


向救世主宣誓

by Avadale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 229,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale
Summary: 小天狼星跌入帷幔的那一刻，根据纯血家族彼此守望的誓约，卢修斯·马尔福自动成为哈利·波特的保护人。在黑魔王面前（哪怕是被迫）保护波特无疑是找死，卢修斯不得不把家族戒指和这个荒谬的责任一并丢给了德拉科。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 142
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

被家养小精灵从霍格沃茨带走的时候德拉科仍旧沉浸在对那群格兰芬多的愤怒中：波特肯定是要去做什么特殊的事！——而且肯定不在禁林，不然泥巴种不会那么容易就告诉乌姆里奇……乌姆里奇也没什么脑子，她根本不了解波特，不然她就会知道禁林里的东西绝对不会让她愉快的，不管那是不是邓布利多藏的武器。

这种对波特的愤怒一直持续到他被带回异常安静的马尔福庄园，没有一盏灯亮着，壁炉中燃烧着唯一的火光，映出纳西莎忧心忡忡的面庞。

有什么事发生了。德拉科快步向母亲走去。没有任何证据，他已经认定今夜的不寻常肯定跟波特去做的那件特殊事有关。

“小龙。”纳西莎紧紧抱住他，哑着嗓子叫了一声。

“妈妈？”德拉科抱着异常失态的母亲，发现一个巨大的皮箱被放在一旁。记忆里那个箱子只被用过两次或者三次，都是在长期出国度假的时候……它很大，非常大，几乎能装下卢修斯的所有收藏。

纳西莎也注意到德拉科在看那个箱子：“我们再等两个小时。如果天亮你爸爸还不回来，我们就离开这里。”

“离开！”德拉科吃了一惊，“为什么，出了什么事？爸爸他去了哪儿……波特，跟波特有关，是不是？”

纳西莎轻轻地说：“小天狼星死了。”

德拉科愣了一下。他知道小天狼星，哈利·波特的教父，一个早就被家族驱逐的布莱克，但就算是孩童时代他跟纳西莎也不怎么亲近，为什么这个人的死会让马尔福家紧张成这样？

卢修斯就在这时候踉跄着出现在门厅。他的头发全乱了，身上全是血，一道狰狞的伤口横贯在脸颊上，只差一点就能让他的一只眼睛失明。

纳西莎立刻扑过去搀扶她的丈夫：“卢修斯？”

“雷古勒斯，肯定是雷古勒斯！”卢修斯忿忿抹掉脸上的血，“唯一的可能就是他认同了他那个被除名的哥哥！所以小天狼星还是继承了布莱克家——现在传给了哈利·波特！”

德拉科捕捉到了某个可能性，但他不敢相信：“那么……？”

卢修斯咆哮：“对，那个誓约！纯血家族之间承诺互相守望！现在好了，小天狼星一死，我们立刻有了一个崭新的布莱克继承人叫做哈利·波特，根据亲缘规则，他成年之前，马尔福的家主都必须担任他的保护人！”

纳西莎按着丈夫脸上的伤口：“确定是你吗，卢修斯？也可能是罗道夫斯，你知道贝拉比我大，莱斯特兰奇家应该更优先。”

“确定极了，你那个姐姐对着波特用索命咒的时候我根本管不住我的手！我像个傻瓜一样攻击她就为了让波特活着！”卢修斯痛得嘶了一声，“幸亏亚克斯利就在旁边……我杀了他然后说是他击飞了贝拉特里克斯的魔杖……主人相信了。”

纳西莎发出一声呜咽：“贝拉，贝拉她知道是你吗？”

“她只顾着对付波特根本没注意这些。”卢修斯疲惫地闭上眼睛，“肯定是因为贝拉特里克斯杀了小天狼星，莱斯特兰奇才被从波特的候选保护人里除名了。”

德拉科呆呆地站在壁炉边听他父母说话。

他知道那个誓约，莱斯特兰奇夫妇在马尔福庄园门厅虐杀第一个麻瓜的晚上纳西莎就告诉过他这个，当然那时候他们的重点是不管贝拉姨妈有多疯都不会伤害到德拉科，只要纳西莎和卢修斯还在。而假如德拉科不幸失去了保护他的父母，那么纯血家族间的守望誓约就会束缚莱斯特兰奇，他们必须保护德拉科，马尔福家的继承人。

然而现在一切都跑偏了。被守望誓约束缚的不是莱斯特兰奇，而是马尔福。需要保护也变成了布莱克家的哈利·波特——荒谬，马尔福，黑魔王倚重的左右手，必须去保护黑魔王最恨的波特！卢修斯身上的伤痕在魔咒下一点点愈合，但德拉科知道那是黑魔王的惩罚，因为父亲没能完成某个跟波特有关的任务。不敢想象如果卢修斯当着黑魔王的面保护波特会发生什么。

“德拉科？德拉科！”

德拉科猛然回神：“爸爸？”

纳西莎担忧地说：“卢修斯，我觉得——”

“只能这样，西茜。”卢修斯快速地作了决定，“现在逃走相当于承认背叛黑魔王，没有别的路可以选。只要德拉科离波特远一点，我确定不会有任何影响。”

“但小龙跟哈利·波特都在霍格沃茨。”

“斯莱特林和格兰芬多，能有多少时间碰面？况且守望誓约的束缚很宽松，只要波特不在德拉科面前生命垂危，它就不会被触发。一个濒死的波特不会去课堂上听讲，是不是？”卢修斯慢慢摘下手上的戒指，对他脸色苍白的儿子说，“德拉科，接过去。”

德拉科盯着那枚古老的戒指，银质小蛇围着正中的绿宝石游动，宝石的光华中不时有奇异的符号浮现，据说是历代马尔福家主在家族戒指中留下的灵魂印记。

“德拉科。”

没错，假如卢修斯继续背着这个誓约替黑魔王办事，类似今晚的事情迟早会再次发生，马尔福不可能再得到第二次机会……他们必须作出变更。

德拉科向着他的父亲行礼，慎重地接过那枚银戒，慢慢戴在食指上。银蛇的牙扎进皮肤，细小的血珠冒出，眨眼就伴随着火灼一样的痛感重新钻入体内，顺着血液回归到心脏，德拉科能够隐隐感到一种联结出现在他跟马尔福庄园之间。

卢修斯说：“德拉科，现在你是马尔福庄园的主人了。”

——以及被守望誓约指定给哈利·波特的保护人。

*  
*  
*

一切混乱在周五有了定论：福吉疲惫的特写出现在《预言家日报》头版上，沉重地宣布了那个魔头确实已经归来的消息。

食死徒重新开始活动。摄魂怪叛乱。如果还有更糟的消息，那就是德拉科在第二版上看到了卢修斯的通缉令。

他想起那个晚上卢修斯离开前交代他的最后一句话：“德拉科，这是马尔福家在麻瓜届的保密住所，如果有一天黑魔王杀了我，你立刻带着你妈妈过去。”

某种程度上，被抓进阿兹卡班说不定比呆在黑魔王身边更安全，既然摄魂怪已经不在那里。接着德拉科又想到假如父亲真的没能回到食死徒的队伍中去，他和母亲必然要直接面对黑魔王的怒火。

德拉科独自站在窗边，无目的地俯视空无一人的魁地奇场地，感到前所未有的茫然。他的一些幻想（追随黑魔王、获得力量、打击波特）被击碎了，壁炉前纳西莎憔悴而惶恐的神色和卢修斯流着血的伤口在他心中反复出现，他甚至没有多考虑有关守望誓约的事——直到那个格兰芬多出现在同一段走廊上。

波特也是一个人，消沉，孤单，拖着脚步走在空荡荡的走廊上，像是有什么被从他心里挖走了。

相遇的瞬间两个少年都紧绷起来，德拉科本能地率先嘲讽：“看看我们了不起的哈利·波特，鲁莽的勇气让他成功了吗？失去教父的滋味怎么样？”

“肯定比只能对着通缉令叫爸爸的滋味好。”波特反击的同时露出被刺痛的表情，“保留你的报纸，如果你爸被伏地魔杀了，那就是他的遗像。”

“别说那个名字！”德拉科也被刺中了，脸色惊人地苍白，“那天晚上你就不该去那里！”

波特停顿了一下，眼神像是马上要哭泣那样闪动——当然一个可恨的波特是不会哭的，他只会举起魔杖怒吼：“我该去哪儿跟你有什么关系！马尔福！你这个卑鄙的混蛋，有什么资格提起小天狼星！”

就在这个时候发生了——德拉科也拿出了他的魔杖——可他发现他根本没法对准波特，那双可恨的绿眼睛在他面前晃动，还有波特讨人厌的一切——胸口传来一丝发烫的疼痛，他的魔杖从手里掉了下去。

守望誓约。德拉科第一次感受到这个。他被守望誓约支配了。

第二次发生在几天后的中午，克拉布和高尔在树下堵住了波特。他们的父亲没能像卢修斯一样早早逃走，被赶来的傲罗送进了阿兹卡班，这段时间他们一直在商量要打波特一顿作为报复，现在机会来了。

德拉科发誓他没想管这个。甚至，如果没有那天在走廊的事，他自己也会愿意加入围堵波特的行列——梅林知道他的身体为什么会不受控制到这个地步！他像个傻瓜一样朝着那棵树冲了过去！他以惊人的力气一把挥开了高尔的拳头，把波特拦在了身后！

金色的阳光透过稀疏的树顶散落下来，整个场景变得迷幻且莫名其妙，已经准备好反击咒语的波特一脸茫然地站在德拉科身后，高尔仍然举着他偏离了轨道的拳头，疑惑地说：“我觉得我被推开了。”

克拉布指出：“德拉科怎么会推你，肯定是你自己打偏了。”

高尔感到自我怀疑：“可是，呃，现在是不是有一个德拉科挡在波特前面？”

克拉布也没法解释了，眼巴巴看向德拉科。金发斯莱特林非常坚持地拦在那里，越过他的肩膀能看到一个毛茸茸的头顶，是被他挡在后面的波特。

德拉科脸颊充血，胸口抽痛，完全无法面对自己昔日同伙们求知的眼神。他解释不了这个，不能有人知道马尔福家被迫接受了守望契约……尤其是跟食死徒有关的人。波特在他身后，用魔杖小小地戳了一下他的背：“马尔福？”

像是被触动了开关，德拉科立刻跳起来，一手一个抓住克拉布和高尔的肩膀，吼道：“跟我回去！”

“可是……”

“我们的计划……”

“别管你们那些错漏百出的计划了！”德拉科无比强硬地推着他的两个大块头朋友，“回去！除非你们想被教授关禁闭！”

“这里没有教授——”

“马上就会有，我看见了！”

波特被留在树下，眼睁睁看着那三个斯莱特林离开，有点寂寞地收起了魔杖。

*

那个誓约绝对有问题！

现在德拉科又没心思去考虑有关黑魔王的事了，他反复回忆最近跟波特相遇的每一个细节，认定所谓的纯血家族守望誓约根本不像卢修斯说得那样轻描淡写：

只会在波特生命垂危的时候强制你去保护他——高尔的拳头有可能杀掉一个波特吗！

不会是很强的束缚，如果因为这个誓约，保护人在被对方谋杀时都不能反抗，就太可笑了——事实是德拉科甚至不能对着波特用哪怕一个锁腿咒！

忍到波特成年，或者他被其他人杀死守望誓约就会终结——德拉科严肃地怀疑这一点。在黑魔王杀死波特之前他肯定已经死了，他的身体会自己跳出去，给波特挡住任何致命的咒语。

现在是学期的最后一天，晚上八点，所有人都在礼堂参加告别宴会，德拉科独自坐在图书馆里，尝试给自己找到一点关于守望誓约的说明。他的进展很艰难，想也知道这种不知道多少代以前纯血家族内部立下的誓约，不太可能留下什么详细的书面记载。但他可以从一些相近的东西入手，说不定能找出对抗誓约束缚的方法。

“没有去晚宴，德拉科？”

德拉科吓了一跳，惊慌地发现邓布利多就在不远处。

老校长对他笑笑：“不用紧张，孩子，愿意学习是件好事，尤其是在学校里，如果碰到为难的问题，去询问教授是非常正常的事。”

德拉科的第一反应是他不可能向任何人求助，紧接着他就从邓布利多的话中读出了试探——那些魔咒书，德拉科堆在桌面上的那些魔咒书显然超出了课程要求，而邓布利多非常清楚卢修斯是黑魔王那一边的。他被怀疑了。

德拉科干涩地说：“不需要，我自己可以解决。”

邓布利多点了点头：“虽然我知道今晚缺席的孩子们肯定有自己的理由，但错过美味的糖浆水果馅饼真的有点可惜，所以我让厨房留了一点。德拉科，如果你改变主意了，什么时候都来得及。”

没可能的。德拉科看着邓布利多走向藏书区的背影，感到自己无法再在图书馆多呆一秒。他不可能向任何人求助，没有人跟他的立场是一致的；食死徒只会痛斥马尔福的背叛然后把他们交给黑魔王，而白巫师们，他们即使愿意帮助德拉科，也不可能放过卢修斯和纳西莎。

胡乱装起那些书本，德拉科心烦地离开图书馆。他当然不想去厨房找什么糖浆水果馅饼，但也不是很愿意回斯莱特林地窖。

“……为什么他不可以？”拐角处传来某个男孩的声音，“你们都回来了不是吗，霍格沃茨有这么多幽灵！”

“不，不，我是因为太害怕死亡……或许走下去才是好的……”是那个格兰芬多的幽灵，“我——我要去楼下了。”

毫无预兆地，德拉科迎面撞上匆忙逃走的白色幽灵，一阵寒冷像水流一样穿过了他的身体。

德拉科知道他也该转身，但幽灵带来的寒冷让他的动作停顿了两秒，而就这么一会儿，哈利·波特已经转过拐角追了上来：“尼克！等等！我——”

波特停住了：“马尔福？”

德拉科吃惊地看着另一个缺席告别宴会的男孩。波特穿着一件单薄的麻瓜衣服，看上去比任何时候都要可怜，他的脸颊上是湿的——德拉科拒绝承认——但他无法想出那些发亮的水珠除了眼泪还能是什么。

“我的确不了解死亡的秘密……”差点没头的尼克在德拉科身后探出一点影子，快速地说，“我真的要走了很抱歉帮不上你。”

他透明的身体沉入地板不见了，只留下德拉科跟一个还没擦干眼泪的波特面对面站在走廊上。

德拉科脱口问：“你认为布莱克会变成幽灵回来？”

波特愤怒地抬起头，毫无道理地冲着他开始怒吼：“满意了吗马尔福！是的，你说对了！那天晚上我就不该去魔法部！”

他的嘴唇开始发抖，又有新的水从那双绿眼睛里涌了出来：“是我的错。他没有回来……”

德拉科感到有什么在他左边胸膛中燃烧——肯定是那个守望誓约——他伸出手，非常轻地抹掉了波特脸颊上的水。

波特的脸很凉。但也很柔软。他们两个都愣住了。

德拉科尽量表现得若无其事，把那只碰过波特的手收回背后，尴尬地说：“呃，波特，你知道厨房有糖浆水果馅饼？”

波特像丢了魂那样点头：“好的，糖浆水果馅饼，我喜欢糖浆水果馅饼。”

——他们糟糕的五年级就这么结束了。


	2. Chapter 2

相较于往年，1996年的7月格外阴冷，雾气沉甸甸地压在每个人头顶，仿佛永远不会散去。

尽管如此，七十岁的威尔森先生仍旧每天中午扶着威尔森太太出门散步，只是会给他亲爱的格罗瑞娅多围上一条披巾。十几年前的天气也是这样，没什么好担心的。

快走到千禧桥的时候，威尔森先生注意到有个年轻人迟疑地徘徊在路边。那人身材瘦削，有着惹眼的淡金色头发，身穿做工考究的三件套，但款式已经不时新了，恍惚间让威尔森先生以为是看到他早逝的儿子从记忆中走了出来。

他忍不住过去打招呼：“您好，需要什么帮助吗？”

那个年轻人高高地挑起眉毛——这让他看起来更像托马斯年轻时候了——只是托马斯不会说这么奇怪的话：“梅林，一个麻瓜居然……不，我不需要帮助。”

就在这个时候，威尔森太太微笑着取下她的披巾，非常温柔地搭上那个年轻人的手臂：“今天，很冷。”

“你干什么！”年轻人被她的举动吓得后退一步，深灰色的披巾掉在了地上。

威尔森先生充满歉意地说：“对不起，格罗瑞娅肯定是把你当成我们的孩子了。她曾经是最聪明的姑娘，只是最近忘了很多事……抱歉。”

年轻人抗拒的神情淡化了，把目光投向威尔森太太。满头银发的老妇人已经捡起那条披巾，温柔而执着地想要继续递给他：“宝贝，小心着凉。”

没人能拒绝一位母亲。年轻人自言自语地嘀咕了一句什么，皱着眉头接过那条披巾，像承受某种刑罚那样艰难地把它搭在了臂弯里。

威尔森太太高兴地笑了起来，非常可爱。

已经足够打扰一位陌生人了。威尔森先生礼貌地与这个有点奇怪的年轻人道别，扶着他的太太继续他们的散步。走上千禧桥的时候，他忽然感到一阵阳光般的暖意包围了身体（尽管湿冷的雾气变得更加浓重），某种奇妙的力量促使他回头，刚好看到那个金发的年轻人把一根黑色的棍子放回口袋里。

视线相接，他们互相点头致意——那个年轻人似乎有一点窘迫——两秒后千禧桥发出巨大的轰鸣声，毫无征兆地一截截断裂，载着上面的行人、车辆、以及老威尔森夫妇一起沉入河底——威尔森先生在那一瞬间变得像是只有二十岁，敏捷地转身抱紧了他的格罗瑞娅。被河水吞没时，他们无限眷恋地依偎在一起。

*

*

*

强烈的心悸让德拉科从噩梦中惊醒。

不用去回想他也知道自己梦见了什么，一条深灰色的披巾轻柔地搭在窗边的椅背上。今天要去对角巷为开学做准备，德拉科揉着太阳穴寻找下个学年的书单，巫师袍跳到他身边，不过有些短了，德拉科只能穿上西装外套，把“订做新袍子”添进待办事项中。

这个假期德拉科都住在麻瓜伦敦的房子里，只有卢修斯来过几次，交代给德拉科一堆额外的学习任务。大部分都是涉及黑魔法的咒语，当德拉科提起邓布利多在怀疑他后，课程里又加上了大脑封闭术。不过德拉科没有觉得这个非常难学，对他来说毫无进展的是守护神咒。

今年的对角巷异常冷清，至少有一半店铺关闭了，包括奥利凡德的魔杖店。德拉科非常清楚这里变成这样的原因，就像他也清楚千禧桥是被食死徒毁掉的，就在他眼前。金发的年轻人目不斜视地经过贴满墙壁的通缉令，径直走向摩金夫人长袍店。

然而还没到门口，他就看到海格拿着那边可笑的雨伞守在路上……波特，该死的波特肯定在店里。

安宁了整个假期的守望誓约顿时又回到德拉科的忧虑中，他想也不想就转身离开——要知道对角巷比霍格沃茨危险多了，万一有个食死徒不顾一切地攻击波特呢！

他的看法立刻得到了验证，经过某个路口时，一只手突然抓住了他。

德拉科心脏猛然一跳：“贝拉姨妈？”

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇一边欣赏墙上自己的通缉令，一边漫不经心地问：“为什么不回家呢，德拉科？”

“……我还不到年龄，会妨碍主人。”

“真不知道纳西莎在想什么，多好的机会，主人都默许你可以参与卢修斯的行动了……”长长的指甲碰了碰他的脸，“怎么回事，德拉科？你学了大脑封闭术？”

德拉科僵硬地点头：“是的，我以后肯定要帮爸爸的忙。”

贝拉特里克斯立即露出了笑容，搂着德拉科的肩膀说：“这样才对，这才对。你当然会帮卢修斯，争取黑魔王的奖赏。”

德拉科慢慢地说：“我会的。”

他的拳头在衣袖里握紧。噩梦中，那对相拥着的麻瓜老夫妇，逐渐变成了卢修斯和纳西莎。

*

“我跟丢了。”哈利沮丧地回到韦斯莱魔法把戏坊跟他的朋友们会合。

“看看我们的防咒斗篷？”

“隐身烟雾弹也可以。”

弗雷德和乔治拉着哈利的胳膊带他参观自己注资一千个金加隆的新店铺：“我们还有高级迷情剂，原则上未成年巫师不得购买，但如果是哈利你的话——”

“可以破例。”

可惜无论是迷情剂还是恶作剧道具，都不能让现在的哈利提起兴趣。他找到赫敏和罗恩，低声说：“我确定那是贝拉特里克斯，她跟马尔福一起去翻倒巷了。”

罗恩的目光还流连在商店里的各种产品上：“她跟马尔福是一个巢穴里的，不奇怪。”

哈利压着声音说：“但他们肯定在计划什么！从上个学期开始马尔福就很不正常，我必须弄明白他在搞什么鬼！”

“从上个学期开始你也很不正常。”罗恩抱怨，“哈利，我们能有一天不讨论马尔福究竟在想什么吗？他只是有那么一两次没找你麻烦而已——想想吧，他爸都被通缉了，马尔福当然不敢再嚣张了！”

哈利固执己见：“可刚才我听到，马尔福说他要帮他爸爸办事，争取黑魔王的奖赏。”

赫敏叹气：“哈利，那只是马尔福在做梦而已，你又不是不知道他是什么人。他才十六岁，伏地魔不可能让他加入的。”

哈利不能同意：“我也是十六岁，伏地魔整天盘算着要杀我！”

“你跟马尔福一样吗！”

“说不定伏地魔觉得一样呢？”哈利盯着被粉红色泡沫包裹的迷情剂，“马尔福的表情真的很不正常，他肯定接受了什么不一般的任务……刺探凤凰社？所以他对我的态度变好了一点？”

“对你友好？然后跟你做朋友来打听情报吗？”赫敏一本正经地点头，“最好伏地魔是这么计划的，那我们就可以断言食死徒阵营的智商没救了。”

“但马尔福——”

“哈利，马尔福肯定是去翻倒巷出手一点没法继续收藏的东西而已。”罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“其实每次魔法部大检查的时候他们家都会提前处理掉不合适的东西，现在他爸跑了，就换成他去，毫无问题。”

哈利怀疑地问：“是吗？”

赫敏和罗恩异口同声：“是的。”

*

霍格沃茨特快。

德拉科第一次这样用心地履行级长义务，认真检查每一个新生的箱子是否在行李架上摆放稳妥、携带的宠物有没有发生问题——就为了逃避回到自己的车厢里去。

太多的事情压在他心里，食死徒袭击，守望誓约，死去的麻瓜夫妻，毫无进展的守护神咒，还有他皮箱里的那瓶箭蛙毒素。

这瓶毒素是他在贝拉姨妈的鼓励下不得不在翻倒巷购买的。（“就算能进入霍格沃茨，卢修斯也不可能就这样杀死邓布利多，主人给我们出了个难题。”贝拉特里克斯咯咯笑着说，“所以可以先给他下点毒，他不会防备一个学生。当然啦，要是邓布利多就这么被毒死了，德拉科你就立大功了。”）当时德拉科装作毫不吃惊——实际上那是他刚刚得知卢修斯被黑魔王要求做这个。

难怪爸爸妈妈整个假期都在忙碌。难怪他们要求自己什么都别管，远离这一切。

C号车厢的方向传来一阵笑声，德拉科皱着眉头看过去，第一时间注意到一个乱蓬蓬的黑色脑袋。

波特他妈的居然在那里！

德拉科顿时绷起身体，转身就走。苏格兰高地的树影在车窗外掠过，行李架上一只灰褐色的猫头鹰叫了一声，德拉科想起在C号车厢举行的是斯拉霍格恩教授的私人聚餐，扎比尼也去了，但一个马尔福没有受到邀请——赫奇帕奇们偷偷看着他窃窃私语，德拉科面无表情地往列车尾部走，每一扇车厢滑门在他经过后发出像坏掉一样的响声——德拉科得承认他之前曾为那个新教授对马尔福的忽略感到愤怒，不过那都过去了，既然波特是C号车厢的客人之一，那德拉科高兴极了他被忽略。

最后一节车厢里没有学生，也没有座椅，地上堆满了奇形怪状的箱子或者包裹，德拉科猛然拉开车厢尾部的小门，列车外的汽笛声和充满云杉气味的晚风顿时灌了进来，身后有什么被吹得晃了一下。

德拉科咬牙切齿地说：“够了吗，波特，你他妈的要跟着我到什么时候！”

车厢里静悄悄的。

德拉科抓着门框，被风吹乱的头发暂时地遮住了他的眼睛：“我知道你在，波特。你到底有什么毛病，不去享受教授的爱护？跟你的小朋友们一起吃点心也不愿意？这样跟着我有什么意思，如果我从这里跳出去，大难不死的男孩也打算跟着一起吗！”

还是没有人回答，就像整个车厢里只有德拉科一个人一样。

火车行进的速度渐渐放慢，车站即将到了。德拉科在夜风中深深吸了口气，挺直背脊，昂着头说：“波特，给你一个忠告：尽可能地离我远点。你也知道我家跟黑魔王的关系吧？说不定哪天我就会把刀扎进你的肚子，捧着你的尸体献给黑魔王——你喜欢那样吗？”

他迈开腿准备回自己车厢去：“好好留在这里吹风吧。我不想在斯莱特林车厢谋杀你。”

那个金发巫师怒气冲冲地离开后，原本空无一人的地方出现了水流般的波纹，哈利·波特凭空出现了。他走过去把那扇在风中摇晃的小门关好，于是车厢里又平静了下来：“马尔福想谋杀我？不……他只是不想让我妨碍他。他到底要干什么？”

*

德拉科震惊地发现躲避波特居然有那么困难。

完全不知道那个格兰芬多是怎么做到的，他几乎一走出地窖就会被发现！连图书馆都不安全了，波特以前是这么爱学习的人吗？宁可抱着书本昏昏欲睡也要坚持待在阅读区，波特就不能多花点时间在魁地奇练习上吗！

对，还有魁地奇。德拉科不得不告诉厄克特他要退出魁地奇球队了。波特在扫帚上出的问题已经足够多了，德拉科一点都不想在下一次波特从半空里掉下来的时候去给他当人肉垫子。

选课的时候，斯内普皱着眉头问：“为什么不选草药学？虽然你不用考虑就业的问题，但既然要学魔药，草药学也是必须精通的。”

因为草药学上肯定有波特而我没有那么需要一个教授！德拉科没法把这个理由说出来，只好承认：“我忘记了。”

斯内普点点头，给他把这门课加上，又顺便在旁边的魔咒学上也打了勾：“邓布利多说你对魔咒有兴趣。我也认为多学一点能帮得上忙。”

不，我想了解的那些咒语肯定不是课堂教学的内容。德拉科苦着脸说：“谢谢教授。”

好极了，现在德拉科拥有了一张跟波特一模一样的新课表，除了魔药课。波特肯定不会上魔药课的提高班。

——必须沉痛地说梅林并没有眷顾德拉科·马尔福先生。魔药课也失守了。波特和韦斯莱在开始上课十分钟后冲进了教室。

“先用柜子里的旧教材吧。”斯拉霍格恩对波特热情极了，“随便选一张桌子加入就行，唔，暂时借用一下同学的天平。”

警报在德拉科脑子里疯狂鸣叫。他后悔了，他不该为了回避跟熟人交谈而单独坐在最旁边的桌子上……现在四个拉文克劳坐在一起，格兰杰和赫奇帕奇的桌子上只剩一个空位……韦斯莱过去了。可供波特选择的只剩斯莱特林桌子上的一个空缺，以及，德拉科身边。

波特在三个不太熟悉的斯莱特林和一个最讨厌的斯莱特林之间选择了后者。

绿眼睛格兰芬多在他身边坐下的时候，德拉科努力吸着气安慰自己：只是一节魔药课。没什么的。这已经是N.E.W.Ts提高班了不会有学生被坩埚炸死。

但这不代表德拉科能忍受波特从坐下开始，就一直用戒备而探究的眼神看着他。

“波特先生，可以把你的脑袋转回去吗，我不会在魔药课上谋杀你。”

“我不信你想谋杀我，虽然你对我做过的有些事比谋杀还糟。”波特犹豫了很久，才问，“你退出魁地奇球队了？”

德拉科惊奇地说：“我爸爸都不需要我向他汇报这个。”

波特用力翻着他那本快散架的旧书：“我看到一个没见过的斯莱特林找球手在训练。”

“怎么，波特先生害怕了，想为自己的球队探听一下对手的底细？”

“别开玩笑了马尔福，连你都输给我，厄克特怎么可能找得到更好的。”

有人在叫：“哈利……”

“谢谢夸奖。不过我还是建议格兰芬多队队长把更多时间花在魁地奇练习上，而不是图书馆。”

“我说过我只是喜欢图书馆的氛围，跟你没有任何关系，马尔福。倒是前斯莱特林找球手可以解释一下，他宁可退出球队也要天天呆在图书馆是为了什么。”

“哈利！”

德拉科猛然回神，发现地下教室里所有人都在看着他们。确切地说，看着哈利·波特。

斯拉霍格恩教授站在一只金色的坩埚前，再次叫了波特的名字：“哈利，来说说，这最后一种药剂是什么。”

波特尴尬地把头转回去：“呃，药剂？”

金色坩埚里翻滚着一种泛着珍珠母光泽的魔药，两个拉文克劳的女生正在向它靠近，脸上露出迷醉的神色，而赫敏（像之前每一次那样）高高地举着手，看来已经有了答案。

斯拉霍格恩提示哈利：“可以观察它的蒸气，还有气味。这是一种气味非常特殊的药剂。”

“它有螺旋上升的蒸气，”波特露出苦恼的表情，“但是气味，我好像没闻到什么气味……呃，不，我闻到了糖浆水果馅饼，还有云杉？——啊，是飞天扫帚木料的气味。”

德拉科皱起眉头。珍珠母光泽，螺旋形蒸气，他已经判断出那只坩埚里装的可能是迷情剂，但问题是气味。按理说迷情剂能让人闻到最喜欢的气味，然而，就像波特说的那样，那只坩埚被揭开后，德拉科并没发现周围的气味有什么改变，一定要说的话，只是觉得更闷了一点。

“说得对。”斯拉霍格恩点点头，把机会给了一直高举着手的赫敏，“亲爱的，可以说出它的名字了。”

“是迷情剂。它的气味因人而异，每个人都能闻到自己最喜欢的……我闻到的是刚修剪过的草地，崭新的羊皮纸，还有——”赫敏不自然地停顿了一下，声音变小了，“总之，这是世界上最强效的爱情魔药。”

斯拉霍格恩褒奖了她的回答：“完全正确，格兰芬多加二十分。”

波特高兴地说：“赫敏是全年级最优秀的。”

德拉科没有回答。他怀疑地摸了摸自己的鼻子，还是没能闻到任何新出现的气味。

——是嗅觉出问题了吗？


	3. Chapter 3

“救世之星？”

“对对，现在报纸上都这么叫哈利……他真厉害。”

“他抓到金色飞贼的时候也好有魅力！”

“想跟他约会？”

“你不想？”

女孩子们凑在一起傻笑起来，像聒噪的猫头鹰一样。德拉科非常愿意行使一下级长特权，过去驱逐这几个令人不快的格兰芬多——不过平斯夫人比他更不能容忍这种行为：“姑娘们，如果不能在图书馆保持安静，就立刻出去！”

她们面前的书本响应着它们的管理员依次自动合上，椅子唰地转向门口，于是再也没人敢公然讨论哈利·波特了，德拉科得以继续他的阅读。

他有一点进展了：牢不可破的誓言，在一本有关保密咒语的书籍上被提起。一旦缔结就不可更改，如有违背就会死亡。听起来跟他背负的这个守望誓约一样令人绝望，不同的是使用牢不可破咒的人至少在立誓前可以选择，而德拉科没有。

但这本书没有对这个咒语描述得很详细，德拉科想知道更多的，尤其是“违背”这一行为的具体判定机制……附近的书架上都没有，或许他只能去禁书区试试。

西弗勒斯大概会愿意给他签一张许可，假如德拉科暗示这跟卢修斯的任务有关的话。然而去向一个食死徒求助让德拉科感到难受……那条深灰色的披巾……紧紧拥抱着的纳西莎和卢修斯……但他没有第二个选择了，他身边只有食死徒或者食死徒的孩子。他自出生起就拥有隐形的黑魔标记。

“那枚戒指上有魔咒！不敢相信你会这样做！”办公室里隐隐传出斯内普充满怒意的声音，让德拉科想要敲门的手犹豫地放下了。

“我知道这是件傻事……但人老了，就容易经不起诱惑。”另一个人竟然是邓布利多，“好在你能处理它，我们还有时间。”

“我只能延缓它！除非——”斯内普的声音停住了，“谁在外面！”

办公室的门骤然打开，德拉科脸色苍白地面对两位教授投来的目光：“晚上好。”

斯内普第一次用这种不带温度的目光看着他：“马尔福先生，这个时候过来有什么事？”

邓布利多已经在怀疑他了。不能提借书的事。德拉科说：“我……想请教一下有关无声咒的问题。”

斯内普慢慢地说：“课上我已经讲得足够清楚了，如果失败，就是说需要更多练习。”

邓布利多在这时举起了一只手——德拉科吃惊地注意到那只手完全是焦黑的，像是被火烧过一样——他指了指德拉科的右手：“我想小马尔福先生是想要一张借阅许可。”

德拉科这才意识到他犯了错，没能及时收起那张许可书。

斯内普皱着眉头伸出手，那张羊皮纸从德拉科手中飞到了他的掌心：“《不可撤销的誓言与违背》？为什么要看这个？”

德拉科没法在邓布利多面前用黑魔王做借口，只能说：“有点兴趣。”

“有兴趣是好事。”邓布利多笑着拿过那张羊皮纸，“誓言也是好事。”

德拉科脱口而出：“即使是无法摆脱的誓言，也是好事吗？”

邓布利多拿起一支羽毛笔：“我不知道你具体指什么，德拉科。不过就我自己的经验来说，是的，它是好事。”

老校长在德拉科的借阅许可上签了名字。

*  
*  
*

完美，现在魔药学变成了德拉科最不想面对的课程。

拉文克劳们当然早早就占领了自己的桌子，交流着上节课的功课；诺特他们也已经在了，正懒散地闲聊着，不过另外两张桌子都还空着，波特和他的两个朋友满可以随便挑一张一起坐下——德拉科是这么以为的。

褐色头发的女巫挑了比较靠前的那张桌子，把书本堆上去：“厄尼还没来？”

果然，韦斯莱跟着坐到她右手边：“刚刚看到他们还在球场上，完全不怕迟到。”

“没关系，斯拉格霍恩教授不爱扣分。”波特一边轻松地说着，一边非常自然地越过他朋友们身边的空位，砰地一声把书包丢在了另一张空桌子上。

德拉科站在教室门口，心脏也跟那只书包一样砰地一炸。

现在轮到他做出选择了：食死徒后代，泥巴种和纯血叛徒，还是波特？

他当然倾向于斯莱特林们，可诺特正把腿搭在那张空椅子上，他的鞋子沾满了泥土和草屑……而且最开始是德拉科自己要疏远他们的，现在又不得不回去加入——会被嘲笑的，肯定的。

那么纯血叛徒。德拉科尽量让自己显得若无其事，朝那个碍眼的红头发走去。然而不好的事又发生了，赫奇帕奇们并没有在球场拖延到迟到，而是飞快地冲进教室，毫不犹豫扑向韦斯莱身边的空位，理所当然地坐了下去。

现在德拉科只能走向波特了。图书馆的那些女孩为什么没有一个在魔药提高班上，这样她们就可以热情洋溢地包围住波特不至于让自己单独面对一个救世主。德拉科坐下的时候能感觉到波特的目光静静地落在自己身上。

很快，斯拉格霍恩带着他的福灵剂开始了课程：“我想大家都记得这是什么。今天我们要熬活地狱汤剂，当然，你们现在要做出完美成品是不可能的，但我还是会给完成得最好的那个人奖励：这瓶幸运药水。”

哈利的眼睛亮起来，显然对这个奖励非常有兴趣，而德拉科，万分沮丧地，不认为一瓶福灵剂就能解决他的困境。

平心而论，对六年级的学生而言，活地狱汤剂的确难了一点，德拉科很快就遇到了难题：坩埚里的药剂并没有像书上描述得那样均匀。

理论上他可以看一看别人的进展（魔药课上每个人都是这么做的），但他不想抬头，抬头就会看到波特……还是专注在切瞌睡豆上吧，这些小东西非常地难对付。

哈利这时靠近他：“马尔福，你那把银刀不用吧？”

德拉科胡乱点头。该死的波特，就非要往他眼前凑吗！卢修斯的提议根本没用，只要德拉科还在呼吸，他就不可能真的躲开波特！

哈利伸出手，去捞德拉科身边的那把银刀。有一点距离，不过能拿到。

就算再专心地切瞌睡豆，德拉科也能感觉到波特那截挽起了袖子的小臂在眼前晃动……过于近了。为了不碰到德拉科的坩埚，波特的手简直是贴着德拉科的胳膊拿回来的，格兰芬多救世主的皮肤非常温暖，隔着衬衫都能感觉到。

别看波特，别看。

德拉科全神贯注在自己的功课上。药剂变成紫色了，但没有顺利变浅。或许应该多加一滴瞌睡豆豆汁。放慢搅拌的速度？

“完美！”斯拉格霍恩出现在他们的桌子边，发出了惊叹，“了不起，毫无瑕疵的活地狱汤剂，不可能有人做得比这个更好了！”

德拉科吃惊地抬起头，发现波特坩埚中转动着与课本描述一模一样的活地狱汤剂。他是怎么做到的？波特真的拥有魔药天赋这种东西吗？

显然德拉科并不是唯一为哈利的表现感到吃惊的人。

赫敏向哈利的坩埚投来难以置信的目光：“你是怎么办到的，哈利？你甚至没有按书上的要求搅拌！”

哈利尴尬地合上自己的课本，瞟了一眼德拉科：“呃，运气？”

赫敏显然误解了哈利眼神的意思：“你看马尔福干什么，难道你要告诉我是他帮你做的？”

坩埚砸在地上的声音惊动了整个教室，罗恩目瞪口呆地问：“哈利，该不会你每天出去都是——”

“不！”哈利大叫着扑过去捂住了罗恩的嘴，用眼神示意他，“我们回去再说！”

斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地过来解围：“莉莉·伊万斯当年就是个非常优秀的魔药学生，我敢说哈利肯定是继承了她的天赋。”他把那个装着福灵剂的小瓶郑重地递给哈利：“你的奖励。好好利用它，亲爱的。”

赫敏仍旧盯着德拉科的坩埚，非常怀疑地把他半成品的药剂打量了一遍，才又看向哈利：“运气？”

哈利万分尴尬地点头，等他注意到德拉科也用充满质疑的眼神看着他，这种尴尬变得更加强烈。哈利·魔药天赋继承者·波特拿着那个装满金色药剂的小瓶，干巴巴地问：“呃，你也想要福灵剂吗，马尔福？”

“不。”德拉科迅速摇头，“你才需要这个。但愿它能多救你一命。”

——以免我要用我的命去填。

*

回到格兰芬多休息室，哈利才得以说出，有一个自称“混血王子”的人在他那本旧课本上留下了许多注释和有趣的咒语，他就是按照那些注释才顺利做出了活地狱汤剂。他真的想保留那本书，因此在教室里不敢多说。

赫敏恼火地说：“所以呢，按照别人写的注释熬制魔药，和让马尔福帮忙有什么本质区别？”

哈利感到不快：“你认为我这是作弊？”

赫敏没有说话，但她的表情说明她的确认为这是作弊。

罗恩试图劝解：“还是比哈利让马尔福帮忙要好的……你知道，当我以为哈利真的跟那只白鼬成为朋友的时候，我绝望得快要哭了！”

提起这个哈利就感到苦恼：“我一点都不认为马尔福是想跟我做朋友——他在躲着我，连看我都不愿意的那种——这不正常，你们明白吗？”

赫敏仍旧脸色不佳：“既然马尔福没想通过跟你做朋友来得到点什么，那还有什么值得担心的？”

“马尔福真的很奇怪！”

“那只是马尔福，你有必要弄明白他的每一件事吗？”

“不。”哈利肯定地说，“马尔福绝对有什么不寻常的秘密，别忘了他爸爸在帮黑魔王做事而他要帮他爸爸！顺便说，现在他看我的眼神都变了，说不定那件事就跟我有关。”

“以前马尔福做的哪件事跟你没关系了，可那全是些小把戏——”罗恩正嘀咕着，忽然一声尖叫从肖像画那边传来。

是金妮，刚刚从外面回来。她看起来被吓到了，脸上沾着许多污迹：“怪物！学校里有怪物！”

“发生什么了？”罗恩惊讶地跳起来，冲向自己的妹妹。

金妮说：“我没有看清，是迪安被它袭击了。快天黑的时候我们在菜园那边散步……当时我闭上了眼睛……迪安大叫的时候我只来得及看到一个黑乎乎的怪物逃走……很快，只有两秒钟就不见了，但迪安已经被咬了，整条手臂上都是血。”

“怪物？！”

赫敏擦了一下金妮脸上的污渍，发现那是血：“告诉教授了吗？就算是禁林里的动物，也不该进入城堡才对。”

金妮点头又摇头：“迪安在医务室，麦格教授已经在了——不，那肯定不是禁林里的动物，是那种……那种让人感觉就很不好的怪物。霍格沃茨肯定没有这个。”

哈利一拍大腿：“马尔福！绝对是马尔福把这种怪物带进学校的！可能就藏在霍格沃茨特快最后的那节货运车厢里，所以他在火车上一定要去看看。”

就连金妮都迷惑地看着他：“马尔福？”

赫敏说：“别理他，他这段时间得了马尔福综合征。随便什么都能扯到马尔福身上。”

罗恩点头：“是真的，晚上在宿舍里叫一声‘马尔福’，哈利他就算睡着了也会从床上跳起来。”

哈利不得不为自己辩解：“我跳起来的时候还没睡着！而且马尔福没有一直都在图书馆，他隔两天就会消失三四个小时，不知道去了哪里，活点地图上都找不到，很可能就是去校外照看他的怪物们了！”

“你天天拿着活点地图就为了看马尔福？”

“马尔福值得被这样盯着！”哈利恼火地说，“好吧，你们都不信。我要去看迪安了，希望他能告诉我更多关于那个怪物的事——金妮，出事的地方具体是哪儿？”

看着哈利离去的背影，赫敏担忧地说：“哈利有点太执着于证实马尔福在帮伏地魔办事了。”

“随他去吧，可能他证实到最后，发现马尔福只是突然进入叛逆期情绪不稳定。或者因为跟麻瓜谈了个恋爱将要被赶出家门。”罗恩叹了口气，“现在你去告诉哈利海水有潮汐都是因为马尔福在诅咒月亮，他绝对会相信。”

赫敏突然严肃起来：“等等，我突然有个不太妙的想法。”

“什么想法？”

“马尔福肯定不是那种会跟麻瓜恋爱的人，可如果是……”赫敏用力摇头，“不，不可能的，是我想多了。”

罗恩迷茫地问：“所以？你想了什么？”

赫敏坚定地说：“什么都没想。”


	4. Chapter 4

“地精？！”

“没错，地精。”海格点头，“这个学期驱逐咒失效好几次了，菜地经常被弄得乱七八糟，大概是暖房里的疙瘩藤在吸引它们。”

哈利指着迪安的手臂，那里的伤口已经得到了治疗，但衣袖上还沾着血：“我见过地精，它们不可能只花一秒钟就把一条胳膊弄成这样！”

迪安硬着头皮说：“其实也不是只有一秒钟……”

赫敏中肯地说：“地精在某些情况下确实会攻击人，你看，它们也没造成严重伤害。”

罗恩嘟囔着：“我就被咬伤过手指，好几次。”

哈利试图寻找支持者：“金妮？你看见了是不是，你说那是怪物——如果只是地精你肯定能认出来！”

金妮有点迟疑：“当时周围太暗了，我只看到一个黑乎乎的影子，也可能就是地精。”

哈利坚持：“再想一想呢？或者，你们有没有在附近遇到什么人，比如马尔福？迪安，金妮闭着眼睛就算了，你也什么都没看见吗？”

迪安不自在地动了一下：“我……我也闭着眼睛。”

“你们究竟为什么要两个人都——”哈利停住了，忽然意识到自己从上学期末开始就没怎么注意这个：迪安和金妮，什么时候变得这么亲密了？说不定他们关于只是在菜园散步的描述也不那么真实。哈利沮丧地说：“好吧，你们都闭着眼睛。”

罗恩看起来有点疑惑：“所以，因为你们都闭着眼睛，就惹到地精了？”

赫敏非常不雅观地白了他一眼。

麦格教授下了结论：“好吧孩子们，我会向斯普劳特教授说明这件事，请她定期检查地精驱逐咒。”她看了一眼迪安和金妮：“当然学校不会干涉这个，但我还是希望我的学生们不管在什么时候都要保持应有的警惕。”

迪安和金妮同时低下了头。

女院长离开后，海格宽慰两名被袭击的学生：“也不怪你们，繁殖季的地精会比较暴躁，尤其在被打扰的时候。”

哈利用非常小的声音说了一句：“互相打扰，平局。”

赫敏说：“好了，哈利。事实证明这只是一个小意外，你可以不再坚持你的马尔福推定了吗？”

“只是这一件事而已。并且它也未必真的跟马尔福无关，驱逐咒一再失效，你们不觉得很可疑吗？”

赫敏强调：“就算这真的是马尔福的恶作剧，又怎么了？更何况我实在看不出这样对马尔福有什么好处，他不喜欢学校里有菜园？”

哈利喃喃地说：“我就是搞不明白这个。马尔福有什么目的？”

罗恩突然地大叫起来：“等等，什么叫‘你们都闭着眼睛’！迪安，你和我的妹妹，快天黑的时候，跑去没有人的菜地边缘，一起闭着眼睛是要干什么！”

赫敏没好气地说：“显而易见，他们是在打扰地精。”

罗恩转头看她：“赫敏！不敢相信你这么迟钝，他们明明是在，在——”

“罗纳德，你最好想明白迟钝的是谁。”

“是，我们在接吻。”金妮直接说，“那又怎么了，就算是我的哥哥也没有权力禁止我跟男孩约会。”

……

趁着所有人在关心金妮的感情问题，哈利悄悄地离开了医务室。

他心中仍然充满怀疑，决定自己去菜园那边走一趟。从暑假开始，罗恩和赫敏就认为他在小题大做，哈利越是告诉他们马尔福有多可疑，他们就越觉得哈利在过度关注那个金毛混蛋。好极了，哈利本来也不是在恳求他们的帮助，他一个人就能抓到马尔福的马脚。

暖房里的疙瘩藤静静生长，月亮已经升到了头顶。菜园里一片黑暗，哈利犹豫了一下，暗暗把魔杖握在手心，尽量安静地朝菜地边缘走去。

金妮和迪安可能会走得更远一点，既然他们想在没人的地方约会。土壤有一点湿滑，哈利必须很小心才能不发出声音……马尔福阴郁的神情浮现在他脑海里，不明白罗恩他们怎么会认为那家伙变成这样是正常的……不过赫敏说得也没错，马尔福破坏一个菜园又能得到什么好处呢？地精肯定进不去暖房，这连扰乱草药课都做不到。

——有什么在远处动了动，一片云遮住了月光。

哈利停住了。他确定刚才感觉到的异动不是错觉，可现在他不管多用心地注视刚才那个位置，仍旧什么都没能看见。月光又变得明亮，植物们慢慢伸展开自己的草叶，有几棵新芽调皮地勾住哈利的裤腿，使他不得不后退了一步。

“咻——”一种奇怪的、类似坏了的哨子发出的声音从更远的地方传来，哈利精神一振，直觉告诉他这就是他要找的东西，不在菜园，在更远的地方……土壤轻微地翻动了一下，哈利屏住呼吸——又是那种变调的哨声，短而急促，哈利迫切地寻找方向，余光捕捉到菜地边缘的景象发生了奇异的扭曲，黑灰色的动物皮毛从视线中闪过——虽然只有一瞬哈利看见了它，可毋庸置疑那是一头大家伙，绝对不是地精。

它也在追寻哨声。哈利正要跟随（他应该随身带着隐形衣的），强烈的麻痹感忽然从双腿扩散到头顶，他的身体完全僵硬了，整个人像是一截木头那样直挺挺地倒了下去，哈利立刻意识到有人对他用了一个无声的石化咒：马尔福，绝对是马尔福！马尔福真的在这里搞鬼！

一个非常粗暴的力量从侧面撞了他一下——哈利往下倒的姿态改变了，他摆脱了脸朝下把自己砸在泥地里的命运，而是向后仰去直到被某个人接住。

马尔福抿着嘴唇，像对付一根圆木那样，半拖半抱地把动弹不得的哈利从菜园弄到了暖房边，紧紧抓着他的肩膀将他们两个藏进窗后一个较为隐蔽的三角架下，一言不发地注视哈利刚才想要去的方向。

哈利感到不适，和某种窘迫。他不知道马尔福有没有发现哈利·波特正被迫保持着一个非常难受的姿势：上半身被卡在马尔福的手臂和胸膛之间，脑袋不得不搁在一个他最讨厌的肩膀上，而他因为石化咒而弯曲不得的双腿正笔直地悬空着，根本踩不到地。梅林知道马尔福长个子究竟有什么用。

刚才听到的那种哨音又响了一次，但比之前都要微弱，菜园里什么异常都没有发生。马尔福紧绷的身体一点点松懈下来。

他像叹气一样说：“波特，算我求你，立刻回你的格兰芬多塔楼，别到处乱跑，行吗？否则我会直接把你就这样扛回城堡扔给费尔奇。”

哈利用眼神激烈地谴责他。

“好吧，我也不喜欢费尔奇。但你真的应该回去。”马尔福的魔杖动了动，麻痹感潮水般褪去，哈利的脑袋可以移动了，双腿也垂了下来……好极了，准确踩在了马尔福的皮鞋上。

哈利反射性地跳开，后背咣一声撞在窗户上，暖房里的疙瘩藤被惊动，纷纷乱乱地拍着窗响应他，马尔福的脸一下白了，抓住哈利就把他拖了回来：“你能不能别乱来！”

哈利看着他：“你呢，你怎么会在这里！为什么不让我去追刚才那个东西，你知道它是什么，对不对？”

马尔福说：“我不知道。”

哈利直直盯着他：“跟你的秘密有关？”

马尔福慢吞吞地说：“我只是恰好经过，看到我们胆大妄为的救世主正要违反校规前往禁林。一个级长理应阻止他，不是吗？”

“马尔福，别说这些鬼话骗我。”

“就算你给我灌吐真剂，我能告诉你的事实仍旧是，我看到波特一个人在晚上乱跑，不得不过来阻止。”

“阻止我发现你在学校里饲养怪物吗？”

马尔福指出：“那是你的巨人朋友才会干的事。”

“不，是你。”

“有证据吗，波特？”

哈利没有。不过他可以尽快去找，既然马尔福一直跟他在一起，也就意味着这个斯莱特林也就没有时间去隐藏起所有证据。

“好吧，那我去看看我的巨人朋友。”哈利点头，转身重新向菜园走去，“想清楚，费尔奇眼里可没有什么级长特权，如果你想要跟我一起关禁闭，随意。”

马尔福在后面发出一声咒骂，紧接着他又想用一次石化咒——被早有防备的哈利抵挡了。再过五步就能再次进入菜园，月光黯淡了，马尔福孤注一掷地扑了过来，用身体挡住哈利的去路。

“你就非要我不好过！”金发巫师显然气急败坏了，“我的确不知道那是什么动物但我知道如果你追过去会非常危险！”

“你为什么知道？”

马尔福看着他。不明的情绪在那双浅色的眼睛中流动。他从喉咙里艰难地说：“我就是知道。”

——“知道什么，先生们？”

暖房的灯光啪一声亮起，紧接着他们身边的那扇窗户打开了，麦格教授就站在暖房里，隔着一扇窗投来谴责的视线：“不管在什么时候都要保持应有的警惕，还记得吗？”

一株株疙瘩藤愉快地舞动着。


	5. Chapter 5

“现在是晚上十二点。我的学生，一个斯莱特林，不在他的寝室里睡觉，而是在漆黑的菜园里被抓到跟波特一起。”斯内普面色不佳，“解释一下，马尔福先生？”

“一个意外。”德拉科不可能说他只是在窗口看到波特就身不由己地跑了出去，只能心虚又谨慎地选择措辞，“波特似乎发现了什么，我不确定会不会妨碍到主人吩咐的事，所以……”

“那件事和你没什么关系，德拉科。”斯内普冷淡地说，“我实在不明白贝拉特里克斯为什么会天真地认为一个六年级的学生能帮上忙，但我们——包括你爸爸卢修斯在内——都同意不需要其他任何人来添乱。”

“所以菜园的事，的确跟父亲的计划有关？”

斯内普看着他，没有立刻说话。

在这位深得黑魔王信任的间谍先生注视下，德拉科开始紧张。他确实，是想通过斯内普探听一点消息，基于卢修斯和纳西莎几乎什么都不肯告诉他——当然他也没打算听贝拉特里克斯姨妈的把毒药放进邓布利多的下午茶，他只是想知道一下波特有可能遇到什么危险，以免再像今天这样毫无防备地被牵连进去。

是的，波特。德拉科沮丧地面对现实。难以想象他会为了波特向黑魔王阵营刺探消息。

“你的功课都完成了吗？”斯内普突兀地问。

“呃，基本？”德拉科想起他的变形课论文还一个字都没有动——可这种情况下谁还在乎成绩！

斯内普说：“我不是问霍格沃茨的。假期里卢修斯教你的那些，都怎么样了？”说着他举起了魔杖：“摄神取念。”

办公室消失了，德拉科看到坩埚中的药剂在翻滚，波特坐在他身边……白色的孔雀从围墙上跳下去……静止在暴风雨中的金色飞贼。一动不动。办公室又回来了，斯内普收起魔杖，若有所思地说：“还不错。”

德拉科站在原地，自认没有暴露出任何东西。

斯内普又问：“以及守护神咒。卢修斯特意问了你在这上面的进展。”

“我还在练习，不过仍旧跟之前一样。”德拉科硬着头皮说。实际上开学以后他就把那个咒语忘到了脑后，一心一意对付起波特和跟波特的（单方面）誓约……眼前的波特和不知道什么时候才会出现的摄魂怪，显然还是波特的威胁更大。

“要让那个咒语生效，唯一的要求就是你必须去自己记忆里找一件真正快乐的事，只有五分钟都可以发生在三十年前都可以，这很难吗？”

难极了！德拉科皱起的眉毛给出了回答。虽然有些小挫折（而且100%是因为波特）但他从不觉得自己的生活不快乐，然而，那个见鬼的咒语，用一根无动于衷的魔杖宣布那些都不行。魁地奇不行生日宴会不行卢修斯的夸奖也不行，或者跟克拉布高尔一起恶作剧，明明他们每个人都在大笑可这他妈的还是不行。

也许按那个咒语的标准，德拉科·马尔福就没有一件真正快乐的事。去他的守护神。

斯内普点头：“很好。那么作为今天违反校纪的处罚，每周六晚上过来关禁闭。直到你能施展那个咒语为止。”

*

罗恩一直到第二天早上仍然耿耿于怀：“金妮是我的妹妹！迪安实在太过分了。”

赫敏展开《预言家日报》：“把精力放在有必要的地方，可以吗？学校外面的形势变得更严峻了……摄魂怪袭击，卡卡洛夫被杀……斯坦·桑帕克？！”

罗恩紧张起来：“那个骑士公交的售票员？他也被杀了吗？”

“不，他被捕了。”赫敏仔细阅读那篇报导，“魔法部指控他参与食死徒的秘密计划。”

“但他怎么可能是食死徒？”

一直趴在餐桌上的哈利突然地抬起头：“马尔福当然是食死徒！”

赫敏停顿了两秒：“哈利，你知道我们在说谁吗？”

哈利打了个哈欠：“当然，桑帕克。但我要跟你们说的是马尔福，我确定他在搞阴谋，菜园里的怪事肯定跟他有关。”

“教授们都已经确认，迪安的伤口是地精造成的。”

“可是地精无故攻击人，这不正常。”哈利快速地说，“事实上昨天晚上我去出事的地方了，那里绝对有地精以外的东西在活动。”

他详细描述了那种哨声，余光瞥见的灰黑色动物：“我认为是那个东西的存在让地精躁动，驱逐咒说不定也是它弄坏的。”

“那马尔福？”

“马尔福突然出现了，就在我要追上去的时候！”哈利比划着，“他肯定学了什么消除声音的咒语，类似混血王子的那种。”

“哈利，你不该再用那本书上的咒语。”

“都是小咒语，很有意思，你们不也这么觉得吗？”哈利继续告诉他们昨天晚上发生了什么，“马尔福肯定知道如果我跟上去会发现他的阴谋，所以他宁可暴露自己也要阻拦我。”

这里，哈利省略了他被马尔福的咒语弄得全身动弹不得、被迫跟那个斯莱特林挤在狭小三角架下度过了一段时间的事。尽管麦格教授亲自从那个角落把他们抓了出来。这种无用的细节没什么好说的。

赫敏再也无法断言这都是哈利的胡思乱想：“只是，如果马尔福跟你在一起，那么用哨子召唤那个东西的人就不会是他。”

“显然，他还有其他帮手。”哈利压低声音，“这就说得通了，伏地魔为什么要委任一个学生办事？因为他可以不受关注地在校内接应其他食死徒！”

赫敏说：“前提是你看到的那个动物的确受人驱使。也可能它只是误入霍格沃茨的神奇动物，哨音是它的同伴发出的。”

“那马尔福为什么要阻止我！他甚至想把我绑起来直接丢回塔楼！”

赫敏张开嘴，但最终什么都没说，反而是罗恩提议：“呃，我们可以去问问海格，他说不定知道那是什么动物？”

*

令哈利失望的是，海格没能给他提供任何有用的信息。蜘蛛朋友阿拉戈克的重病占据了半巨人的全部心神，但他再三向哈利保证，如果发现了什么会立刻告诉哈利。

这已经是最好的了，麦格教授根本不认为马尔福在搞鬼，而邓布利多甚至建议哈利换个“好的角度”看待德拉科的行为。那么又要靠他们自己。鉴于哈利给出的描述十分模糊，图书馆也不能提供更多帮助，于是一切又回到了原点，盯住马尔福重新成为最佳选择。

同时，哈利的周六晚上变成了一个炙手可热的时段，斯拉格霍恩教授一再邀请他前去参加鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会，斯内普则非常恶劣地强行挑出哈利的错处要他这个时候去关禁闭，而邓布利多的私人教学也被安排在这个时间。

前两周都是校长优先，哈利在邓布利多的冥想盆里接触了一些有关伏地魔的记忆，谁都没想到黑魔王是一个女巫（使用迷情剂）和一个麻瓜生下的孩子，而里德尔在孤儿院长大，还是学生时候就杀死了他的父亲……这些过去暂时地让哈利从对马尔福的追究中摆脱出来，琢磨起邓布利多让他知道这个的用意。

然而再之后邓布利多似乎就离开了学校，斯拉格霍恩没能说服斯内普，前往霍格莫德村的前一天晚上哈利不得不去地下教室对付弗洛伯毛虫。

一件好事（哈利竟然管这个叫好事！）是马尔福居然也在这里。自从这个油光水滑的金脑袋不再泡在图书馆，哈利就很少能抓到他究竟在干什么，而赫敏和罗恩自从那节一起清理地精的草药课后就变得生疏而古怪，彻底疏忽了要帮哈利盯着马尔福的事。

马尔福显然早就知道哈利会过来，坐在最后排一动不动，继续看着他的书，连头都没有抬。这个斯莱特林看起来比之前还要阴郁，甚至有一点病态，哈利注意到他手肘下压着一份过期的《预言家日报》，正好是报导了斯坦·桑帕克被捕的那一期。

哈利还是不习惯被马尔福忽视。他不是真的喜欢做挑起纷争的那一个，可是除此之外他不知道还能怎么开启跟马尔福的对话：“在担心你爸爸被捕的消息出现在报纸上吗？”

梅林知道马尔福究竟怎么了——他居然没有跳起来跟哈利争吵，而是静静地说：“被捕？我不担心那个。”

哈利心里一动：“是你爸爸把菜园里那个东西弄来的？”他们一直有联系，所以马尔福才说不担心？

“我不知道什么菜园里的东西。”马尔福说，“弗洛伯毛虫们已经准备好了，建议波特先生尽快开始，除非你想在这里呆一整夜。”

哈利不得不伸手去拨弄那些黏糊糊的虫子，寻找已经腐烂的那些挑拣出来。斯内普禁止他戴防护手套，增加了这项工作令人不快的程度……手感差极了，哈利好不容易才因为混血王子对魔药升起一点好感，瞬间就因为这一大桶弗洛伯毛虫清零。

“宁愿去禁林里单挑一群蜘蛛。”他嘀咕着，瞥了一眼马尔福，想观察一下那个人究竟在看什么书——他被吓了一跳。

马尔福没在看书。马尔福在看哈利。金发的纯血皱着眉，灰色的眼睛无声地投来注视，即使被哈利发现也没有挪开视线……哈利不是没有跟他对视过，可这次真的很不一样，马尔福的目光里没有挑衅，没有讥讽，甚至没有什么像样的情绪。

“怎么了？”为了缓解尴尬，哈利习惯性地抓了一下头发，弗洛伯毛虫的黏液顿时沾了上去。救世主的脸色变得更糟，他真的很不喜欢这个。

马尔福的眉毛皱得更紧了。他举起魔杖，很轻地念了一个移动咒——有什么东西出现在半空，啪地掉在哈利面前。

“防护手套。”马尔福慢慢地说，“别让我再听到黏液粘在你皮肤上的声音，波特。”

哈利耸肩：“斯内普不让我用这个。”

马尔福说：“没事，算在我头上。”

“说得好像他会罚你禁闭一样。谁不知道斯莱特林院长有多偏心。”

“他当然会。不然你以为我在这里干什么？”

“你被斯内普关禁闭？”哈利惊讶极了，“为什么？”

马尔福冷冰冰地说：“违反校纪。”

“什么校纪？”

马尔福猛然起身，带着怒意大步向哈利走来——应该拿出魔杖吗？还是他们要像麻瓜那样在这里打架？

就在哈利迟疑的时候，马尔福已经戴上防护手套，准确地取出一条腐烂的弗洛伯毛虫丢进水槽：“波特。现在，到一边去呆着，随便你想干什么都行，只要别在我眼前。”

*  
霍格莫德村。

“结果你就真的趴在桌子上睡着了？”罗恩难以置信，“而马尔福帮你处理了所有弗洛伯毛虫？”

哈利抱着黄油啤酒，懊恼地说：“是的，我明明已经想好怎么从他那里套话！可事情就是，他在那里弄那些毛虫，我看了一会儿——真的只有一会儿，然后就是斯内普叫醒我，怪腔怪调地问我有多喜欢关禁闭以至于处理完材料还不肯走。马尔福早就不在了。他就那么放任我睡在那里！”

赫敏迟疑地说：“哈利，也可能我们弄错了什么。”

“比如说？确实这段时间城堡里什么都没发生，但是——”哈利突然直起身体，“蒙顿格斯？”

透过三把扫帚半开着的大门，能看到一个提着箱子的矮个子巫师正和猪头酒吧的老板在街角说着什么，一个眼熟的银杯被塞了过去，但对方显然不感兴趣，摇了摇头又把它推了回来……

哈利突然沉下了脸，一言不发地向门外走去。街上的冷风顿时灌进他的衣袖，但这不妨碍哈利紧紧握住他的魔杖。

猪头酒吧的老板已经离开了，蒙顿格斯一转身就对上了哈利，他局促地打了个招呼：“你好呀，哈利，来霍格莫德村？”

哈利冷冷地问：“那是什么？”

“什么？哦，你说我箱子里的？”蒙顿格斯哈哈笑起来，“都是不值钱的小东西，随便卖卖。就不打扰你了——”

细小的火花从魔杖尖端迸发，蒙顿格斯的箱子随即摔开在地上，刚才那只银酒杯滚了出来，哈利清晰地看见上面的布莱克家族纹章。失去小天狼星的痛苦复苏了，哈利失控地掐住蒙顿格斯的脖子，重重把他摔在墙上：“你干了什么？——你洗劫了小天狼星的家，就在他出事的那天晚上！”

“不——我——没有——”蒙顿格斯艰难地说。

“哈利，别做傻事！”追来的赫敏惊叫一声。

哈利不认为这是傻事。他在挽留属于小天狼星的一点痕迹，即使他的教父从来不在意这些东西。他的手越收越紧，蒙顿格斯脸上显出窒息的青白。

“哈利！”

——他们的相逢太短暂了，失去又那么轻易，格里莫广场12号曾经有机会变成一个可爱的家，但它最后只能是不讨哈利喜欢的布莱克祖宅。

“哈利·波特！”

只是一瞬间的事，那个东西出现了。

覆盖着灰黑色毛发的身躯和狮子一样的脑袋，尾部是露着毒牙的蛇——然而哈利唯一清楚看到的是马尔福的脸——直到摔在地上哈利才意识到自己被那个人完全抱住了——动物的吼叫，蒙顿格斯趁乱幻影移形——尖叫声，赶来的巫师们纷纷发出了咒语……哈利很想知道究竟出了什么事，可德拉科始终死死把他按怀里，他的视野里只有一条绿色的斯莱特林领带。

哈利闻到流血的味道。感觉到德拉科的身体在不自然地颤抖。哈利在极端混乱的思绪中突然清晰地认知到马尔福正在为他阻挡攻击。为什么？怎么会？

有人大声地喊：“昏迷咒！赶快！”

一切都乱了，霍格莫德大雪纷扬，大地如此冰寒，德拉科的怀抱却和他的血液一样温热。谁能想到一个马尔福的血是热的呢？哈利去掰他的手臂：“不，不要。”然而德拉科立刻用更大的力气抱了回来，他看向哈利的眼神充满祈求，似乎比起背后正在承受的伤害，哈利要离开他的怀抱这件事更加令他绝望。

哈利没法不妥协。他再次被用力拉向那个深深憎恶了六年的斯莱特林，感觉这几分钟像一生那样漫长。

驻守的傲罗赶来时，那头凭空出现的怪兽已经因为叠加的昏迷咒倒在一边。雪地上到处都是溅开的血，几个学生围在一起，哈利茫然地坐在人群中心，仍旧被昏迷过去的德拉科紧紧抱着。

唐克斯震惊地问：“他还好吗？”

哈利说：“恐怕，不那么好。”

他手中无意识地抓着一团红色的雪。


	6. Chapter 6

“不行，没法让他松开。”

“别用力松劲泄……还不确定伤口状况。”

“马车可以再靠近一点。我去让他们把左边的空间腾出来。”

“梅林，我以为这辈子都不可能遇到这种动物弄出来的伤口。”

……哈利感觉自己像是被浸入湖底，一切声音因为隔着水流而不真实地模糊。他无法清晰思考，没有任何一个成形的念头。他的身体无比沉重，像是已经被雪地捕获，完全地僵硬在那里。

“哈利，哈利？——哈利！”

哈利肩膀一颤，水流和僵硬褪去了，他回到现实。周围的声音又变得清晰，还有身体的触感。他困难地感觉到德拉科倒在自己身上，流着血。

“哈利，”唐克斯的头发呈现一种缺乏光泽的暗红色，“现在治疗师准备把你们一起带去圣芒戈，能帮忙把马尔福先生抱起来一点吗？”

哈利小心地动了一下胳膊，试图从腋下托起德拉科的身体。他的尝试失败了，德拉科的手臂仍旧严重限制着哈利的动作，即使这个斯莱特林已经失去自主意识。

“恐怕不行，他……抓着我。”

“好吧。”唐克斯对这个结果并不意外，“哈利，你确定你自己没受伤吗？”

哈利干涩地说：“我甚至没看见那个东西长什么样。”

*

*

*

德拉科清醒的时候已经是深夜。疼痛几乎是一瞬间击中了他，使他难以忍受地发出呻吟。糟透了，完全不知道治疗师给他用了什么魔药，简直像有一排刀片正在刮擦他背上的肌肉！被那个恶心的怪物挠都没有这么难受。他发誓。

而且还有更糟的事。

究·竟·是·谁·的·主·意，居然把一个波特放在他的病床上！

德拉科惊恐地看着身边那个黑色的脑袋，怀疑下一秒就会有可怕的灾厄被召唤过来，例如狮子座的陨石砸破窗户或者深渊裂缝正好在他们床底下打开。感谢守望誓约，德拉科·马尔福注定是救世主唯一救不了的人，毫无疑问。

“马尔福？”哈利感觉到了他的动静，立刻坐了起来。

德拉科痛苦地说：“他们为什么不让你走！我肯定没让那家伙伤到你，就算一个救世主需要被谨慎检查也应该给他一间单独的病房！”

哈利停顿了一下，最终还是指出：“不让我走的是你。”

“我怎么可能——”德拉科的舌头被吃掉了。他震惊地发现自己的右手确实正放在哈利手腕上，不，用“放”这个动词太含糊了，确切地说他的右手像被施了永久粘贴咒那样死死抓着波特，手指底下甚至能感受到另一个男孩的脉搏在跳动。

德拉科立刻惊慌地松开手，尴尬地发现自己在那个手腕上留下了一些不太雅观的痕迹。

哈利问：“为什么？”

“因为这个伤口见鬼地疼，我必须握着点什么好缓解。”德拉科完美地解释，“围巾，餐刀，猫头鹰，随便什么都可以。恰好抓到了你的手。”

“我是问你为什么……为什么要救我。”

德拉科痛苦地闭上眼睛。终于来了。一瞬间他非常想把那个守望誓约的事全部说出来然后掐着波特的脖子要他保证再也不惹麻烦，但他还是忍住了，这种事实在是悲惨又可笑，他会成为今晚格兰芬多公共休息室的笑柄的。

当然有可能他已经是了。霍格莫德村当时有多少学生？除了学生还有……

“见鬼！”德拉科突然脸色苍白地坐了起来，连背上的疼痛都被他暂时忽略了。

“马尔福，治疗师说你必须躺到明天早上！”

“随他们去吧，”德拉科凶狠地说，在床头找到了他的魔杖，“我要——必须要——否则我能不能活到明天早上都没有意义！”

黑魔王肯定会知道这个。马尔福家的儿子保护了波特。那个人不会放过他们的，看看卡卡洛夫，那个为了躲避黑魔王召集而独自躲起来的前德姆斯特朗校长，他肯定用了能力范围内最好的隐秘方式，结果还是被残忍地杀死了。《预言家日报》只是简单地报导了这个消息，甚至没有为他的死哀伤。

当然了，一个有黑魔标记的前食死徒消失是好事。如果卢修斯和纳西莎因为德拉科今天的行为死去，报纸肯定会更加欢欣鼓舞地刊登这个消息，无论他们被黑魔王折磨得有多悲惨。

德拉科不能想象这些。他的呼吸像溺水一样艰难，跑出病房的时候甚至忘了穿鞋。

“德拉科！”哈利在他身后大叫。

不，不要波特。离波特越远越好。走廊上被惊动的魔法光点在漂浮，治疗师诧异地过来阻拦他：“你要去哪里！”

德拉科茫然地停下了。他发现自己确实不知道该去哪里，甚至不知道怎么主动联系他的父亲……他的手因为绝望而颤抖，哈利靠近他，带着几分不知所措握住了他的手。

“霍格沃茨的学生们不应该在午夜的圣芒戈走廊里乱跑。”一个带着嘲讽的声音响起，“还是说那头狮面龙尾羊把你的脑子也刨出去吃掉了，德拉科？”

德拉科的脸色更加难看：“斯内普……”

“要称呼我‘教授’。跟治疗师过去，刚好新的魔药酿造好了。”斯内普阴沉地说，“至于你，波特先生，最好什么话都别说，以免我想起格兰芬多计分沙漏里的红宝石。”

旁边的治疗师已经打开了门，德拉科稍稍迟疑，顺从地走了进去。不论斯内普出现在这里是作为霍格沃茨教授还是作为食死徒，他都是德拉科探听父母情况的唯一机会。

出乎意料地，斯内普并没有一起进入室内，反而是那个治疗师举起魔杖放了几个咒语，接着咆哮着质问：“德拉科，你都在干什么！不是告诉过你要远离波特了吗！”

德拉科愣住了：“爸……爸爸？”

“如果你还想得起你的父亲！”治疗师陌生的脸上显现出德拉科熟悉的表情，“你知道狮面龙尾羊有多危险吗？它在最高危险级名单上！如果不是西弗勒斯之前储备了一点能应付这种伤势的魔药，我只能带着一幅画像回去见西茜！”

“我很抱歉……”德拉科的背开始剧烈地疼痛，他可能又流血了，但什么都比不上知道父母还安好，“我会——远离波特。”

卢修斯很长地叹了一口气：“不会很久，最多到波特成年。如果我这边顺利，明年也许就不一样了。”

德拉科抬起头：“您是想用那头怪物杀死邓布利多？可它已经被傲罗抓住了。”

卢修斯冷笑一声：“格雷伯克的馊主意，只有头脑简单的狼人才会指望邓布利多被一头畜生吃掉。他会因为没教好自己那头愚蠢的兄弟付出代价的，我保证。”

红色的光点在魔杖顶端跳动了一下，卢修斯有点懊恼地说：“我得走了。德拉科，再次提醒你远离波特，也别听贝拉特里克斯姨妈的掺和大人们的事。你妈妈会给你写信。——我不想第二次看见你一清醒就在医院里乱跑，后面还带着波特。”

“爸爸——”德拉科很想问自己是不是让父母在黑魔王面前陷入了困境，然而卢修斯完全不打算跟他谈这个。那么德拉科也会选择自己处理这个变异的守望誓约。

“还有守护神咒。”卢修斯走到门口，又回头嘱咐，“万一我失败，你记得立刻带你妈妈离开。他肯定会派摄魂怪出来追踪，你必须学会那个。”

“我会的。”德拉科慢慢地说，“我会的。”

*

哈利回到格兰芬多塔楼的时候，赫敏和罗恩正头靠着头在休息室的沙发上熟睡。

胖夫人的声音吵醒了他们，罗恩揉着眼睛说：“哈利，你回来了？我们还以为要等到明天早上。”

“斯内普送我回来的。”哈利把自己丢到沙发上，“他好像是去圣芒戈送魔药的，但我总觉得这不是他的主要目的。”

赫敏小心地问：“马尔福呢？”

“醒了，所以我才能离开。”哈利把脸埋在掌心，“他……他流了很多血。生物伤害科的治疗师都来了，一开始伤口没法愈合，后来——抱歉我当时脑子很乱，总之最后没事了。”

罗恩理解地说：“是够乱的。那真的是马尔福而不是别的什么人喝了复方汤剂吗？”

“是真的马尔福，我确定过好几遍了。每一根眼睫毛都长在我最讨厌的位置上。”

赫敏问：“你们……有谈过吗？在他清醒之后？”

“没来得及。你们也看到了，斯内普连夜把我赶了回来。”哈利突然抬起头，扶正他的眼镜，“这就是问题，他们不想我留在那里。斯内普也对那头狮面龙尾羊知情，所以他才能这么快拿出相应的治疗魔药！但马尔福出来救我……难道我被袭击是个意外，会妨碍他们的计划？”

赫敏静静地说：“哈利，换个角度想这件事好吗？”

“什么？”哈利想起邓布利多也用过类似的表述。

赫敏直白地说：“我认为马尔福喜欢你，爱情意义上的。”

罗恩大叫：“什么？！”

“需要这么惊讶吗？”赫敏瞪了他一眼，“想一想，如果换成卢平这样救了唐克斯，你们会怎么解释这件事？”

哈利呆呆地坐在那里：“可那是马尔福。”

赫敏支着脑袋：“他在你失去小天狼星之后开始对你友好。他回避你。他阻止你去冒险。他保护你。当然，哈利你的猜测也不一定就是错的，马尔福或许的确知道一点食死徒那边的计划，他不能反对自己的父亲和黑魔王，但他不想让你出事——这样考虑是不是一切都说得通了？”

罗恩艰难地说：“梅林，白鼬居然喜欢男人，这个男人还是我们的哈利……竟然会这样。”

“不是这样。”哈利疲惫地说，“他睁开眼睛第一件事就是赶我走。他是真的不愿意看见我，我的感觉不会错。”

赫敏争辩：“就算是马尔福也不可能一夜之间爱上一个人。想想他以前干的那些事，可能他根本不会像正常人那样表达好感。”

哈利认真地想了差不多两分钟：“不行，赫敏，我没法把往我头上砸恶咒解读成爱我。”

赫敏正要不服气地据理力争，罗恩突然说：“有没有可能，马尔福是中了迷情剂？”

哈利难以置信：“你觉得我会给马尔福下迷情剂？！”

罗恩举起双手：“没有说你，兄弟。只是一个猜测，兴许有谁给马尔福下了爱情魔药，结果出了错。”

赫敏皱着眉头：“可马尔福的表现跟中迷情剂的状态很不一样。”

“所以我说那个人出了错。”

“实际上迷情剂会对使用者造成很大的精神影响，其他爱情魔药也一样。如果马尔福中了那个，他至少会有一个早晨捧着玫瑰站在胖夫人面前等哈利。”

“玫瑰？”

“麻瓜喜欢用玫瑰示爱。”

哈利旁听朋友们讨论麻瓜鲜花店，浮动的目光最终停在自己手腕，那里有一圈开始青紫的印记，是德拉科抓着他时留下的。从白天到午夜，每个试图让那家伙松手的人都失败了。丝毫不懂控制分寸的混蛋。

他仇恨的贝拉特里克斯和伏地魔。

宣判了他命运的预言。

蔓延的血。

爱？


	7. Chapter 7

因为伤口状况经常反复，德拉科在圣芒戈待了一周多，事实上如果不是傲罗们，以及斯内普，都坚持霍格沃茨对他来说更好，治疗师会让他在病床上躺更久。

一个交叉的十字形伤疤留在了他背上，除此之外霍格莫德村发生的一切就那么静悄悄地过去了。傲罗们当然反复询问过相关的事（基于他的父亲在通缉令上而母亲也被认定一同投靠了伏地魔），然而斯内普为他做了保证，以凤凰社成员的身份。

德拉科相信这位斯莱特林院长肯定替两方面都出了力：黑魔王没有怀疑马尔福的忠诚，而狮面龙尾羊袭击事件最终被定性为意外。斯内普的心究竟归属于哪一边并不重要，蒙蔽伏地魔和蒙蔽邓布利多都一样艰难，德拉科衷心希望自己也有这种能力，或许能帮他在波特和黑魔王之间挣扎出一条生路。

回到霍格沃茨的那天正好是万圣前夜，当然德拉科还是错过了晚宴。他被直接送去了校医院，这是治疗师容许他离开圣芒戈的条件之一。（“听说你流着血在圣芒戈的走廊上乱跑。在我这里绝对不允许有这种事。”庞弗雷夫人警告说。）

第一个独自度过的万圣夜，没有南瓜灯，也没有糖果。去年的这个时候他在干什么？挖空心思琢磨怎么找出波特的秘密社团吗？德拉科后悔当时那样盯着波特了，也许就是那段时间培养了他下意识关注波特的糟糕习惯。也许更早之前。

到此为止了，现在他需要考虑如何确保自己真正远离波特。德拉科注视自己手上的戒指，希望从明天开始他能让自己的生活回到正轨。

*

在有关波特的事情上，德拉科从来没能受到好运眷顾。一切并没有往好的方向发展，反而出现了更令人费解的变故：赫敏·格兰杰居然前来探望他！

鉴于这学期跟旧友们的疏远，德拉科并没指望有谁会来看他，虽然他承认这一点的时候确实有点低落但不代表他指望自己看见一个泥巴种的时候会高兴！不，不，血统已经不重要了，重要的是她是个格兰芬多，和波特关系紧密的格兰芬多，波特很可能就跟在她后面！

德拉科全身都戒备起来了。他把魔杖拿在手里，眼神不断往赫敏身后瞟，很怕那里会有个救世主突然跳出来：“找庞弗雷夫人的话，她不在这里。”

赫敏在另一张病床上坐下：“不，我是来找你。”

“找我？”

“我没想到你会愿意为了哈利牺牲。”

德拉科指出对方的错误：“我没想到会有人产生这种可怕的想法。波特那个毫无优点又自以为是的蠢货，整个人和他那副麻瓜眼镜一样恶心，光是跟他待在一起就让我难以忍受。我？为他？笑话。但愿波特明天就消失在随便什么角落，永远不会再出现在霍格沃茨。”

出乎意料地，褐色头发的女巫没有因为德拉科尖刻的话表现出丝毫愤怒，反而——德拉科怀疑自己看错了——从清澈的眼睛中流露出怜悯：“马尔福，你这样是不行的。”

德拉科假笑：“很可惜，我天生就是这样。”

“没有谁生来就应该怎么样，也许会有点难，可是每个人都有权自己去选择。”赫敏眼中的怜悯越来越明显，“我承认你跟哈利之间糟透了……但我还是认为，逃避不是个好选择。”

德拉科完全弄不懂她在说什么，不过有一点他可以反驳：“波特可以选择不要他头上那个疤？”

“哈利可以选择不面对伏地魔。”

“他选不了。”德拉科讥笑地说，“他能选择当作自己是个麻瓜过一辈子？还是能选择一无所知地躲在邓布利多的保护下？回去找你们的救世主谈这个吧，别来烦我，泥巴种。”

褐色头发的女巫竟然还是没有生气。她只是在离开病房时失望地说：“我不明白你为什么坚持让自己显得这么糟糕，马尔福。如果因为这样错过哈利，希望你不会后悔。”

——又出现了，德拉科无法理解的语句。

他需要后悔什么？后悔魔药课上没有拒绝波特坐在他身边吗？这都无济于事，除非他能回到几百年前阻止纯血先祖们订立这个誓约，现在的情况不会有任何改变。

不，就算没有那个誓约，事情也未必会更好。黑魔王仍然在那里，他们必须效忠……深灰色的披巾……被折磨至死的卡卡洛夫……并非德拉科对全体麻瓜的看法有什么改观，可是千禧桥上的那对夫妇确实触动了他，让他对他们的死亡感到悲伤。比起因为守望誓约的束缚而保护波特，这种不为人知的微小悲伤实际上是更明确的对黑魔王的主动背叛。

病室的门突然被大力撞开：“马尔福！”

刚躺下没多久的德拉科骇然地坐直身体：波特！哈利·波特！

那个格兰芬多的头发比任何时候都要凌乱，好像刚被什么动物疯狂地抓过，他的眼神也很不寻常，义无反顾，气势汹汹，简直像下一秒就要冲过来跟德拉科拼命——然而几秒钟的静默后，哈利转身退了回去，砰地关上了门。

德拉科盯着那扇一开一关的门，甚至没来得及拿起他的魔杖。他可能得把魔杖绑在手腕上才能应付这一切。

即使关着门也能听见走廊上的踱步声，显然是波特正在像个没头脑的巨怪那样转圈——这个疤痕脑袋想干什么！

五分钟后，门再次被推开。这次哈利正常了很多，没再用那种可怕的眼神看德拉科，只不过他的衣领被抓得跟头发一样乱了。

“马尔福，”哈利的声音里充斥着犹豫和动摇，“呃，你怎么样了？我应该向你道谢。”

德拉科谨慎地看着他：“不必说这种违心的话，我们都清楚我们有多厌烦彼此。那头怪兽的事……好吧，意外，全是意外。”

“也许吧，确实换成我也做不到看着你在我面前死掉，”哈利的目光有一点涣散，“不，我要说的不是这个！”

他再次转身冲了出去，门板被他撞得哐哐作响，德拉科坐在病床上，非常清晰地听见外面传来这个格兰芬多被什么东西绊了一下的声音。

——太可怕了。德拉科发现他的心脏迫切地驱使他出去看看波特有没有弄伤他自己。这太可怕了，有什么咒语能帮他把自己绑在原地吗！

第三次，波特进入了这道门。他的衣领被整理过了，整个人看上去镇定、坚毅，仿佛一个走向前线的战士。

“马尔福。”他的格兰芬多战士大声说，“你要跟我一起去圣诞晚会吗！”

德拉科震惊地问：“什么？！”

“圣诞晚会，嘶，”哈利很不小心地咬了一下自己的舌头，极大地影响了他的发挥，“我是说斯拉霍格恩教授的那个，他弄了一个……一个鼻涕虫俱乐部。放假之前他要举行一个晚会，圣诞晚会，如果你想的话，我们可以一起去。”

德拉科用看疯子的眼神看着他：“波特，答应我，立刻去找庞弗雷夫人看看脑子，好吗？把你莫名其妙的问题交给正确的人，比如那些为一个‘救世主’名号就能神魂颠倒的女孩们。”

哈利显得更不安了：“呃，你……很介意吗？女孩们喜欢我这件事？”

“我？介意？就算你跟巨怪约会都跟我没有关系！”德拉科的脸色突然变了，“不，巨怪不行，我收回那句话。它会在接吻的时候拧断你的脖子。”

所以德拉科还是会来阻止他和别人（巨怪）约会！哈利艰难地说：“马尔福，你连巨怪都会嫉妒吗。”

“嫉妒？！”为什么波特也跟格兰杰一样说起了没头没脑的话！

哈利深深吸了口气：“我的意思是。虽然我可以不再恨你，还是不太能接受……呃，那个。不过一起去圣诞晚会还是——”

“但是我恨你。”德拉科打断他，冷淡地说，“就算明天北极星爆炸、《预言家日报》揭露邓布利多曾经跟黑魔王跳贴面舞，我都不可能想跟你待在一起哪怕只有一分钟。收起你们莫名其妙的格兰芬多把戏，滚远点。”

*

哈利塌着肩膀回到图书馆，在赫敏身边坐下：“我就是去自取其辱！他让我滚！”

“这不意外，想想他的家庭。一对冷漠傲慢的食死徒父母。”赫敏暂时放下手上的功课，“你们具体说了些什么？”

“跟以前一样。马尔福竭尽所能地挖苦我。”

“我说过，你应该多关注一下他的行为。”赫敏说，“事实上我跟马尔福交谈时，他一直在注意我的身后。我猜他是认为你有可能穿着隐形衣在附近，并且很希望你能出现。”

哈利揉着脸：“赫敏，我必须说，你添加了过多个人观点在解读马尔福的行为上。”

“我没有，他的确非同寻常地在意你。”

哈利点头：“非同寻常地恨我。”

“哈利，你知道吗，这个学期你一直在坚持一些负面的事。”赫敏严肃地说，“包括质疑斯内普的立场，过度揣测马尔福，以及，不断尝试‘混血王子’那些效果未知的咒语。你不该这样，它们迟早会引发不好的后果。”

“这几件事不能归为一谈。”哈利有点不想谈这个话题，他们实在是争辩过太多次了，“罗恩呢？我以为你们都在这里。”

赫敏的动作停住了，羽毛笔倒在桌面上：“不知道，大概去湖边了吧。”

“湖边？”哈利有点惊讶，“这么冷的天，他一个人跑去湖边干什么。”

“还有拉文德，两个人。”

“拉文德？”

“庆功宴上她吻了他，”赫敏眼尾有一点红，“我们都看见了，不是吗？”

“我以为那只是因为激动，”哈利小心地问，“赫敏，你该不会？”

赫敏捂住眼睛，难过地说：“我是，就是你想的那样，曾经我以为罗恩对我也……或许你是对的，哈利。我把一些东西曲解成爱意了。”

哈利轻拍她的肩膀：“说不定你可以试试……”

“我什么都做不了。”赫敏哽咽地说，“一个人会爱上谁是没有理由，也不能改变的。”

*

*

*

那天赫敏在图书馆的样子罕见地脆弱。

他们三个仍然是朋友，气氛却微妙起来。对于哈利来说，他既没法把赫敏的痛苦告诉罗恩，也不能毫无负担地倾听罗恩的甜蜜恋情。还有德拉科……那个人仍旧被留在校医院，狮面龙尾羊造成的伤口肯定非常棘手。

没法彻底当成意外。哈利反复想起那个霍格莫德的雪天，德拉科紧紧抱着他，血透过衣服渗透过来。他甚至会梦见这个，梦里的时间是静止的，哈利能够无休止地与当时的德拉科对视，试图从这个斯莱特林的灰眼睛里分辨出他究竟在想什么。

是阴谋还是爱？完全是两个极端。

哈利在午夜纠结地醒来，冲动地裹上了他的隐形衣，轻手轻脚离开了宿舍。

冬夜里的霍格沃茨城堡宁静而寒冷，校医院里空荡荡的，只有最靠窗的那张病床放下了帘幕。哈利小心翼翼地钻了进去，看见他的金发目标正无声地睡着，几瓶魔药被放在床头，还有一些作业。

一个六年级学生再正常不过的夜晚。哈利看着德拉科在睡梦中不自觉皱起的眉毛，忽然产生了强烈的自我怀疑：我究竟是来干什么的？监督德拉科有没有按时服药吗，还是观察他睡觉的时候会不会打鼾？难道我真的以为这样能发现他的阴谋吗？

哈利咬着嘴唇离开了，一无所获。不想就这样回宿舍，也不知道应该去哪里。月光是苍白的，还有城堡外的风，哈利脱下隐形衣，撑在窗口漫无目的地眺望，视线捕捉到有几个小东西正结伴跑向菜园。

这次真的是地精。大概驱逐咒又失效了。他不由地向城堡外走去……更冷了，哈利本能地抱紧手臂，想起那天德拉科愤怒地阻止自己去追踪狮面龙尾羊。当时他就知道那是头多么危险的神奇动物了吗？在霍格莫德村的时候他知道冲出来会有这样的结果吗？

菜园的方向传来沙沙的风声，哈利沿着小路走向那里——突然地，一只手紧紧捂住他的嘴，挟着他的身体把他拉到了一边。

“保持安静，波特。否则我会把巨怪的棒子塞进你喉咙。”


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科只穿着睡衣，淡金色的头发凌乱地散在耳边，覆盖在哈利嘴唇上的手过分用力，清晰地揭露出这个斯莱特林的愤怒与谴责。

有半分钟哈利不知道自己应不应该听从他。如果是以前，不论马尔福说什么，只要跟他对着干就能让哈利快乐了，可是现在哈利摸不准这个……万一，只是说万一，德拉科真的是为了他呢？

更大的沙沙声从风中传来，德拉科全身都崩紧了——哈利呜呜地去掰他的手掌，在一段势均力敌的僵持后终于给自己的声音撬出来一道缝隙：“……我有隐形衣。”

德拉科眼中的谴责更强烈了，在哈利展开斗篷的时候他快速用了一个咒语，大概就是他用来消除自己声音的那个。等两个人都被隐形衣覆盖，他一边拉着哈利快步冲进城堡，一边忍无可忍地低吼：“波特，我一点都不想管你晚上喜欢去哪里找刺激，可你为什么非得去我面前晃一圈！”

哈利有点惊讶：“你知道我去过？”

德拉科绷着脸说：“我在床边用了波特驱逐咒，显而易见它没有效果。”

哈利小心地问：“既然你这么不想看见我，为什么要在我离开后跟着出来？”

他的心没有可怕地跳动。他没有在害怕德拉科可能作出的任何回答。——德拉科突然抓着他的手把他推到了墙上。

太近了！哈利的身体也绷紧了。他们不是没有这么靠近过，可现在不是在打架，也不是在混乱的无法思考的袭击中，更加不是在梦里。詹姆的隐形衣对两个长开了的少年来说太小了，他们不得不紧靠在一起分享空间，德拉科比他高一点，用手臂撑起了斗篷顶部……哈利觉得这个姿势比德拉科把手直接放在他身上还要令人局促。很淡的魔药味道从对方身上传来，还有一种香味，做作的木质调，好吧，过分讲究的纯血。

哈利闷死在隐形衣里之前，有什么东西快速地接近（应该就是它让德拉科突然警戒），砰地撞在旁边的墙上，发出含糊的咕噜声。

“操！”德拉科也认出了这个土豆一样的小东西，懊恼地松懈下来，没再坚持要把哈利贴在墙上。

“只是地精。”哈利眨着眼睛，“真的只是地精，刚刚我就看到它们在乱跑。”

“地精为什么会到城堡里来！”德拉科离开了斗篷，愤怒地去抓那只被撞得跌在原地的地精——差点被咬了手指，“这些恶心的小怪物！”

哈利无法控制自己把这个金发巫师丢进地精乱飞的韦斯莱花园的促狭想象。他尽量不让自己笑出声，但嘴角还是以最大的幅度上扬：“不用害怕，卢娜说地精的唾液能给人灵感。”

“灵感？用来改进我的波特驱逐咒吗。”

哈利的嘴角立刻拉平了。他再一次问：“为什么一定要跟着我出来，马尔福？你明明待在校医院就可以。”

德拉科再次尝试去抓那只地精：“我也想，但我做不到。想想你在学校里闹出过的那些事吧，梅林知道你有没有准备在这个晚上招惹什么危险的东西。事实上，我是对的，如果我没有跟上来，你打算去哪儿？”

“只是看看地精。”

“有什么必要吗？那头东西已经不在学校里了。好吧，我可以告诉你：他们只弄来那一头，一头就已经很难得了！”

哈利没想到马尔福会告诉他这个……虽然谁都能想到作为食死徒的儿子他肯定会知道点什么，但他告诉了哈利·波特。

德拉科继续说下去，低落而痛苦，简直近似于恳求。事实上他的确用了“求”这个字眼：“波特，我求你不要随意去冒险，可以吗？我需要你活着，需要你……安全。”

哈利靠在墙上，感觉胸口被塞进了一团棉花，心脏的跳动都艰难起来。从没见过一个马尔福用这样低的姿态说话，眼前这个巫师痛苦的神情和那天赫敏的话重合在一起……德拉科也是这样吗？被无法解释的爱情困住，无论多想否认都不能挣脱？

他小声说：“我不知道你会……我不能相信……”

德拉科打断他：“是，你什么都不知道！也不需要你知道，我只是想要你懂得不去冒险，除非你迫切地想看到我的尸体！”他因为自己的话愣了一下，然后绝望地说：“……也许你真的希望我死掉。讨厌的人以最可悲的姿态消失，圣人波特会喜欢这样的喜剧结局吗？”

“怎么可能！”哈利的心被愧疚填满了，难以想象自己可以一无所知地让另一个人这样绝望，“我，我承认我现在不能接受……但我绝对不想要你因为我去死，绝对。”

德拉科按着额头，把手指插进自己散开的头发：“你什么都不用知道也什么都不用接受。这是个诅咒，诅咒我必须为你而死。”

*

罗恩正迷迷糊糊地在洗漱间寻找自己不知道飞去哪个角落的牙刷，他的好朋友突然带着一身寒气冲了进来。

哈利一头把自己扎进水盆，一动不动，像是只濒死的动物。他身上充满夜风的气息，还有露水和某种香味，显然之前他并非像罗恩以为的那样还睡在床上，而是独自去了什么地方。

罗恩被吓坏了，小心地戳了一下他的肩膀：“哈利，怎么了？”

哈利张开嘴，两个泡泡从水中升了起来。他把自己的脑袋埋得更深了。

罗恩试图把他从洗脸盆里拔出来：“发生什么了！你去哪儿了！”

哈利缓慢地抬起头，湿漉漉的头发贴在他脸颊上，让他看起来无助极了：“马尔福……”

“马尔福怎么了？”

哈利闭上眼睛：“赫敏可能是对的，马尔福真的对我……”

罗恩惊慌地扑过来：“你是怎么知道的？马尔福对你做了什么！”

“他告诉我他宁可为我而死。”哈利又扎进水盆里去了，一连串泡泡浮上水面。

“只是这个？我还以为他强奸你了……”罗恩顿了顿，突然地提高声音，“你说了什么！马尔福爱你爱到宁可为你死！”

哈利直起身体，沉重地点头：“是的，而且他什么都不准备从我这里要，甚至不愿意让我知道。要是他真的想强奸我那我心里还能好过点，现在，他高尚得一点都不像我知道的马尔福。”

“呃，确实。但他还是管赫敏叫那个词，是不是？他还是马尔福，可能变好了一点，不打算继续跟我们作对了，这也不错？”

哈利说：“如果我不知道他这样想，肯定会觉得这个情况不错。但是我知道了。”

“有什么区别？要不你就当作不知道，反正马尔福也是这么希望的。”

哈利瞪着他的红头发朋友，很想告诉他赫敏好几次因为他跟拉文德的恋情哭泣，然后再问问罗恩能不能继续若无其事地去约会反正赫敏也不愿意他知道这个。

罗恩被他看得不安起来：“呃，那你打算怎么办？”

哈利抹了一把脸上的水：“我准备先做一剂解药。”

“解药？”

“迷情剂的解药，混血王子的笔记上有这个。”哈利皱着眉头算时间，“我还是想不通马尔福为什么突然从极端憎恶我变成了……你知道的。现在我怀疑我在梦游时候给他灌了整整一瓶迷情剂。”

罗恩嘀咕：“显而易见，你现在是救世主了，那么多女孩都为这个狂热，说不定马尔福也一样。”

“不。”哈利坚决地说，“假如世界上只有一个人不在乎什么‘救世主’的名号，那这个人肯定是马尔福。就算我真的干掉了伏地魔，他也不会恭敬地称颂我哪怕一次。”

*

德拉科满意地发现，那天的对话起了作用，波特安分下来了，更多地钻研起魔药。也许他真的有那么一点魔药天分吧。

生活慢慢往正常走去，潘西争取了向德拉科通知作业的任务，半真半假地抱怨他这段时间的冷淡，而克拉布和高尔似乎根本没感觉到异常，稍微有点不同的是扎比尼，他变得健谈起来，会跟德拉科抱怨自己的感情生活：“她们就默认我应该跟我妈妈一样，毫不在意一段关系什么时候结束，其实我每次被通知分手都很难过。我爱我妈妈但我不想复制她的生活。”

德拉科不知道能怎么给他意见。事实上他认为，在黑魔王的阴影下考虑私人感情实在是不可理喻，想想吧，你可能明天就会被杀死，你怎么敢对另一个人说“爱”呢？

十一月下旬的时候德拉科被宣布彻底康复，没有任何后遗症，只是背上还是留了伤疤。好消息是德拉科自己一般看不见它们。

魔药课的座位也改变了，德拉科重新出现时自然而然地回到了斯莱特林中间，波特旁边坐着他的两个格兰芬多朋友，只不过非常奇怪地，他们之间的气氛并不十分融洽，甚至还不如以前他跟波特坐在一起的时候融洽。

——等等，为什么又在看波特？

德拉科脸色一白，强行让自己把脖子转回来。

接着就进入了期末，借阅上限快不够时，德拉科犹豫再三，还是没有归还那本《不可撤销的誓言与违背》。尽管他没能从上面找到任何有帮助的信息，只是一次又一次地肯定了自己无法逃脱。例如，某任借阅者在上面添加了一段标注，声称：“誓约的效果会受到订立誓约时本人意志的影响，即使之后意志改变，誓约仍然存在。”——这就是了，德拉科有可能对抗几百年前的意志吗？

好在最后半个月过得非常安稳，大概是黑魔王也认为应当容许学生们好好参加期末考试。（当然也有可能对波特来说期末考试比黑魔王还可怕——不，不，别想波特。）纳西莎来了信，告诉德拉科他们都安好，并且暗示这个圣诞节他不得不一个人在伦敦的房子里度过。

马尔福庄园已经不能被当做家了。德拉科苦涩地想，完全没料到学期结束前还会有一个可怕的惊吓等着他。

霍格沃茨的另一处，哈利再一次宣布：“我说了，我不打算邀请任何女孩去圣诞晚会。我准备把马尔福弄去，然后在晚会上把之前弄好的解药藏在食物里给他，万一出了什么差错，斯拉格霍恩是魔药教授。”

赫敏非常不赞同：“马尔福不会愿意跟你去的。事实上，哈利，你这几天都没能找到他独自一人的机会，是不是？”

哈利承认：“他的确在躲着我。”

“所以你准备在晚会前十分钟砸破斯莱特林地窖的大门抓着他一起去吗？”

“不，我不会去冒被开除的风险。”哈利冷静地说，“我想了别的办法。”

“别的办法？”

哈利叫了一声：“克利切。”

赫敏吃惊地看着那只年老的家养小精灵随着爆裂声出现，它的大耳朵晃动着，目光中仍旧充满怨恨……不，不止它一个，还有多比，多比扯着克利切的胳膊一起出现了，在克利切不情不愿行礼的同时，这只自由的小精灵热切地看着哈利：“哈利·波特需要帮助吗？”

哈利严肃地说：“我有一个任务。非常重要的任务。”


	9. Chapter 9

即使伏地魔每天都在报纸上制造令人不安的新闻，霍格沃茨中的圣诞节装饰并没有比往年简陋，反而（出于某种逆反心理）更加漂亮可爱。洁白的雪花在窗外打转，德拉科经过闪闪发亮的楼梯，进入挂满一丛丛槲寄生的走廊，尽量让自己忽略那些聚在一起讨论“哈利·波特究竟邀请了谁去晚会”的女孩们。

只要波特没真的蠢到邀请巨怪就跟他没关系。当然罗马尼亚野龙也不行。

“德拉科！”走到宿舍门口的时候一个斯莱特林女学生冲出来袭击了他——是潘西，“真的吗？哈利·波特！”

德拉科抓着她的肩膀，不快地问：“疯了吗，该不会你也想被波特邀请去晚会？”

“晚会？”潘西对德拉科阻止她靠近感到不满，不过这不是她现在最关心的事，“跟什么狗屎晚会没有任何关系，是哈利·波特，有人说你受伤是因为哈利·波特！”

德拉科挑起眉毛：“别傻了，波特要是能把我的背挠成那样，他现在已经登上神奇动物保护名册。”

“不是那个意思！”潘西急切地看着德拉科，“是那几个低年级不知道从哪里听来的，说那头狮面龙尾羊本来要袭击的是哈利·波特，中途——德拉科，你不可能去替波特挡的，是吗？”

“当然。那头畜牲的事是个意外。”

潘西犹豫着：“我不是……可她们说有两个拉文克劳当时在场……”

“我也在场。”扎比尼突然地加入了谈话——他穿着礼服，正好从宿舍里出来，“确实是意外，一定要说的话，那头大家伙可能想过攻击波特，只是最后选择了德拉科。不能指望它懂得分辨人，我认为。”

潘西嘟着嘴：“我知道。只是那些谣言太可笑了，听起来像是德拉科跟哈利·波特有多亲近一样。”

德拉科感谢起跟波特之间的每一次不愉快。看看，每个人最后都会倾向于这是谣言。虽然德拉科自己知道这不是。

最年轻的马尔福家主人感到一种沉重，来自于对波特的守望誓约的沉重。不过他已经接受这个了，至少比起黑魔王施加的压力，这是一种没那么差的沉重——毕竟他还可以对着波特怒吼。

潘西的注意力被扎比尼的礼服吸引住，接着她知道了他将要去参加斯拉格霍恩的圣诞晚会……好极了，现在该扎比尼抉择愿不愿意被她黏住了。德拉科回到宿舍，在床上静静地坐了两分钟，思维放空。接着起身整理箱子。

各种笔记，魔咒手札，《不可撤销的誓言与违背》，信件，伦敦公寓的定位戒指……箱子最底层压着一条深灰色的披巾。德拉科的动作停顿了一下，没想到自己一直带着它。巫师袍大概可以留在学校，既然他这个假期都得待在麻瓜的地方。打开衣柜的同时德拉科听到了轻微的爆裂声从里面传来——他立刻举起魔杖——然而已经迟了，两股强大的力量从衣柜内部冲出来，直接撞在德拉科肩膀上。

“多比？”德拉科吃惊地发现他的双臂被两只家养小精灵同时钳制了，“还有是……”

“马尔福少爷当然不知道老克利切的名字。”皱巴巴的年老小精灵悲哀地说（同时他抓着德拉科手臂的力量没有丝毫松懈），“当然了，克利切被继承给了哈利·波特，和小天狼星留下的房子一样。他必须听从哈利·波特毫无道理的命令，无论他有多么怀念他亲爱的女主人……”

德拉科震惊地发现自己对这个脏兮兮的家养小精灵产生了共情。某种意义上，他们处在差不多的境地，德拉科也是因为小天狼星的死亡，被强行指定给了波特……但这种共情绝不意味着德拉科会放弃挣扎，他试图取回自己的魔杖，或者尝试一下无杖魔法。

“你们要干什么，霍格沃茨不会容许家养小精灵攻击学生！”

“多比听从哈利·波特的吩咐！”多比尖叫起来，“好心肠的哈利·波特，他想要多比以前的小主人，多比就会把他带回去给他！”

“是残忍无情的哈利·波特！他居然命令老克利切把马尔福少爷绑回去，西茜小姐会有多伤心呢！”克利切低声咒骂，同时一根发亮的绳子出现在他手中。

“等等，把绳子放下，如果你真的不想我母亲伤心。”

“不许说哈利·波特的坏话！哈利·波特是个好巫师，他给了多比自由！”多比大叫着，接过克利切手中的绳子缠上了德拉科的手腕。

“堕落！堕落的家养小精灵才会说‘自由’这个词！都怪那些泥巴种和狼人，巫师应该像马尔福少爷这样高贵得体才对！”克利切怒斥着，牢牢把绳子在他高贵的德拉科少爷身上绕了两圈。

“——也不许侮辱哈利·波特的朋友！多比要帮克利切关上嘴巴！”多比完成了最后一个绳结。

现在，德拉科·马尔福，年轻的纯血家族继承人，激进傲罗们眼中的小食死徒，正被一根金色的绳索结结实实绑着，无聊地观看两只家养小精灵互相抓着耳朵和胳膊扭打。思维放空。

*

哈利疯狂地在走廊的地砖上磨着他的脚后跟。

晚宴已经快要开始了，克利切和多比还是没有回来……马尔福就这么难抓吗？好吧哈利自己确实是抓不到，但家养小精灵可以不受城堡限制随意使用魔法，不是吗？

终于，令人欣喜的爆裂声出现了，哈利高兴地冲过去，看见多比和克利切把一个很大的东西朝他仍了过来——哈利本能地张开手臂，被一个倒在他身上的马尔福压得严严实实。

多比高兴地叫着：“多比做到了！哈利·波特收到了他想要的马尔福！”

克利切姿势标准地鞠躬：“马尔福少爷确实高贵英俊，风度优雅，很高兴哈利·波特改变了他挑选朋友的标准。”

（被捆得结结实实的）德拉科平静地说：“波特，解释一下。”

“呃，既然你有过一只崇拜我的家养小精灵，那我有一只喜欢夸你的也不奇怪。”哈利对德拉科身体的重量感到局促。他现在非常介意这个，身体接触！他也不想让自己看起来像个对亲密关系手足无措的青少年但他真的是。这种距离就足够造成不安了！

好在德拉科很快自己站住了。虽然因为绑着他的绳子影响了他的平衡，这个过程很艰难。

他动了动肩膀，金色的绳子在他胸膛上绷紧：“我问的是这个，不是你忠诚的小精灵们。”

哈利拿出魔杖，点在德拉科身上：“呃，我需要一个人跟我一起去圣诞晚会……每个人都要带客人。”

绳子松开了。德拉科凶恶地说：“外面的走廊上挤满了愿意接受你邀请的女孩！”

哈利被他的语气吓了一跳，无措地沉默下来。只能让视线徘徊在德拉科的纽扣上。感谢梅林这个斯莱特林经常穿着正装，就这么把他带到晚会上也不算太突兀。

德拉科也只能看着哈利。他猛然发觉自己已经有一个月没这样跟波特面对面站着，是在霍格沃茨的第一次。波特还是那个样子，不好好梳头，不好好打领带……已经十二月底了他不能穿件厚点的衣服吗，那么想要炫耀自己的保暖咒？

“我看见了！”一个突兀的笑声在他们头顶响起，是皮皮鬼不知道什么时候倒挂在那里，“傻宝宝邀请了食死徒，傻宝宝——”突然，笑声中断了，皮皮鬼保持着滑稽大笑的表情掉了下来，像只面口袋一样滑落在地上。

“马尔福，你对它用了什么？”

“一个针对灵体的非法咒语。我会把它送给血人巴罗，直到它学会控制自己的嘴巴。”德拉科阴沉着脸收起自己的魔杖，把软绵绵的皮皮鬼提在手里，“要揭发我吗，傻宝宝？”

“不。”事实上哈利自己也在使用一些课本外的咒语。

德拉科挑起眉毛：“那么——”

哈利硬着头皮说：“你真的不愿意吗？只是晚会，赫敏就邀请了朋友一起去。”

德拉科神情复杂地看着他：“朋友？”

——显然波特还在为霍格莫德村的事内疚。高尚的格兰芬多。然而一个救世主的友情绝对不是德拉科想要的“奖赏”。

哈利叹了口气：“我知道你不想跟我做朋友，可……总得先从朋友开始。”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“我确实不想跟你做朋友。不过你坚持的话，我认为一次晚会不算什么，好过放任你去找危险的巨怪。”

他们都松了一口气，都觉得自己为对方做出了极大的让步。

*

斯拉格霍恩的办公室已经被布置成一个小型舞厅，圣诞树上闪烁着跳动的星星，正中的长桌上摆满美味的食物，精美的帘幕摇晃，动听的音乐和酒精的香气混合着，几个客人聚在一起互相攀谈，学生们更青睐于食物……斯内普是唯一神情冷淡的人，斯拉格霍恩拍着他的肩膀：“别这样，斯内普教授。年轻人毛躁一点是值得原谅的。”

斯内普冷冷地说：“肆无忌惮地迟到。你让波特更加自大了。”

斯拉格霍恩哈哈笑着：“哈利确实是个优秀的学生。事实上，今天这里有很多人都想认识他，那边那位小个子的沃普尔先生，也是我以前的学生，知名作家，就很愿意撰写一本《哈利·波特传》。”

斯内普用鼻子笑了一声。

“还有斯克林杰先生——”斯拉格霍恩对大人物的介绍停顿了，一种奇怪的神情在他脸上浮现，不过只停留了一秒钟就转变成亲切的笑容，“哈利？你终于来了！”

斯内普抬起头，发现同样的奇怪神情出现在所有人的脸上。

哈利·波特走了进来，穿着精致的礼服长袍，因为自己的迟到而充满歉意地微笑着。同时，他身边，非常亲密地，并肩站着另一个英俊的男孩……不，不光因为那是个男孩，更因为在场大部分人都认识他：德拉科·马尔福，邪恶的食死徒后代，父亲正在因为投靠伏地魔被通缉。

埃尔德·沃普尔大概是这里少有的不熟悉马尔福家的人。一瞬间的诧异后，他很快调整了自己，热情地走过去，与哈利和德拉科依次握手：“非常荣幸见面，我是沃普尔，写《血亲兄弟：我在吸血鬼中生活》的那个埃尔德·沃普尔。”

“您好。”

“想不到我们的救世主更倾向于……”沃普尔推了推眼镜，抬着头向德拉科致意，“如果可以的话，我真想写一本《哈利·波特传》好好谈论这个。”

好极了，现在那种奇怪的神情出现在了德拉科脸上。他注意到了问题，韦斯莱带着他的女朋友，两个人正抱在角落……格兰杰的追求者正试图邀请她跳舞……而扎比尼，震惊地坐在长桌旁，腿上坐着他的新女友。

没有任何一个人跟自己的客人是清白的。除了他跟波特。


	10. Chapter 10

镇定，德拉科。你是一个马尔福，你不能因为这点事就惊慌失措……他侧过头，视线正好跟哈利对上，发现那双绿眼睛也一样局促地闪烁着。德拉科的眉毛舒展开：显然，波特也没预料到其他人不约而同地把这个晚会变成了一次求偶活动。

埃尔德·沃普尔仍然在为他构想中的《哈利·波特传》努力：“人们都迫切地想要了解哈利·波特，想想这样一本传记能让你赚多少钱！我们只需要几次采访，每次四五个小时——很快就能成书，整个流程已经很成熟……”

德拉科注意到哈利捏着手指，流露出细微的不快。当然了，四年级时候丽塔·斯基特的那些报道德拉科全部看过，清楚它们每一篇都能让波特愤怒。并非德拉科开始反省曾经为那些扭曲的报道推波助澜——他其实没考虑什么，只是突然地认为自己应该这样做——沃普尔再一次试图递出自己的猫头鹰地址时，德拉科突兀地把哈利的右手拿开了。紧紧握着，就连放一张纸条的缝隙都不留。

沃普尔露出理解的表情：“抱歉，职业病。打扰你们享受这个夜晚了？”

德拉科非常肯定他理解错了，正想解释，哈利轻轻回握了一下他的手，对沃普尔坚决地说：“我对个人传记不感兴趣。我们先去那边了，对不起。”

接着他们两个一起挤进人群，手抓着手，音乐和舞步淹没了他们，还有覆盆子乳酪蛋糕的甜蜜香味，闪闪发亮的装饰光团从他们中间飞过，家养小精灵托着酒篮在人群中穿梭，德拉科借着伸手去取酒，尽量自然地放开了哈利。

——他不应该——明明知道那个沃普尔误会了什么——波特皮肤的触感还没完全从他手掌中消失，像是刚刚抚摸过猎豹竖起的背毛，一种刺痛的痒留了下来——这不是一个好预兆。德拉科晃晃手里那杯黑皮诺，心烦意乱地喝了一口，

哈利踌躇地看了看德拉科手里的酒杯，像是有什么话要说。

“怎么了，波特？打算告诉我这里还在执行未成年巫师禁酒令？”

哈利提出了要求：“其实我想尝尝你的酒。”

“可以，我去酒篮里再给你拿一杯。”放松，德拉科，波特只是在跟他邀请的客人说话。冒失的格兰芬多不会考虑向男伴要酒到底妥不妥当。

“不用那么麻烦。”哈利伸长手臂，快速地把德拉科手中的酒杯摘走，就像摘走了一个苹果，“我只是尝一下。”

“等等，波特！”

哈利已经像个糟糕的野蛮人那样双手捧着杯子给他自己灌了一口——立刻这个格兰芬多皱起了脸，把那杯几乎没变少的酒塞回德拉科手中，咕哝一声：“我以为会更甜一点。”

“那你只能去试试白苏维翁了。”德拉科握着那个酒杯，感到那种痒又回到了掌心。肯定已经有人看到他和哈利分享同一个酒杯了，音乐，暖光，覆盆子乳酪蛋糕……

“你不喝了吗？”哈利用他的绿眼睛看着德拉科。

 _覆盆子蛋糕，淡奶布丁，光，舞步。_ 德拉科不知不觉抬起手腕，让冰凉的酒液滑进喉咙。 _千禧桥，漩涡，金色飞贼。_

_哈利·波特。_

波特紧张地盯着他：“马尔福？”

刺痛的痒在德拉科血管里膨胀了。德拉科感到有什么东西从他身体里消失了，就像有人取走了一直笼罩着他的阴云，他的心脏因此变得轻盈，每一下跳动都追随着不可知的节奏，让他灵魂中长期被压制的某一部分占据了上风。

哈利又叫了一声：“马尔福，你还好吗！”

“我非常好。”德拉科听到自己回答，同时注视着哈利璀璨的绿宝石一样的眼睛。 _不，你不好！_ 他也能听到自己的理智在咆哮，可这一点声音立刻被埋没在舞会的音乐里，掌管他身体的那部分灵魂非常轻松地无视了它，让他肆无忌惮地往前跨了一步，亲密地站在哈利身边。

他当然可以。他是哈利的客人，他们一整晚都应该在一起。

哈利迟疑地试探：“呃，德拉科？你现在，对我，是什么想法？”

德拉科诚实地说：“我会保护你。这是我自己的誓言。”

哈利愣住了，有好几秒他像是呼吸断掉了那样不再说话。又过了好几秒他不安起来，连声音都有些颤抖：“德拉科，你……你的眼睛……”

眼睛？德拉科纳闷地按哈利指引转身，看到自己的影子映在旁边的银器上。得体的正装，金发梳得一丝不苟，暗红色的瞳孔确实有一点陌生，不过这没什么，他仍旧是个完美的斯莱特林。

“哈利，”一个外表像老狮子一样的褐发男人朝他们走来，德拉科立刻认出这是新上任的魔法部部长斯克林杰，“我早就想见你了，很高兴有这个机会。”

哈利不得不先应付他：“你好，部长先生。”

斯克林杰看了一眼德拉科，询问哈利：“方便单独说几句吗？”

不方便！德拉科的灵魂在咆哮。哈利·波特是他的，就算是魔法部部长也没有资格干涉！刺痛放大了，德拉科看到自己的手臂伸出去，牢牢圈住哈利的肩膀，同时他向部长先生投去危险的目光，像是一头镇守领地的凶恶野兽。

被镇守着的哈利艰难地说：“恐怕不那么方便。”

斯克林杰的视线惊讶地在哈利和德拉科之间打转：“小马尔福先生，邓布利多不介意你接近他们的‘救世之星’吗？无意冒犯，但我们都知道卢修斯·马尔福是神秘人的追随者。”

德拉科困惑地解读这位部长的问题。确实，卢修斯是食死徒，但这跟德拉科有任何关系吗？他要照看的是波特，哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，一个奇迹，温暖的格兰芬多，可爱的敌对找球手……他憎恶斯克林杰那种质疑的眼神。他知道一个咒语能掏出巫师的肠子。

“不，德拉科。冷静。”哈利及时地按住了德拉科的手臂。

什么都没有发生。没有咒语，没有蠕动的肠子。斯克林杰一无所知地想去拉哈利的手臂：“好吧。至少我们可以简单聊聊一个‘救世之星’能在鼓励民众上起到多好的效果。”

_那个人抓住了哈利的手臂。那个人抓住了哈利的手臂。我的——_

一声巨响惊扰了会场，音乐静止了，所有人都朝这个方向投来注意力，震惊地发现这个角落像是被什么东西炸过，墙纸裂开了，帘幕摇摇欲坠地半挂着，装饰用的星星全部散开了，像一个个光团那样悬浮在哈利和德拉科身边。

是的。哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福。现在的场面比他们两个肩并肩同时进入会场还要奇异，德拉科双眼血红，把哈利的头重重按在自己肩膀上，低沉地说：“这是我的。”

离他们最近的斯克林杰显然吓了一跳：“先生们，我什么都没做！”

哈利被迫把脸颊贴在德拉科洒满香水的西装外套上，余光看见斯拉格霍恩和斯内普同时出现。

他痛苦地喃喃：“感谢梅林，现在我们有两个魔药学教授。——格兰芬多的红宝石完了。”

*

“圣诞节，别对学生太严厉，西弗勒斯。”斯拉格霍恩免除了哈利对红宝石的担忧。

斯内普的脸色非常难看，拿起魔杖对周围的人群念了一个闭耳塞听，接着捡起掉在一旁的酒杯闻了闻：“你给德拉科吃了什么，波特先生？”

“什么都没有，我很好。”德拉科强硬地说，同时紧紧抱着哈利不放。

“我问的是波特先生。”

哈利低声说：“解药，迷情剂的解药……”

德拉科震惊地看着他：“我？迷情剂？”

哈利祈祷德拉科恢复正常后不会记得现在的事：“我没有给你下迷情剂！我只是怀疑你，呃，有可能被迷情剂影响了，所以试着给你喝了解药。”

“迷情剂的解药。”斯内普嗤笑着重复了一遍，“有意思，六年级的学生会学到这个吗？”

哈利硬着头皮说：“我是在一本书上读到的配方。”

斯拉格霍恩帮哈利开脱：“迷情剂的解药，要调配成功也很不容易，说明哈利确实是个天资很高的学生。”

“书？”斯内普慢慢地点头，挖苦地说，“那么，波特先生的书上有没有写明，这不是什么迷情剂解药，只是一种消除药剂吗？”

“消除药剂？”

哈利愣住了，拼命回想这个配方出现的位置。确实是在讲解爱情魔药的内容旁边，也确实没有明确地写出它的作用……而德拉科的脸色苍白得吓人，他可能比哈利更早猜到那几滴混入酒精的魔药消除的是什么。

“是顾虑。”斯内普以嘲讽的口吻说，“恭喜波特先生，学会了配置一种能消除所有顾虑的魔药。”


	11. Chapter 11

苦涩的魔药滑入喉咙，德拉科感到那种失重般的愉悦消失了。他的灵魂沉了下来，重新被精美的绳索系住，舞步和音乐停止了，他意识到这里是安静的地下办公室，斯内普正在整理那几个装着古怪液体的瓶子，哈利则坐在对面，紧张地观察着他的眼睛：“它们变回灰色了。”

斯内普点头示意他听到了：“觉得怎么样，德拉科？”

德拉科感觉不好。他闭了一下眼睛又再睁开。见鬼。他看着波特的时候，仍然觉得这应该是属于他的。他捂着额头说：“恐怕不怎么样……斯内普教授。”

哈利更紧张了：“要再喝一点中和剂吗？”

“波特先生，就算是解药也需要控制剂量。”斯内普从鼻腔中喷出一声嗤笑，“不过这很好地解释了你为什么往小马尔福的杯子里放了远远超量的魔药。”

哈利难以置信：“三滴就算超量了吗？”

“你把它们加在酒里。酒精也影响了魔药的效果。”

德拉科忧郁地盯着自己的掌纹。他再也不会喝黑皮诺了，立誓。

“正常来说中和剂会立刻起效，如果暂时没有，那就等两分钟。随便你们去走廊上还是回晚会去，”斯内普开始驱逐他们，“现在，可以从我这里离开了。”

德拉科不得不跟哈利一起走出斯内普的办公室。已经很晚了，空荡荡的地下走廊里连圣诞装饰都显得寂寞，一个铃铛在哈利经过的时候被碰响了。

叮当，两分钟。德拉科忐忑地看向身边的格兰芬多。他肯定已经正常了，波特只是波特，即使他还是必须保护他……刺痛在血管里游走。

又一个铃铛被碰响。

“波特，我们可能需要谈谈。”

哈利的脚步立刻停住了。整个人僵硬得像被当场抓住在深夜的厨房偷吃糖浆水果馅饼。他摸了摸自己的鼻子：“好吧。是我的错。”

德拉科忧虑地问：“是什么让你觉得我需要喝一整杯迷情剂的解药？”

哈利强调：“三滴！”

“嗯，三滴。但这改变不了‘迷情剂’这个词出现在我们对话里的事实。”

“你在生气？”

“有一点。”

“对不起，”哈利做了个深呼吸，“我知道这伤害了你的真心，我不该怀疑它是迷情剂造成的。”

“我的真心？”德拉科重复，意识到有什么可怕的误会很可能已经发生。

哈利满脸内疚地继续说下去：“我只是不知道怎么处理这个。我知道你不愿意让我知道你的感情，可我已经知道了，我做不到忽略这个……我没法眼看着一个人因为爱我而痛苦，哪怕这个人是一个讨厌的马尔福。我的意思是，曾经非常讨厌。”

德拉科的脸色变得惨白：“我，痛苦，因为爱你？”

“刚开始我也不敢相信，所以才天真地以为一剂解药可以解决问题。”哈利深深看了他一眼，沮丧地垂下头，“显然，我把事情弄得更糟了。”

两分钟，德拉科震惊得没能说出任何话来。足够斯内普的中和剂再起一次效果。

所以波特以为自己爱他。像中了迷情剂那样地爱着。以至于要处心积虑命令家养小精灵把他抓来以便于找机会给他服下迷情剂解药。能够解释之前各种奇怪的对话了。可事情怎么会变成这样？爱！确实外人看来他像神经错乱一样救了波特一次，可这跟迷情剂有什么关系！难道波特以为那样就算爱了吗？他是从来没有被什么人正式地爱过吗？

哈利脸颊上出现了一种令德拉科胆战心惊的红晕：“我确实没法接受这个……我不是指我们都是男孩，我的意思是……我也不是要指责你，但你得知道我曾经那样厌恶你因为你以折磨我为乐。这样一个人怎么会开始爱我呢？”

“没错，厌恶。”德拉科澄清，“事实上我也一直厌恶着你包括现在！听着，波特，我没有爱你，从来没有！”

哈利脸上的内疚更明显了：“好吧，假设你没有。”

他还是觉得我爱他！德拉科无力地咆哮：“真的没有！就算你是救世主也不代表所有人都要去簇拥你。扔掉你那些自作多情的猜想，我没有爱你，那头狮面龙尾羊的事真的只是个意外。”

哈利看上去有一点愤怒，也有一点失望：“不让我在晚上去城堡外面也是意外吗？”更明确的是他显然不愿意接受德拉科含糊的说辞：“你说你会因为我死去。你说你要保护我。”

德拉科沉默了。如果他知道波特往爱情的方向解读了他的行为，他绝对不会说出那些有几率引起歧义的话。他狼狈地说：“我可能中了夺魂咒。”

“治疗师检查过你。卢平告诉我的，因为你爸爸……他们不太放心。”哈利犹豫了一下，“你的顾虑是这个吗？因为我们可以算是处在不同的阵营？如果说我们不在乎这个，你会像在酒会上那样，不顾一切地来我身边吗？”

德拉科的心一瞬间从混乱的粉红色少年爱情猜想中坠落进黑暗的现实。没错，他当然值得怀疑，他天生是黑魔王那边的人。尽管他这几个月一直在背叛黑魔王。他在夹缝中。

德拉科听到自己顺畅地说出一个完美的解释：“不。酒会上的事，只是因为你在我的酒杯里放了过量的自制魔药。”

“你自己相信吗，马尔福？”

刺痛在胸口蔓延，德拉科烦躁地说：“有那么重要吗，波特？假设你做到了逼我承认我爱你——只是假设，我不爱你——然后你准备怎么办？拉着我去邓布利多面前接吻，还是拿着结婚戒指恳请黑魔王来做我们的见证人？”

轮到哈利沉默下来。他脸上的红晕消失了，让那双绿眼睛看起来像晃动着的湖泊。

他过了很久才艰难地说：“……那些都不可能。”

“确实不可能。”德拉科认同他，“就像你说的，我们不是一路人。我承诺不会再探究任何有关你的事并且希望你也一样，离彼此远一点对我们两个都好。你觉得呢，波特？”

*

哈利拖着脚步往宿舍走，感觉晚会上喝的那一小口红酒在胃袋里灼烧。

理智告诉他不管德拉科究竟爱不爱他都与他无关，他应该忽略马尔福就像忽略那些送给救世主的迷情剂巧克力，然而感情上他真的没法完全不去想这件事。他的手指无意识地划过一个个装饰铃铛，叮叮咚咚的声响在空旷的走廊徘徊，像是有一群小鸟在啜泣——

等等。哈利停下脚步。真的有谁在小声地哭泣着。

他推开某间教室虚掩着的门，惊讶地看到赫敏抱着膝盖坐在讲台下面，一群黄色的小鸟在她身边无措地盘旋。

她仍旧穿着去晚会的小礼服，只不过头发乱了，裙摆也皱巴巴的，一大片酒渍沾在上面。听到有人推门，她抬起头，匆忙地抹了一把眼睛，指了指那群小鸟：“哈利？我新学会的一个魔咒，很有趣。”

哈利在她身边坐下：“出什么事了？”

“没什么。”赫敏看起来非常疲惫，“我跟麦克拉根差点接吻。”

“差点？”

“差点。如果罗恩没把酒杯摔在我们中间的话。我不知道他在想什么，他上一分钟还跟他女朋友黏在一起。”

哈利学着赫敏的姿势也抱住自己的膝盖：“可能他自己也不知道。”

“糟透了，所有人都看着他跟麦克拉根吵架，包括拉文德。”赫敏停顿了一会儿，“你呢，哈利？马尔福怎么样了？”

哈利说：“回斯莱特林宿舍去了。”

“你知道我不是问这个。”

哈利仰着头，靠在身后的讲台上：“好吧，马尔福没中迷情剂，可他也不爱我。”

赫敏吃惊地说：“晚会上他抱着你就像龙抱着财宝。”

“我配的药出了错，就是这样。”哈利静静地说，“我跟他简单谈了谈，结果是我们决定今后互不干涉。当然了，他全家都是黑魔王的信徒，而我跟黑魔王之间只有一个能活下来。”

赫敏提出疑问：“哈利，你确定他不爱你？就算今晚的事是因为魔药，之前呢？”

“谁知道，我已经弄不清楚德拉科在想些什么了。”

赫敏叹气：“也许他自己也不清楚。”

哈利的睫毛颤动着：“随他去吧。当然，如果马尔福继续折腾他的小阴谋，我还是会去盯着他——”

“赫敏？”罗恩突然地闯入了，惊讶的眼神落在他的两个朋友身上，“哈利？你们为什么在一起？”

赫敏站起来，冷冷地说：“聊天。”

“聊天！不可以回休息室聊吗，你突然从晚会上跑掉，我找了你大半个晚上！”

“我有叫你来找我？”

“不可理喻，我是担心你！”

哈利试图劝解：“罗恩，赫敏，我认为——”

赫敏突然地爆发了：“万弹齐发！”

那群黄色的小鸟随着这个咒语像子弹一样射向罗恩，在密集的叽叽喳喳的攻势中罗恩愤怒地咆哮：“你疯了吗！”

一片混乱中哈利被推出了教室，这也是第一次哈利意识到他某种意义上被推出了罗恩和赫敏之间……不是说他们不再是朋友，只是他们在爱情领域的纷争哈利完全地说不上话。这是一些没有正确解答的问题，他们每个人都束手无措。一只小黄鸟错误地撞在哈利手心，用坚硬的喙留下一点轻微的疼痛，被一起带出了教室。

“一个糟糕的晚上。”哈利嘀咕着，把身体探出窗外，放飞了这只小鸟。他没有立刻缩回来，而是保持着这个姿势让目光追随那只金黄的小鸟，像是在看着他的金色飞贼。

魔法缔造的爱是虚假的，那么魔法缔造的小鸟会在夜空中消散吗？假如一直不撤销魔法，巫师会认为这是一只真实的动物吗？

哈利的瞳孔缩了一下，视线凝固了。他看见，高高的天文塔上，一动不动地站着一个淡金色头发的身影。夜风寂静无声。

轻盈的小鸟从那个人身边飞过。


	12. Chapter 12

1996年的圣诞夜异常寒冷。或许是独自一人走在伦敦的街道上让德拉科感到寒冷。某间房屋中传来隐约的圣歌，颂唱着圣子的降临：

_在这绝望的寒冬，霜风发出哀泣，_  
 _我们的上帝，_  
 _天堂无法拥有他，大地也不可撑持……_

愚蠢的麻瓜们，难道上帝能让他们免受食死徒的残害吗？（德拉科并不意外他用了“残害”这个词。）不过巫师们也没有表现得更好，他们竟然要靠坚信波特是救世主才能镇定下来……哈利·波特。

德拉科将双手插进口袋，静静听着缥缈的圣诞颂歌。泰晤士河上的灯光倒映在他瞳孔中。以及——

德拉科的声音喑哑了：“……贝拉姨妈。”

贝拉特里克斯面无表情地站在前方，用一种审视的目光看着他：“德拉科，为什么不回家？”

“父亲不希望我打扰主人的事。”

贝拉特里克斯古怪地笑了一声：“是这样吗？”

“当然。”

“别听他废话。”一只肮脏的野兽一样的手突然抓住德拉科的肩膀，“他是个叛徒！”

贝拉特里克斯尖声说：“闭嘴，格雷伯克！巫师的事轮不到你插嘴！”

德拉科抿着嘴唇，忍耐着从肩膀上传来的疼痛。最坏的事情发生了。

*

哈利惊讶地看着罗恩手肘上密集的红点：“还没好吗？”

“要问那群该死的鸟了。她居然还不肯跟我说话了，明明是她把我弄伤了！”罗恩最后一次整理那棵圣诞树，“有没有觉得树顶上缺了点什么？”

“我们认为那里可以有——”

“一只小天使。”

双胞胎韦斯莱嬉笑着出现了，手中捏着一只一动不动的花园地精，正在整理彩带的金妮立刻大叫起来：“把它丢出去！我讨厌地精！”

哈利喃喃地说：“我也讨厌。”

诅咒那只闯进霍格沃茨城堡的地精，它让哈利几乎闷死在德拉科的手臂后面。

罗恩皱着脸，根本无法阻止他的两个哥哥开始往那只中了昏迷咒的地精身上套一件白色的小裙子，只能暂时丢下圣诞树跟哈利一起去火炉边——比尔跟芙蓉正在这里亲密地说话，嘴唇快要黏上对方的耳垂——韦斯莱太太挥动魔杖，让她心爱的收音机唱得更加大声，响亮的歌声回荡在两个小伙子耳膜上：

_哦，我可怜的心，它去了哪里？_  
 _它离开了我，被魔法钩去……_

“妈妈不喜欢芙蓉在这儿，”罗恩不得不凑近哈利，顶着收音机的干扰费力地向他传递信息，“她一直说，她想要唐克斯嫁给她的儿子。”

一直沉默地盯着炉火的卢平抬了一下头。

“但是比尔喜欢她。”哈利尽量不去看比尔和芙蓉勾在一起的手，简直像两株缠在一起的藤蔓。想象不出有任何东西能够分开他们两个。

“人总是有理解不了的喜好。”罗恩闷着嗓子说，“比如麦克拉根，他就是个轻浮的傻瓜，赫敏居然因为这么一个人跟我生气！”

哈利不得不说：“也许她不是在生气这个。”

罗恩耸了耸肩膀：“不管她生什么气，我是不可能再主动跟她说话的。你呢，马尔福的事解决了吗？”

哈利看了一眼卢平，小声说：“解决了。”

罗恩吃惊地说：“那个解药真的有用？不，我的意思是，他真的中了迷情剂？”

哈利无精打采地说：“就当作是吧，反正他不要我管。”

罗恩同意这个：“没错，我早就说了，你没必要为马尔福操心——所以真的是迷情剂？”

“如果我说，不是迷情剂呢？”

罗恩花费整整五秒钟瞪大了他的眼睛：“所以！马尔福真的——”

哈利及时捂住了他的嘴巴：“小声点，卢平会听到！”

罗恩含糊地说：“你应该告诉卢平，免得他们像上次一样把你留在马尔福的床上。”

“是马尔福的病床。在圣芒戈。外面到处都是治疗师。”哈利耐心地解释，“我们说好互相远离了。”

罗恩纠结地说：“哈利，呃，可是你看起来很不高兴。”

哈利用力捏着一只小蜜橘：“我当然不高兴！这意味着就算他爱我，他还是要选择伏地魔那边！我竟然比不过那个丑陋的蛇脸怪物！”

这次卢平真的抬头看过来了，火炉边一时没人再说话，只剩收音机把正播着的那首歌结束在一个激昂的高音：

_——而今你已把它撕破，_  
 _请把我的心还给我！_

*

“让我看到你的心。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说。

德拉科跪在地上，垂着头：“那些都是……毫无根据的诋毁。我和父亲一样，对您的忠心始终如一。”

他的肩膀在流血。五分钟前贝拉特里克斯听从伏地魔的指示刺穿了那里，现在那把狭长的匕首仍旧扎在伤口中。他的父亲，卢修斯，沉默地站在角落的阴影里，一只眼睛极不体面地青肿着。

“那就抬头看我们的主人。”贝拉特里克斯靠近他，再次握住了匕首——转动，“德拉科，你应该非常感激，主人愿意给你机会解释，而不是直接让摄魂怪处理这一切。”

刀刃抵着骨骼搅动神经。更多的血。确实，能够接受这种询问是一种奖赏，对一贯忠心耿耿的马尔福家的奖赏。否则他们就会像卡卡洛夫那样把死相刊登在《预言家日报》上作为所有巫师的谈资。德拉科盯着地砖上的一点磨损，想象那是一只兔子，或者一只猫头鹰。这能帮他熬过这些。

他必须证明自己的服从。他不能表露丝毫抗拒。

“抬头。”贝拉特里克斯再次说。转动的匕首。

德拉科不得不直起身体，让伏地魔阴森的目光看进自己的眼睛。

四周的黑暗在摇晃，溶解……

波特面色不善地说：“我想我自己能分辨谁是异类。”

……暴雨中的 _金色飞贼_ ……

“但我要是你的话，我要复仇。我要自己把他找出来。”

“滚开，马尔福。”

霍格沃茨的夜晚……

伦敦塔桥晃动的水中倒影， _金色飞贼_ 。

德拉科艰难地说：“我看到波特在跟一个巫师争执，甚至动了手。我想知道是为什么，就走近了一点。我不知道为什么那头训练不当的狮面龙尾羊会突然攻击我……”

伏地魔的眼睛平静地注视他：“告诉我，德拉科，你确实没有任何欺骗吗？”

——他的魔杖抬起：“钻心剜骨。”

*

罗恩一点都不喜欢圣诞树上的新装饰：“就算给花园地精穿上裙子、装上翅膀，它也一点都不像小天使！”

哈利中肯地说：“我认为，至少应该刮一刮它腿上的毛。”

“只是一个形式！”弗雷德大声嚷嚷。

乔治勾住他的肩膀：“难道有巫师真的信仰耶稣吗？”

卢平匆忙地穿上大衣，十分抱歉地对韦斯莱夫人说：“我必须出去一趟，大概要错过晚餐了。”

韦斯莱夫人有点吃惊：“这是圣诞夜……好吧，当然。”

哈利担心地问：“出什么事了吗？”

卢平想了想：“应该不是什么大事，不然他会通知所有凤凰社的人。”

“他？”哈利意识到了，“斯内普？”

“是他。”在哈利再次开口前，卢平快速地说，“我知道你不信任他，哈利。但他确实是凤凰社的成员，邓布利多信任他。”

“你也信任他吗，他恨小天狼星，也恨我！”

卢平说：“确实没那么信任。可是他已经证明了他没想伤害我，用每个月的狼毒药剂。”

哈利不抱希望地问：“我可以跟你一起去吗？”

“对不起，哈利。”

*

斯内普走进大厅的时候闻到了浓重的血腥味，不过这在食死徒这边不是什么罕有的事，让他惊奇的是卢修斯的目光，那个一直高高在上、端着架子的男人，用完好的那只眼睛朝他投来了近乎于恳求的视线。

“西弗勒斯。”伏地魔的红眼睛闪动着，“我没有召唤你。”

“我有个消息要报告。”斯内普说，一眼都没有看跪在一边的年轻人。

“是什么？”

折磨（或者说拷问）的咒语停下了，德拉科无声地喘息着。视野因为泪水一片模糊。

斯内普说：“邓布利多似乎中毒了。”

“中毒？”伏地魔重复。

“没错，他掩饰得很好，如果不是他必须问我要一些解毒剂，我都没能发现这个。”斯内普看上去有一点内疚，“但我没能问出详情，只可以确定他的状况肯定不那么好。”

“中毒！”贝拉特里克斯欣喜地叫喊起来，扑过去抓起德拉科的手臂，“是那瓶毒药，我们在翻倒巷买的毒药！你做到了，是不是？德拉科，你确实没有背叛主人！”

斯内普脸上充满毫不作伪的惊讶：“德拉科？”

伏地魔问：“什么毒药？”

贝拉特里克斯立即回答：“箭蛙毒素！普通的巫师很简单就能被它变成一具尸体，不过那是邓布利多，我们本来的计划也只是让他虚弱！”

伏地魔的视线在每个人身上跳跃，最终停留在卢修斯身上：“从来没有人提过这件事。”

“父亲不知道。”德拉科突然说。连贝拉特里克斯都吃惊他还能够说话。“贝拉阿姨鼓励我做点什么……我只是尝试。没想过任何成功的可能……我也不知道。”

伏地魔注视他：“你还是对我隐瞒了，德拉科。”

德拉科垂着头，眼睛被散乱的额发遮盖：“……我没有资格说这些类似讨要奖赏的话。”

伏地魔被取悦了，发出沙哑的笑声，亲自走过去把地上的男孩拉起来，拍着他的肩膀：“很好。”

肩上的伤口被触动，德拉科尽量让自己站着……想点别的控制自己，想点别的，金色飞贼，跳动的星星，圣诞颂歌。

斯内普若有所思地说：“或许应该把他交给我。能帮助我判断邓布利多到底处在一种什么状况。”

“可以。”伏地魔同意了，“以及，卢修斯。把格雷伯克叫来。”

*

“不许……”斯内普警告。

德拉科耳朵里一片嗡鸣，完全听不清对方在说什么。他的意志力在离开那个大厅的一刻彻底瓦解了……他甚至奇怪自己为什么没有选择直接死去，而是忍受了那些痛苦。

“是你妈妈找到我……”有人始终在对他说话。

圣诞颂歌又响起来了： _在这绝望的寒冬，霜风发出哀泣……我们的上帝，天堂无法拥有他，大地也不可撑持……_

“德拉科？”

“波特……”他完全听不见自己说了什么。

那个人问：“你改变立场了吗？”

歌声在重复。

_一无所有的我，能给予他什么呢？_

德拉科说：“我的立场没有变，但是波特……我不能让他死。”

“很好。”那个人说，“既然这样，我们的立场就是一致的。”

德拉科闭上眼睛，放任自己彻底被那些盘旋着的旋律包裹。

_一无所有的我，能给予他什么呢？_

_如果我是牧羊人，我能给他一只羔羊；_   
_如果我是智者，我将竭尽所能。_   
_然而我能奉献的，_   
_唯有我的心……_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《In the bleak midwinter》  
> Christina G. Rossetti
> 
> In the bleak midwinter, frost wind made moan,  
> Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;  
> Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow,  
> In the bleak midwinter, long ago.  
> Our God, heaven cannot hold him, nor earth sustain;  
> Heaven and earth shall flee away when he comes to reign.  
> In the bleak midwinter a stable place sufficed  
> The Lord God Almighty, Jesus Christ.  
> Angels and archangels may have gathered there,  
> Cherubim and Seraphim thronged the air;  
> But his mother only, in her maiden bliss,  
> Worshiped the beloved with a kiss.  
> What can I give him, poor as I am?  
> If I were a shepherd, I would bring a lamb;  
> If I were a Wise Man, I would do my part;  
> Yet what I can I give him:give my heart.


	13. Chapter 13

德拉科憎恨自己的听力，让他在深沉的昏迷中仍然能捕捉到那个名字。

“不可能绕过哈利，这幢房子现在是他的。”

“所以我叫你过来。”

……是两个他都熟悉的声音在对话，在很近的地方……

“保护屏障肯定是小天狼星生前设置的。这是个马尔福。”

“他这几天需要一个绝对安全的地方，直到我们确定伏地魔不会再改变主意。”

“也许我们应该告诉其他人，这样我们可以使用别的房间，甚至其他安全屋。”

“他是一个马尔福。想想穆迪会不会在他的伤口上再加一刀？”

“你还是对我们有偏见，西弗勒斯。”

“我以为我一直表现得很明确？”

……对，斯内普把他从那个大厅带走了……他的父母怎么样了？

“好吧，先试一试。”德拉科感到自己的身体漂浮起来，移动。

大声的咆哮：“卢平，你做了什么？！”

非常惊讶的声音：“什么都没有！我只是试一试。”

“你说过他是一个马尔福，所以这个房间才会打不开！但是现在，他进去了，我们还是不行！”

德拉科现在能够躺在床上。一张相对舒适的床，被打理得非常干净……床幔也是斯莱特林的银绿色……永远纯粹……

他安稳地睡熟了。

*

卢平一整晚都没有回来。也没有任何消息。韦斯莱先生对他的去向一无所知，这让哈利整个晚上都心事重重，作了无数个不太好的猜测，有半个晚上他都在忧虑地盯着床头的阴影，直到快天亮才迷迷糊糊地睡着。

他又梦见冰冷的雪地，惊叫，野兽的嘶鸣，斯莱特林的绿色领带……“波特！”

哈利猛地从床上坐起来，另一张床上的罗恩被他吓了一跳：“哈利？”

哈利戴上眼镜：“刚刚你叫我？”

“没有。不，之前叫过，妈妈让我们下去吃早餐。不过你一直睡着。”罗恩在床头的袜子里翻看他收到的圣诞节礼物。韦斯莱太太的毛衣，魔法把戏坊的新产品，一根品味奇特完全戴不出去的金色项链，魁地奇海报……没有其他了。

罗恩的声音说不上是庆幸还是失望：“以前还会有一本书的，看两页就能睡着的那种。”

“以前你也不会收到这样的金链子，吊坠上还写着‘我的甜心’。你要戴给拉文德看——”哈利的声音停住了。他的袜子里出现了一个很小的包裹，在他的礼物堆里非常显眼的绿色包装，银色的卡片上写着“致主人，克利切”。

“别打开，哈利！它可能送给你一包大粪！”罗恩大叫，“魔法部只会检查礼物里有没有黑魔法物品！”

哈利已经拆开了包装。确实克利切很不喜欢他，他也没法释怀那个家养小精灵在小天狼星的死亡中扮演的角色，但现在克利切服从了他……他真的会听从哈利的命令去把德拉科抓来，即使他心里并不愿意这么做。

必须服从主人……必须。哈利为这种“必须”难过，即使现在他自己是受益者。他不再像以前那样憎恨克利切了。他开始理解邓布利多曾经说过的，诞生在那种巫师家庭，他的邪恶是可怜的。

非常幸运的，礼物盒里没有大粪，也没有别的不太妙的东西。甚至远远地超过了哈利的期待。礼盒中静静躺着一条精致的白金手链，一颗颗水润透亮的绿色宝石镶嵌在上面，哈利把它提起来的时候，绚丽的流光在他指间晃动。

“哇哦，我只能看到金加隆在发光。”罗恩睁圆眼睛，“布莱克家连家养小精灵都这么富有吗？”

哈利仔细翻看那条链子，很不安地在它的坠子上发现了一个眼熟的家徽：“恐怕这不是布莱克家的东西……我现在担心克利切是从哪里弄到它的。”

“什么？”

哈利喃喃：“可能我之前关于德拉科的命令里有什么漏洞……”

他想了想，还是把这条链子扣在了手腕上，决定下次遇到德拉科的时候问一问他。（这个真的太像直接从马尔福夫人的梳妆盒里取出来的了！）单纯装在口袋里也许会弄丢，他相信魔法部绝对认真确认过哈利·波特不会收到有危害的圣诞礼物。

……德拉科。

哈利昨晚的忧虑又回来了。究竟是什么事会让斯内普绕过凤凰社直接找卢平？显然不可能是会影响大家的事，否则卢平不会同意，但也一定跟伏地魔有关。马尔福家就跟伏地魔有关。

哈利走出房间，意外瞥见的高塔上的沉寂少年始终在他脑海中。这里又牵涉到斯内普的真正立场，他们的斯莱特林院长肯定知道了什么并且在维护德拉科（否则伏地魔早就知道德拉科是因为保护哈利进的圣芒戈甚至在圣诞晚会上公然抱着他），可问题是，他是因为德拉科是卢修斯的儿子才庇护他，还是因为……德拉科倒向了哈利？

哈利脑子里乱糟糟的，没法准确思考。讨厌这种感觉，什么都不知道，什么都弄不清楚，只能被动地猜测。想知道卢平究竟去了哪里。他为什么不能知道，假如他们真的把他当作“救世之星”并且认为打败伏地魔是他的责任？

哈利沉思着，看到乔治和弗雷德鬼鬼祟祟地朝他走来。

“额外的圣诞礼物。”

“你会喜欢的，小哈利。”

他们手中的沙盘里，一只蓝色的蚂蚁正在绕着圈打转。

“本来只是个试验。”

“刚好另一只在卢平的大衣口袋里。”

“如果他去陌生的地方就没有用了。”

“非常幸运，那个地方我们都熟悉。”

哈利只花一秒钟就爱上了这个礼物。

*

德拉科醒来的时候感觉还是很糟，比任何时候都糟。他的每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着疼痛，而任何一点移动都让右边手臂像是要从他身上掉下去那样地剧痛。

更让他不安的是，他在一间陌生的卧室里。周围的摆设有些陈旧，但还是能看出往日的奢华，烛台上雕刻着蛇和蜂鹰，银色和绿色的装饰随处可见，还有……关于伏地魔的剪报！泛黄发脆的、十几年前的那种！

德拉科脸色苍白：他在一个老牌食死徒的巢穴里！

果然，斯内普推门进来了，脸色比任何时候都难看，像是一整夜都没睡过那样：“我认为小马尔福先生应该老实躺在枕头上，如果他不想失去他的手臂的话。”

德拉科虚弱地说：“是的，教授。”

斯内普一言不发地看着他，像是在做着某项评估。德拉科顶着他的视线艰难地问：“我在哪里？”

斯内普说：“一个安全的地方。”

——他不打算告诉我。这间卧室肯定不是斯内普自己的，显然属于某个纯血家族……可是找不到任何家徽或者别的什么能说明身份的东西，这不正常，肯定是被刻意收起来了，比如床头那块颜色不一的墙纸，上面必定曾经挂过什么东西，可能就是一个家徽。

德拉科低下头。斯内普在防备他。但是斯内普为什么要在伏地魔面前帮他？他很清楚自己没给邓布利多下过什么毒药，难道真的有这么巧，斯内普在圣诞夜得知邓布利多中毒然后赶来上报？

斯内普终于开口：“他的眼睛很像他妈妈。”

德拉科脱口问：“什么？”

斯内普极不情愿地说：“波特。虽然他跟他爸爸一样傲慢自大又狂妄，不过他从他妈妈那里继承了一双不错的眼睛。你会喜欢他也不是完全不能理解。”

德拉科感觉他的喉咙被收紧了……他已经不是第一次面对这种奇怪的话，他有经验了。他虚弱地辩解：“我没有喜欢波特……”

斯内普注视着他：“如果你想让别人觉得你没有，就必须付出更多努力。”

好极了，斯内普还是觉得我喜欢波特。德拉科悲惨地发出呻吟：“教授，可能有些事引起了误解，但我跟波特真的什么都没有。”

“我知道。要是这种情况下，你还能毫无头脑地放任自己跟波特亲近，那么死在昨夜是你最好的下场。”斯内普赞同地说，“卢修斯教你的大脑封闭术太浅显了，只能被动地掩饰不想被看到的记忆当然会引起怀疑，你需要学会主动地展示你想展示的。幸运的是你在这方面还算有天赋，能把自我暗示执行得很好，这让我对我们的教学还算有信心。”

德拉科有些困惑：“自我暗示？”

“两分钟。”斯内普突然地说。

“什么？”

“事实上喝下中和剂的第一秒波特给你喝的魔药就失效了，我不知道当时你究竟控制不住什么以至于让你觉得自己不好。但我告诉了你中和剂起效需要两分钟。”斯内普的语调毫无起伏，“两分钟后你就让自己恢复了‘正常’。一个成功的暗示，只不过是我给你的。现在你要学习的是自己给自己下这样的暗示，到那时你就能够，主动地控制你想展露的自己。”

德拉科愣住了。彻底地。

——他控制不住的究竟是什么？

两分钟。

*

哈利从壁炉里钻出来，拍了拍肩膀上的炉灰，穿上了他的隐形衣。

第一次他为自己从小天狼星那里继承了格里莫广场12号而感到庆幸，这意味着他可以不惊动任何人地悄悄进入，以主人的身份。

这间布莱克祖宅还是很阴暗，角落里重新挂上了蜘蛛网。一两次清扫并不能把这幢房子里的衰败气息驱逐，它早已失去了它想庇护的主人，不能再称为一个“家”。

哈利轻手轻脚地走动，没有看到卢平，也没有斯内普，一楼静悄悄地，完全没有人活动过的迹象。但他确定卢平还在，假如那只魔法蚂蚁的指示没有出错的话。

“简直荒谬！”一声高昂的尖叫吓得哈利险些跌在地上，他转头的时候才发现画像上的帷幕不知道什么时候被拉开了一半，布莱克夫人不满的脸在那里闪动，“狼人！肮脏的混血！他们竟然想进雷古勒斯的房间，而我，竟然允许了！”

蚂蚁是对的！卢平的确在这里！哈利精神一振，连布莱克夫人难听的话都忽略了。

雷古勒斯……是哈利知道的名字，布莱克的家谱挂毯上有这个人，小天狼星说那是他死去的食死徒弟弟，难怪布莱克夫人这样偏爱他。

画像还在喋喋不休：“我为什么要管这种闲事！就让他一个人在房间里流着血死掉好了！哪怕那是个纯血统又怎么样，他跟狼人混在一起！——可是布莱克家的防御对他打开，他肯定跟我们家族关系密切——可他是狼人的同伙！！！”

顶楼。小天狼星的房间在顶楼，哈利从未进去过但他知道它在那儿，如果雷古勒斯的房间也是一个没被凤凰社打开过的地方，那它应该也在那里。

——那个房间里有一个受伤的纯血统。

哈利感到自己的心脏在非常艰难地跳动，昨天的无数猜想膨胀开，他希望不是那个人，最好不要是，然而，在推开那扇虚掩着的门的时候，哈利又非常自责地，明白地认知到他真的很想看到那张色素不足的脸。

他想见到的那个人从床上直起身体，灰色的眼睛向这边投来注视，震惊地自言自语：“我一定是在做梦。我竟然梦见波特穿着隐形衣推开了门！”

哈利果断地从斗篷里钻出来：“对不起，你醒着。”


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科闭上眼睛，又重新睁开，还是能够看见哈利那颗乱糟糟的脑袋飘在半空。不是梦，也不是因为失血产生的幻觉，这他妈的就是一个波特。

隐形衣滑落下去，更多的波特出现了，穿着丑怪的圣诞毛衣，深色的牛仔裤不太体面地紧绷在那两条腿上，看上去就是个很普通的青少年，完全不像什么圣歌里咏唱的救世主。

普通的救世主问：“你怎么发现我的？该不会真的有波特驱逐咒那种东西？”

……控制。德拉科握紧拳头。

波特看起来比你自己好多了，至少他还能轻松地站着！这一刻他很安全，那个该死的守望誓约不可能强制你去把他藏到床底下的，你绝对能够控制你自己不去管他——这个悲惨的斯莱特林失败了——他站立起来的时候感到自己的每一根骨头都像是变成了刀刃，从内部切割着他的肌肉。

“马尔福！”哈利立即冲过来，小心地碰了一下他的手臂，“别，不要移动。我知道你受伤了。”

德拉科用左手按住他：“听着，波特，我不知道你为什么也在这个地方，但既然你现在可以自由行动，那么穿着你的隐形衣立刻离开！”

现在哈利能从他敞开的衬衫里看到他肩膀上的绷带：“血！”

“不用管它。”德拉科烦躁地说，“我们说好不干涉彼此，记得吗？现在你要做的只是离开。以防圣人波特弄不清楚情况，我可以告诉他这里是食死徒的巢穴！”

哈利有一会儿没能立刻说话。奇妙的尴尬和困惑在他脸上交替出现，当他看出德拉科是认真的之后，这位继承了布莱克家族祖产的黑发巫师摸着后颈说：“呃，我确实不清楚情况，可实际上这个地方是，嗯，是我的巢穴。”

“你的巢穴？！”

哈利担忧地用手推着德拉科的腹部：“先回床上坐着好吗，马尔福先生？我真怕你下一秒就倒下去……拜托，求你。”

德拉科不得不往后退。他痛恨自己一时懒惰，没把衬衫的纽扣系上，可波特也不该就这么公然把手按在他皮肤上！这个距离下德拉科没法忽视哈利的眼睛。那一对绿色玻璃珠确实非常吸引人，胜过任何宝石。——糟透了，肯定是斯内普说的话给了他暗示。否则他不会这样盯着波特的眼睛看！

就在这个时候，老旧的楼梯发出响声，有人上来了……德拉科没法顾及他的右臂了，十分强硬地把哈利推回去：“隐形衣！快穿上你的隐形衣躲好！”

几乎在哈利刚刚消失在那件斗篷底下的同时，斯内普进入了房间：“德拉科，我认为我很明确地说过你现在还不能乱动。”

“我作了个噩梦。”德拉科往左边看了一眼，知道哈利正在那些旧剪报附近。

“太在意梦境不是什么好事。”斯内普没多说什么，把几个装着魔药的小瓶子排在床头，“你需要尽快康复。在黑魔王下次问起你的时候，你需要表现得对他有用。”

德拉科沉默地点头。

显然，斯内普在教导他怎么蒙蔽黑魔王，这意味着这位霍格沃茨教授确实像贝拉特里克斯长期诋毁的那样，并不真正忠诚于伏地魔。那他对邓布利多呢？德拉科忽然想起那一次他去斯内普的办公室，邓布利多刚好也在。老校长的一只手完全是焦黑的……

“魔药生效的过程会有点疼。不过我认为不会超过昨天晚上。”斯内普念了一个咒语，德拉科肩膀上的绷带自行松开了，那道贯穿伤露了出来。

之前的治疗魔咒还没失效，并没有大股的血从那个狰狞的伤口中涌出，可是这让外翻的皮肉更分明了，甚至能隐隐见到骨头——德拉科对这样展示自己的伤势感到局促不安，他没法忽略这个：哈利也在这个房间里。很可能也在看着他。

波特不该在这个时候出现的，至少不该在德拉科弄清楚自己的真正想法之前出现。他真的想要得到哈利吗？还是只是因为那个守望誓约的束缚造成的错觉？然而那个格兰芬多的突然出现把一切都打乱了，德拉科为一个占据了自己脑海的认知感到惶恐——

他正在为波特流血。

终于，那个创口被白鲜完全覆盖了。（“不想因为波特获得更多伤疤吗？”斯内普语气古怪地问，分不清他是在嘲讽还是单纯地表示对学生的关切。）德拉科松了口气，可接下来的魔药让他立刻绷紧了神经。这根本不叫“有点疼”！黑色的，岩浆一样灼热的魔药顺着喉管滑下去，伤口开始剧痛，整个右肩被敲碎重组的那种剧痛……床帷轻微地动了一下，有什么东西靠近他，接着德拉科的左手就被握住了。

一瞬间肩膀的疼痛到达了顶峰，那些关于恶咒和折磨的记忆尖啸着回到他身上，德拉科本能地攥紧了手指——忍耐——他正抓着一只温暖的手，哈利·波特的手，那只手的手指正一支一支穿进他的指缝，他们的手在银绿色床帷的遮掩下紧紧相扣，像楔在一起的砂砾和蚌。

斯内普在另一边观察他的愈合情况，满意地看到新生的血肉正一点点填满那个伤口：“一个不太好的消息，主人说想要给你标记。”

德拉科猛然抬起头。感到左手被波特抓紧。

“卢修斯已经没什么能力在这件事上说话，贝拉特里克斯倒是欢欣鼓舞，当成天大的奖赏那样宣扬。”斯内普嘲讽地说，“你是怎么跟你父母说起波特的？他们看起来都很明白你的心思，知道万一太接近黑魔王，你就很难掩饰你自己。”

德拉科呼吸困难：“不……”不要在波特面前说这个！

然而斯内普根本不知道有一个波特正穿着隐形衣坐在这张豪华大床的另一边，和德拉科一起听着他接下来的话：“没关系，在我面前不用掩饰。你可能不清楚你昏迷时候发生的事，当时你告诉我，就算你不能脱离食死徒这边，你也不能让波特死。”

——波特在他手中轻轻地一颤。

德拉科认命地承认：“我大概说过。”

斯内普说：“我回答你的是，我跟你的立场一致。这也是为什么我现在会教你这些。我告诉黑魔王你还没醒，他没有任何疑问，毕竟那是一打钻心咒。现在你只有最多五天练好你的大脑封闭术，同时考虑清楚要怎么去主人面前应答。”

德拉科想起卢修斯肿胀的眼睛，紧张地问：“如果我拒绝，他是不是立刻就有借口处罚马尔福家？”

他感到自己的手背正在被很轻地抚摸。来自波特的抚摸。

“他不需要借口也可以处罚你们。”斯内普看了他一眼，“除非你必须要利用黑魔王的信任去做点什么，否则我不建议你接受那个标记。它污染的不仅是你的皮肤，还有你的灵魂，意味着你将不得不去做许多并非本意的事，一些……让你永远不能回头的事。”

床垫上出现一个小小的凹陷，波特冒失地靠紧了他。隐形衣不会隔绝温度，德拉科回想起抱着波特的感觉，舒适而温暖的刺痛游走全身。

“当然，最终选择还是看你。”斯内普有些心不在焉，像是沉浸在他自己的思绪里，确认德拉科没有不妥后就转身离开。“别出这个门。这里不是你能安全行走的地方。”他在最后嘱咐。

哈利立刻从他的隐形衣里跳了出来：“你不能接受那个！”

德拉科的眼神躲闪开：“那是我的事，我们说好——”

“之前的条约已经作废了。”哈利严肃地告知他，“现在的情况显然不再容许我们自己去决定要不要干涉对方，事实摆在眼前：你受了伤，被安置在我的房子里，可是我们谁都没被告知所有的事！这不应该。”

“等等，这真的是你的房子？”

“否则我怎么可能随便就进来！”

德拉科指着绿色的挂毯和银色的灯座：“我从来不知道你有这么喜欢斯莱特林。”

“好吧。准确地说，这幢房子的所有权现在属于我。”

德拉科意识到了：“这里是布莱克的产业？”

哈利有点低落：“是，小天狼星离开后，我继承了这个房子。以及房子里的克利切。”

——以及我。德拉科在心里补充，温柔地抚摸了哈利的手背。只是在偿还这个黑发男孩刚才的安慰，没有别的意思。

哈利很快地调整过来：“不说那个。”他掀开德拉科的衣领，用那双该死的绿眼睛注视那个还残留着显眼痕迹的伤口：“这是怎么弄的？看起来简直像是有一大把钢条直接穿了过去。”

德拉科夸奖他：“猜得不错。”

“我知道跟我有关，刚才斯内普说——”

“我们为黑魔王办事。他的一切计划都跟你有关。”

哈利深深吸了口气：“别跟我兜圈子，刚才斯内普的话我都听到了。”

“我说的是实话。”

“发誓，说你接下来会如实回答我的每一个问题。”哈利紧紧盯着他，“如果问到你不能告诉我的事，你可以保持沉默，但是不能骗我。”

德拉科假笑：“你要怎么判断我没有骗你？”

哈利简单地说：“我信任你。”

德拉科哽住了。他没想到有一天能够从哈利这里听到这个词。信任。他被紧扣着的灵魂感到一种奇异的释放，让他的眼神柔软下来。不会再有第二个人见过德拉科·马尔福这样柔软的眼神。

他说：“你问吧，我尽量。”

哈利把手轻轻放在他肩膀上：“真的是钢条？”

德拉科勾了一下嘴角：“一把匕首。”

哈利的脸色变了变：“……比钢条更糟。还有吗？”

德拉科沉默了。

哈利自己回答自己：“好吧，刚才斯内普已经说过了，还有钻心咒。——为什么？”

“黑魔王怀疑我背叛了他。”

哈利的肩膀轻轻摇晃：“因为我？”

德拉科为难地说：“我不知道怎么回答这个问题才能不引起你的误解，但……是的，因为你。”

“后来呢？你是怎么到这里来的？”

“我基本没有印象。”德拉科诚实地说，“应该是斯内普带我过来的，事实上，也是因为他在黑魔王面前的帮助，我才能够活着。”

哈利没有立刻说话，那双绿眼睛里闪过种种复杂的情绪，接着他垂下头说：“应该还有卢平，昨天斯内普紧急把他叫了出去，谁都不知道出了什么事。乔治和弗雷德的魔法显示卢平来了格里莫广场12号，我才跑过来查看……看到了你。”

德拉科有点难以相信：“卢平？”

“这里确实是布莱克家的祖宅，但也是凤凰社的活动地点。”哈利困难地承认，“斯内普……恐怕他不那么忠诚于你们的黑魔王。”

“意料之中。”

哈利犹豫了一下：“如果我问你，知不知道伏地魔下达的具体命令，你会回答吗？”

“我不能。”德拉科低声说，“我不能让我的父母冒更多风险。”

哈利轻轻点头：“当然。”

“最后一个问题。”绿眼睛救世主认真地问，“你真的弄出了波特驱逐咒吗？”

德拉科吃惊地看着他：“我以为就算是愚蠢的格兰芬多也能听得出那是个玩笑？”

“可你确实知道我在哪儿，即使我穿上了隐形衣！刚才我看剪报的时候你就一直盯着我。”

“没有‘盯着’。我只是大概知道你的方位。”德拉科敲了敲手指，“好吧，不是什么需要隐瞒的事，只是因为你身上的气味很好辨认。”

哈利疑惑地抬起手腕，侧着脑袋在袖口嗅了一下：“我有什么气味吗？”明明只能闻到他的洗衣皂，麻瓜大型连锁超市在售，10个人里可能有7个用的都是这种。

“大概有点接近佛手柑？”德拉科摸了一下鼻子，“之前都没人跟你说过吗，它明显极了，我记得有节魔药课上——”

德拉科的声音卡住了。那节魔药课上波特坐在他身边，斯拉霍格恩揭开装着迷情剂的坩埚，然后佛手柑的味道变得更明显了，沾在德拉科的巫师袍上整整三天才彻底消失。

——这不可能。这怎么可能？

哈利追问：“魔药课上怎么了？”

德拉科闷声说：“拒绝回答，谢谢。”


	15. Chapter 15

“哈利，你终于回来了！”罗恩从椅子上跳起来，“整个下午斯克林杰都在拐弯抹角地设法找你，幸亏爸妈以为你是为了避开他藏起来了，还帮忙掩饰，不然我根本瞒不住你不在家里的事！”

哈利脱下隐形衣，内疚地说：“抱歉，罗恩，我应该记着你这边的。”

“倒也不要紧。”罗恩嘀咕着，“你发现什么了吗？”

哈利沉重地点头：“说实话，我现在脑子里乱得很。”

“这么严重？可我看大人们都没什么反应。”

“确实跟凤凰社没什么关系。”哈利犹豫了一下，“只是对我来说——”

“哈利回来了吗？”金妮突然推开门，看到两个男孩（终于）都在屋子里的时候她松了口气，快速地对哈利说，“坏消息，斯克林杰准备留在这里吃晚饭。他是铁了心要在今天见到你，爸爸根本没法把他弄走。”

“毕竟那是一位魔法部长。”哈利有点疲倦地站起来。

魔法部长以及部长助理的存在让陋居的客厅变得沉闷而压抑，尽管部长助理名叫珀西·韦斯莱、理论上也是这个家庭的一员。哈利实在不愿意让韦斯莱家的圣诞节晚餐因为自己毁掉，赶在菜品上桌前主动走过去：“听说您在找我，先生。”

斯克林杰非常迂回地说：“只是想问候一下。”

哈利点了点头，并不意外这个“问候”的地点从坐满了人的客厅换到了空荡荡的花园里。冬季的五点，天色已经彻底黑了，积雪莹莹地发着微光，红头发双胞胎在窗口冒了一下头，晃了晃手里的恶作剧产品，但哈利用眼神示意他们不用管。

斯克林杰像是真的在闲聊：“上次在霍拉斯的晚宴上我就很想跟你聊聊，只是没找到机会。”

哈利在心里默默地说：你当然找不到机会。那个晚上德拉科·马尔福一直像头巡守领地的恶龙那样挂在我身上。

“当然，邓布利多也不是很愿意让我跟你谈话。我非常理解这个，毕竟发生了那些事，还有那个传说的预言，‘救世之星’……”部长先生的目光探究性地落在哈利脸上，“你当然知道这个，对吧？”

哈利的呼吸变慢了，选择只作答自己愿意透露的内容：“霍格沃茨的每个学生都看过《预言家日报》。”

“邓布利多对你说过他的看法吗？”

又来了——尽管看起来是在说他的事，斯克林杰关心的也只是邓布利多的看法，就好像哈利·波特只是一个符号，换成任何一个别人都可以。然而失去了亲人的是他，被伏地魔威胁着生命的是他。不是任何一个别人。

哈利说：“对不起，那是我们之间的事。”

斯克林杰并没有露出不满，而是对哈利更友好地笑了笑，重申：“我可以理解。当然我也不是想知道你们的秘密，事实上，我也不是很在意那个预言究竟是不是真的。”

哈利皱起眉毛。

斯克林杰说：“只要巫师们相信存在‘救世之星’就足够了。”

哈利移开眼睛，看向花园里的积雪，冷冰冰的，反射着明亮的月光，有一点像马尔福头发的颜色。

“哈利，你应该跟我们合作，巫师们需要信心……你能鼓舞他们。”斯克林杰富有暗示性地说，“我知道之前的事让你对魔法部有了不好的印象，但是，如果因为那些就贸然拒绝我，多少有些孩子气。要知道，即使是邓布利多也会有错误的判断。”

“如果说是关于伏地魔的事，邓布利多教授显然是正确的那一个。”

斯克林杰说出一个名字：“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

哈利的眼神动了一下。

“你可能不清楚，你的这位教授曾经是个食死徒，甚至，跟你父母的死有很大关系。你知道这个吗？”

哈利不知道。可他知道斯克林杰正等着他去追问，斯内普究竟做过些什么……他脑子里更乱了，一半的他在严厉地提醒斯内普对他父亲、对小天狼星（也包括卢平和哈利自己）的仇恨，另一半的他又在不断陈述，斯内普确实在帮助他的事实。

没等到哈利的追问，斯克林杰只能继续说下去：“如果不是邓布利多为他开脱，斯内普肯定会被送去阿兹卡班。当然，也不是说他不可能改过，只是昨天还有人看到他和食死徒一起出入。确切地说，是纳西莎·马尔福。”

谈话再次出现了停顿。魔法部长叹了口气：“说到这里，我不得不提起小马尔福的事。这也是我一定要找你谈谈的原因之一。我对那个学生了解得不多，听说他帮过你一次，也许是这个让你觉得他和他的父母不一样，但他仍然是食死徒的儿子——哈利，你跟他过于亲密了。”

哈利尽量让自己保持礼貌：“这是我的私事。”

“你错了，‘救世之星’没有私事。”斯克林杰说，“跟一个小食死徒来往过密只会动摇大家对你的信任，相反地，和魔法部合作才能给他们信心。”

哈利说：“抱歉，我不太明白。斯坦·桑帕克被关进阿兹卡班也是因为这种奇怪的逻辑吗？不管他是不是，随便抓进去一个人然后声称他是食死徒，就为了让其他人安心？”

斯克林杰脸上的亲切消失了：“马尔福是最恶名昭彰的食死徒家族之一。”

哈利的表情也冷下来：“他是德拉科。”

*

山楂木魔杖掉在地上，德拉科震惊地注视魔杖顶端那一缕尚未完全消散的稀薄银光，手腕还在轻微地颤抖。

这当然不是一个成功的守护神咒，甚至可以说差得还远，但确实是德拉科第一次在这个咒语上有了一点进展。——假如他刚才没有想到波特的话。

德拉科长长地叹气，俯身捡起自己的魔杖，感觉太阳穴在隐隐作痛。

就像一个荒唐的梦境，每个人都言之凿凿地认定德拉科对哈利抱有爱意。格兰杰，波特，斯内普。甚至。德拉科自己。

他确实可以质疑迷情剂出了错，也能不信守护神咒的施术条件，或者坚决地把这一切都归咎于守望誓约——然而就凭一个强制誓约真的能把他变成这样吗？

德拉科试图罗列哈利的缺点：愚蠢，冲动，不知好歹，脑袋上还有个难看的疤。冒失，可笑，不懂怎么把领带系端正。吃东西还会沾在脸上。说真的，谁会这样评价自己所爱的人？就拿卢修斯和纳西莎作例子，他们彼此尊重极了，卢修斯甚至会注意不在妻子面前说粗话，尽管他非常擅长滔滔不绝地辱骂一些“不识相”的家伙。他也愿意为了她付出，尽管，卢修斯一贯被评价为自私、缺乏操守。

德拉科按着眉心，突然地绝望起来。他意识到自己也需要为哈利付出，即使不存在这种可疑的爱情，他也有一个强硬的守望誓约要遵守……卢修斯告诉他这只会是一个松散的束缚。《不可撤销的誓言与违背》声称誓约的效果受到立约者意志的影响。德拉科再次回溯记忆，无比认真地分析自从守望誓约出现后他跟哈利之间的每一个场面，揣摩自己的哪些行动是出于誓约的束缚，哪些又是因为——爱情？

他竟然分辨不出。

憎恨今晚的月光。

*

哈利在看到弗雷德手中肉色的伸缩耳时，本能地缩了一下脖子，知道自己跟斯克林杰的对话肯定不是秘密了。罗恩整个晚餐期间都时不时目光复杂地看一眼哈利，等到饭后大家开始围着壁炉玩牌，他立刻伙同两个哥哥把哈利拽到了楼上。

哈利抓了抓头发：“好吧，我承认，整个下午我都跟马尔福在一起。”

乔治和弗雷德同时发出夸张的惊叹声。

罗恩眼睛有点直：“我不明白，只是一个下午，哈利你就突然替他们说话了——想想你昨天还在怀疑斯内普！想想德拉科·马尔福是怎么侮辱赫敏的！”

“当然不会忘。”哈利换了个坐姿，把两条腿都规矩地搁在地上，谨慎地念了一道闭耳塞听，“可是斯内普在这种特殊的情况下选择了相信凤凰社。如果他真的背叛了，他不会敢这么做，而且他还说……”

（斯内普看着德拉科：“我们的立场是一致的。”）

哈利喃喃：“总之他确实在帮邓布利多收集情报。虽然我还是觉得他恨我。”

乔治笑嘻嘻地说：“也许他对邓布利多立了牢不可破的誓言。”

弗雷德补充：“违背了就会死的那种。”

罗恩大叫：“你们还好意思提这个！我五岁的时候——”

“也不是没有可能。”哈利若有所思，静静地想了一会儿，忽然没头没脑地说，“马尔福受伤了。确切地说，伏地魔差点杀了他。”

房间里安静下来，韦斯莱们停止了争论当年的牢不可破咒事件。

哈利说：“是因为我。他的右边肩膀上有个血洞……能看到白森森的骨头……斯内普不得不把他藏在格里莫广场12号，他的处境很不好。”

罗恩小声说：“希望你只是在同情他。你今天下午没吻他吧？”

“当然没有！”哈利瞪大眼睛，“我说过好几次了，我只是没法承担这个，你想想，要是有个人昨晚因为你差点死了，就算他是个愚蠢自大又装模作样的混蛋，你能无动于衷吗？”

罗恩忧愁地说：“我不是不相信你，哈利。只是你这大半年都对马尔福过分在意了，尤其是今天回来以后……看起来真的非常马尔福综合征大发作。”

哈利强调：“你究竟为什么怀疑我会去吻他！我只是——用你的说法——同情他。他不比一只家养小精灵好多少，他爸爸用偏见和黑魔法教育他，他确实很坏但也可以认为他只是服从了他的家庭……他已经有一点改变了，我想让他更好，出于一个格兰芬多的正直。这跟爱情无关。”

三双眼睛整齐地固定在哈利脸上：“无关？”

“无关。”哈利心里并不像他的语气那么笃定。他有点不安地发现，他其实并不反感德拉科喜欢他的这件事，而且越来越习惯。不过他也没打算一定要去分清楚促使他去在意德拉科的究竟是同情还是爱情，反正不管是哪一种，他需要做的事都没什么区别。

“好吧，”罗恩嘀咕，“也许把‘波特臭大粪’的徽章拿到你鼻子下面展示一下，你立刻就能恢复正常。”

“我抽屉里就有，做得恶心极了。”哈利撇了一下嘴角，“你还有一个？也给我看看。”

——万一有哪里不一样呢？


	16. Chapter 16

哈利相信，今年的圣诞节假期绝对是他人生中最古怪的一个，哪怕他成功干掉伏地魔活到一百八十二岁。

节礼日的白天他帮着韦斯莱先生清理了屋外的积雪，在花园里堆出一个超过两米的雪人。哈利让它戴着礼帽拿着文明杖，但乔治和弗雷德认为一根纤细的木棍无法守卫花园，等傍晚哈利再去看的时候，他的雪人手里已经换上了一根新棒子，布满尖钉和铁链，看上去比巨怪的那根还要狰狞。

到了晚上，家里其他人都睡下的时候，哈利就在罗恩复杂的视线中穿上他的隐形衣，通过壁炉前往格里莫广场12号。也不是他要这么……鬼鬼祟祟，只是整整一天他都没想好要不要去找卢平说“我知道你们往我的房子里放了一个马尔福我也想去看看”。显而易见，德拉科并不被凤凰社信任，提供给他一个临时藏身的地方已经是很大的善意了，可哈利也做不到告诉卢平“我想多信任他一点因为这家伙他妈的爱我爱到可以去死”——这种事分享给同龄好友就足够尴尬了！

还有斯内普。尽管乔治和弗雷德说他可能立了牢不可破的誓言时语气戏谑，哈利还是认真地考虑了这个可能性。说不定这就是真相——所以斯内普会在很多重要的时候帮助他，同时在各种小事上充分地展现对波特们的憎恨。

壁炉的另一端无比寂静，哈利走上楼梯的时候，一种悲伤也在他心里一点一点升起。他曾经有一个教父……

顶楼正对着他的那个房间上挂着“小天狼星”的铭牌，哈利停在那里，伸出手很轻地摸了一下那个牌子。旁边的另一扇门就在这个时候打开了，德拉科在衬衫外面披着外套，有点惊讶地看着这个深夜来客。

哈利勉强对他笑了一下：“你隔着门板也能闻到我吗？”

“还不至于。把我跟猎狗相提并论是一种侮辱。”德拉科皱着眉头解释，“只是刚好想参观一下你的房子。斯内普说过在我的房门上有限制屏障，但就实际情况来看，这个所谓的限制并不起作用。”

哈利问：“需要屋主带路吗？”

德拉科看了一眼黑魆魆的楼梯间，拒绝了：“我认为屋主更适合坐在明亮的软垫上。”

他是对的。暖黄色的灯光让哈利心情好转，不再像刚才身处黑暗中时那样孤单，悲伤。那张斯莱特林绿的软沙发也很舒适，哈利让自己陷在坐垫里，看到德拉科在几步之外用一种过分深沉的目光凝视着他。

“呃，你好点了吗？”哈利不自在地动了一下，能感到自己的耳朵有点热，不是个好现象。

德拉科像是突然清醒过来，转开视线看向墙上的烛台：“没事了。”

“你真的要去见伏地魔？”

“是他要召见我。”德拉科轻轻地说，“我没有拒绝的权力。”

哈利屈起一条腿，下意识地抱住：“你可以脱离他们，我是指食死徒。邓布利多肯定愿意帮你……我知道这有风险，但你就这样去伏地魔面前更不安全。”

德拉科说：“没什么，我会做好准备再去。”

“什么准备？”哈利立刻抬起头，“你不可能真的去做食死徒，你才十六岁！”

德拉科点头：“没错，黑魔王也不需要一个学生为他效劳。他只是想验证马尔福的忠心而已，我必须去见他……卢修斯是我的爸爸。你肯定非常恨他，但他是我的爸爸。”几缕金发垂在他眼睛上。

“我知道。可是如果他也愿意脱离……”哈利舔了一下嘴唇，觉得喉咙发干，“我确实恨他，但我也不是很喜欢一直恨下去。要知道仇恨是件非常不快乐的事。”

德拉科笑了一声：“仇恨我也不快乐吗？”

哈利不满意地说：“跟我揪着领子互相殴打，会比跟我像这样好好谈话快乐吗？”

德拉科陈述：“我回答不了。也许我会说跟你对着干的那段时间更轻松更没有压力，但那些已经被宣布算不上快乐。也许我确实是个不懂感情的人，当然也不懂快乐。”

哈利惊讶地看着他，没想到会从德拉科这里听到这个。近乎于一种自我反省。

德拉科意识到了自己的失言：“我好像说了奇怪的话，抱歉。说实话你在这个时候出现真的是件糟糕的事，导致我不能很好控制自己。”

“不能控制？”哈利紧张起来，有一刻以为德拉科真的会扑过来给他一个吻——都怪罗恩！德拉科根本没提到吻或者任何能联想到吻的事！

果然，德拉科只是很慢地叹了口气，低声说：“虽然是最糟糕的时机。但我很高兴……今夜见到你，波特。”

哈利不解地眨了一下眼睛，为他充满矛盾的话语。

第二天晚上哈利过来的时候楼道里亮着灯，一开始他还以为是斯内普或者卢平在这里，不过很快他就意识到那些烛台是德拉科为他点亮的。他的房子显然已经被探索过，布莱克夫人的画框甚至被扶正了，她见到哈利的时候只是哼了一声，多的什么都没提。哈利猜测德拉科安抚过她……一件好事，也许那位纯血先生能让哈利继承来的这幢房子变得不那么像腐朽的坟墓，无论他用什么方法。

这个时候德拉科正在练习一些咒语。哈利刚一进入房间，那个可恶的金发混蛋顺手挥动魔杖，一股力量就提着哈利的脚踝，把他脑袋朝下地倒吊在半空。

哈利不可思议地大叫：“你为什么会这个！？”

德拉科走过来，坏笑着戳了一下他的脸颊：“斯内普教授布置的作业。虽然其他咒语更实用，但这个比较有趣。”

哈利恶狠狠地说：“如果你去斯内普面前表演这个，肯定会成为第一个让他给自己学院扣分的斯莱特林。”

德拉科思考了一下：“感谢你的忠告？”

哈利忿忿地给自己念了反咒，从半空中掉下来的时候，他清晰地看到德拉科的表情变了——实际上地上铺着厚厚的长毛地毯，哈利知道自己在上面滚一圈也不会有什么事——但那个斯莱特林及时地冲了过来，最终哈利滚在了他身上。

“你比上个学期重了，波特。圣诞节晚餐上你吃了多少？”

“只是因为冬天穿得比较多！”

德拉科严谨地检查哈利的着装：“一件翻领毛衣——”他的声音顿住了，眉毛高高挑起。

哈利的视线下移，和他一起看着自己被捋上去的一点的衣袖。一根非常斯莱特林的宝石白金手链正在哈利的手腕上晃动。见鬼，一个马尔福不可能认不出自己家的纹章！

哈利苦着脸说：“我可以解释。这是克利切当作圣诞礼物给我送来的，我猜他是从我之前的命令里找到了什么漏洞——呃，就是要他去把你抓来的那个命令——让他从马尔福家弄到了这个。我本来就想开学以后还给你的，只是突然事情变成了这样，我就忘了。”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“……如果你喜欢，当然可以留着它。只是我认为，伟大的救世主先生戴着女式手链非常不合适。”

“我只是怕随手一放会弄丢才挂在手上！它看起来很贵！”

“称不上贵重。是我妈妈以前给我的，我一直放在衣柜底层，算是一件适合送人的礼物？”德拉科忍不住笑了，“不过，送给你显然就不太合适。”

“确实。”哈利嘟哝着，把那根链子解了下来，还给德拉科。

刚被摘下的贵金属手链仍然带着波特手腕上的温度，德拉科收拢手指抓住了它，接着摘下中指上的银戒放回哈利手上：“圣诞礼物是不能收回的，我只能跟你换一件。抱歉，身边实在没有别的了。随你怎么处理。”

哈利吃惊地捧着那枚戒指。戒指！德拉科给了他一个戒指！梅林知道戒指上附加的含义跟一条手链有多大差别！！！不，也可能巫师们不讲究这个？哈利注意到德拉科手上还有一枚更大更耀眼的宝石戒指，相比之下给他的这个要朴素得多。

确实能够理解成一件纯粹的圣诞礼物。

最终，哈利硬着头皮把那个小东西装进了牛仔裤口袋。戴在手上是绝对不可能的。大腿被戒圈硌得有点发痒。

第三个晚上他们谈了很多……关于麻瓜的事。令人惊讶的是，在说起伦敦的时候，德拉科甚至知道得比哈利还多，基于他曾经独自在那里生活过一段时间。

“毕竟我十一岁以前基本不会出门。”哈利耸肩，“进入霍格沃茨后，陋居就成了我的第二个家。也许你会觉得惊讶：实际上我喜欢巫师世界超过麻瓜那边，可是这不代表我可以接受巫师肆意伤害麻瓜。伏地魔是错的。”

德拉科像是在自言自语：“我也不喜欢看着麻瓜惨死。”

第四天哈利的黑眼圈变得非常明显，混淆咒都无法掩饰。在德拉科谴责的目光中，他不得不爬到那张软沙发上，躺下来补眠。

“救世主先生大概以为伟大的英雄不需要睡眠。”德拉科拖着腔调说，把一张毯子丢在哈利肚子上。

哈利调整了一下脖颈的角度：“我只是睡不着。”

“睡眠魔药？”

“好吧，是我不想睡。”哈利睁着眼睛，“没法安心地闭着眼睛，总害怕有什么事会突然发生。”

德拉科摘掉他的眼镜：“你想得太多了，疤头。需要睡前故事吗？”

“纯血巫师也讲睡前故事？”哈利惊奇地说，“我以为你们都用睡眠魔药哄小孩入睡。”

德拉科简单地说：“做父母的时候所有人都一样。”

“听听你的睡前故事？”

“没问题。十几年前，一个灰暗的夜晚，天空中雷电交加，渡鸦在阴影中嘶鸣，大难不死的男孩出生了——”

“德拉科·马尔福！”

“好吧，你不喜欢真实的故事。”金发的斯莱特林不情愿地换了一个开头，“那么，很久很久以前，有三兄弟在僻静的羊肠小道上赶路，黄昏时他们被一条汹涌的大河拦住了，于是三兄弟挥动魔杖，一座坚固的桥梁出现在河面上。”

“等等，”哈利睁开眼睛，“这三个兄弟都是巫师？”

“巫师的故事里，主角当然是巫师！”

“也对，”哈利抓了抓头发，“你继续，请。”

“正当三兄弟过河的时候，死神出现在了桥上，对他们说——”

“死神！”哈利立刻坐起来，“真的有死神吗！”

“哈利·波特，你是还在问‘爸爸真的有圣诞老人吗’的麻瓜小孩吗，这只是传说！”德拉科像按一匹猫狸子那样把哈利按回沙发上去，“是你自己不想听真实的睡前故事的，记得吗？”

“记得。”哈利蔫蔫地说。

“死神非常愤怒，因为这三兄弟本该像其他行人那样淹死在河里，成为他的祭品。狡猾的死神不愿意就这样放过三兄弟，于是对他们说，‘你们的魔法无比出色，躲过了我安排的死亡，现在你们每人可以选择一个奖励。’”

德拉科的声音在静谧的夜晚平缓流淌，哈利感到眼皮一点点变得沉重。

“好战的老大向死神许愿一根最强大的魔杖，一根永远不会失败的魔杖。死神就走到岸边的一棵接骨木树前，用悬垂的树枝做成一根魔杖，送给了老大。”

“傲慢的老二决定为难死神，许愿想要死者复生。死神就从岸上捡起一块石头送给老二，告诉他这是一块复活石。”

“最后轮到了最谦虚也是最聪明的老三，他不信死神对他们抱有善意，因此要求了一件东西，能够让他离开那里而不被死神跟随。死神极不情愿地把自己的隐形衣给了他。”

哈利朦胧地睁开眼睛：“隐形衣？”

“对，隐形衣，就像你的那件那样。”德拉科轻笑，像吹起一片羽毛，“传说故事里也有一点真实，不是吗？”

“后来呢？”哈利侧过头看着他，“死神就这么让他们走了吗？”

“是的，后来三兄弟各自去了自己的目的地。”德拉科瘦削的身影在灯光中一动不动，“拥有了接骨木魔杖的老大，一路跟其他巫师决斗，毫无疑问都获得了胜利。他大声夸耀自己拥有死神的‘老魔杖’，结果在一次大醉后，另一个巫师趁机割断了他的喉咙，偷走了那根魔杖。”

哈利低声说：“死神赢了一局。”

“没错。而老二则回到了家乡，拿出复活石转动了三次，立刻，他不幸早逝的未婚妻出现在了眼前。可她悲伤又冷漠，因为被强行拉回人间而痛苦万分。”

哈利喃喃地说：“对，她应该走下去……走下去才是好的。”

一只微凉的手覆盖在哈利眼睛上，为他遮住了灯光。德拉科说：“虽然这里，死神最终得到了老二，但我认为这是个好的结局。”

哈利的睫毛在他掌心里动了一下：“什么结局？”

“他在无望的渴望中挣扎许久，最终选择自杀而亡。真正地和他所爱的女孩一起离去了。”

哈利沉默了一下，突然问：“你不会接受黑魔标记的，是不是？”

“……是。”

哈利的呼吸变得绵长，困倦：“老三呢？”

“老三胜利了。”德拉科慢慢地说，“他一直穿着隐形衣，始终没有被死神找到。在他生命终结时，他脱下隐形衣交给自己的儿子，然后像老朋友见面一样迎接死神，并以平等的身份，高兴地和他一起，离开了人间。”

哈利咕哝了一句什么，握着毛毯的手指慢慢松开。

德拉科帮他把那只手也收回毯子下面，浅灰色的眼眸里盛着黯淡的月光，从他的眉骨一直看到微微起伏的胸膛。一个惹人讨厌的波特。德拉科轻轻叹了口气，一点点俯下身体。

月光的漩涡在窗外涌动。

_我们的上帝，天堂无法拥有他，大地也不可撑持……_

他干燥的嘴唇擦过哈利的耳垂。

德拉科捡起隐形衣，完全地盖住了睡在沙发上的男孩，希望它真的能像传说中那样帮助他躲过死神的追踪。接着他托起烛台，离开了这个房间，慢慢走过这幢黑漆漆的大宅，摇曳的火光和他金发一起留下一道发亮的轨迹。画像中的布莱克夫人被惊醒，打着哈欠问：“要走了吗，德拉科？”

德拉科向她致意：“是的。提前向您道谢，如果挂毯上的混淆咒失效了，要麻烦夫人想办法通知我。”

布莱克夫人不满地说：“就算你不说，我也不会愿意其他人看见那个的！梅林，一个泥巴种的儿子继承了布莱克家！彻底的羞辱！”

德拉科绷着嘴唇，没有任何笑意。

“好吧，”布莱克夫人不情不愿地说，“你爱他。梅林，那个肮脏的混血说你爱他，别以为我没听见。现在的纯血巫师已经这样堕落了吗？”

德拉科说：“我不爱他。夫人，您是清楚守望誓约的事的。那只是一个誓约。”

他继续在黑暗中行走。没有任何人真正跟他立场相同，没有人能完全倾吐一切……不再有逃避的余地，黑魔王的那双眼睛已经在注视他，绝望到了尽头反而让他平静下来，能够注意到一些好的事情。比如他的父母，比如哈利本身（而不是那个该死的誓约），比如一点点浅薄的希望，如果他还想保有什么，还想争取什么，他就不得不主动去做点什么。

他在太阳升起前离开了格里莫广场12号。

——你不爱波特。


	17. Chapter 17

圣诞节只带来短暂的欢乐气氛，进入1997年后，局势越发紧张起来，更多的人死去了，黑魔标记重新回到巫师们的噩梦里。出于各种考虑，霍格沃茨特快临时停运，学生们被安排通过飞路网特别开放的连接返校，避免在路途中发生不必要的危险。

哈利是最后一个进入壁炉的，他在使用飞路粉的时候差点喊出“格里莫广场12号”，好在韦斯莱太太饱含担忧的神情提醒了他，他最终顺利地出现在教师办公室的炉火中。

也许是错觉，这个学期的霍格沃茨格外冷清，走廊上的装饰铃铛全部不见了，窗外的积雪完全没有融化的迹象。远远地能看见一个高大的身影在菜园那边晃动，肯定是海格，也许地精驱逐咒又失效了。

回格兰芬多塔楼的路上，罗恩突然问：“你们说，赫敏到了吗？她爸爸妈妈都是麻瓜，肯定没法用飞路网。”

金妮说：“麻瓜们的壁炉也可以连飞路网。”

“可是……”罗恩还是忧心忡忡，“万一他们没有壁炉呢？爸爸说很多麻瓜都不用那个了，而且麻瓜也没有飞路粉。”

“教授们肯定比你更早考虑过这些。”金妮不客气地说，“到宿舍就知道赫敏有没有来了，就算暂时还没到，你也可以在休息室等一等。”

“我为什么要像个傻瓜一样坐在休息室里等她！”

哈利心不在焉地走在他们后面，像是在神游。如果可以，他也很想去斯莱特林地窖看看德拉科有没有返校。只要被他看到那个金头发的蠢货正拿着腔调坐在沙发上，哈利绝对会提起拳头揍他一顿。

骗子！混蛋！恶劣的自大狂！

他以为他们的关系已经变好了——就算没有好到那种程度，也肯定值得德拉科离开前告诉他一声。可是那天早上哈利在隐形衣底下醒过来，发现阳光已经充满了这个空荡荡的房间。没错。空荡荡。德拉科·马尔福就这么跑了！怀疑这家伙费尽心思哄自己睡着就是为了这个！

起码有半个小时哈利都陷在不安的担忧中，直到布莱克夫人的画像没好气地告诉他，德拉科是自己离开的，可等哈利追问的时候，她又提高声音，开始重复那些无意义的谩骂。

“哈利？哈利！”

哈利被拉了回来：“怎么了？”

金妮用一种奇怪的眼神看着他：“你这几天一直在走神，精神也不太好的样子。”

“有吗？”哈利的眼神重重落在罗恩身上。

罗恩不得不硬着头皮说：“呃，他有吗？我觉得哈利跟以前一样。”

“好吧，一样。”金妮用看了他们一会儿，重复了之前的问题，“哈利，幻影显形是什么感觉？”

哈利努力回想，才从记忆里唤起那种被从各个方向拼命挤压的窒息感……明明只是去年夏天的事，可他总觉得已经过去了很久很久。

“我只跟着随从显形过，挺不舒服的。为什么问这个？”

罗恩撇撇嘴：“她说六年级这学期会开幻影显形课。”

哈利有点惊讶：“但是我们很多还不到17岁，要成年才能考取资格，不是吗？”

“那也可以先学起来，”金妮轻巧地走路，“埃迪说测试会安排在期末前，那时候大部分学生都已经成年了。”

“埃迪？”罗恩有点疑惑，“哪个埃迪？”

“埃迪·卡米切尔。”

“谁？”

哈利想起来了：“那个七年级的拉文克劳？我记得他说他O.W.Ls拿了九个O。”

罗恩恍然大悟：“原来是他！九个O又怎么了，赫敏也有——等等，金妮，他是怎么告诉你这个的？”

“显然，我们在假期里互相写信。”

“那些猫头鹰？！我以为是迪安的——”

“我们分手了。”金妮再次回头看了一眼，不意外地发现哈利又在一个人神游了。

罗恩不得不用手肘撞了哈利一下，从牙缝里提醒他：“……正常点，伙计，别想马尔福了！”

哈利猛然回神：“我没在想他！”

金妮加重读音：“一个‘他’？”

*

晚餐的时候赫敏终于出现了，罗恩的担忧毫无必要，事实上她很早就回到了学校，只是之前一直在帮着海格整理菜地。（“被积雪和地精弄得乱七八糟的，我们忙了整整一个下午。”她对哈利说。）但这个时候，不光金妮，其他学生也都注意到了异常：以往关系最好的这三位格兰芬多加/减分机器在隔了一个圣诞假期重聚后，居然都只自顾自低着头专注在食物上，连一句交谈都没有！

不，至少哈利·波特没有低着头。三人中的唯一一个。他时不时会转动脖子在礼堂里东张西望，像军用雷达巡查过路船只那样巡查每个新前来用餐的学生。斯莱特林长桌是他的重点监测区域，好几个低年级的学生被他弄得很不安，对此，潘西非常大声地说：“怎么了，救世之星是准备在我们中挑一个当成食死徒送进阿兹卡班吗！”

她的话让所有人安静了一刻，哈利不得不把脖子转回来，听到布雷斯在后面说：“不用害怕，哈利·波特大概已经挑好他的那一个了。”

赫敏终于抬起头：“哈利，你怎么了？”

罗恩立刻说：“你知道的，就是那个，跟上学期一个毛病，还加重了。”

然而赫敏像是完全没听见他说话：“哈利，你脸色看起来不怎么好。”

哈利重重把叉子戳进熏肉里：“我没事，就是随便看看。”

忽然，他的雷达检测到一个阴沉着脸的教授大步进入了礼堂——西弗勒斯·斯内普。哈利第一次为这个人的出现感到高兴，就连他像蝙蝠翅膀那样翻飞着的黑色巫师袍都不觉得刻薄了，然而，令他失望的是，斯内普是独自过来的，并没有带着什么别人。

熏肉和羽衣甘蓝沙拉完全地失去了滋味，哈利艰难地把食物塞进口腔，无味地咀嚼着。有几次吞咽的时候他甚至想呕吐。赫敏脸上挂满不赞同的表情，建议他们可以先找个地方聊一聊，可哈利非常地固执，把那一小碗羽衣甘蓝沙拉半勺半勺地吃了整整一个半小时，现在整个礼堂里只剩他们三个了。

赫敏被他的行为完全地惊呆了：“只是过了一个圣诞节，究竟发生了什么事？”

哈利叹着气说：“各种事，比如我跟斯克林杰吵了一架。”

“魔法部长？为什么？”

罗恩说：“当然是为了马尔福。”

赫敏瞪着他：“马尔福？！”

罗恩咕哝：“看，你这不是能听见我说话吗？”

哈利及时地打断了可能发生的争吵：“斯克林杰要求我远离马尔福，我拒绝了。不过这个不是我们的主要分歧。斯克林杰想要我跟魔法部合作，给他当一个稳定人心的吉祥物，我不喜欢那样。”

“可这不是什么意外的事，上个学期《预言家日报》的报导里就有这个意思。”

哈利说：“好吧，意外——意外确实是马尔福。我是说德拉科。现在我不用考虑要不要远离他了，他自己离开了。”

赫敏难得露出迷惘的神色：“什么叫‘他自己离开了’？”

哈利深深吸了一口气，把从圣诞夜开始的所有事简单讲了一遍。隐瞒了一些细节，比如德拉科竟然给了他一个戒指。

“斯内普说伏地魔给了他五天时间，我没想到第四天晚上他就走了。”哈利低落地说，“我甚至不管不顾地跑去问了卢平，结果卢平先是责备了我，然后告诉我他也不清楚德拉科的事。”

“卢平还说不要太信任马尔福，毕竟他们是伏地魔的忠诚助手。”罗恩插话，“只是我们的哈利显然不太记得这一句了。”

哈利说：“现在完全不是我要不要信任德拉科的问题，现在是，是——他有可能——”

“有可能已经被伏地魔杀死了。”罗恩帮他把这句艰难的话补全。

“是这样。”哈利坐在椅子上，垂着头，“万一他……我不能说跟我无关，对不对？”

*

第二天，布告牌上果然贴出了关于幻影显形课的告示，要求是到今年8月31日时满17岁就能参加。哈利特意跑去地下看了一眼斯莱特林的报名表，不意外地没找到德拉科的名字。

他可能——可能真的没有回学校。哈利极力想一些好的可能，比如他的父母因为担心他把他藏起来了，再比如斯内普换了一个地方安置他，毕竟让他一直待在凤凰社的地方也不太合适，稍微不好一点的猜测就是伏地魔限制了他的行动……总之不要，不要最糟的那一种可能。

不久之后，哈利从卢娜那里得知，说德拉科·马尔福确实没有返校，斯莱特林的级长由布雷斯暂代。彻彻底底的坏消息。哈利觉得他的心脏被捏紧了。

晚上邓布利多找他去办公室继续他们的课程时，哈利几次都想问问他们的校长知不知道德拉科没来学校，可最终都没能成功开口。他竟然开始害怕，害怕听到那个可能的答案。他强迫自己专注在那些记忆上：里德尔杀死了他的生父一家，嫁祸给他的舅舅，并且夺走了一枚黑宝石戒指……里德尔和斯拉格霍恩有过一次关于“魂器”的密谈……斯拉格霍恩篡改了他的记忆。

邓布利多说：“哈利，我要布置给你一项特殊的作业。我需要你设法让斯拉格霍恩教授暴露出他真正的记忆。”

哈利睁圆了眼睛：“我？可是，也许，吐真剂或者摄神取念都可以——”

“能力出众的巫师有许多办法避开这些，”邓布利多温和地说，“斯拉格霍恩教授既然不愿交出真正的记忆，那么肯定已经做好了这方面的准备。只不过人总是有弱点的，我认为哈利你可以突破他的弱点，让他把真实交给你。”

哈利喃喃地问：“吐真剂和摄神取念……都可以防备吗？即使是在伏地魔面前？”

邓布利多说：“当然，这就是我曾经想让你学会大脑封闭术的原因。但即使是没学过这个的巫师，也会有能力抵抗这些魔药和咒语，凭借他们的意志，和坚守的信念。”

信念。

这个词一直徘徊在哈利脑海中。床帘阻隔了罗恩的梦呓，哈利闭上眼睛，似乎能在黑暗中听到那个斯莱特林平稳的声音：“十几年前，一个灰暗的夜晚，天空中雷电交加，渡鸦在阴影中嘶鸣，大难不死的男孩出生了……”

大难不死的男孩不想要这样的结局。至少，他跟德拉科·马尔福的结局不该是这样。中止在一个朦朦胧胧的睡前故事，甚至没有一个像样的告别。

哈利一言不发地从床上跳起来奔下格兰芬多塔楼，冲动地离开城堡，一口气跑到了禁林边缘。积雪沉默在万千树影间，未知的黑暗深处有刺骨的风在涌动。

没有。

没有一个金发的斯莱特林突然冲出来，抓着他的胳膊把他赶回城堡里。

哈利靠在树干上，孤独地喘息着。


	18. Chapter 18

一个多月哈利都在忧虑中度过，可能是他的异常过于明显，赫敏和罗恩都放下了他们之间的那点矛盾，尽量陪着哈利，虽然这把拉文德弄得很不高兴：她基本不能和罗恩出去约会了。

还有魔药课。魔药课又成了哈利最不喜欢的课程了，一方面，他向斯拉格霍恩询问魂器和里德尔的尝试失败了，这让他对自己究竟能不能完成邓布利多的作业产生了动摇，另一方面，他没法不想起在这个教室里他曾经有过一个脸色苍白的金发同桌。

在谈到哈利身上的气味时，德拉科曾经说过“有节魔药课上”，可是等哈利追问的时候，那个人又闭紧了嘴不肯多说了。哈利回想他们坐得最近的那几次，无声的视线纠纷，他伸手去拿银刀的时候身体离德拉科的手臂只有不到半英寸，翻滚的活地狱汤剂，斯拉格霍恩揭开了装有迷情剂的坩埚……迷情剂。

哈利猛然坐直身体：“他是想说迷情剂！”

整个教室都吃惊地投来注视，就连斯拉格霍恩都愣了一会儿才说：“好的，迷情剂，我们下节课可以学学迷情剂的解药。我知道很多人都对这个有兴趣。”

哈利局促地为自己的失态道了歉，还是没能从内心的惊涛巨浪中平静下来。他揉揉鼻子，似乎这样更容易激活嗅觉细胞的记忆，他闻到水果糖浆馅饼，闻到云杉木淡淡的香味……可是德拉科闻到的是哈利·波特。

情人节那天正好是第一节幻影显形课，魔法部来的指导教师威基·泰克罗斯完全不体谅已经安排好课后庆祝的学生们，反复讲着“三个D”的重要原则。等到自由练习开始，拉文德的耐心终于告罄了，她拨开人群冲过来，甜蜜地扑向罗恩：“罗-罗，还记得我们明天的约会吗？”

当时罗恩已经按泰克罗斯教导的那样在旋转了——幻影显形的最后一个步骤——他在拉文德（这几天进行过不止一次）的追问环节中本能地回答：“当然，霍格莫德村。”

哈利第一个意识到了不对。那个瞬间他的感官变得无比敏锐，像是直接看到了魔法力量在罗恩身边聚集。完全没有时间多想，他反射性地伸出手拉住了罗恩，紧接着就是一阵令人不适的挤压感，像是被塞进了狭长细窄的管道，整个过程中他都牢牢抓着罗恩的手臂，直到摇晃的身体站立在地面，剧烈的疼痛才席卷了他们——他们分体了。

罗恩的整个左臂都不见了，哈利则是右腿，他们的伤口正在以一种凶案现场的方式流血，两个少年巫师握着自己的魔杖面面相觑。

“哈利，仔细想想，你说不定知道一两个治疗咒语！”罗恩不抱希望地说。

“我以为韦斯莱夫人会教你一点止血咒什么的……”哈利不得不采取麻瓜的方法，用力按压伤口附近的血管，尽量让血流得慢一点。

“希望我们在血流干之前能回到霍格沃茨。”

“乐观一点，麦格教授会来找我们的，毕竟我们的腿和手臂还留在礼堂里。”

“幸亏留下的不是肠子，否则每个人都知道我午餐吃的是什么了。”

哈利扶着树干站起来，打量周围的地形：“我猜这里是霍格莫德村后面的山地，或者更远一点的地方。以前——”以前小天狼星就在这一带藏身过。

“没错，我究竟为什么非要在说‘霍格莫德村’的时候想起这里？”罗恩龇着牙，“我应该告诉她‘帕笛芙夫人茶馆’或者干脆说‘格兰芬多公共休息室’。麦格教授会知道我们在这里吗？”

哈利不确定：“也许我们可以试试走到霍格莫德村，在身上的血流干之前。”

罗恩看向哈利缺失的右腿：“你的情况比我麻烦得多。”

“我知道，让我试试能不能对自己用一个漂浮咒……”哈利的动作停顿了一下，回头看向山间的树林，“谁？”

只有风声。鸟兽的细微响动和虫鸣一起被积雪掩盖，夕阳已经变得黯淡，把视野中的一切都变成类似褪色旧照片那样的暗黄色，缺乏生气。

罗恩小声叫他：“哈利？”

哈利用左腿蹦过去，在刚才引起他注意的方向绕了一圈：“刚才这里好像有个很高大的影子。”

“你确定吗？雪地上没有什么痕迹。”

“也可能我看错了。”哈利说着，还是握紧了自己的魔杖。

他的戒备是必要的——就在罗恩转过身准备开始这趟艰难的步行时，一道巨大的黑影突然地把他扑到了雪地里——那是一个穿着邋遢的男人，面部的毛发过于旺盛，头发和胡子都脏兮兮的粘连在一起，长长的指甲里藏满污垢，像野兽的爪子一样——哈利的昏迷咒打在这个人背上，可是，几乎没有任何效果，他还是用粗壮的胳膊把罗恩重重按在雪地里。他整个人都像一头野兽！

罗恩发出一声惊恐的惨叫：“他是个疯子！他在撕我手臂的伤口！”

“滚开！”又一道咒语从哈利魔杖中发出，还是无济于事，罗恩在这个怪人的攻击中发出痛楚的悲鸣，血腥味变得浓烈，光线更加黯淡……哈利试图去拉开那个家伙，可他失去的右腿让他完全没法使上力气……他绞尽脑汁尝试一切能想到的攻击咒语，不行，全部不行，他需要威力更强的。

——“对敌人”。

混血王子写在他的书本上的一行字突然地划过他的脑海，哈利几乎在同时对着那个怪人喊出了咒语：“神锋无影！”

顿时一道深深的血痕出现在怪人背上，使他发出刺耳的嚎叫，终于放开了几乎不能动弹的罗恩，面色不善地瞪着哈利，浑浊的眼珠不自然地鼓起，脸上身上沾满了罗恩的血。

——他被这道咒语激怒了。一种颤栗从哈利脊背上升起，与那个人充满兽性的眼睛对视时，他感觉自己仿佛在跟一匹巨大的狼对峙。这肯定不是一个正常的巫师，也不可能是麻瓜——他朝着哈利冲了过来，张开的嘴巴里能看见被磨得尖锐的牙齿。

“神锋无影！”

又一道咒语打在怪人肩膀上，他的动作变慢了，发出痛苦的哀嚎。哈利咬着牙，开始用一条左腿尽可能快地移动。这很困难，疼痛和寒冷不断侵蚀着他的体能，但他不能停下。他需要在被抓住前给他的对手制造更多伤口，他有一个可怕的猜想，让他在忧心罗恩的同时更加谨慎地躲避着……不能被抓住，不能被咬……

他滑倒了，大量的血从右腿的断面中流出，血腥味刺激了那个野兽一样的怪人，奇异的兴奋在他眼中闪烁，他扑向哈利的同时，哈利举起魔杖，狠狠插入对方的口腔，一阵恶臭伴随着这个肮脏的家伙滴下的口水传来，就在那几根尖利的指甲将要划破哈利胸口时，他仿佛听见有人远远地大叫：“停下！”

令他诧异的是，那只兽爪一样的手确实停住了。尽管它下一秒就可以切开哈利的皮肤。

那个声音更近了：“停下。”

哈利用魔杖格住怪人的牙关，惊讶地转过头，看见那个一声不吭消失了两个月的混蛋出现在雪地的另一端。

“德拉科？”哈利对自己产生了怀疑。也许这个恶心的怪人的唾液里包含某种致幻剂。

可是那个人确实出现了，在夕阳彻底湮灭的最后一刻，抿着嘴唇出现在哈利视线中。他瞳孔的颜色似乎变得更加幽深，抬起右臂始终让魔杖指向那个邋遢的怪人，脚步在接近这片混战区域时变得缓慢而沉稳。

他用近乎于命令的口吻对那个怪人说：“离开这里。”

没有看哈利。戒备的目光始终盯着那个袭击者。但他走得更近了，近得哈利甚至能从弥散着的血腥味中分辨出他身上淡淡的香气。

怪人喉咙里发出一串咕噜声，居然真的后退了一点。哈利抽回了自己的魔杖，就近在手边的积雪上蹭了一下，试图去除沾染到的恶臭。

现在德拉科就站在他身边，瘦高的身影看上去像一株树木。哈利不合时宜地想起巫师们的迷信，冬青木魔杖的主人不能和橡木魔杖的主人在一起。德拉科的魔杖是山楂木的，应该是。

“离开这里，格雷伯克。”他又重复了一遍，紧握着魔杖的手背上青筋鼓起。

终于，那个高大的怪人动了，他浑浊的眼珠变得茫然，像是木偶一样倒退着转身，接着一步一步走回树林深处……整个过程中德拉科始终用魔杖指着他，直到他彻底消失不见，才放松肩膀，慢慢垂下了手臂。

哈利看着德拉科的背影，无比地想要质问这一切究竟是该死地怎么回事。或者把整整两个月的不满一股脑地倾倒在这个人背脊上。还有他的腿，失血的伤口几乎已经没有知觉了……他从雪地中跳起来：“罗恩！”

德拉科及时地扶住了他，同时用一种冷漠的目光审视哈利右腿的伤口。令哈利难以接受的冷漠。

接着山楂木魔杖点在哈利右腿的断面上，很轻的像咏唱一样的咒语从这个斯莱特林口中响起，直到那个分体造成的糟糕伤口不再继续流血。

夕阳完全地坠落。


	19. Chapter 19

罗恩陷在雪地里，因为失血而意识模糊，哈利紧张地检查他的伤势，在肩膀上发现了两道狰狞的抓伤。德拉科用同样的咒语给他止了血，接着取出一个小瓶，把里面的药剂倒在罗恩伤口上，涂抹均匀。

“这是什么？……还有刚才那个人，他肯定不是个正常的巫师，对吗？”哈利本来想蹲下来帮忙，但失去的右腿让他很难保持平衡，最后德拉科不得不把肩膀借给他作为扶手。

“白鲜和银粉的混合物。”德拉科冷淡地回答了他的第一个问题，“一般用来治疗狼人的咬伤。”

哈利的呼吸急促起来……他也不需要德拉科回答第二个问题了。“你为什么知道？”他轻轻地问。

德拉科没有说话。沉默笼罩了他们，压抑的，令人难以喘息的沉默。哈利能清晰地感觉到他们之间曾经拉近的距离再次变得遥远，和他们关系恶劣的那几年相比都要更遥远，但他还是很高兴德拉科在这里。非常有趣，他的大脑明确地告诉他，现在的德拉科可疑，邪恶，充满阴谋，然而哈利并没有任何危机的预感。

德拉科慢吞吞地问：“你们的其他部分在哪里？”

“大礼堂。”

“大礼堂？”

德拉科挑起眉毛的表情让他显得熟悉了一点，哈利撑在他肩膀上解释：“我们在练习幻影显形的时候分体了。”

德拉科叹了口气：“我该送你们去什么地方？预先说明，我做不到带着你们幻影移形。”

“霍格莫德村，我想。”哈利回忆了一下事发经过，“教授们应该会在那里找我们。”

“好吧。”德拉科把罗恩从雪地里拉出来，非常认真地用魔杖对准他，连续念了三个“清理一新”。

哈利疑惑地问：“雪和枯叶会影响伤口吗？”

“不会。但我背着他的时候会影响我。”

哈利大叫一声：“你准备背他？！”

“显而易见，他没法自己走。”

“我也没法自己走。”哈利指了一下自己曾经有右腿的地方。

“你可以自己跳。”

“好吧，我可以。”哈利嘀咕着，在雪地上蹦了几步，黑色的头发毫无章法地一上一下，变得更加凌乱。天色太暗，让他看起来好像下一秒就会莫名地消失在夜色里。

“等等，波特。”

哈利不情愿地停下，吃力地扶住树干：“我只有一条腿，这样很容易摔倒。”

“……我知道。”德拉科绷着脸走过来，一个清洁咒迎面砸在哈利身上。

哈利眨眨眼睛：“什么意思？”

德拉科转身，把后背给他：“我的错。你自己走不了。”

哈利迟疑地爬到了他背上。怀疑德拉科认为他不太高兴。但他真的没有不高兴，确实罗恩伤得更重，他不会计较这个。假如德拉科不在这里，哈利本来也是要这么去霍格莫德的。现在他还不必烦恼怎么移动罗恩，完全没什么值得不高兴的。没有。

“少了一条腿能让你变得那么轻吗？”

哈利趴在他背上，淡金色的发梢扫在他脸上，弄得他鼻子发痒：“我以为你不记得我有多重了。”

德拉科淡淡地说：“不会忘的。”

“罗恩怎么办？”

“用一个漂浮咒，波特先生。让他跟着我们。”

……

“别睡着，波特。”

……

……

“哈利。”

*

“出什么事了？”罗斯默塔女士推开前门，惊讶地看到四个学院的院长们同时面色不佳地出现在高街上，和他们一起的还有一个矮小纤细的陌生巫师，一个半透明的箱子漂浮在他们身边，能看到里面非常不祥地装着一些人类肢体，似乎是一支胳膊和一条腿。

弗立维教授回答她：“出了点事，夫人。有见到我们的两个学生吗？他们在幻影显形课上分体了，应该是到了这附近。”

“恐怕没有，”罗斯默塔女士摇头，再次看向那个箱子，“梅林，分体，他们的情况肯定不好……客人们没有说起过这件事，没人见到受伤的学生。”

弗立维的脸色更差了：“建校以来第一次发生这种事……”

“我已经报告了魔法部，魔法事故和灾害司很快就会接手追查，”那个陌生巫师说，“当然我还是认为应该去学校附近搜查。两个学生不可能到达这么远的地方，除非霍格沃茨在关于哈利·波特的事情上有隐瞒。”

麦格教授带着怒气问：“隐瞒什么？魔法部的无能吗？”

“不，我不是要争吵，女士。我只是想说，那个男孩也许提前学习了这方面的课程。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普十分轻慢地说：“如果波特有这样的脑子，我们现在就不用带着他的胳膊在这里乱走。”

“是大腿。哈利留下的是大腿。”弗立维纠正他。

“好的，大腿。”

教授们开始在霍格莫德搜寻哈利和罗恩的踪迹，帕笛芙夫人茶馆作为罗恩原本的约会目的地被造访了两次，在这里庆祝情人节的巫师们都受到了惊扰，然而直到太阳下山，还是没有任何人见过那两个男孩。

“也许他们真的不在霍格莫德。”

“不论如何，他们只可能去自己曾经去过的地方。”

一只黑白相间的花猫从围墙上跳下来，轻巧地落在众人身边，甩着尾巴发出急促的叫声，麦格教授立刻跟上去：“好孩子，找到他们了吗？”

猫领着他们一直沿着高街行进，周围的建筑越来越少，道路逐渐狭窄，已经快要离开霍格莫德村了……斯内普是第一个看到的人，他的脸色变得格外难看，几乎是咆哮着快步走上去：“解释一下，先生！”

然后是麦格。她惊讶地扶了一下眼镜：“马尔福先生？”

确实，德拉科·马尔福出现在道路尽头。他苍白的脸上几乎没有表情，举起的魔杖尽力维持着一个漂浮咒，罗恩就这样保持着昏迷在雪地中的姿势被一路带了下来，而备受关注的哈利·波特正挂在他背上，垂着头，一动不动。

德拉科说：“我在山地那边找到他们。”

“虽然我也想知道详情，但现在显然不是时候。”麦格立刻打开那个半透明的箱子，弗立维帮着德拉科把哈利放下，背上的重量失去时这个金发巫师很轻地踉跄了一下。

其他人忙碌着给哈利和罗恩接回肢体时，斯内普仍然用一种令人畏惧的眼神盯着德拉科：“你最好知道你在做什么。”

斯普劳特的动作突然停顿了：“等等，这个孩子身上不止有分体的伤口。”

“格雷伯克。”德拉科的左手慢慢握紧了，“他们被芬里尔·格雷伯克袭击了。”

*

哈利展开他的礼物，是一件闪着银光的隐形衣。

他想起八岁的时候，达力收到过一件生日礼物，是一架银色的模型战机。只用了一个下午这件漂亮又脆弱的礼物就被拆得七零八落，收拾完厨房的哈利在垃圾箱中见到它的残骸，一只发亮的机翼，折射在上面的灯光耀眼而炫目。

那种光和隐形衣的银光交织在一起，让整个世界变成了奇异的银灰色，流动的风有了具象的纹路，哈利的身体变轻了，像沿着水流那样沿着风的脉络上升……他的视野变得无比广阔，他看到霍格沃茨特快在脚下奔驰，看到魁地奇球场，看到苏格兰高地的湖泊和云杉林，一切都是虚幻的、不真实的银色。

哈利开始觉得寒冷，他已经升得够高了，银白色的幽灵出现在他身边，冰冷地唱着难懂的歌谣……银色的牡鹿从哈利魔杖中跃出，立刻就被漩涡一样的风卷走，哈利看到空荡荡的婴儿床，看到陈旧的墓地，晃动的帷幔……死亡也是冷肃的、缺乏感情的银色。

——“……病房里不能留再多人了……”

——“我才是他的女朋友！”

寒冷加剧，哈利看到一道细细的银线从自己胸口延伸出去，笔直地割裂了那些风，一只手在风的另一端握着这根线，那只手的主人在看到哈利时震惊地张开了嘴；接着整个世界的银色都晃动起来，变成了轻盈的丝线，一缕缕归入那只握着银线的手掌，色彩回归了，那些冷肃的炫目的虚幻的银色飞速地收缩，最后凝固在那个人的眼睛里。

银色的眼睛。

——“哇啊……！”

哈利在一声尖利的哭嚎中惊醒了，有一瞬间他仿佛看到银色的天花板冲着他的脸砸了下来——不，不，天花板是白色的。哈利摸到眼镜戴上，正好看到拉文德捂着脸撞开卢平跑了出去。

“哈利，你醒了？”卢平立刻走到他的床边，与此同时，哈利看到麦格教授、赫敏、金妮、唐克斯，以及韦斯莱夫妇也在这里。

哈利脱口问：“马尔福呢？”

卢平的神情一瞬间变得无比复杂，几乎让哈利怀疑他之前遇见德拉科也只是那个银色的梦的一部分。

卢平说：“他被斯内普叫走了。”

哈利松懈下来，终于发现那条一度失去的右腿已经回到了他身上，只是还不够灵敏。他开始有余力关心一下其他事情：“刚刚我好像听见有人在哭叫，是拉文德吗？”

现在韦斯莱夫妇的神情也变得复杂了。金妮勇敢地给哈利解惑：“斯普劳特教授把你们的骨头接错位了。刚才庞弗雷夫人给罗恩重新接手臂的时候，拉文德想去抱着他，结果罗恩神志不清地赶她走，说要换赫敏来。”

哈利吃惊地看向赫敏，收到一个不知所措的回望。谁都没想到罗恩会这样……

这真的不太妥当。哈利想。

金妮毫不客气地补充：“你自己也不比这个好多少。知道我们做了多少努力来让你松开抓着马尔福的手吗？”

……

哈利不知道。

哈利想给在场每个人灌一瓶失忆魔药。

他是斯拉格霍恩最优秀的学生之一，继承了莉莉·伊万斯出众的魔药天赋。他做得到。相信自己。


	20. Chapter 20

斯内普一字一句地问：“你这段时间究竟在做什么？”

德拉科说：“无可奉告。”

“很好。”斯内普缓慢地点头，“天真的男孩。你需要知道，不论你做得再好，黑魔王也不会把波特当作奖赏送给你。”

“我知道。”

“那格雷伯克是怎么回事？我知道黑魔王给马尔福的任务变更了，但我认为卢修斯更愿意把你放在身边，而不是让你回霍格沃茨。”

“波特他们流的血太多了，格雷伯克闻到了气味。”德拉科迎向斯内普的注视，“至于其他的，抱歉，我不能说。我能够保证的是，格雷伯克不会造成很大妨碍。”

斯内普严厉地说：“你不可能同时周全双方。我指的是卢修斯和波特。”

“但我无法做出选择。”德拉科哑着嗓子说，月光顺着他的肩膀流淌。“我只能尽力让他们在下一次日出前都安然无恙……我没法去考虑更长远的事。也许在最终结局到来前，我就已经被碾碎了，完全没有选择的必要。”

斯内普指出：“你是在逃避。”

德拉科同意这个说法：“没错，逃避。我一直是这样懦弱的人。”

*

“芬里尔·格雷伯克？”

“没错。”卢平坐在哈利床边，手掌在膝盖上握成了拳，“他应该是现在世界上最凶残的狼人了，他以伤害别人为乐。他是个无耻的怪物，酷爱攻击小孩，投靠了伏地魔……他会在变身时刻意接近巫师家庭，咬伤他们的孩子，然后带走，让他们作为狼人在对巫师的仇恨中成长……”

唐克斯上前一步，像是想碰一下他的肩膀，但是被刻意地避开了。

“我就是被格雷伯克咬的，在很小的时候。”卢平说，“我的父亲得罪了他。一个报复。”

哈利的喉咙被捏紧了。他回忆那个肮脏的高大男人……野兽一样尖利的指甲，浑浊的微微鼓起的眼珠……迟到的寒意沿着他的脊柱升起，他不是没有这个猜想，但被证实的这一刻仍然感觉很糟。

“那，罗恩？”哈利的声音无比僵硬，“他也会变成狼人吗？”

卢平摇头：“不至于。格雷伯克不在狼的形态下，而且只是抓伤，伤口也得到了及时的处理，最多会沾染一点狼的习性。他还是个巫师。”

唐克斯插了一句：“你也是个很好的巫师。”

卢平不得不转身看向她：“尼法朵拉——”

唐克斯声明：“你不能再赶我走，我是傲罗，我被安排留守霍格沃茨。”

卢平温和地说：“我没有要你走，我只是需要单独跟哈利说几句话。”

她默默地看了他一会儿，灰褐色的头发逐渐变成了一种浅红，像是刚成熟的水果那样润泽的浅红。她离开的时候说：“我在外面等你。”

哈利不确定地说：“你们……是不是……我错过了什么吗？”

“没有。”卢平的神情严肃起来，问哈利，“介意跟我谈一谈马尔福的事吗？”

哈利愣了一下：“我没来得及问他。”

“不是这个。”卢平看起来有些为难，“我的意思是，哈利你不该对他这么没有戒心。连西弗勒斯都不知道他这段时间在哪里，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

哈利的心脏变得沉重。他比任何人都清楚德拉科改变了，变得陌生而冷漠，最开始在霍格莫德村见到他的时候，那双灰色的眼睛投来的注视简直像在看一个无关联的陌生人。然而德拉科还是会扶住他，小心地处理他的伤口，甚至一路把他背了下来。除了那种过于真实的冷漠，他又好像什么都没有变。

或许这就是哈利一直抓着他的原因……他想靠这样来消除那种冷漠带来的不安。哈利模糊地说：“他大概是有原因的。”

卢平说：“西弗勒斯愿意帮他，邓布利多也是。可他没有接受，自己回了伏地魔那边。”

“邓布利多？”

“没错，如果不是邓布利多同意，没人敢带他去格里莫广场12号。”卢平思考了一会儿，“也许我们应该事先告诉你，这样你见到他的时候能有一点心理准备……确实当时的情况很让人震动。只不过，无论伏地魔对他施与多严酷的惩罚都不意味着他一定会改变立场，哈利你要知道，有些食死徒对伏地魔的拥护只是出于恐惧，他们真心希望那个人消失或者死去，可是基于同样的恐惧，他们也乐意向伏地魔献上你的尸体，哪怕只是为了逃避一时的惩罚。”

“他帮了我。就在今天。是他赶走了格雷伯克——”

“这就是问题。”卢平静静地说，“格雷伯克投靠了伏地魔，却并没能获得黑魔标记。伏地魔看不起他，连带着所有食死徒的地位都高于他。马尔福能命令格雷伯克，哈利，你觉得是因为什么？”

也许是哈利的表情太过凝重，卢平说到这里露出一个尽可能轻松的笑容：“当然，如果他是靠搏斗赶走格雷伯克的，那另当别论。”

哈利笑不出来，手指不自觉抓紧了被角。当时德拉科一直用魔杖指着格雷伯克，直到那个狼人缓慢地离开，像个木偶那样。还有那些调配好的药剂，德拉科不可能预知到他们会因为意外分体，那些药肯定不是为他们准备的。那会是给谁？

他告诉卢平：“不管马尔福这段时间是干什么去了，都是他的事。我只会继续做我想做的。”

卢平看了他一会儿：“我不是要阻止你。我也同意德拉科·马尔福不像他爸爸那样邪恶，但你还是需要防备，哈利。詹姆不会愿意看到你揪着一个马尔福不放的，那个场面真的不太好。”

哈利感到他的右腿又僵硬了。还有整个身体。

失忆魔药。立刻。马上。

*  
*  
*

哈利忍住展开活点地图的冲动。不用看他也知道德拉科在哪里，斯内普的办公室，这几天那个斯莱特林的课余时间都消磨在那里。补上功课，或者只是为了避开哈利。邓布利多肯定也知道，不然教授们不会对一个学生这么久的无故缺课毫无反应……也许老校长已经有了安排。可是哈利不想这样被动。

他在羊皮纸上写下德拉科的名字，接着是自己和伏地魔。这两个月里德拉科被伏地魔召见了，那么他回到霍格沃兹至少表面上不会违反伏地魔的命令……哈利在纸上添上格雷伯克。这个狼人和德拉科一起出现肯定是出于某种原因，也许就是伏地魔要求他们一起行动的，帮手？监视者？但格雷伯克看起来非常听从于德拉科。

哈利困惑地写下斯内普的名字。他有一个未证实的猜测：斯内普就是在那本旧魔药书上写下那些笔记的“混血王子”。这么想也非常合理，（哈利还是有点不情愿地承认）斯内普是他唯一认识的能在魔药造诣上超过课本的人，而且他要求德拉科学习的那些咒语，有很大一部分在那本书上曾经出现过。另一个佐证是圣诞晚会那次，假如斯内普不是写下那个魔药配方的人，他是怎么做到立刻说出哈利给德拉科喝的魔药究竟是什么？

他心里对斯内普的恶感真正地开始消退，尤其是考虑到神锋无影在击退格雷伯克上非常有用。哈利写下邓布利多的名字，用一根线和斯内普连在一起……斯内普是凤凰社的间谍，他能够从伏地魔那边得到许多重要的信息。

但他也不知道德拉科被安排了什么任务。

哈利皱起眉毛，感觉到有什么特殊的事正在被酝酿。不止是他和德拉科，也许所有人都会受到影响——

“哈利！你需要去魁地奇球场！”

哈利立刻丢开他的羽毛笔：“怎么了？”

金妮喘着气说：“罗恩和麦克拉根打起来了，就为了一个守门员的位置！”

“罗恩早上才从校医院出来！”

“显然，他恢复得不错？”

哈利还是晚了一步，快跑到魁地奇场地时，他就看到西莫他们迎面走过来，耸耸肩膀对哈利说：“我们的罗-罗又被送回校医院了，和麦克拉根一起。麦格教授气坏了，狠狠扣了格兰芬多的分。”

于是哈利不得不转向校医院，金妮脸色不佳地走在他身边：“我真是受够了，这几天拉文德一直缠着我问罗恩和赫敏的事，为什么他们不能自己解决自己的感情纠纷？”

哈利问：“罗恩还没处理好这件事？”

“他还没弄清楚发生了什么呢。”金妮越走越快，“男孩子都这么迟钝吗？”

哈利摸了一下鼻子：“也不一定——”

“对不起，我的失误！”金妮立刻打断他，“好吧说实话，我有段时间很喜欢你，所以我一点都不想听你跟马尔福之间的小故事，哪怕我真的好奇极了！”

哈利的脚步顿了一下：“我跟马尔福之间什么都没有！”

金妮撇着嘴说：“看吧，一句话里你只听见了马尔福。”

哈利愣了一下，才反应过来金妮在提起马尔福之前说了什么……“有段时间很喜欢你”，哪段时间？他好像完全错过了，可是金妮也确实没表现出什么不一样，她最近和拿了九个O的埃迪也相处得不错……

“对不起，我觉得，呃，我们像现在这样就不错。朋友？”哈利说，内疚地发现自己迫切想要有第三个人来打断他们。

这个人很快出现了：罗恩青着一只眼睛从走廊那头紧张地跑过来，在看见他们两个时立刻停住了脚步，拉住哈利的手臂：“我们是朋友！”

哈利点头：“当然，我的朋友。”

罗恩几乎是在崩溃地大叫了：“能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗，朋友！我根本听不懂拉文德在说什么！”

“你一点都不记得？”

“记得什么！”

哈利说：“你昏迷的时候抱着赫敏不肯放手，说不想要拉文德。”

罗恩震惊地张大了嘴：“我？”

“你。”哈利郑重地点头。

罗恩倒退了一步：“我怎么会……”他犹豫了一会儿，突然跳起来，转身朝着原路跑了回去。

金妮向哈利指出：“抱着别人不放的是你，不是罗恩。”

哈利认真地说：“可是这样能解决他们的问题，真的，这件事已经拖得够久的了。”

*

德拉科在午夜时出回到了霍格莫德村外，昏暗的油灯在他手中晃动。

山林里几乎没有光线，积雪已经在融化，春天开始降临在这片土地。一个残酷的春天。德拉科现在真正理解了被黑魔标记污染灵魂是什么意思，他感到反胃、悲哀，和一种奇异的平静，就像事情注定会变成这样。他在沉重的黑夜里举起魔杖，很轻地念出了守护神咒……油灯在摇曳，树影蠕动着，什么都没有发生。连那种稀薄的银光都不会从他的魔杖中涌出了。

——确实应该这样。德拉科想。也许食死徒是不会有守护神的。

一个高大的影子站在前方，是格雷伯克，他身上还沾着干涸发黑的血迹，多毛的脸上带有一种不自然的呆滞。

德拉科命令：“躲回山洞里去，除非我把那个女人带出来，你不准出现在别人面前。”

低沉的嗬嗬声从格雷伯克喉咙里发出。他转过身，安静而顺从地离开了。

德拉科垂下他的魔杖，注意到破碎的枯叶堆中冒出了娇嫩的新芽。

残酷的春天降临了。


	21. Chapter 21

当魁地奇球场散发出新鲜的甲虫与雨水气息时，哈利意识到已经是春天了。被格雷伯克袭击的阴影仿佛和冬衣一起被换掉，罗恩趴在桌子上，闷闷地说：“为什么她还是不理我，我都已经跟拉文德分手了。”

哈利调整了一下坩埚的位置，并且把混血王子的旧课本摆好：“她也不想理我了，可能我说了什么蠢话。”

他们看向旁边的桌子。为了显示决心，赫敏甚至坐到了拉文克劳们中间，和他们隔了整整一个魔药教室。

罗恩拨弄着面前的小刀：“她说我跟四年级的时候相比完全没有改变，总是自信她会在那里等我。”

哈利说：“我告诉赫敏你在潜意识里针对麦克拉根是因为她，结果她更生气了。她说你不能在跟别的女孩约会的时候要求她在原地等着，如果你当时弄不清自己的感情，现在也不一定弄清楚了。”

罗恩沉重地说：“……我根本没这么想，你也认识那个麦克拉根，他根本就不像话，就算单纯作为朋友，我也不能让他那样对赫敏。你知道吗，上个学期的晚会上，他居然想用烈酒灌醉赫敏！”

“你只能自己去跟她谈谈了，”哈利翻动课本，“斯拉格霍恩不会真的要讲迷情——”他的声音停住了，因为德拉科缓慢地从教室门口走了进来。

不知道是不是他今天只穿着衬衫的缘故，这个斯莱特林看起来更加瘦削，苍白的脸上没有任何表情，像是有谁把他的情绪全部拿走了。哈利下意识地看向斯莱特林的桌子，已经坐在那里的三个学生也有点惊讶地看着德拉科，不过诺特的书包还是稳稳地占据着第四张空椅子，丝毫没有挪开的意思。

拉文克劳的桌子已经满了，也许德拉科会坐在赫奇帕奇那边，或者他和罗恩这边……然而德拉科完全没有往哈利身上看一眼，而是径自走到斯莱特林那边，冷冷地拍了拍诺特的肩膀。

“马尔福你可以——”诺特的声音突然变小了，就连翘起的腿也放了下来，有点拘谨地并在了一起。他收起自己的书包，清理了一下桌面：“好吧，没问题。”

德拉科自始至终背对着其他人，只在坐下的时候才转过身。他脸上还是像之前一样没什么表情，但哈利认为他肯定用什么方式恫吓了诺特，也许是某种意味不明的注视。

罗恩戳了哈利一下：“别看了。”

哈利重新在椅子上坐正。幸好斯拉格霍恩忘记了迷情剂解药的事，按照计划讲起了戈巴洛特第三定律。

混合毒药之解药大于每种单独成份之解药之总和。用斯卡平的现形咒分析魔药的成份。通过程序变形后得到的附加成分。

……全班第一的魔药师哈利·波特承认自己连一个分句都没听懂。不过这没什么，几乎每个人脸上都写满了困惑与迷茫，斯拉格霍恩宣布让学生们每人去领一个小瓶子然后配出解药时，有半分钟整个教室是凝固的。

罗恩瞪着他的那一小瓶褐色魔药，徒劳地把它晃来晃去，同时挑拣着自己都不知道会有什么效果的原料丢进坩埚：“我甚至不知道这是什么！谁能看出这里面混合了多少种该死的毒药？”

哈利坩埚里的液体已经变成了一种灰褐色的恶心黏液，也许拥有比他领到的那一小瓶混合毒药还要可怕的破坏力。他不得不把自己埋在他的旧课本里，一页一页仔细搜寻，希望混血王子曾留下过一些提醒。非常有趣，当初斯内普担任魔药教授时，哈利几乎什么东西都没能从他那里学到，现在他卸任了，却通过一本笔记教给了哈利大量的魔药学知识。尽管哈利还不是很习惯把斯内普和王子等同。

“有了，在这里。粪石？”哈利疑惑地读了一遍那行字：只需要在嗓子里塞入一块粪石。王子的形象和斯内普重叠了……那是他们一年级的第一节魔药课，斯内普阴沉沉地要求他们记下，粪石是从山羊胃里取出来的一种石头，有极强的解毒作用。

离下课只剩五分钟了，每个人都在折腾自己的解药，试图添加一点什么成分让它看起来更像模像样。哈利绝望地看了一眼自己散发着难闻气味的坩埚，孤注一掷地冲向储藏柜；独角兽角，羽衣草，姜根——粪石。他的手和另一个人的手腕撞在一起。

哈利抬起头，看见德拉科有点惊愕地保持着伸手的姿势站在旁边，就好像在被哈利碰到之前他完全没发现储藏柜前正蹲着一个这么大的波特。

这个斯莱特林立刻就想后退，但是哈利抓住了他的袖子：“马尔福，你不能彻底拒绝跟我说话。”

德拉科沉默着，刚才的惊愕不见了，他又恢复到那种缺乏情绪的状态。哈利恶劣地猜想也许有一个波特屏蔽器罩在这个家伙眼睛上，所以他才会一直对自己视而不见，一定要触碰到他才能让他发现哈利·波特就在这么近的地方。作为对屏蔽器的对抗，哈利把他的袖子抓得更紧了：“看着我。”

德拉科无法移开目光。他的注视仍旧沉闷而冷漠，但是并不危险……他反握住哈利的手，把他从地上拉起来，叹着气说：“波特，你不用管我的事。”

哈利坚持：“你不想再被家养小精灵绑架一次吧？”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“他们可以试试。”

“你不明白——”

“哈利，你的解毒剂完成了吗？”斯拉格霍恩站在哈利的坩埚边，看着里面那一坨已经凝固的东西，一时不知道该怎么给出正面评价。

哈利不得不把手心里的粪石递过去：“我想，这个也许可以作为答案？”

斯拉格霍恩的眼睛亮了：“了不起，粪石！一个非常有勇气的答案，我当然不能说你是错的……粪石能解除所有这些混合毒药的毒性！你是自己想到的？”

“呃，斯内普教授曾经讲过，一年级的时候。”

“那也非常了不起，能够记得那么久以前的知识，说明你真正掌握了它……”

哈利手上暗暗使劲，但没有用，德拉科还是趁着这个机会抽身离开了。

*

罗恩生日那天麦克拉根向他发起了一场巫师决斗，非常不幸地，因为斯内普突然经过，格兰芬多失去了宝贵的十分。罗恩一直嚷嚷着肯定有谁向斯内普通风报信了——说不定就是马尔福恢复了他从前的卑鄙——可是还没等哈利列举疑点，赫敏首先生气地离开了。

从金妮那里知道，其实赫敏也去找了麦格，只是斯内普出现得更早。（“两个男巫，像公鸡一样沾沾自喜地决斗！他们是不成熟的小孩吗！”赫敏难得这样生气地大喊。）麦克拉根则开始到处宣扬罗恩是个不敢决斗的胆小鬼，虽然嘴上答应了，背地里却让朋友去找教授，根本没有能力担任守门员。

这件事让罗恩和赫敏之间的气氛更冷淡了，还有魁地奇球队，哈利甚至发了一次火，要求队员们在训练的时候不得过多地议论私事。格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇的比赛就在这种气氛中到来，那天早上起床的时候哈利就觉得心神不宁。

明明今天的天气非常好，阳光灿烂，风也很小。麦克拉根纵然不满，也只能坐在替补的位置上，而罗恩，必须说他的状态还不错，对流言的愤怒让他急切地想在球场上证明自己。——并且赫敏也来看比赛了，几天的冷战后这或许是个和好的信号。哈利忍住心悸骑上他的火弩箭，慢慢升高。球场在视野里变小了，还有观众席，霍格沃茨城堡……

突然地，哈利的视线捕捉到一个金色的小点。

不是金色飞贼，要更浅一点，德拉科的头发。他脚步匆匆地走在连接西塔楼的悬空廊桥上，一个人，像是在赶时间。

理智上哈利当然知道他管不了德拉科要去哪儿，但他控制不了自己的目光去追踪他。要知道这段时间这个斯莱特林的大部分时间都待在地下（他自己的寝室或者斯内普的办公室），他突然前往西塔楼肯定有什么原因。

哈利第一次对魁地奇比赛丧失了兴趣，无比地想回到地面上，打开活点地图查看德拉科究竟是要去哪里。西塔楼并不是个学生们常去的地方，船只的管理处被设置在这里，还有麻瓜研究学教室，猫头鹰棚屋——

“哈利！”

一阵晕眩的疼痛击中了哈利的头部，他觉得自己的脑袋变成了一个被砸开的罐头，无数念头就要这么倾倒出去——不行，他不能忘记这些念头，他需要记住——他坠落的同时看到麦克拉根傻傻地张着嘴巴，手里拿着一根击球棍。

*

哈利睁开眼睛，看到一个红头发的，脸上带有雀斑的人正担心地看着他：“你总算醒了，庞弗雷夫人说你头骨碎裂，得躺上几个小时，还不能用力过度。”

哈利想不起庞弗雷夫人是谁，他只能去翻检自己拼命抓住的那几个念头：“马尔福……”

红头发笑嘻嘻地说：“没错，马尔福！他干了一件好事：带着克拉布和高尔把麦克拉根堵在公共休息室门口狠狠揍了一顿，胖夫人现在逢人就要讲一遍他动手的那个场面。”

“麦克拉根？”

“没错，那个混蛋，他居然抢了珀克斯的击球棍，把游走球往你头上打！”

哈利愣愣地没有说话。

红头发终于察觉到不对了，他伸手在哈利眼睛前面晃动了一下：“哈利？”

哈利充满歉意地说：“请问你是谁？”


	22. Chapter 22

“……大概就是这样，庞弗雷夫人说等头骨完全长好，他的记忆会慢慢自己恢复的。”罗恩垂着脑袋，无精打采地解释。

“我知道，麻瓜也有很多这种情况，脑震荡引起的记忆障碍。”赫敏看了一眼沉睡中的哈利，不满地对罗恩说，“这不是什么严重的问题，你能不表现得像世界末日一样吗？”

罗恩嘟囔着：“等哈利醒了你就知道为什么了。要知道麦格教授不许其他人来探视是有理由的。”

赫敏坐在他身边：“就让我等等这个理由。”

罗恩偷偷把小手指往她的方向伸了一点。

被两个人注视着显然无益于睡眠，很快哈利就睁开了眼睛。他看起来还是很茫然，不过非常高兴见到他的探视者又多了一个：“罗恩……还有，呃，抱歉我记不太起来，但我想你肯定也是我的朋友。”

“赫敏，赫敏·格兰杰。”

哈利露出一个笑容：“你好，赫敏。”

赫敏问：“你还记得些什么？我是指，日常生活的事？”

“至少还记得怎么吃饭。”哈利摸了一下缠在他脑袋上的绷带，“我拿起魔杖的时候——我居然是个巫师——我还会用几个小魔法，只是我不记得我是怎么学会的了。不用很担心我的事，我能照顾好自己，那位夫人说不会超过一个月我就能全想起来。”

“毕竟你没有真正失去那些记忆，就像水流暂时被堵住了，不代表河床会永远干涸。”赫敏责备地看向罗恩，压低声音说，“哈利这不是很好吗？”

罗恩也压低声音回答她：“你再等一会儿看看！”

不用等了，哈利马上就非常礼貌地问：“赫敏，你知道马尔福今天干什么了吗？”

赫敏睁大了眼睛：“马尔福？！”

“对，淡金色头发的那个。”哈利肯定地说，“我得知道他今天干了些什么，这对我非常重要。”

赫敏吃惊地看着他，像是喘不上气……她转向罗恩，不抱希望地问：“是你告诉他的吗？”

罗恩悲苦地摇了摇头：“我怎么会？”

“难道哈利还记得马尔福吗！”

“恐怕他只记得马尔福了。”

哈利坐在病床上肯定地说：“没错，我只记得马尔福。他在哪儿？罗恩说他不可能来看我，我跟他是什么关系？”

聪明过人的赫敏·格兰杰，年级第一的女巫，被一个有记忆障碍的脑震荡患者问住了。她挑选着答案：“你们……你们的关系很复杂，我认为你在记忆没完全恢复的时候，不适合去跟他接触……你现在没法处理有关马尔福的事。”

哈利若有所思地说：“好吧。”但他完全没有放弃：“赫敏，你能帮我打听一下马尔福今天在做什么吗？这真的是我唯一记得的念头，它绝对很重要。”

两只小鸟叽叽喳喳地落在窗台上。

*

“……大概就是这样，庞弗雷夫人说多接触有印象的东西能让哈利早点恢复记忆，可他唯一有印象的是马尔福。”赫敏在格兰芬多公共休息室里宣布了这个消息。

纳威说：“那，那就不接触了，晚一点恢复也没什么。”

罗恩抓着自己的头发：“可是，哈利他只要醒着，就会不停地问你，‘请问知道马尔福今天在干什么吗？’难道他失忆以前，每天都会把马尔福做过的所有事都弄得一清二楚吗！这也太可怕了！”

西莫认真地说：“我觉得有可能，哈利上个学期就在整天琢磨马尔福的事。”

赫敏拍了一下手：“好了，不管哈利是不是个可怕的马尔福观察学家，我们现在得商量一下，要怎么回答他关于马尔福的问题。不能让哈利在状态下跑去找他，我都不知道那样的话会发生什么。”

“我们可以说马尔福是个恶棍，一直在找哈利的麻烦。”

罗恩缩了一下脖子：“呃，我已经告诉过哈利，马尔福为他把麦克拉根揍了一顿……”

赫敏竖起眼睛：“你没对我说过——你为什么要告诉哈利这个！”

“我说的时候还不知道哈利失忆了！当时他刚醒，在那里喊‘马尔福’，我当然认为应该把这件事分享给他了！”罗恩争辩，“想想吧，麦克拉根被揍了一顿，还不用扣格兰芬多的分数，多完美！”

赫敏捂着额头，看见纳威和西莫都在赞同地点头：“这倒是提醒了我，马尔福因为殴打同学被关禁闭了，是不是？”

“麦格教授罚他给盔甲走廊除尘——”

胖夫人绘声绘色的描述声忽然从入口处传来：“……可怜的麦克拉根，两个大块头的学生按住了他，他莫名其妙地问：‘我没惹到你吧，马尔福？’然后那个嚣张的斯莱特林学生就冷笑着说：‘怪你今天穿了校服。’……”

罗恩猛然跳起来：“哈利！你怎么进来的！”

“麦格教授告诉了我口令，”哈利头上还是缠着一层又一层厚厚的绷带，“你们在谈我的事吗？”

赫敏和罗恩互相看着，不确定哈利听到了多少：“庞弗雷夫人已经让你出院了？”

“头骨基本长好了，不过暂时不能剧烈运动。她说待在熟悉的环境里会对我有好处，就让我回宿舍了。”感谢梅林，哈利没再问马尔福的事，而是颇有兴趣地打量着这个休息室，“我要怎么去我的房间？”

罗恩站起来：“我带你去吧，唉。”

哈利在走上楼梯的时候忽然轻声问：“我和马尔福的关系有多复杂？”

罗恩做了一个混乱的手势：“说实话，如果你没法自己想起来，我们谁都不清楚你跟马尔福之间究竟发生过什么。”

哈利的绿眼睛震惊地闪动着。

罗恩嘟囔：“所以你现在不能去找他。真的不能。”

*

哈利躺在（据说是）自己睡了六年的床铺上，确实感受到了一种熟悉。尤其是那些放下的床帘，为他分隔出了一个独属于他的空间，狭小，但令人安心。他似乎很习惯呆在狭小的地方。

罗恩带他上来之后就独自离开，也许又去跟赫敏他们讨论马尔福的事了。马尔福。哈利在心里默念了一下这个名字，立刻想起一张苍白的脸，还有浅灰色的眼睛和勾着一道假笑的嘴唇……虽然很白，但那绝对是个男人，甚至还比自己高一点……

楼梯上的震惊在哈利大脑中延续。他可能，也许，大概率，是个同性恋？

而且是个正在跟男朋友冷战的同性恋！

想想吧，赫敏用“复杂”来形容他和马尔福的关系，而罗恩，他最亲密的朋友，居然不清楚他和马尔福之间发·生·过·什·么——这只能往会发·生·在情侣间的各种事上考虑，不是吗？不，哈利对自己坚持他不是指一些……隐私的事，可能是一些感情纠纷，比如，有可能，马尔福出轨了！所以他才这么在意马尔福今天干了什么事！有没有去约会其他人！

哈利腾一下从床上坐起来，头上的伤被他的动作弄得隐隐作痛。他不得不靠一个深呼吸让自己平静下来：想想，马尔福还为你打架了，哈利。肯定不是那么简单的事，否则他的朋友们不会担心成这样。

哈利开始翻找自己的东西，希望有什么东西能给他提供一点佐证……他的动作停住了。在一个收藏了许多东西的小盒子里，安静地躺着一枚银白色的戒指。

一瞬间他好像看见了一个完全是银色的世界，散发着微光的细线把他和另一个人连接在一起……哈利拿起了那枚戒指，转动，毫不意外地看见在戒圈内用花体刻着“德拉科·马尔福”的名字。

还有压在这枚戒指下的羊皮纸。从前的哈利在这张纸上写下了很多名字，悉心地分析了他们之间可能的联系，德拉科的名字也在其中，一个非常显眼的位置，而在这个名字旁边，另一个词被重重地圈了出来。

——“食死徒？”

哈利呆呆地想，也许他和他男朋友之间的问题比出轨还要严重。

*

“过来，德拉科。”

德拉科感觉到恐惧……不过他可以把这个表现出来，这能让他赢得更多信任。他尽可能平稳地往前走，一步，两步。卢修斯和纳西莎就在旁边，沉默着，只有贝拉特里克斯满脸狂热的鼓励。

伏地魔站在他面前，怪异的五官组合出一个笑容：“很好。西弗勒斯说你要再过几天才会过来，看来是他低估了你的热切。”

卢修斯说：“我们迫不及待为主人效劳。”

德拉科附和了他的父亲。伏地魔再次注视他的眼睛……他感受到记忆被翻检……这几天里斯内普教导他咒语的画面无比清晰……还有陈旧的，有关伏地魔的各种剪报……

剧痛一瞬间在他左臂上燃起，像是剧毒渗入皮肤，贝拉特里克斯高声尖叫：“主人赐予我们奖赏！”

伏地魔阴森的声音回荡在耳边：“……魔法部……攻击霍格沃茨，拖住邓布利多，不能再让他造成妨碍……”

——德拉科把手从左臂上移开。

一排排盔甲安静地站立着，走廊中寂静无声。这里是霍格沃茨，黑魔王阴影下唯一相对安宁的地方，虽然这里也迟早会被侵蚀。德拉科闭上眼睛：今天波特在魁地奇比赛中的受伤，非常不幸地瓦解了他对自己情绪的压制，现在他必须重新回到安全状态里去。不会暴露心灵的那种安全。

他至今仍旧能清晰罗列哈利·波特的十个缺点和一百个讨厌之处，他曾经也有机会把一切的异常都归结于波特是被选中的那个人：谁会不想接近一个传奇的男孩呢？在节礼日的那个晚上，他肯定能够劝服自己，他对波特的感情最多只是一种征服欲在作祟，是他长久以来和波特之间敌对的衍变，然而，波特在那个晚上出现了。

德拉科至今无法描述当时他的感受：他推开门，看见哈利站在黑暗中，孤独而悲伤。或许是在更久之前，哈利执拗地追问小天狼星为什么不肯变成幽灵回来，为什么要那样草率地死亡……那个男孩哭了。

他想要——真的为哈利做点什么。不光是因为那个守望誓约，虽然现在分辨这个没什么意义。之前德拉科就认为，和黑魔王给他的压力相比，守望誓约带来的压力可以算得上一种好的压力，现在他知道了好的那一部分在哪里。

征服欲不能让人内心柔软，也不能让圣诞的那几天的记忆变得像笼罩了一层玻璃糖纸那样瑰丽。

德拉科盯着他映射在盔甲表面上的影子，能够看到自己眼中的种种情感在不断巩固的自我暗示中沉寂下去，那些在几分钟前还打动着他的记忆黯淡了，像是微不足道的灰尘那样蛰伏在他心中。

但他知道那是一粒美妙的灰尘。超过任何魔法。

“西弗勒斯说你不够稳定，我同意他。”

德拉科瞳孔一缩，转过身体，看见邓布利多取消了幻身咒，正站在一边看着他。

“邓布利多教授。”回到学校以来，这是他第一次见到这位校长。邓布利多穿着一身简单的白色巫师袍，语速比起从前缓慢了不少，像是始终处在某种疲惫中……还有他的右手。德拉科注意到邓布利多右手的状态更加不妙，已经完全地干枯了，像是焦黑的树枝那样伸出了衣袖。

（邓布利多的中毒恐怕是真的……）

邓布利多继续说：“不过，我对这种不稳定没什么意见。”

德拉科没有立刻说话。他不知道邓布利多说的“不稳定”具体是指什么，他认为斯内普不会把他在那一边的秘密告诉邓布利多，就像他也不会把斯内普的事透露给黑魔王……但是他已经判断斯内普更多地偏向于邓布利多，这也是为什么他始终不愿意说出黑魔王交给马尔福的任务细节，即使他（个人）有可能从斯内普那里得到帮助。

邓布利多轻声说：“我注意到你归还了那本书，你的疑问得到解答了吗？”

他指的是《不可撤销的誓言与违背》。德拉科说：“已经没有那个必要了。”

邓布利多缓慢地点头：“事实上，今天白天的时候，我已经做了一个决定，可是等到晚上，我又改变了主意。大概是因为我现在已经没法像年轻时候一样冷酷。”

德拉科反射性地问：“决定？”

他没想到邓布利多会用“冷酷”这个词形容他自己，这和德拉科的印象完全不同，他至多认为这位校长有一点疯癫，可是现在站在他身边的邓布利多确实有着一种严厉而冷静的神情。

——这是一个能震慑住伏地魔的白巫师。德拉科惊讶于自己到现在才意识到这一点，尽管邓布利多从不掩饰自己高深的魔法力量，然而霍格沃茨没有一个人像畏惧伏地魔那样畏惧他。或许让人畏惧的从来不是力量本身。

邓布利多没有解释，只是说：“我确实不该安排得太多。让你们自己去摸索会更好。”


	23. Chapter 23

哈利睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在温暖的床铺上，阳光透过床帘，让整个视野变成了一种可爱的橘红色，有好几分钟他不知道这是哪里，接着他发现自己手中握着一枚银色的戒指，戒圈内刻着德拉科的名字。

哈利呆呆地盯着这个小东西，直到有人叫了他，他才像突然被注入了燃料，从床上坐了起来。

叫他的是罗恩。他的好朋友。他在霍格沃茨，一个巫师学校。他是个巫师。

早餐后他们和赫敏一起拜访了城堡外的小木屋，木屋的主人叫海格，是个身材高大的半巨人，当年哈利的录取通知书就是他亲自送去的。

“那时候你才这么一点高，又瘦又小，穿着不合身的旧衣服，对巫师世界一无所知。”海格比划着，“然后我带你去对角巷，海德薇——你有一只猫头鹰，她叫海德薇——就是你在那里买下的，小巫师们都在那里买开学用品。”

他有一只猫头鹰。哈利专注地听着，仿佛有一幅幅画面随着海格的讲述被唤醒，他重拾了那些好奇与兴奋：“我和罗恩赫敏也是在那里认识的吗？”

罗恩的表情一下变得很古怪，但在他来得及转移话题之前，海格已经说了出来：“不，大概是运气不好，那天在对角巷你只遇到了马尔福，哈利你知道马尔福是谁吗？一个混蛋，全家都是邪恶的斯莱特林，现在追随了伏地魔……”

哈利的表情也古怪起来，罗恩简直已经听见他那两句无比熟悉的“我只记得马尔福”和“我想知道马尔福今天干了什么”——好在没有，哈利只是点了点头：“我知道他。”

海格不快地说：“当时我不在场，不知道那个小混蛋对你说了些什么，弄得你情绪很差。我敢说当时他不知道你就是哈利·波特，否则他肯定会讨好你。马尔福家的人都是那样。”

哈利点了点头，在心里得出了一个结论：看来我的朋友们都不是很喜欢我的男朋友。

当然了，一个斯莱特林，光从胖夫人的描述里就能听出那个人的作风和勇敢真诚的格兰芬多们格格不入。他的朋友们很可能把哈利的失忆当成一个跟马尔福彻底分手的好机会，做了各种尝试来打消哈利去找他的念头，至于马尔福——理论上来说应该叫他德拉科——总之他可能不是不愿意来看哈利，而是根本不知道哈利的记忆出了问题。

这个想法让哈利有点坐不住，不完整的记忆让他没法准确思考，总有些模糊的念头划过，细想的时候却又沉没在了脑海深处。

——他不能真的这样等上一个月，他不能逃避。万一他的记忆没法自己恢复呢？万一，等他恢复的时候，事情已经不可挽救了呢？

*

他必须要杀死一个人。

德拉科尽量平淡地看待这件事，就像他只是要去拆开一团花瓣，或者剪除一根枯枝。黑魔王想要动摇其他人对邓布利多的支持，但德拉科非常怀疑这种阴谋的效果……不过这不是他需要考虑的事，他要做的只是按照命令去杀死一个人。

一个陌生的人，德拉科认为他下得了手。

凯瑞迪·布巴吉，麻瓜研究学的教授，德拉科也许在学校里见过她几面，但一直没什么印象，直到那天他刻意经过她的教室，听到这个女人在热情洋溢地介绍麻瓜的“电影”。能理解黑魔王想要杀死她，无论一位亲麻瓜的教授惨死在霍格沃茨城堡中究竟会对邓布利多产生多少影响，她都引起了小巫师们对麻瓜世界的好感。

贝拉特里克斯的那瓶箭蛙毒素不会被浪费。不过他还是需要一些准备，比如一段时间的观察，一个能练习咒语的地方，然而这不能告诉斯内普——八楼那个波特用过的屋子？

这时克拉布和高尔一起回到了斯莱特林地窖，互相推搡着，像是在为什么事情斗争一样。德拉科不想跟他们说得太多，正要站起来离开，高尔终于被推到了他面前：“德拉科，波特在门口找你。”

有一秒钟德拉科怀疑是自己因为刚刚想起波特而遭受了什么诅咒，一个格兰芬多怎么可能知道斯莱特林宿舍的位置？但很快他就发现他们没在开玩笑，因为潘西也脸色苍白地跑了进来：“梅林啊，哈利·波特疯了吗，我就说了一句‘德拉科不会理你的’，他看起来简直要往我身上丢恶咒！”

德拉科说：“我去看看。”

确实，一个波特，穿着显眼的格兰芬多校服，脑袋上缠着一圈又一圈白色的绷带，正在石墙边打转。看见德拉科的时候波特明显松了口气：“我就知道她在胡说，你会来的。”

波特的脸色还是显得很虚弱，眼角有一种不健康的红色，可能昨天晚上睡得不是很好。德拉科拉住他的手臂，拽着他走向走廊深处：“你应该躺在校医院而不是出来乱跑，尤其是跑到这里来……是谁告诉你来这里的准确路线的？”

哈利说：“呃，你以前带我走过？”

德拉科挑起眉毛，不知道自己做过这样的事。如果不是哈利的表情看起来有一点反常的迷茫和心虚，他大概会深究一下，不过现在他更在意哈利为什么突然过来找他：“我想我们得找个合适的地方谈谈。”

哈利立刻同意了：“我也这么想。”

“你想去哪里？”

哈利站在原地不动了，有一点为难：“我不知道……你决定吧。”

德拉科再次感觉到了那种反常。他在声讨波特经常自作主张的时候，也承认这种主张可以替换为强烈的主见，像现在这种情况，就算哈利确实没想好他们可以去哪里，也不会表现出这种程度的……依赖。

德拉科带着哈利走向天文塔的时候再次确认了那种被依赖的感觉。哈利好像自己不知道路那样，始终跟随着德拉科，每走一段他都会不自觉地过于靠近德拉科，直到两人的肩膀撞在一起，哈利才会稍微拉开一点，可是没过多久他们又会轻轻地互相撞一下。

波特肯定出了什么问题。

栖息在天文塔上的鸟群被他们惊动，展开翅膀哗啦啦地结队飞走，哈利忍不住仰起头入神地观看，德拉科则在旁边谨慎地审视他：中了魔咒，还是什么魔药的副作用？

他问：“你怎么了，波特？”

哈利犹豫了一会儿，突兀地问：“你能承诺接下来不会骗我吗？”

德拉科愣了一下，这个熟悉的问题让他嵌在心脏中的某颗砂砾开始发烫，引起了一串细微的疼痛。他告诉哈利：“我不会骗你，但我也不可能把所有事全部告诉你。”

哈利接受了，然后说：“我现在处在短期失忆中。”

“什么？”一个令人震惊，又确实能解释波特的反常的答案。

“意思是就算你骗我，过段时间我也会自己想起来。”哈利补充，“不过我的直觉让我相信你。这两天我都是靠直觉过来的，包括最终找到你们学院休息室的入口。也许是我暂时被封闭了的记忆在帮助我。”

“等等。”德拉科非常严肃地走近，“确认一下‘短期失忆’的意思，你还记得什么？”

哈利说：“记得我必须来找你。”

德拉科等着他继续说下去，可是面前的波特已经闭上了嘴，就好像他的答案只有这一句“记得来找你”一样。不，不是好像，波特的答案真的只有这个。

心脏中的砂砾跳动着，德拉科不得不努力把它镇压下去：“其他的呢，你总不至于一点都不记得其他事？”

哈利说：“罗恩和海格对我说了很多以前的事，我也确实有了一点模糊的印象，但确实，我在校医院刚醒过来的时候，脑子里只剩一个那样的念头。当时我甚至不知道‘马尔福’是谁，只记得我强烈地需要知道他在做什么。”

德拉科大概明白了，哈利肯定没放弃探究自己的事。他吐出一口气，慢慢地说：“韦斯莱和海格应该告诉过你黑魔王的事。”

“伏地魔。”

“我需要尊称他‘黑魔王’。”德拉科直接说，并不介意这句话里给出的暗示，“等你记忆恢复以后，你就会想起为什么你想知道我的动向，也会知道为什么我不会告诉你更多。”

哈利的眼睛闪动了一下，喃喃地说：“所以我们两个之间没出任何问题，只是因为伏地魔？”

“我们两个——”德拉科突然停顿了，“波特，关于我的事，韦斯莱他们是怎么告诉你的？”

“说你是个邪恶的斯莱特林，来霍格沃茨之前就在对角巷骂我。”

“对角巷？”德拉科花了一会儿才反应过来哈利说的是哪件事，就好像他才是那个失忆症患者一样，“如果是说在摩金夫人长袍店的那次，我没有骂你。好吧，可能我的用词不太妥当，但真的没有骂你。只是想跟你聊天。”

哈利专注地看着他：“我们聊了些什么？”

德拉科用不轻不重的力道推着哈利的肩膀：“你需要的是治疗，而不是在我这里浪费时间。”

“庞弗雷夫人说多听听我以前的事对尽快恢复记忆有帮助。”哈利抓住他的手臂，“我在巫师世界最早熟悉的就是海格，罗恩，还有你，他们都已经告诉了我很多事情，现在该你来说了。”

德拉科说：“纠正一个错误，我们不熟悉。你的第三个回忆讲解员应该是格兰杰。”

哈利的目光瞬间黯淡了。

他说：“你在骗我。”

*

“我应该一直陪着哈利的，他是病人！很有可能在什么地方昏倒了没人知道——”

“要是知道你会放他到处乱跑，我一定会坚持让哈利跟我一起去图书馆。”赫敏展开活点地图。

“哈利说他想回去睡一会儿，我没想那么多。”罗恩垂着头，“赫敏，我们为什么非要这样避开对方呢？如果你也在的话，你肯定会提醒我。”

“罗纳德。”赫敏说，“在我们弄清楚自己的内心前，我没法继续维持我们之间的友情。”

“不是友情。”罗恩小心地说，“我爱你。”

赫敏的声音和动作都静止了一会儿。接着她把活点地图放平，用魔杖轻轻敲了一下：“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

……

罗恩冲上天文塔的时候就听见一种大型动物在石板上翻滚的声音，他本能地大叫一声：“马尔福，哈利是病人！你不能打他！”

他的闯入让天文塔顶层凝固了，马尔福靠坐在墙边，头发和外套一样地凌乱，哈利正坐在他腿上，保持着一只手放在马尔福胸口的姿势，迷茫地向罗恩这里投来视线。

罗恩也凝固了。直到赫敏从后面赶上来，他才猛地跳起来，敏捷地捂住赫敏的眼睛：“别看！会瞎！”

赫敏不明所以地被阻隔了视线：“罗恩？”

马尔福疲惫的声音响起来：“你的朋友来了，波特。听听他们的证明吧，我确实不是你男朋友。”


	24. Chapter 24

赫敏立刻说：“我作证，马尔福不是你的男朋友。”

罗恩看了她一眼：“我，我也可以作证，哈利。”

哈利怀疑地看着他的朋友们。

德拉科提示他们：“说得详细一点，格兰杰，韦斯莱。刚才我已经用我爸爸的名誉发过誓我说的全部都是事实，可是你们的救世主像是被弄坏了脑子，完全不肯相信。”

罗恩脱口说：“不怪哈利不信，你爸爸本来也没有名誉这个东西。”

赫敏立刻小幅度地推了他一把——可是糟糕的信息已经传递出去了。哈利说：“我知道德拉科的爸爸是食死徒，他就是因为这个坚持和我分手的。我能理解你们觉得这是一个好结局，可这不代表我们没有爱过。”

德拉科无力地说：“第十四遍：我们确实没有爱过。”

罗恩为自己的失误补救：“哈利，我想，马尔福这次真的没骗你。你们绝对没有过……那种亲密关系。”

“罗恩，不是我不愿意相信你，但是你刚才为什么要挡住赫敏的眼睛？”哈利冷静地说，“你以为我和德拉科在做什么事情？”

德拉科痛苦地捂住脸：韦斯莱家的血脉肯定已经因为贫穷变异了！看看那个张着嘴一句话都说不出的红头发！他那个愚蠢的表情完全是在告诉波特：是的，我就是以为你们两个正在毫无廉耻地性交！

赫敏不得不尝试把事情拉回正确的轨迹：“哈利，如果你这么在意这个，不如试试让你的记忆早点恢复。你总不会欺骗你自己，不是吗？”

“是的，所以德拉科更应该在我身边帮我。他是唯一一个我还有印象的人，你们都知道。”哈利为自己提出了一条证据，“说实话，我只记住了德拉科这个事实还不够说明我在意他吗？”

罗恩补救地说：“也许只是因为你特别恨他。哈利，要知道你曾经一口咬定马尔福绝对在做坏事，然后天天盯着他就为了抓住他的马脚。就算我们都劝你马尔福不至于这么坏，你也不相信。”

哈利看向德拉科：“那我把你抓住了吗？”

德拉科耸了耸肩膀。说实话，波特曾经对他这么执着，非常让他吃惊。

哈利立刻转头说：“就算我是那么说的，也只是一个借口。难道你们就这么相信了，完全没怀疑过我是去悄悄找德拉科约会了吗？”

罗恩瞪圆眼睛：“那时候你们真的悄悄约会了？！”

德拉科：“我们没有。波特失忆了，他只是在胡乱猜想。”

哈利说：“我有证据。罗恩，是你亲口告诉我，谁都不清楚我和德拉科之间具体发生了什么。至于赫敏，你从一开始就强调，我现在的状况没法妥善处理我和德拉科的关系。你们都知道我和他之间并不是那么简单，对吗？”

赫敏叹气说：“哈利，我承认，我觉得你和马尔福的关系正在好转。‘正在好转’的意思是，你们之前强烈地互相憎恨着，现在开始和解了。”

哈利给出了有力的辩驳：“我和德拉科不可能一直互相憎恨。否则他不会带我去他的宿舍。——别否认，德拉科，我在寻找斯莱特林地窖入口的时候总有一种熟悉的感觉。和你一起出来的时候我就更确定了，肯定是你领着我走过这条路。”

罗恩想起来了：“不，哈利，那是二年级的时候我们跟着马尔福——”

“二年级。”哈利若有所思地说，“比我以为的还早。”

“格兰杰！请让韦斯莱闭上他的嘴，万分感谢！”

罗恩：“可是我要说——”

“还有这个。我不认为有谁会把这样的东西送给自己讨厌的人。”哈利提交了一项新证据。从他的领口里拉出来的。一条挂在他脖子上的皮绳，串着一个闪闪发亮的银圈。确切地说，一枚闪闪发亮的戒指。

罗恩和赫敏凑过来，清晰地看见了戒圈上“德拉科·马尔福”的名字。沉默。

德拉科的大脑变得空白，过了好几秒钟才狼狈地说：“我可以解释。”

——然而要怎么解释？他把这枚戒指交给波特的时候确实怀有某种不可言说的私心。可那只是渺小的、毫无用处的私心，迟早会在某一天随着夜晚的露水无声地消亡。

“就算你现在告诉我，这上面有一个隐藏的恶咒，它也还是一枚戒指。”哈利捏着那个小东西说，“我试过，食指和中指都套不进去，小指又太松。我曾经把它戴在无名指上吗，德拉科？”

德拉科深深地吸气：“没有，波特。你从来没有戴过它。等你想起来一切你就会知道这只是个无足轻重的小东西，然后你会对你今天说过的每一句话懊恼不已。”

“德拉科，你为什么要退缩？”

“我从来没有向前走过！”德拉科咆哮着，“格兰杰，带他回去！找邓布利多，或者随便什么人，好好告诉他哈利·波特是什么人，德拉科·马尔福又是哪一种人！”

赫敏说：“我拒绝。”

德拉科吃惊地看着她，怀疑自己听错了：“格兰杰？”

赫敏说：“马尔福，你需要知道，对我们来说，你和哈利之间，你才是没有信用的那一个。”

德拉科有一种不好的感觉：“所以？”

“所以，我想哈利是对的，你在说谎。”赫敏看向哈利，“对不起，哈利，我之前一直以为你们的关系还没进展到这个地步，所以才阻止你来找他。”

罗恩小声地问：“我还能说话吗？”

哈利鼓励他：“当然能！”

罗恩快速地说：“我不是一定要说你们真的干了什么但是马尔福，你又没有对圣诞节时候哈利天天晚上跑去找你的事失忆，怎么好意思指责我看到你们滚在地上的时候想多了！正常巫师都会那样想！”

赫敏非常惊讶：“哈利天天晚上都去？我以为只是一次或者两次。梅林，难怪他这个学期开学之后说起马尔福的语气都不一样了。”

德拉科不得不打断他们：“等一等，你们也和波特一样摔坏了脑袋吗？”

哈利沉着地说：“我是有暂时的记忆障碍，但是不代表我变成了一个傻子。现在我有证据，你没有。”

“波特，你所谓的那些证据充满了漏洞，第十五次告诉你：我们没有背着其他人相爱。”

然而，德拉科的辩词毫无帮助，格兰芬多陪审团顺畅地作出了决议。

“马尔福，不论你和哈利之间发生了什么问题，现在他需要你的帮助。”赫敏看着德拉科，“我们可以帮忙掩饰，不会有其他人知道你们的关系。一切会和你们之前一样。”

哈利动容地说：“我很抱歉，赫敏。我应该早点坦白有关德拉科的事的，那么今天就不会变得这么混乱。”

赫敏吸了吸鼻子：“我承认……在这种情况下才知道这件事，作为你的朋友，我有点受伤。但考虑到那是一个马尔福，这不怪你，哈利。”

罗恩用拳头砸了一下哈利的肩膀：“这没什么，兄弟，如果是我也会不好意思说的。想想吧，马尔福。宣布和这么一个家伙恋爱简直就像告诉朋友自己突然爱上了拎着棒子的巨怪，真的很难开口。”

“有这么糟糕吗。”哈利嘀咕着，缓慢地皱起眉头，用力按住自己的头部：“我好像……模糊地想起一点什么。”

“什么？”

他立刻收到了朋友们关怀的视线，就连德拉科都放下了冷硬的姿态，眼底流露出不明显的担忧，扶住哈利的手臂。

哈利顺势靠在他身上，小声喃喃着：“……好像是晚上……很黑……德拉科说他要把巨怪的棒子塞进我嘴里？”

格兰芬多魁地奇队的传奇守门员罗恩·韦斯莱以惊人的速度跳起来捂住赫敏的耳朵：“别听！太下流了！”

“韦斯莱！”德拉科咬着牙说，“我没有——我可能是说过那句话——但那绝对不是你们想的那个意思！”

赫敏推开罗恩的手，犹豫地说：“但是，我们都知道那是什么意思。”

哈利发出不舒适的呻吟：“唔，我……”

难以相信韦斯莱和格兰杰完全没有帮忙的意思，德拉科不得不抱住哈利的身体避免他摔在地上：“你怎么样，波特？”

哈利把额头抵在他肩膀上，痛苦地说：“很乱，我不知道那都是什么。”

“你当然不知道。我送你去校医院，你需要治疗而不是在这里毫无意义地吹风。”德拉科帮哈利揉着额角，“或者直接去找邓布利多，他会帮你的。”

“不要邓布利多，也不要校医院。”哈利突然紧紧地抓住德拉科的手腕，垂着头说，“就算我真的摔坏了脑子，我也不至于弄不清自己现在的感觉。德拉科，我需要你在这里。我知道你能够帮我。”

刺痛般的灼热在胸口升起。德拉科轻轻把手放在哈利脸上。他是没办法拒绝的，不论是因为守望誓约，还是因为他那点渺小的，毫无用处的私心。

他问：“我能为你做什么，波特？”


	25. Chapter 25

哈利·波特需要一个记忆解说人。

“哇，我打败那条凶猛的火龙了？”

“严谨地说，没有，你只是拿走了它的蛋。”

即使从黑湖吹来的风仍旧带有冬日的残存气息，但是湖边无数新发的嫩芽已经宣告了春天的来临。这个时候，基本所有学生都在上课，于是德拉科坐在午后宜人的阳光里，放任波特懒洋洋地躺在他大腿上，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋又热又重。

“所以我拿走了一枚龙蛋？”哈利·波特兴致勃勃地问，“后来呢？该不会要求勇士们亲自把龙孵出来吧？”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“你如果能在自己肚皮上孵化一枚龙蛋，那么不光是《预言家日报》，罗马尼亚濒危龙类保护区同样会把你奉为救世之星。”

哈利明显有点失望：“噢。我还以为我现在其实有一头龙。”

“宠物的话，你有一只猫头鹰。”德拉科继续承担他的责任，“事实上，当时你需要拿走的是一枚混在龙蛋中的金蛋，里面有下一关的线索。这件事本身就是严峻的挑战，繁殖季节的火龙危险极了，它们能为守住自己的蛋做一切。”

“一位保护孩子的母亲。”

德拉科把水果糖浆馅饼搁在哈利胸口：“第二个项目就在黑湖里进行。”

“就在这里？”哈利把散发着诱人香气的小点心挪上来咬了一口，“唔，我喜欢这个口味，德拉科。”

“你当然喜欢。只要餐桌上有，你就会抱着它们吃得像只掏蜂窝的蜜獾。”

“我怀疑你这句话里有夸张成分。”哈利嘀咕着，把目光投向阳光下的黑湖，“接下去是什么样的项目？”

“人鱼把每个勇士最心爱的宝贝藏在了湖底，只给你们一个小时去拯救。本来你应该是第一的，可惜我们的救世主过于高尚，帮助了失败的德拉库尔，最后一个才回到岸上。”

“最心爱的宝贝？火弩箭吗？”

“不。事实上，是一个人：罗恩·韦斯莱。”

哈利立刻坐直了身体：“你生气了？”

德拉科甚至没反应过来：“和我有什么关系？”

哈利肯定地说：“你绝对在生气被人鱼丢在湖里的是罗恩而不是你。虽然我现在什么都不记得，没法解释，但是这里面肯定有原因。我猜你甚至还在介意一年级的时候我没理你而是选择了罗恩。德拉科，我们之前没有谈过这些吗？还是你一直都假装，呃，毫不在意？”

德拉科硬着头皮说：“好吧，我确实介意过一年级的事。但是相信我，让韦斯莱泡在冷冰冰的水里要比我自己去好多了，真的。”

哈利犹豫了一下，再次问他：“德拉科，我们之间的事，你真的一点都不愿意告诉我吗？你说了这么多关于我的事，没有一句提过你当时在哪里。”

德拉科撑着下巴：“因为我确实不在你的故事里——如果我这么说，你会相信吗？”

哈利笑出了声音：“放弃吧，德拉科。一个连我在餐桌上偏爱什么食物都知道的人说他和我没有关系，就算我真的把脑子摔坏了都不会相信的。”

德拉科灰色的眼睛沉沉地看着这个家伙。等波特的脑子好了，他绝对会主动跳进黑湖。

*

隐形衣是世界上最伟大的东西。哈利披着那件斗篷，一声不吭地坐在床上，看着德拉科在门口和潘西说话。

这几天他没有一个晚上是在格兰芬多塔楼过的，罗恩和赫敏为此担心过，哈利也一再保证过“今晚肯定回去”——之所以用到“一再”是因为他没有一个晚上真的回去了。只是因为哈利每到日落就开始不情愿离开。

也许是因为失忆的缘故，德拉科对他非常体贴，即使哈利提出了一些（他自己认为）过于任性的要求，对方也一直尽可能地满足他。他们之前肯定不是这样相处的，哈利能从很多细节上感受到，当然还有那个金发巫师偶尔流露出的忍耐。德拉科是在包容一个病人，出于爱，愧疚，或者别的更复杂的东西；哈利因为这个想法而沮丧，同时更加想让德拉科留在自己的视线里。

——幸亏他坚持晚上要留在斯莱特林宿舍！终于等到德拉科送走潘西、谨慎地关上房门，哈利立刻掀开隐形衣跳了出来，谴责地说：“她喜欢你！”

德拉科：“呃，我……知道？”

“所以你不该在和她说话的时候那样笑！”哈利像头暴躁的狮子在屋子里走来走去，“那天我来找你的时候她甚至抬着下巴对我说‘德拉科不会来见你的’，凭什么！——还是你本来准备通过跟她亲近来让我死心？这种把戏太低级了，德拉科，我不会上当的。”

德拉科竟然真的开始反省自己：“我笑了吗？我和平时的表情一样。”

“再冷淡一点！”哈利用手指按住他的嘴角，下拉，“要这样。我不是想干涉你的社交，但她喜欢你，这不一样。”

德拉科盯着他看了一会儿：“……波特，我怀疑你康复之后的第一件事是跑来杀了我。”

哈利毫不在意地摆了摆手：“当然，我没忘记我们之间还有个未知的大问题要解决。但是我们仍旧在乎彼此，这还不够吗？”

德拉科叹了口气，开始看他的功课。他没有被游走球砸坏脑子变成一个胆大妄为的傻瓜，他还是得上交每周的论文。

（以及他的任务。）

哈利已经不再勉强自己趴在桌子上观察德拉科的书写了，一方面这极大地影响了那个金发巫师的效率，另一方面哈利昨天在这么做的时候不知不觉睡着了，最后在噩梦中冒着冷汗惊醒。

想不起具体梦见了什么。

“如果无聊的话，可以练习一下你的魔咒。”德拉科的羽毛笔一刻不停地移动着，“书架上有一点书，大部分都是你以前学过的。”

“如果我尝试了没学过的咒语呢？”

“我相信大难不死的男孩不会有问题。”

于是哈利走向那个书架——有什么东西比魔咒书更早吸引了他的注意——应该是一个首饰盒，放在书架边半开着的皮箱里，但奇怪的是上面的花纹一点都不浪漫可爱，而是一个看起来无比邪恶的骷髅，充满着不祥的气息。

哈利看了一眼德拉科沉浸在论文中的背影，无声地弯下腰，把手指搭在那个首饰盒上。他承认这样做不太好，但他确实想知道这里面放着什么……很可能就是黑魔王那边的东西。让他和德拉科不得不分开的原因。显然，德拉科已经向这样的命运低头了，可是哈利不愿意。

哈利·波特不会向恐怖认输。

并没有什么咒语，盒盖被轻轻地打开，哈利依稀看到了一种蓝绿色的——“波特！”

哈利的手腕被一种可怕的力道死死钳住了。是德拉科，这个斯莱特林几乎一瞬间到了哈利身边，脸色像纸灰一样苍白阴沉，伸出手不容置疑地合上了那道刚被哈利打开的缝隙。

“对不起。”哈利没法用来“无心之失”或者“一时好奇”来为自己开脱。他确实是想窥探德拉科的秘密。

出乎意料地，德拉科并没有深究，他甚至没去关上那个皮箱，而是用力抱着哈利的肩膀，在那个格兰芬多困惑的眼神中紧张地检查了他的双手。他的目光停在哈利的右手手背上。

哈利立刻意识到他的男朋友在看什么。那些他也不清楚来历的伤疤。是一行字，“我不可以说谎”。他本能地把手往回藏了一下：“德拉科？”

德拉科过了一会儿才干涩地说：“我居然忘了，你就算失忆了也是一个会到处招惹麻烦的哈利·波特。是我的错，我应该好好看住你，而不是一个人写他妈的论文就好像我真的还在乎能不能从学校毕业一样。”

他松开哈利，拿起那个首饰盒停顿了一下，再次打开它，一枚颤动着的金色飞贼出现在里面，如果不是被几道链子束缚住，它肯定已经在屋子里嚣张地乱飞了。

“感谢梅林你没失手把它放出去。”德拉科把首饰盒和皮箱一起放进衣橱，“就算我不介意因为私自带了金色飞贼被关几天禁闭，我也不敢在你恢复前让你再上扫帚。”

哈利不自然地说：“也许，也许再摔一下我就想起来了。”

“也许会彻底把你摔成一个傻子。”

“彻底的傻子也不是不好。”哈利回到书桌前，闷闷地趴在桌沿上。他确定自己之前在盒子里看到的肯定不是金色飞贼。就像他通过德拉科的反应确定他手背上的那些疤痕肯定在他们之间扮演着什么。

德拉科把几本魔咒书丢在哈利面前：“也许熟悉的咒语能更快帮你恢复记忆。”

哈利哗哗地翻着书页：“对不起。想不起来。”

“你已经快把书拆了，哈利。”

“不，我认为这是你的笔记。”

“……拆吧，如果你喜欢的话。”

“荧光闪烁。”

可爱的光团从魔杖顶端升起，照亮了德拉科的侧脸。

“兰花盛开。”

淡紫色的鲜花飘落在德拉科肩头。

“乌龙出洞。”

一条黑色的小蛇啪地掉在德拉科的羊皮纸上，嘶嘶地扭动着。

“咒立停！”德拉科立刻举起他的魔杖，结束了哈利的小尝试，“……你平时是怎么管住自己不闹出乱子的？”

哈利惊奇地说：“德拉科，那是条真的蛇，它说屋子里热得让它难受。”

“那不是。”德拉科冷静地指出，“只是魔法产物，就像你用魔法变出一只兔子，不论看起来多真实都不可能用它煮一锅汤喝掉。看看别的吧，比如你钟爱的缴械咒？”

“你会放下羽毛笔站起来和我一起练习吗？不会。”哈利直接把德拉科的笔记翻到最后，“这是你还没掌握的？让我试试……呼神护卫！”

漂亮的银光从魔杖顶端流泻出来，在空气中旋转着凝结成一头发着微光的牡鹿；它是矫健的，亲切的，在房间里愉快地跳跃着，轻巧地留下一个个闪烁着光辉的蹄印。

哈利兴奋地说：“这个咒语真棒，它真美。”

德拉科不可置信地看着那头自在的牡鹿：“你是怎么成功的，哈利？”

“像你笔记上写的那样，在心里想一个特别快乐的时刻，然后念出咒语。”

德拉科艰难地问：“你的记忆恢复了？”

“不需要恢复记忆。”哈利眨了一下眼睛，“我只是想着今天跟你在湖边的时候，然后试了一下。”

德拉科感到难以言说的情感在膨胀。禁锢住他心脏的胸骨像是要断裂一样地疼痛着。他才是脑子坏掉的那个人，他在沉溺，尽管他知道这是假的。

银色的牡鹿用漂亮的角轻轻碰了一下他的肩膀。


	26. Chapter 26

额头剧烈的灼痛干扰了哈利的睡眠。

如果在平时，他也许会立刻把这种奇怪的不适感告诉德拉科，或者直接前往校医院，但在这样半睡半醒的时候，他毫无道理地认定这种痛苦是不好的、不能声张的，是只适合一个人独自忍受的。

他还没有清醒到能够察觉这种异常，梦中的一些东西在这个状态下延续了，哈利能看见深灰色的漩涡在斯莱特林的床帷后翻涌，还有一些杂乱的不连贯的画面。

_“如果我是你的话，我肯定会小心一点，波特。如果你不能变得礼貌些，你会和你父母落到同一个下场。他们也是这样，不懂什么才是对他们好的。别跟韦斯莱家或者海格这样不三不四的人混在一起，你会受到影响。”_

_“过来拿啊，波特。”_

……红色的记忆球飞了出去……

_“知道格兰芬多队挑选队员的标准吗？只要让他们觉得可怜。看看：波特，没有父母。韦斯莱们，没有钱。你也该在球队里，隆巴顿，因为你没有脑子。”_

_“著名的哈利·波特。连进书店都不能不成为头版新闻。”_

_“在练芭蕾吗，波特？”_

额头的疼痛蔓延了，连呼吸都变得艰难，吸入的每一口空气都像刀片那样在哈利胸腔中搅动……

_“圣人波特是泥巴种的朋友，也属于缺乏纯粹巫师自觉的那一类。否则他就不会整天和那个自高自大的泥巴种格兰杰混在一起。”_

_“波特，我和我爸爸打赌，你在赛场上撑不过十分钟。他不同意。说你连五分钟都撑不下去。”_

“哈利？”

哈利伸出手，像是要把什么从床帷后的漩涡中捞出来。破败的帷幔后奇异的私语。

_“你难道不知道吗，波特？希望让摄魂怪去对付他，是吗？但我要是你的话，我要复仇。我要自己把他找出来。”_

_“留下来了，波特？害怕遇到摄魂怪吗？”_

……哈利全身都在发抖。

“哈利。”

床帷不知道在什么时候被拉开，德拉科的身影从漩涡深处浮现出来。他站在床边，把一只手小心地搭在哈利额头上，黯淡的夜晚让他整个人都像失去颜色一样苍白。

哈利睁开眼睛，恍惚地看到深灰色的漩涡把他们两个同时包围进去。德拉科的手掌和哈利的额头都是冰凉的，然而，奇异地，有一种温暖在他们互相接触着的皮肤上缓慢地产生。

_“注意礼貌，波特，否则我会让你关禁闭。……我和你不同，我有权惩罚别人。”_

_“看看我们了不起的哈利·波特，鲁莽的勇气让他成功了吗？失去教父的滋味怎么样？”_

那个恶劣的、值得被喂给狼人（非莱姆斯）生吃下去的马尔福正在担心地看着他：“还好吗？”

哈利呻吟着蜷缩进被子里。他终于摆脱梦境，取回了主动思考的能力，但是那些破碎的画面没有和梦一起消失，这让他更加混乱，太阳穴像是被插入烧红的火钳那样剧痛，他甚至在疼痛中模糊地看到一个穿着黑袍的蛇脸怪人站在晃动的火光中，阴沉地说：“你儿子的进展太慢了，卢修斯。”

接着哈利感到自己被抱住了，隔着被子。他知道那是德拉科，这几天这个斯莱特林一直睡在床边的软椅上，一旦哈利有什么不妥他就会过来安抚他。他也知道了马尔福会安抚他。

_“没有一个邪恶的巫师不是从斯莱特林出身的，包括神秘人。”_

灼痛没有丝毫缓解，哈利只能尽量控制语调，让自己的状况听起来没有那么糟糕：“……第三项目是什么？你白天没有说完，德拉科。”

一段静默后，德拉科低声回答他：“是迷宫。主办方设置了一个有各种关卡的迷宫，一个奖杯被放在中央，第一个举起它的勇士就能胜出。”

“谁赢了？”哈利把抽痛着的额头抵在德拉科肩膀上，隔着被单。柔软纺织品造成的简易阻隔让他觉得安全，让他认为这个动作并不是那么地亲密，即使他完全不能忽略自己正被放在枕头上拥抱着的事实。

德拉科说：“没有人赢。”

哈利的头更疼了。他看到绿光，废墟，滑动着的蛇……

“谁都没发现穆迪是一个服用着复方汤剂的食死徒，他把迷宫中的奖杯做成了一个门钥匙，你和塞德里克拿起它的瞬间被一起带到了黑魔王面前。准确地说，是力量还未恢复的黑魔王。”德拉科讲述这些的时候几乎不能从语调中判断他的情感，“接下来黑魔王杀死了塞德里克，完全地复活了。”

“究竟发生了什么？”

“……理论上来说，我不该知道。刚才我所说的，就是每个霍格沃茨学生被告知的全部。”

哈利屏住了呼吸，连额头的疼痛都不能再分散他的注意力。

德拉科继续说：“但我爸爸那天晚上也在场。黑魔王复活的同时，他手臂上的黑魔标记立刻发出了召唤的信号，于是他戴上面具穿上长袍，也去了那里。他见到了复活的黑魔王，见到了塞德里克的尸体，也见到了你。黑魔王在复活仪式中使用了你的血液，这让他认为他不会再被你身上的保护魔法影响了，于是准备在食死徒面前杀了你。”

哈利在被子里动了一下：“他没有做到，我还活着。”

疼痛减轻了。

“是的，他没有做到。出现了一场……魔杖事故？你父母的灵魂从黑魔王的魔杖中出现了，当然还有其他人，他们帮你从那个地方逃了回来。”

哈利愣住了：“我父母的灵魂？”

“不算真正的灵魂。我想，大概是他们生命最后一刻残留下的投影。”

“……他杀了我爸妈，用那根魔杖。”

德拉科慢慢地说：“对。那个晚上，你父母的灵魂帮助你从黑魔王手中逃脱，而我的父亲，正在竭力向黑魔王证明马尔福一直对他忠诚。”

哈利没有出声，沉默着，连呼吸都变得很轻。

“故事全部讲完了。”德拉科把他放平在床上，“我想你明天该去校医院看看。也许你不知道，刚才你闭着眼睛发抖的样子有多夸张……波特。”

哈利在这个金发巫师直起身体的瞬间抓住了他的手腕。灰色的漩涡转动着，把这个苍白的夜晚变得一片混沌。

*

“酸味爆破糖。”

滴水兽让出通道，哈利恍惚地顺着旋转楼梯走进校长办公室。他的太阳穴仍旧刺痛着，时不时有一些新鲜的（或者应该说陈旧的）记忆碎片从他脑海深处翻涌上来，把他刚整理好的思绪再次搅乱。

哈利被唤醒的那些记忆仍旧是不完整的、缺乏逻辑的，他甚至想不起自己在那些旧事中的心情，这让他无法真正回归到亲历者的身份上，而只是像个旁观者那样“知道”了发生过的一些事，不得不困难地梳理这些事件之间的顺序和联系。

不过这已经比昨晚好多了……昨晚他的头脑几乎一直是混乱的，连他的行为都在自相矛盾：一方面他知道出错了，他最好立刻回格兰芬多塔楼去、或者最低限度先离开德拉科·马尔福的床，另一方面他又放任自己固执地抓着那个斯莱特林不肯放手，直到对方妥协地抱着他一起睡在了床上。

一整夜哈利都闻着德拉科身上的味道，有一点像树木，或者深秋的风。

“哈利·波特是来找邓布利多的吗？”一个声音突兀地响起，哈利被吓了一跳，抬起头才发现一顶打着补丁的旧帽子正在存放银器的架子上俯视着自己。

——是分院帽。

“是，邓布利多教授在吗？”

“恐怕你今天见不到校长。”分院帽在架子上轻轻晃动着，“如果是关于记忆的问题，你也可以选择询问一顶古老的好帽子。”

“不，不是记忆的事。”哈利按着太阳穴。早上醒来的时候，只有他一个人躺在床上，如果不是绿色的床帷正在晃动，哈利几乎要以为昨夜那个体贴的马尔福只是一个古怪的梦。

分院帽在架子上挪动了一下：“不是记忆？”

哈利说：“我只是想知道，斯莱特林真是个充满着黑巫师的、无可救药的学院吗？”

分院帽的每一块补丁都像是在大笑：“让我想想——哈利·波特——没记错的话，这是你11岁时候的想法。”

“确实，”哈利自嘲地说，“我也只有11岁那年的事全部想起来了。越靠近现在我想起得越少。”

分院帽叹息着说：“那你肯定也不记得我在礼堂里唱的新歌了。”

完全来不及阻止，那顶旧帽子已经就这么唱了起来：“尽管我注定要使你们分裂，但我担心这样做并不正确。尽管我必须履行我的职责，把每年的新生分成四份，但我担心这样的分类，会导致我所惧怕的崩溃。”

哈利安静地听着这首歌，感到自己记忆中一些模糊的部分正在变得清晰。他下意识地想：如果没有分院，德拉科还是会这样针对自己吗？或者他们会成为魁地奇球队的队友？——不，不可能的，他们都是找球手，德拉科肯定还是会来跟他竞争，会放出纸鹤来挑衅他……纸鹤？

分院帽还在唱着：“知道危险，读懂征兆，历史的教训给我们以警告！我们的霍格沃茨面临着危险，校外的仇敌正虎视眈眈！”

哈利闭上眼睛，像是又看到梦境中扭曲的深灰色漩涡是怎样彻底吞没了他和德拉科。从他出生起，从卢修斯接受了黑魔标记起，他们就变成了不可逃避的人……不，不止他们，和他分享着预言的纳威，全家投身在凤凰社的罗恩，还有更多更多的人，只要伏地魔还活着，所有人在这种恐怖的阴影下都不可逃避。

分院帽唱出了响亮的最后一段：“我们的内部必须紧密团结，不然一切就会从内部瓦解。我已对你们直言相告，我已为你们拉响警报——”

哈利睁开眼睛，重复了一遍：“警报。”


	27. Chapter 27

霍格沃茨的奇迹：赫敏·格兰杰犹豫地站在图书馆门口，而不是第一时间响应知识的感召前往她常用的那张书桌。

让她犹豫的罪魁祸首显然是正紧紧牵着她不放的罗恩，高个子的红头发男孩吞吞吐吐地说：“我想，我还来得及和你一起写一会儿草药学论文……”

“也许你只来得及翻开课本。”赫敏提醒他，“你下午有魁地奇训练。昨天你告诉我，如果哈利不能很快归队的话，你们要更换新战术。”

“我知道。”罗恩的脸变红了，“……但我还是想跟你多待一会儿。”

“等你训练结束，我们有的是时间。我就在这里等你。”

罗恩不得不慢慢松开赫敏的手，直到紧密的抓握变成一种抚摸落在她的手背上：“那我先去了。晚餐前我肯定会回来的，等我。”

他第一次觉得魁地奇变得枯燥而失去吸引力，某种意义上他能理解哈利为什么晚上迟迟不肯从斯莱特林那里回来。罗恩沮丧地鼓舞自己（短暂地）离开他女朋友的决心，然而，这个决心失效了——转身的时候他突然发现有一股力量正持续牵扯住着他的右手。

是赫敏，仍旧保持着跟他牵手的姿势。年级第一的女巫不可思议地看着自己的手：“对不起，我忘了松开。”

“不，不要紧。”罗恩在重建他的决心，“……我走了？”

但赫敏还是没有松手。她的脸也红了，指尖紧张地紧绷着：“……今天天气很暖和，我想，在草地上看书会更愉快。”

没有意外的话，接下来这两个红着脸的格兰芬多就会手挽着手前往魁地奇场地，在和煦的春风里开启一场不那么标准的约会——直到他们刚走出城堡就看见另一个格兰芬多正在和他的扫帚一起发疯。

罗恩张大了嘴巴：“哈利？！刚才从我们头上飞过去的那个是哈利吗？”

赫敏几乎没拿稳她的书包：“天哪，我想是的……他甚至没换魁地奇的训练服，马尔福没有跟着他吗！”

她四下搜索着，很快在树下的阴影里找到了一个显眼的淡金色脑袋。那个斯莱特林显然已经在那里看了哈利很久，赫敏不明白他为什么不骑上他的扫帚去把哈利从天上弄下来——哈利·波特会比金色飞贼还难抓吗——可是接下来德拉科转身看到了他们，阴沉着脸走了过来。

“你们终于来了，我简直要以为波特几天不在就被他的朋友们遗忘了。”德拉科慢吞吞地说，“韦斯莱，去把波特叫下来吧，他在上面有一会儿了。”

“哦。”罗恩拿起扫帚的同时反应过来，“你为什么不去，马尔福？”

德拉科简短地说：“我不应该去。”

赫敏问：“你们怎么了？”

“只是恢复正常而已。”德拉科看起来有点疲惫，“等波特自己跟你们解释吧，我想他应该已经康复了。转告他，我会忘了这几天的事，他不用在扫帚上逃避现实。”

他的皮肤在光线下看起来比黑暗中更加苍白和病态。五月初的阳光已经是宜人的温暖和明媚，德拉科却像是在被它焚烧一样，无法忍受地快步逃离了。

罗恩抬起头，看到一道身影冲上天空，划开云层，以极快的速度追逐着太阳。

“敏，我怀疑哈利骑的不是扫帚，是一头疯牛。”

*

终于，哈利朝着人群俯冲下来，把火弩箭停在了魁地奇场地边缘。

差不多半个霍格沃茨都被他这场持续了一下午的飞行惊动，大多数学生（尤其是女孩子）都把这看作一次技术上的炫耀，围在魁地奇场地上为哈利的每一次加速欢呼着，但是拉文克劳队（哈利下一场的对手）则认为这是一种心理战术。格兰芬多队内部没有统一看法：像古特和珀克斯就觉得他们的队长只是在终于伤愈归队后有一点过于激动，而麦克拉根，异常固执地，坚信这是对他的示威。（“我不得不退出格兰芬多魁地奇队了，为了我的生命安全！教授你不知道波特在扫帚上的表情有多可怕！”麦克拉根在观看哈利飞行半个小时后出现在麦格教授的办公室。）而格兰芬多守门员罗恩·韦斯莱知道得更多一点，他忧心忡忡：肯定是马尔福的错！

哈利平复着喘息，伸手压了压在高速飞行中被弄得凌乱不堪的头发。他的衣服已经快被汗水浸透了，细小的水珠在皮肤上闪着光，但他的眼神已经平静下来，至少现在麦克拉根看见他肯定不会害怕。

罗恩立刻勾住了他的肩膀，拉着他往人少的地方走：“兄弟，你总算下来了，我是真的追不上你！”

赫敏已经为他们选择好了路线：“哈利，你现在必须去校医院，我已经和庞弗雷夫人说好了。”

“对不起，我应该跟你们说一声。”哈利抱歉地说，“我只是……只是被那些记忆弄得很混乱，想要一个人梳理一下。”

罗恩和赫敏紧张地对视了一眼。

赫敏小心地说：“哈利，我们现在不会多问，但是等你觉得可以了，跟我们好好谈谈，可以吗？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛：“现在就可以。你们也没什么不能问的。”

罗恩吃了一惊：“你都想起来了吗，哈利？”

“基本上，除了魔药学课本。”

赫敏犹豫了一下，还是决定告诉他：“马尔福刚才在这里。”

哈利愣了一下：“我以为他会躲着我。他应该猜到我的记忆恢复了，不然不会一大早就把我丢在寝室里不管。”

“不是我要帮那家伙说话——我只是觉得他没不管你，”罗恩把一棵树指给哈利看，“之前白鼬就站在那里看你，等我们来了才走。”

哈利盯着那棵树，眼神有点古怪。

赫敏说：“他让我们转告，说他会把这几天的事忘了。不过我觉得这没什么意义。哈利，介意我问一些关于马尔福的事吗？”

哈利坦白地说：“其实我也想当作这几天的事没发生过，因为马尔福和我——”

罗恩大叫：“——做爱了吗！”

哈利手里的火弩箭啪地掉在地上。

*

哈利趴在校医院的床上，不是很想说话。

飞行帮助他补全遗落的记忆，也帮他梳理了现在的状况。他意识到德拉科突然的改变发生在一夜之间，就是他们去魔法部的那一夜，也是他……失去小天狼星的那一夜。很可能那个晚上也有什么事发生在了德拉科身上，导致他改变了对哈利的态度——哈利也想天真地用“那个男孩突然意识到了这是爱情”来解释一切，但这不可能，就看看现在德拉科·马尔福这副极力逃避哈利的姿态，就能推测出，就算那家伙真的发现他爱哈利·波特也只会把这件事封在心底带进坟墓，而不是守到半夜只为了阻止哈利去城堡外面探险。

哈利需要找出这个原因。他相信赫敏和罗恩会帮助他，在两小时之前。但现在，他的信心动摇了。在他严肃地表示所谓的“男朋友”只是一场误会、德拉科那个“忘记这几天”的提议非常实用之后，赫敏问的第一个问题还是他和德拉科是什么时候开始秘密恋爱的，罗恩则更关心他住在斯莱特林宿舍的这几天有没有跟德拉科做爱。

赫敏安慰地说：“哈利，我知道马尔福的身份让你的压力很大，当然他自己的压力也不会小。我能理解你们想要隐瞒这段关系，甚至决定就这么结束它……可是，哈利，你现在不快乐。”

哈利喃喃地说：“我当然不快乐，我还有一个伏地魔要去杀。”

罗恩压低声音：“你们只有一张床！而且房间里没有其他人了，我不信马尔福会这么高尚……”

哈利用力敲着床头：“他一直睡在旁边的椅子上！”

“够了，别再打听哈利的隐私，罗纳德。”赫敏板着脸说，“马尔福晚上究竟是睡在椅子上还是床上对现在的情况有什么影响？”

罗恩嘀咕：“万一他睡在哈利身上？”

哈利突然翻身坐起来，视死如归地说：“好吧，我承认。”

赫敏和罗恩一起看着他。

哈利说：“是，我和德拉科正处在复杂的感情纠纷中。你们也知道，德拉科·马尔福就是个胆小的蠢货，所以他打算听他爸的，装作从来没有认识过我。”

——某种意义上，哈利说的是事实。

赫敏点头：“确实，这学期马尔福回到学校以后，完全像是看不见哈利一样。”

罗恩愤怒地说：“他不能这样，他应该跟你站在一起！”

“我也这么想。”哈利越说越顺畅，“当然我不是说一定要德拉科为我背弃家庭，如果他选择那边真的可以安全地活下去，我也不愿意把他拉到斗争中来。但是这不可能。”

哈利拉出他脖子上的戒指：“这是德拉科在圣诞节的时候给我的，我已经告诉了你们当时发生的大多数事，除了——”

“做爱。”罗恩顺口接了一句，接着立刻道歉，“对不起，我错了，你们那时候还没有。”

哈利干巴巴地说：“我们现在也还没有。”

赫敏说：“其实有也没什么，这也是释放压力的一种途径。”

“有机会的话我会试试。”哈利深深吸了口气，绕过这个话题，“当时斯内普建议德拉科用伤势做借口，尽可能久地留在格里莫广场，利用这段时间想想要怎么拒绝伏地魔给他黑魔标记的要求。但是德拉科提前离开了。——我认为他接受了黑魔标记，和伏地魔的某个任务。”

罗恩难以置信地说：“可是，他还是个学生，他能做到什么？”

“显然不是杀了哈利·波特，不然他就是在用自己的命换我的命了。”哈利试图开个玩笑，但这个玩笑有点失败，连他自己的脸色都变得不好看起来，“……不，我是想说，他肯定不是在接受那个任务的时候才被卷进来的，否则他不会急着回去。因为他知道如果继续敷衍伏地魔，后果会更糟糕。”

“比成为食死徒还糟糕？”

“我知道有很多巫师宁可成为尸体也不愿意做食死徒，但显然，马尔福不是这种人。”

罗恩插了一句：“哈利，你就没去确定一下马尔福手臂上究竟有没有黑魔标记吗？我的意思是，你从来没有试过在跟他做爱的时候偷偷看一眼？”

哈利诚恳地说：“我现在就去斯莱特林地窖把那张软椅请来，罗恩。它会把手放在圣经上然后发誓德拉科·马尔福每个晚上都睡在它上面。”

赫敏的思考最先回到正轨上：“哈利，你说马尔福突然变奇怪了，是什么时候的事？”

哈利肯定地说：“我们去神秘事务司的那晚之后。”

几个少年一时都有些沉默，最后还是哈利说：“我还是保留当时的想法，德拉科那时候的异常行动肯定有什么原因。我想弄清楚这个。直觉告诉我，这是一件很重要的事。”

“你已经排除爱情魔药了，哈利。”

“我知道，但说不定有其他更强效、更隐秘的东西。”哈利看着躺在自己手心的戒指，“所以德拉科提议让我们‘忘记这几天’。也许是因为他比我更早明白，这不是……真正的爱情。”


	28. Chapter 28

罗恩焦急地拦住正要去上（久违的）黑魔法防御术的哈利：“我想我们找到了！”

赫敏把她摘抄在羊皮纸上的内容给哈利看：“一个糟糕的咒语，据说能让人忘记对恋人的爱情，转而深爱上自己的仇人。”

罗恩表情夸张地说：“也许这就是马尔福一夜之间变了样子的原因。你当然算他的仇人！”

哈利认真读了一遍那张羊皮纸：“不，这上面说了，‘中了魔咒的人不会察觉这种影响，他会认为自己所做的一切都是发自内心’。德拉科显然不是这样，他在有意识地抗拒。”

罗恩皱着脸说：“如果不是爱情魔咒，我想不出还有什么咒语能强迫他用那种肉麻的眼神看你，兄弟。”

“反过来的倒是有，”赫敏拿出第二张羊皮纸，“我在禁书区找到的，叫‘血盟’，缺乏具体描述，只说这是一种双方用血液做媒介订立的誓约，成立后两人不可互相攻击。”

哈利突然想起了什么：“罗恩，还记得圣诞节的事吗？”

“记得，你每天晚上都跑去找马尔福，然后带着一对黑眼圈回来。”

“我不是说这个，是乔治和弗雷德。”哈利快速地说，“他们说斯内普帮邓布利多做事的原因可能是他立了一个牢不可破的誓言，如果违背了就会死。”

“他们只是开玩笑……”罗恩停顿了一下，“等等，哈利，你的意思是，可能有人逼马尔福立了一个牢不可破的誓言，如果他不来跟你谈恋爱就会因为违背誓言死掉？！谁会这么无聊！”

“如果誓言的内容不是跟我谈恋爱，而是别的呢——比如，‘保护哈利·波特’？”哈利不自觉地抓紧了书包肩带，“他确实是在保护我，某些时候。我能感觉到。”

赫敏想了想：“考虑到马尔福在霍格莫德村的举动，说不定哈利的想法是对的。”

“但这不正常！”罗恩小声叫着，“指望马尔福来保护哈利，还不如指望一头巨怪学会漂浮咒。有哪个为哈利着想的人会这么做？”

赫敏想到一个可能：“如果那个人根本不在乎哈利怎么样，只是想针对马尔福呢？我不是很愿意这么说我们的同学，但是，所有人都知道马尔福家投靠了伏地魔。保护哈利·波特在食死徒眼里显然是一种背叛……伏地魔已经为霍格莫德的那件事惩罚他了，是不是？”

“是。”哈利回答，感到身体里有什么沉甸甸的。

“我有问题。”罗恩举起一只手，“马尔福为什么不向伏地魔告发那个人呢？”

赫敏说：“你该不会指望伏地魔能够公正裁决吧，罗纳德。他又不是学校教师。”

“哈利不是说他很希望担任黑魔法防御术的教授吗？”罗恩嘀咕着，“说不定他会很乐意扮演一位好教师的，在每次集会结束的时候给那些食死徒布置一篇二十英寸的论文：《论如何在傲罗赶到前成功逃跑》。”

“我想他在奇洛脑袋后面已经体验够教授生涯了，并不令人愉快。”哈利迈开腿，重新向教室走去，“你提醒了我，我还必须尽快弄到斯拉格霍恩真正的记忆……但愿他知道什么能彻底杀死伏地魔的方法，我现在非常需要这个。”

赫敏有点吃惊：“哈利，告诉我你不是真正地下定了决心……要去杀死一个人。”

罗恩：“伏地魔不能算人。”

“但他确实是。”赫敏说，“就算他邪恶、残忍、魔力高强，他也是一个巫师，是一个人类。我不是说他不值得死刑，可这跟哈利动手杀死他是不一样的。对哈利来说是不一样的。”

“我知道，但是我必须去。”哈利脚步坚定，“无关预言或者魔法部的期望——斯克林杰本来也没相信我是能干掉伏地魔的那个人。只是因为我知道，只要伏地魔还在，我的生活就不可能回到正轨。我受够了。”

“哈利——”

哈利已经进入了教室。

大概是前几天的魁地奇飞行表演过于惊人，几乎所有人都抬起头看向哈利，窃窃私语着，除了德拉科·马尔福。他和几个斯莱特林坐在同一排，但是没跟任何人交谈，只顾自己低着头看书。

罗恩含糊地说：“之前你不在的时候，他是一个人坐在后面角落里的。”

哈利非常高兴他的好朋友告诉他这个信息。这说明德拉科在刻意躲着自己，而不是像他宣称的那样“当作什么都没发生过”。不光是指哈利失忆那几天干的蠢事，也包括更早之前的一些触碰和交谈，无论那是因为什么，哈利都清楚，有些东西已经发生了。

声名赫赫的格兰芬多救世主先生走过去，友善地拍了拍诺特的肩膀：“打扰一下。我想借用你的座位两分钟。”

诺特回过头，震惊地看着他——也许是因为一个哈利·波特拍了自己的肩膀有可能让他被谋杀（老诺特也是食死徒，哈利知道这个）——但是他显然不像（以前的）德拉科那样愿意公然和哈利过不去；事实上，这个斯莱特林在还没弄清楚哈利究竟要干什么的时候，就顺从地站了起来。

哈利立刻坐了下去，顺便抽走了德拉科手里的羽毛笔。

再也无法忽视一个就在两英寸之外的救世主了。德拉科不得不抬起头，询问地看着他。

哈利说：“我只是想告诉你，马尔福，你是个自大的蠢货。”

德拉科点头，表情几乎没有变化：“我知道。”

“你不知道。”哈利没头没脑地说，“你准备把你自己随便丢进什么地方就这样烂掉是你的事，但你没有权力干涉我。”

不等德拉科有任何回答，哈利就站起来离开了，赫敏和罗恩已经在另一排帮他把座位占好，斯内普走进教室的时候只看到一个诺特不知所措地站在那里，呆呆地盯着自己的空座位，就像他的椅子突然变成了可怕的怪物。

斯内普皱起眉头：“诺特先生，为什么还不坐好，你的椅子上长了尖刺吗？”

德拉科突然站起来：“对不起，教授，我有件事必须出去一下。”

斯内普没有阻止他，甚至没问他是要去做什么事——罗恩小声问哈利：“你对马尔福说了什么？他被吓跑了！”

“和我没关系。”哈利盯着德拉科离开的方向，若有所思地说，“如果我告诉斯内普，我突然觉得头疼想去校医院，他会允许我也离开教室吗？”

罗恩说：“他会当场给你灌下止痛魔药。”

哈利沮丧地垂下了头。

赫敏敲了敲桌子：“专心听讲，男孩们。光靠决心是不能让伏地魔消失的。”

——至少我还有决心。而德拉科看起来完全没有。哈利撑着脑袋想。

斯内普开始教给学生们一个攻击性的咒语，赫敏一边惊呼“这难道不是黑魔法吗”一边无比积极地写下笔记。在黑魔法防御术的课堂上学习黑魔法好像也是一件很正常的事，不过这个咒语的威力看起来比神锋无影差多了，尤其讲课的是斯内普，更加打消了哈利学习的热情。他趴在桌子上，远远地看着讲台上那件晃动的袍子。

难以理解这些斯莱特林们的立场。西弗勒斯·斯内普，在上一次巫师战争中转换阵营的（前？）食死徒，能够一边在哈利身上延续着对波特的憎恨，另一边又冒着生命危险为凤凰社效忠。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，一位畏惧着伏地魔并且衷心期盼他赶紧死去的先生，同时保守着某个能威胁到伏地魔的重要秘密。还有德拉科·马尔福，在哈利以为他要彻底投向自己的时候，那个家伙选择了成为一个彻底的食死徒——他真的认为这是一个解决办法吗？他究竟打算做什么？

一种紧迫感抓住了哈利，让他没来由地认定他没有多少时间去慢条斯理地解谜……他也确实获得了很多线索和信息，可总是差一点，总是没法摸到真相，不论是斯拉格霍恩的记忆还是德拉科的任务……哈利无意识地翻着书包，忽然在角落里碰到了一个微凉的小东西。

是那瓶福灵剂。

哈利几乎要遗忘这个他赢来的小东西了，不过在这个时候发现它确实是一件不错的事，就像有个声音在哈利耳边说“就是现在了”，他几乎没有犹豫，打开盖子就把那一小瓶魔药喝了下去。

*

非常奇妙的体验。

一种愉悦在他身体中膨胀，就连黄昏的光线在他眼中都变得明亮起来。哈利感到自己凭空获得了一种力量，精神上的，无限的信心充盈了他，之前所烦恼的一切都变得不值一提，在这一刻，哈利觉得自己无所不能。

斯内普刚宣布下课，他就快速地离开了教室，罗恩试图叫住他：“等等，哈利！你又要去找马尔福了吗！”

“不。”哈利微笑着说，“我要去海格那里。”

“海格？”罗恩非常迷惑，“他怎么了？”

赫敏发觉了异常：“哈利，你怎么了？看起来像是喝了什么奇怪的魔药——难道之前配给马尔福的那种还有剩下吗？”

哈利大笑着说：“我很好，只是喝了一点福灵剂。别担心，我知道我在干什么，我要去做一件重要的事。”

“福灵剂？！福灵剂的效果是这样的吗？”

哈利朝他们挥挥手，大步走向城堡外。一种奇异的冲动促使他在楼梯上奔跑——这不是个听话的学生该做的事，被费尔奇抓到的话很可能会受到惩罚——果然，在通往二楼的楼梯上，哈利非常莽撞地撞倒了特里劳妮教授。

“自从那头老马也来教授占卜学，学生们对我越来越不尊重了。”特里劳妮教授显然摄入了过多酒精，整个人醉醺醺的，“看看吧，在城堡里他们就敢公然撞倒我……”

哈利知道这个，自从这学期马人费伦泽也担任占卜学教授后，选择去特里劳妮那里的学生更少了。她开始担忧自己的教职会被完全取代，因此投向酒精的怀抱寻求排遣——显然，这让学生们更不欢迎她了。

哈利把她扶起来——他知道自己应该道歉——福灵剂改变了他的行动，让他对特里劳妮说：“不，事实上在费伦泽出现之前，大家就很质疑邓布利多为什么选择您担任占卜学教授了。”

“质疑我！”特里劳妮受伤地大喊，“我继承了我曾曾祖母的预言天赋，当年在猪头酒吧向邓布利多证明了我自己，才获得了霍格沃兹的教职！你们居然质疑我！”

“猪头酒吧？”

“不是我喜欢那个脏兮兮的地方，只是经济紧张——在那里邓布利多对我进行了面试，虽然他一开始表现得缺乏耐心，但在我完成一次预言后，他的态度立刻改变了，邀请我来霍格沃茨担任教授。”

哈利的表情严肃下来，他意识到了，邓布利多听到的就是那个，关于七月末出生的男孩和伏地魔之间的预言。

特里劳妮忿忿地说：“你知道有多少人嫉妒我获得这个机会吗？他们一直在散布关于我的谣言，说我缺乏占卜天赋……比如西弗勒斯·斯内普，他当时甚至偷听了我的面试！”

哈利震惊地睁大了眼睛：“斯内普？”

“就是他，他肯定也想从邓布利多这里要一份工作，所以才来妨碍我！”特里劳妮说，“可惜他还没来得及做什么就被酒吧老板发现了……狡辩说他是走错了楼梯……可是我知道，他就是在偷听！”

（斯克林杰告诉哈利：“你可能不清楚，你的这位教授曾经是个食死徒，甚至，跟你父母的死有很大关系。你知道这个吗？”）

现在哈利知道了。奇异地，他并没有太多的愤怒和难以置信，反而有一种终于找到答案的解脱感。他把特里劳妮教授扶到走廊上，让她和她的酒瓶一起靠着墙壁站稳，接着继续向城堡外走去。

因为刚才的耽搁，天色已经变得很暗，哈利立刻想起那些他试图出去探险又被德拉科强硬地拽回来的晚上。当时他们就在那个角落……暖房后面的那个三角架，哈利记得他把腿放下来的时候结结实实地踩在了德拉科的皮鞋上，而对方愤怒又无奈地看着他，叹着气说，波特，我求你不要乱跑。

现在哈利又站在了暖房后面，一个人。左边的窗户没有关紧，留着一道缝隙——那天晚上麦格教授就是从这扇窗户里抓到他和德拉科的——哈利忍不住推开了它，立刻，窗户那边就有人被吓了一跳：“哈利？！”

是斯拉格霍恩，他拿着一把金剪刀，正在试图从暖房里活泼的植物上剪下一点叶片。显然，他没有事先征求斯普劳特教授的同意，因此在哈利出现时，他脸上露出了尴尬的神色，掩饰性地咳嗽了一声，问：“我都听说了……你身体好些了吗，哈利？”

哈利点头：“谢谢关心，我想我没事了。”

斯拉格霍恩看了一眼天色：“已经很晚了，你最好还是回宿舍去。”

“我想去看看海格。”哈利说，“之前他说阿拉戈克的情况不好，我想知道它现在怎么样了。嗯，阿拉戈克是海格养的一只八眼巨蛛。”

“八眼巨蛛！我很早就听说禁林里似乎有一只……”斯拉格霍恩的神色明显地动摇了，他拿着那把金剪刀晃了晃，终于下定了决心，“我想，我可以跟你一起去，哈利。有一位教授在总会安全些……我不是说霍格沃兹不安全，可是现在的情况我们也知道。”

哈利满意地说：“非常感谢您。”

阿拉戈克显然没有受到福灵剂的祝福，哈利和斯拉格霍恩赶到时，海格正在为这位老朋友举行葬礼。斯拉格霍恩非常动容地为珍稀的八眼巨蛛颂念了悼词，并且从它慷慨的尸体上获得了一些毒液作为回赠。

接下来他们安慰了悲伤的海格，在那个小木屋里。酒精再一次扮演了重要角色，海格是第一个醉倒的，身材高大的半巨人可怜地抽泣着，像孩子一样诉说着阿拉戈克是怎样从还是一只小蜘蛛起就这样陪伴着他。斯拉格霍恩，被引发了令哈利都觉得惊讶的共情，他陪海格一杯一杯地喝着酒，谈论那些珍奇的动物（和它们身上珍奇的昂贵材料），谈论霍格沃茨，谈论家人，甚至，谈到了詹姆和莉莉。

斯拉格霍恩高举魔杖，忧伤地唱着走调的歌谣：“英雄奥多被抬回故乡，抬到他儿时熟悉的地方。帽子翻过来，入土安葬；魔杖折两段，多么悲伤！”

“悲伤。”海格已经倒在一地酒瓶中了。

斯拉格霍恩看向哈利，声音因为酒精而含糊不清：“我真的非常为她悲伤……”

哈利轻声说：“她没有走。”

“什……什么？”

“伏地魔先杀死了我爸爸。”

斯拉格霍恩立刻惊慌地捂住耳朵：“别，别说那个人！我不想听！”

“我爸爸用他的死亡拖住了伏地魔半分钟……他大声示警，想让我妈妈逃开。”哈利控制不住地流出了眼泪，“可是她没有。她不肯抛下我，也不肯抛下她的丈夫……”

斯拉格霍恩怔怔地把手放下来：“她可以不用这样的。”

哈利难过地说：“她选择了用生命保护我，然后和我爸爸一起永远地沉眠。”

痛苦和恐惧交替出现在斯拉格霍恩的脸上：“莉莉……不，不，太可怕了……”

“只要伏地魔还活着，一切只会越来越可怕。”哈利低声说，“教授，你会帮助莉莉的儿子的，是吗？他是救世之星，他必须去杀死那个魔头。”

斯拉格霍恩盯着他：“救世之星。”

哈利说：“是。她的儿子需要那段记忆。”

斯拉格霍恩看着哈利。足足一分钟。他的额头渗出汗水，脸色变得像纸一样苍白。但最终，他拿起魔杖，从自己太阳穴中抽出一缕银色的记忆，装进一只小瓶子里。

“我只是，觉得这段记忆……很不光彩……”他喃喃着，和海格一起倒在那些滚动的酒瓶上，一滴晶亮的水珠从他眼角淌了下来。

哈利轻轻关上小木屋的门，感觉着那个小瓶子坠在口袋中的重量。他成功了，他应该回宿舍去让赫敏和罗恩放心，或者立刻去找邓布利多看看这段真实的记忆究竟是什么。可是，莫名地，他发现自己的脚步停在了一幅水果画像前。

福灵剂仍旧在发挥着功效，哈利忽然感到他还有一个地方必须要去。他伸出手，挠了挠水果画上的梨子，于是霍格沃茨的厨房向他打开了，多比从一大群正在工作着的家养小精灵中跳了出来，高兴地问：“哈利·波特需要什么？”

哈利说：“我需要克利切。”

于是，穿着旧枕套的克利切不得不低声咒骂着走了过来——顺便推开了多比——自己站到了哈利面前：“有什么吩咐吗，哈利少爷？”

哈利说：“带我回格里莫广场12号，现在。你有办法的，是不是？”

克利切不情愿地说：“是，家养小精灵的魔法不受城堡限制，我们在这里也可以幻影移形……”

接着，哈利感到自己的手腕被抓住了，一阵强烈的不适后，他发现自己已经站立在格里莫广场12号的门厅里，画像中的布莱克夫人立刻尖叫起来：“克利切！你带了什么人回来——一个波特！！”

她的声音突然变得镇静了：“噢，哈利·波特。”

哈利没空理会她……他知道自己要去哪里，必须赶在福灵剂失效之前……他跳上楼梯，像一头鹿那样冲上二楼……不是这个房间，在最里面……哈利停住了。

他站在有七个世纪历史的布莱克家族挂毯前，怔怔地看着那上面用闪亮的金线绣出的一个又一个的名字。一块烧焦的痕迹上，小天狼星的名字重新出现了，和他的弟弟雷古勒斯并排在一起，而“哈利·波特”这个名字则出现在下方，昭示着他是小天狼星的继承人。失去小天狼星后，哈利就对这幢房子失去了兴趣，更加不会愿意来看看这张挂毯……直到现在，他才意识到，既然他作为小天狼星的教子继承了克利切，继承了格里莫广场12号，也就意味着布莱克家族事实上承认了他们。

哈利的手指落在小天狼星的名字上。往上移动，是画像中那位毫不体面的布莱克夫人。往右。又是两个布莱克。哈利的手指经过纳西莎，停在一个寂静无声的“德拉科·马尔福”上。

哈利用食指勾勒着那个D上翘的字尾，再次被那种莫名的冲动驱使了。他拿出魔杖，轻声念道：“咒立停。”

轻微的响声后，一道奇异的银线浮现在挂毯上，像是一道发光的锁链，坚固地连接着哈利和德拉科的名字。

——这就是答案。

哈利坐在地毯上，静静地看着这道锁链。

太阳在窗外升起。


	29. Chapter 29

德拉科当然不会因为害怕一个波特而匆忙地离开教室，但他的问题比波特还糟糕。

在灼烧，他手臂上的那个标记。

这是黑魔王第一次用这种方式召唤他，感觉非常不好。这种灼烧是阴森的，不祥的，仿佛是某种污秽的东西在持续侵蚀他——也许这就是灵魂被污染的感觉——不过这又有什么关系呢？德拉科·马尔福本来就不是什么好人，卑劣，软弱，缺乏同情心，他的灵魂不值得期待任何拯救。

走出霍格沃茨的魔法限制范围花费了他一定时间，德拉科使用门钥匙赶到时，食死徒的聚会已经开始了。曾属于马尔福家的客厅里充满着蛇类的腥味，长桌上的烛台里跳动着阴冷的绿色火焰，食死徒们分坐在长桌两侧，兜帽下的脸都是无表情的苍白。

德拉科立刻看到了他的父母……纳西莎的神情充满担忧，而卢修斯则给了他一个警告性的瞪视。不是什么好预兆。德拉科硬着头皮，走上前方：“对不起，刚才是黑魔法防御术……”

立刻有人沙哑地怪笑了起来：“卢修斯，听听你的儿子在说什么：黑魔法防御术。防御什么？我们吗？”

“也可能是马尔福家没能教给他们的小儿子什么像样的魔法，看看这个简陋的客厅，简直不敢相信它属于一个纯血家族——连一点像样的装饰都没有。”

卢修斯不得不争辩：“只是因为傲罗接连来这里搜查了好几轮。”

对方点头：“确实，比布莱克家好一点，听说他们连祖宅都变成傲罗的产业了？”

贝拉特里克斯立刻抽出魔杖：“闭嘴，塞尔温！”

对于这种混乱，伏地魔没有丝毫阻止的意思（或者说这很可能就是他授意的），他缺乏感情的目光落在德拉科脸上，缓慢地说：“如果那么想学黑魔法防御术，我也可以教授你。”

一条冰冷的大蛇缓慢地缠上德拉科的脚腕。他的声音在轻微地颤抖：“不，按时上课只是……只是一种伪装。便于完成任务的伪装。”

“既然你还记得你的任务。”伏地魔盯着他，“告诉我，德拉科，是什么让你至今毫无进展？”

一瞬间，德拉科感觉自己的大脑敞开了……准备毒药……天文塔上看到的星空……跟踪布巴吉教授……前往翻倒巷……拒绝斯内普的帮助……

毫无瑕疵的记忆。德拉科艰难地说：“我一直在做准备，主人。”

“你的准备太多了。我认为一道咒语就足够。”伏地魔说，同时举起他的魔杖，“阿瓦达索命。”

一道绿光闪过，塞尔温——那个最先向马尔福发难的食死徒——就这样保持着扭曲的笑容，悄无声息地倒在了桌面上。这一切发生得太快，直到整个大厅变得寂静无声，德拉科才意识到他面前发生了一场谋杀。残忍的，令人作呕的谋杀……

那条大蛇放弃了德拉科的脚踝，朝着那具新鲜的尸体游去，在伏地魔的默许下，它愉快地缠住死去的塞尔温，把他从椅子上拖了下来，从他的腿部开始吞食。

现在长桌边有了一张空椅子。

伏地魔放下魔杖，对德拉科说：“过来，坐下吧。”

德拉科的身体先于思维开始行动。长桌边的每个食死徒又安静地回到了自己的兜帽下，一动不动地坐着，就像两排听话的傀儡。德拉科感到被操纵的恐惧……他不知道这个大厅里的其他人是不是也能感觉到这个……他慢慢走过去，经过一个又一个穿着黑色长袍的人影，经过塞尔温青白的死去的脸，最后僵硬地在那张曾属于塞尔温的空椅子上坐下。

绿色的火焰在晃动。

*

哈利回到霍格沃茨的时候，天已经亮了。尽管福灵剂的效果已经完全消退，他还是知道自己应该去哪里……一个有很大可能帮助他立刻得到答案的地方。

“太妃手指糖。”

邓布利多的办公室打开时，立刻有清晰的争执声从里面传来：“……你得帮我们，而不是那些亲麻瓜的叛徒！”

“沃尔布加，我已经承诺过，只要我碰到那个男孩就会告诉他。”

熟悉的尖叫：“你应该现在就去找他，菲尼亚斯！那个可怕的东西随时会被人看见！”

哈利在门上敲了一下：“打扰一下。”

校长室里的动静立刻消失了，哈利走进去的时候，所有画像都闭着眼睛沉睡，包括菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克。

哈利再次礼貌地敲了敲画框：“打扰了？”

菲尼亚斯不得不睁开眼睛，困倦地说：“邓布利多不在这里，想找他的话，过几个小时再来吧。”

哈利说：“不，我是来找您的。”

菲尼亚斯打着哈欠：“找我？不，我不认为我和你有什么好说的……”

“您的另一幅画像挂着格里莫广场12号，”哈利提醒他，“那幢房子现在属于我。”

菲尼亚斯问：“那又怎么样？我管不了我的玄孙把他的房子给谁，我已经是一副画像了。”

哈利说：“但是您肯定知道，家族挂毯上的银线代表了什么。”

“银线？布莱克家族挂毯上没有银线，每个成员的名字都是金色的。”

“不是名字，我是说——”

菲尼亚斯突兀地站起来，上半张脸从画框中消失了：“邓布利多来了，你应该让他解答你的问题。”

“等等……”哈利没能阻止菲尼亚斯的身影消失在混沌的背景里，不过对方没有欺骗他，邓布利多确实在这个时候走进了办公室。

“早上好，哈利。”

“早上好……”哈利睁大眼睛，吃惊地看着邓布利多，“您怎么了？”

一段时间不见，邓布利多手上的焦黑惊人地扩散了，整个人的生命力都仿佛被掠夺走，变得灰败而衰弱。他的脚步非常缓慢，每一步看起来都沉重而艰难，但他在椅子上坐下时，仍然调皮地对哈利眨了眨眼睛：“就像你看到的，一点小意外的后遗症。原谅一位老人吧，他必须坐着跟你谈话。”

哈利看向疲惫的老校长，忽然地痛恨起自己不够有力量。假如，他真的拥有超乎寻常的魔法力量，真的是背负预言而降生的救世主……

邓布利多问：“一大早跑来这里，是发生什么了吗？”

哈利取出那个小瓶子：“我拿到了斯拉格霍恩教授的记忆。”

邓布利多的眼睛变得明亮，他高兴地说：“好极了，哈利。我知道你能做到，这真的很重要。”他站起来，（哈利立刻过去搀扶他），打开那个放着冥想盆的柜子。

银色的记忆落入石盆中，哈利和邓布利多一起回到了那段过去中，他们看到斯拉格霍恩对年轻的里德尔说：“……你把你的灵魂分裂开，将一部分藏在身体外的某个物体中。这样，即使你的身体遭到袭击或摧毁，你也死不了，因为还有一部分灵魂留在世间，未受损害。但是，当然，以这种形式存在……很少有人会想那样，汤姆，少而又少。死去还痛快些。”

汤姆·里德尔并没有领会到斯拉格霍恩是在讲述这种存在方式的痛苦，或者说，对永生的狂热渴望已经让他不在乎那些了：“可是，要怎么分裂灵魂？”

能看出斯拉格霍恩已经开始对这段谈话不安了，但他还是告诉了伏地魔那个方法：“需要通过邪恶——最邪恶的行为：谋杀。杀人会使灵魂分裂，想制造魂器的巫师利用了这个……”

里德尔贪婪而急切地追问：“魂器只能有一个吗？——我的意思是，对追求这方面的巫师来说，他可能会觉得一个魂器不够稳妥，因此选择多制造几个。比如七个，七不是最有魔力的数字吗？”

哈利震惊地看向邓布利多，后者对他点了点头。

这段记忆的最后，斯拉格霍恩匆忙地结束了对话，可是哈利知道，伏地魔已经获得了他想要的知识。

魂器。甚至，很可能有七个。（当然，邓布利多指出，事实上只有六个魂器，因为最后一片灵魂不论如何都会成为伏地魔本身，也是想杀他的人必须在最后攻击的那个部分。）

同时，邓布利多告诉哈利，他二年级时毁掉的那个日记本就是伏地魔的魂器之一，也是那个黑巫师确实选择了这条道路的明确证据。还有冈特家的戒指，另一个魂器，哈利终于知道邓布利多的手是在毁掉那枚戒指时被上面的诅咒反噬，才变成了现在这个样子。

“假如他真的分出了六片灵魂，那么我们还有四个魂器要寻找。”邓布利多叹气，“听起来有点多，但也不是不无头绪。如果你相信我，我可以告诉你，第六个魂器是纳吉尼。”

“那条蛇？可那是动物！”

“也许他没有其他选择了。”邓布利多说，“我想，当年他在进入你家时，第六个魂器还没有做成。伏地魔想用重要的谋杀作为仪式，也就是说，很抱歉，哈利，他本来想用你的死亡来打造最后一个魂器。”

哈利喃喃地说：“但他失败了。”

“是，等他再次复活时，变得非常虚弱。这让他没法像从前那样精心挑选‘配得上他’的魂器，不得不考虑起别的，于是，有了纳吉尼这第六个魂器。”

哈利意识到了：“他的其他魂器都是他认为配得上他的东西？”

邓布利多提示：“想想之前的那些记忆，他处心积虑地得到了些什么。”

“斯莱特林的挂坠盒，还有赫奇帕奇的金杯……”哈利猛然抬头，看向分院帽。他曾经从里面取出一把宝剑，格兰芬多的宝剑。

“我向你保证，格兰芬多的遗物安然无恙。也许最后一件是拉文克劳的东西，同样的，这些年没人知道它的下落。”

“您一直在寻找它们吗？”

“是的，”邓布利多承认了，“但你也看到，哈利，我的时间已经不够我在这件事上长远地继续下去。”

“不，您是最伟大的巫师……”

“没有人能对抗死亡，或者说，在适当的时候迎接死亡才是正确的事。”邓布利多坦然地说，“哈利，我需要你的帮助，假如我死去的时候还没能摧毁所有魂器，我想要你继续完成这件事。”

哈利几乎是迫不及待地答应了他：“我现在就可以去找它们。”

“也许我应该早点对你坦言。”邓布利多笑了笑，“只是我担心你会不安，会怪罪我过早地把你这样一个学生带进邪恶的博弈中。看来是我想错了，你拥有了不起的品质，哈利。”

哈利说：“我只会因为对正在发生的事一无所知而不安。”

“好吧，让我表达一下我的歉意——”邓布利多拍了拍墙上的画像，“菲尼亚斯。”

菲尼亚斯·布莱克出现了，揉着眼睛：“谈完了？”他的动作在看到哈利时停住了：“他怎么还在这里！”

邓布利多温和地说：“我请求你，把那件事告诉哈利，菲尼亚斯。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，意识到邓布利多也知道。——邓布利多当然知道，德拉科被带去格里莫广场12号就是他同意的！

菲尼亚斯惊讶地看着邓布利多：“可是你之前说，这件事非常棘手，会引起不必要的意外。我甚至没告诉西弗勒斯。”

邓布利多说：“但是，哈利不喜欢对正在发生的事一无所知。”

哈利不由地挺直身体，紧张起来：“是那道银线吗？”

菲尼亚斯说：“确实没有什么银线。那是守望誓约。”

“从几个世纪前纯血家族之间就承诺互相守望。假如某个家族只剩一个未成年的继承人，为了保证延续，这个誓约会强制束缚亲缘关系最近的家族，迫使对方家主必须看护他直到成年。”

“很不幸，波特先生，誓约的规则为你选择了马尔福。”


	30. Chapter 30

1997年6月5日，德拉科以一种可笑的方式告别了他的童年，将要作为一个成年巫师走向属于他的道路。他站在西塔楼老旧的瓷砖盥洗室中，近乎神经质地反复冲洗着自己的双手，直到指腹的皮肤发白起皱甚至丧失触觉，他才像突然惊醒一样抬起头，从布满污渍的镜子中看到自己灰蒙蒙的身影。

十分钟前，他用涂抹了箭蛙毒素的勺子调换了布巴吉教授惯常用来喝下午茶的那把。这很容易，凯瑞迪·布巴吉大概是整个霍格沃茨对学生最友好最缺乏防备的一位教授了，尽管她刊登在《预言家日报》上的文章中常常以尖刻的用词批评血统论的狭隘，但她在教学中总是温和而有耐心地解答一切问题，从不会区别对待学生——无论是同意她的，还是反对她的。

一个善良的人。但善良挽救不了她，现在黑魔王想要她的尸体。

德拉科拿出怀表，确定时间已经过去了半个小时。现在，布巴吉教授肯定已经因为勺子上的毒素昏迷了，德拉科可以轻松地把她带到底楼的船屋，那里有一条船已经被施加过完整的隐蔽咒，在十分钟内就可以载着他们离开霍格沃茨。城堡虽然对外部可能侵入的危险高度警戒着，不过从里面出去却不是那么困难……而狼人格雷伯克就在霍格莫德村附近的山地里等待他们，他能帮助德拉科把布巴吉带到马尔福庄园去。

德拉科重新在脑海中梳理了一遍这个计划，认为它毫无瑕疵。当然，最有可能的失误是今天布巴吉教授突然改变了习惯，没有享用她的下午茶，或者意外碰掉了那把勺子而没有使用它——假如她没有因为毒素昏迷，德拉科只能随意问她一个关于麻瓜的问题，然后离开等待下一次机会。

（德拉科不能说自己完全不期待这种可能性。即使只是让真正动手的日期推迟一天或者两天。）

这种失误并没有发生。德拉科进入麻瓜研究学教室办公室的时候，首先看到的是一个滚落在地上的茶杯，然后是打翻的巧克力熔岩蛋糕，布巴吉教授的身体倒在椅子上，那把银色的勺子就掉在她身边的地毯上，闪着光。

德拉科清楚地感受到了割裂。他的身体走过去，迅速地清理了那些异样的痕迹，把一切布置成布巴吉教授主动离开的样子，但他的灵魂似乎还站在原地，向那位将被他杀死的女士致以毫无意义的哀悼。

接下去的事情和他想的一样顺利，除了布巴吉教授的体重和她的身形不太符合，德拉科不得不额外使用一个漂浮咒来能保证那艘小船不会被压沉。靠岸时，格雷伯克已经在预定地点徘徊，德拉科命令他：“把绳子给我。”

时间算得刚好，当德拉科把布巴吉教授抱到岸上、并且用绳子把她的双手牢固地反绑后，这位女士的指尖动了一下，接着缓缓睁开了眼睛。

她似乎完全没法理解自己目前的处境，有一会儿来回看着德拉科和格雷伯克没有说话。最后她的目光停在了德拉科脸上，低声说：“……马尔福。”

德拉科看向她：“您知道我？”他没有选过麻瓜研究学，这段时间的动作也称得上隐蔽。

布巴吉解释：“你和你爸爸很像。我是说一些外貌上的特点。”

德拉科拿出魔杖，抵在她的胸口：“既然这样，我想我也不用解释太多了。我很抱歉，教授，不过如果您愿意配合，我承诺至少这一段路程不会很艰难。”

布巴吉大喊：“不，等等，你当然需要解释！你要带我去哪儿？我是霍格沃茨的教授，很快就会有人来找我——”

魔杖移动到她的喉咙上，布巴吉立刻闭上了嘴。德拉科说：“他们会找到你的尸体，悬挂在黑魔标记之下。就像你说的，我的爸爸是食死徒，我也是。”

布巴吉震惊地看着他：“为什么？”

“因为黑魔王想要你的命。”德拉科打了个响指，格雷伯克立刻粗暴地抓住了布巴吉的肩膀，迫使她站起来往树林深处走。狼人尖利的指甲钩破了她的披肩，德拉科往那里看了一眼，在确定没有血流出来之后收回了目光。

“你还没有说我们要去哪里。”布巴吉在狼人的控制下艰难地回头看向德拉科，被缚在身后的双手让她很难在快速行走中保持平衡，有几次险些踉跄着摔倒。

“去马尔福庄园，黑魔王在那里等着我上交你的尸体。”德拉科慢吞吞地告知她，“他憎恨你在报纸上为泥巴种发声，憎恨你把麻瓜的东西教给学生……配合一点，教授。否则我立刻就会让格雷伯克咬断你的喉咙。”

“为什么不呢？”布巴吉急促地问，“既然你最后都是要杀我，为什么不让狼人咬死我？或者一开始就用足够的毒药毒死我，带着一具尸体更容易，不是吗？”

德拉科生硬地说：“不关你的事。”

布巴吉挣动身体，短暂地摆脱了格雷伯克——她倒在地上，脸颊被碎石划出一道血痕，眼睛却紧紧盯着德拉科，清晰地追问：“还有，你为什么要事先准备治疗狼人咬伤的药剂？别说那是给你自己的，我们都能看出这家伙非常听从你，他不会咬你的。”

德拉科愣了一下：“你为什么会知道——”

“你也可以用那条蛋白石项链，比毒药方便多了。”布巴吉继续说——不，她的身材正在慢慢变高，头发也一点点变成黑色，皱纹消失了，一个德拉科无比熟悉的闪电形疤痕隐约在额头上浮现——这里根本没有什么凯瑞迪·布巴吉，只有一个哈利·波特倒在地上，一连串地发出质问，“那根项链上面的诅咒已经杀死十九个麻瓜了，只要接触到就能生效。非常适合一位麻瓜学研究教授的死法，不是吗？你明明已经准备好了，为什么现在不使用它？”

“波特……”德拉科愣愣地看着面前的人，下一秒他厉声叫道，“格雷伯克，退开！”

哈利毫不意外地发现狼人远离了。他动了一下身体，有点困难地坐了起来：“劳烦，解开我，或者帮我拿一下口袋里的眼镜。现在这样，我连你的脸都看不清。”

一只手托住了他的手臂，让他的姿势稳定下来，接着，德拉科在哈利身前半跪下来，：“为什么会是你。”

“只要猜到你要做什么，这很容易。况且，你拖了这么久才动手，我的准备时间非常充足。”

“猜到？”

“不是个很难的谜题。我见过你命令那个狼人，也知道伏地魔给了你某种任务。我被游走球从扫帚上撞下来的时候，刚好看到你在往西塔楼走……我知道你正常不会去那里，而稍微一问就能发现当时布巴吉教授正在上课。你有毒药，你观察家养小精灵送来下午茶的规律。至于那条项链，如果你不是那么刻意地藏起它，我也许都想不起二年级的时候在博金-博克见过它。”哈利静静地说，“我说过，我只是失忆，不是傻了。那几天你对我的防备太少了，德拉科。”

德拉科沉默地把手伸进哈利的口袋，找到那副眼镜，慢慢地给这个男孩戴上。他的手指，冰冷，苍白，小心地碰了碰哈利脸颊上那道血痕，抹掉了上面的灰土。

他为哈利调整眼镜的高度：“现在看清我了吗？看清我丑陋的样子了吗？”

哈利坚持：“回答我之前的问题。”

“我不明白你在问什么。”

“你明白。”哈利深深吸了口气，“不论是调整毒药的剂量让它只能造成身体麻痹，还是放弃使用那根短时间内就能杀死布巴吉教授的项链，这些行为和你迟迟没有动手的原因是一样的。包括你想把布巴吉教授活着带去马尔福庄园，即使你知道最终还是需要你来动手。你在拖延，你期盼有什么变数可以让你不这么做……你不想杀人。”

德拉科说：“你把我想得太好了，波特。”

“你在霍格莫德村救过我。”

德拉科对自己讽刺地笑了一下：“那只是因为——”

“守望誓约。”哈利看着他。

这一次，德拉科无法控制惊愕从他的眼睛里流露出来。他的身体变得和石像一样僵硬，像是要在风中碎成砂砾。最终，他干涩地说：“别告诉我这也是你猜到的。”

哈利轻声说：“我只是想知道你究竟发生了什么。”

“现在你都知道了，波特。”德拉科站起来，用魔杖指着哈利，“没什么特别的，我只是像个邪恶的斯莱特林那样，正在筹划一场谋杀。不论你之前对我有什么错觉，那只是因为守望誓约的束缚，至于我，像从前任何时候一样厌恶你。”

这种情况下，哈利以为德拉科会对他念一个倒挂金钟或者别的什么恶咒，然而他等来的只是一个微小的，几乎没有魔力波动的松解咒。他手腕上的绳索随着这个咒语脱落了。这个小咒语鼓励了哈利，让他坚决地走向德拉科：“所有的一切，都是因为那个誓约？阻止我去城堡外面，在我做噩梦的时候安抚我，甚至连我摔在地毯上这种小事你都会阻止，这些都是？”

德拉科难以忍受地后退，沙哑的字句从他喉咙里掉出来：“是的，都是。那个誓约会强制我这么做，我没法反抗。”

哈利说：“但是刚才你什么都没做。”

德拉科紧紧抿着嘴唇，已经预感到这个格兰芬多将要说什么。

“刚才，格雷伯克抓着我的时候。”哈利紧紧盯着他的眼睛，“按照那个誓约之前的标准，它早就该逼你扑过来抱住我了。可是你没有，因为你当时不知道那个是我。”

“我……”

“别解释了，马尔福。我不信复方汤剂能骗过这样一个古老的誓约。”哈利靠得更近，让德拉科的魔杖抵在自己胸口，“菲尼亚斯告诉我，你们的守望誓约只会强制保护人最低限度地维持我的生命，也就是说——”他低头看向那根十英寸长的山楂木：“也就是说，假如这是一把刀，它至少要插进我的胸口、马上就要刺破我的心脏，守望誓约才会强制你做出行动。”

哈利握住他胸口那根魔杖的尖端：“在这个程度以外的所有事，都是你自己想做的，对吗？”

德拉科说：“不。”

哈利失望地说：“你不承认。好吧，我知道你不敢承认。”

“我没有不敢。”德拉科再次稳固了拿着魔杖的手，让它对准哈利，“没有不敢承认，也没有不敢杀人。那个守望誓约的效果出了问题，这就是答案。”

哈利看着他，眼睛里有光芒闪动着：“既然你坚持，我们测试一下。”

“测试什——”

十英寸的山楂木掉落在地上。

德拉科震惊地看到一头凶猛的波特毫无顾忌地朝他扑了过来，直接把他撞得仰倒在山林间的草叶上。似曾相识的情景，之前在天文塔上，哈利也是这样坐在他腿上，恶狠狠地揪着他的衣领质问他……现在波特也在他腿上，也抓着他衣领，但是那双嘴唇给出的不是质问，而是毫无章法的啃咬。

——德拉科花了五秒钟才意识到，他嘴唇上的那种啃咬很可能是一个亲吻。这个念头出现的瞬间，他的心脏像是融化了，无数的刺痛和愉悦在全身游走，他的手臂，违背了他的大脑，自发地抱住了他身上的波特，把这个格兰芬多紧密地按在胸口，而他的唇舌开始毫无理智地回应。就让伏地魔在马尔福庄园毫无尽头地等待下去好了，就让巫师灭绝。即使明天就要死亡，即使下一分钟他的每一寸骨骼都会被击碎，现在他在亲吻哈利·波特。

1997年6月5日，他成年的这一天。唯一的礼物。

他们交换气息，交换体温，交换用力过度的拥抱，这个吻结束的时候，哈利的眼镜已经不知道掉去了什么地方。他在缺氧的晕眩中喘息，断断续续地说：“看起来，你的身体，不同意，你的答案。”

德拉科再次替哈利找回眼镜，沉默地戴回他鼻梁上。一言不发。

哈利把下巴搁在他胸口：“不说话也不能抹掉你刚才把舌头伸进我嘴里的事实，马尔福。”

他只得到了更凝重的沉默作为回应。

哈利甩了甩脑袋，坐起来：“也无所谓，现在确实不是想这些的时候。只有一件事，我绝对不会让步。”

德拉科看向他。

“不要杀人。谋杀是最邪恶的行为，它会使人灵魂分裂。”哈利的眼睛绿得惊人，“我想要你保持灵魂的完整，德拉科。”


	31. Chapter 31

赫敏和罗恩从晚餐起就等在西塔楼的空教室里，直到一个穿着女式长袍的哈利跳上台阶出现在他们面前：“我回来了，你们都顺利吗？”

“顺利极了。”赫敏回答，“我只是提了一句我的父母都是麻瓜，布巴吉教授立刻就放下所有的事来跟我谈话。不要说拖住她一个下午，如果不是罗恩来找我，也许到现在我们还在厨房里坐着呢——附带一提，布巴吉教授已经加入了我的S.P.E.W，她认为那是个很好的项目。”

“谢谢你，赫敏。”

“这没什么，我们更想知道你那边怎么样了。马尔福真的动手了吗？”

“是的。”哈利沉重地点头，“但是非常迂回。他把我弄到树林里（罗恩纠正他：“马尔福是想带走布巴吉教授，不是你。”哈利说：“但被他扛走的那个是我。”）然后试图让我跟他一起去马尔福庄园，据说伏地魔在那里等着他上交布巴吉教授的尸体。不过，直到复方汤剂失效，我都不知道他确切想在什么时候把布巴吉教授真的变成一具尸体……他自己好像也不是很确定。”

罗恩问：“什么意思？难道他准备那么多，只为了把布巴吉教授带出去兜一圈再放回来吗？”

“我猜，他只是下不了手。”哈利在台阶上坐下，“邓布利多说得对，德拉科不是一个能杀人的人。”

赫敏担心地问：“邓布利多也觉得，这样放任马尔福没关系吗？还有那个守望誓约，我完全没有查到相关的资料。”

“邓布利多说，在这件事上我可以决定。”哈利深深吸了口气，“我决定相信我的直觉。不管那个誓约究竟是什么，它都只是一个魔咒……魔咒永远做不到控制人的心，我们在课上都学过这个。”

罗恩吃惊地说：“哈利，你该不会还是觉得马尔福做那些是因为爱你，而不是那个什么什么誓约？”

“我不确定，”哈利闭上眼睛，“我一直不敢确定。”

赫敏把手犹豫地放在他肩膀上：“哈利，你该不会是对马尔福……”

“是，我就是。”哈利喃喃地说，“他不能这样做，自作主张地靠近我，等到我终于觉得他就该在我身边的时候，又告诉我这都是我的误会。我不能接受这种事。”

赫敏和罗恩都有点不知所措。不能确定什么样的安慰能对现在的哈利奏效。

反而是哈利对他的朋友们笑了笑：“其实也没那么糟。今天他还吻我了，我想，我感觉到那些还是对的。”

立刻，罗恩刷地从椅子上站直身体：“等等，你说马尔福今天干什么了！？”

哈利有点尴尬：“他，呃，吻了我。我承认是我先上去亲他的，但首先使用舌头的是他。我本来只是想……简单一点，完全没想到他会这么投入，说实话我被吓了一跳。”

罗恩的眼睛一点点睁大了，震惊地看着哈利——最终，这个红发男孩紧张地问：“感觉怎么样？”

哈利不得不回忆了一下：“很热，酥酥麻麻的，到后来有点喘不上气。他嘴唇很干，一开始裂开出血了，有点苦，不过很快就变甜了。”

罗恩点评：“哇哦，看来马尔福的接吻技术比你好一点。”

哈利不服气地说：“这是需要两个人共同参与的事，你不能抹杀我的努力。”

赫敏打断他们：“我以为我们在讨论一场未遂的谋杀，而不是恋爱体验分享。”

“对不起。”两个男孩羞愧地低下头，中断了交流，尽管罗恩看起来还是不信哈利的吻技突然进步了，而哈利则非常想解释清楚他今天的表现真的很不错。

赫敏叹着气说：“算了，如果所有谋杀都能被爱瓦解，那也是好事。”

*

没有傲罗，也没有质询。德拉科惊讶地发现自己重新坐在斯莱特林公共休息室中，不远处几个低年级正叽叽咕咕地讨论着功课，月初的那件事仿佛从来不曾发生过，偶尔在学校里见到布巴吉教授，她还是和平常一样亲切地跟学生们交谈着，有些时候胸前会戴着格兰杰那个奇怪的徽章。

这不正确。德拉科知道他做了什么：一场恶意的谋杀。他没能成功只是因为波特使用复方汤剂假装成了凯瑞迪·布巴吉，而出于守望誓约的束缚，德拉科不可能杀死这个波特。他现在应该在阿兹卡班，最差也是被关押在威森加摩等待审讯……其实那样的结局也不算差，也许黑魔王能理解一个学生的失手，暂时地放弃让一个囚犯去完成任务。

一封家信安静地躺在德拉科手边，纳西莎在里面写了一些关怀的话，隐晦地询问了上次的计划没有下文是不是因为哈利。德拉科没有回复。他也不知道该怎么回复，他无法向他的父母解释守望誓约之外的东西：他对波特的一些无法解释又不可理喻的感情。——不，没有那些，没有感情，只是因为守望誓约。

他挥动魔杖，点燃了壁炉，把那封信投了进去，沉默地看着它在火焰中变形、消弭。烈火能淬炼一切，把最污秽的东西烧成清白的灰。德拉科无意识地拿起火钳，看着它在火舌中一点点被烧红。

“德拉科，你要干什么！”一只胖乎乎的手突然地从旁边拉住了德拉科的手肘。

德拉科回过神，发现他正把火钳放在自己左臂上方，隔着衬衫也能感觉到那个铁块上足够烧焦皮肤的高热。高尔正死死扯着他的右手，满脸惊恐，不连贯地说：“不，德拉科，别这样做，会疼，会很疼的。”

“我没打算做什么。”德拉科把火钳随手丢回壁炉中，“怎么了？”

高尔看了看火钳，说：“是教授，斯内普教授让我叫你去他的办公室。”

*

即使改为担任黑魔法防御术的教授，斯内普的办公室中仍然弥漫着复杂的魔药气味。德拉科到达的时候房门半开着，但斯内普本人却不在。几个装着魔药材料的小瓶被随手放在桌上，几张羊皮纸压在墨水瓶下，显示着主人只是暂时离开。

德拉科犹豫了一下，决定在这里等斯内普回来。自从这个学期回到学校后，他和这位斯莱特林院长的关系就变得很古怪，一方面，他们都知道对方事实上都站在两个阵营之间，另一方面，他们也都清楚，斯内普的立场更倾向于邓布利多，而德拉科，选择了食死徒那边。

——这次斯内普找自己是为什么？劝自己不要再动手，还是为自己的谋杀提供一些帮助？德拉科按了按太阳穴，承认自己身处无法摆脱的泥沼中。非常讽刺，波特是绑住他手脚使他动弹不得的最可怕最碍事最牢固的绳索，同时也是拉住他不让他彻底下沉的最后一道绳索。

突然地，一声类似婴儿啼哭的尖叫从左边的柜子中传了出来。德拉科原本不想理会那个，他知道这种动静很可能是某种魔药的材料，不值得让一个巫师大惊小怪，可它实在是太吵了，几乎让人头昏脑涨，德拉科不确定长期处在这种噪音中会不会受到什么影响，最后不得不打开柜子查看。

确实，那个声音是一枚形状古怪的植物果实发出的，它躺在一个金属盒子里，不住地跳动，直到德拉科紧紧盖上盒盖，它才恹恹地停了下来。但德拉科的注意力已经被柜子里的另一样东西吸引了。那是一个类金属制的盆子，盆口刻满繁复的如尼文，一种银色的、既像液体又像雾气的物质正在里面缓缓转动。

一个冥想盆。而且里面已经被放入了一段记忆。

德拉科判断出这是什么的时候有点吃惊，没想到斯内普会把这样重要的东西就这样留在办公室里。他知道自己应该立刻关上柜子，当作什么都没有看到，但是他的手不受控制地伸了出去，接触到了盆中的一缕银色雾气——一瞬间，他感到自己的身体开始坠落。

在黑色的、浓稠的记忆漩涡中坠落。

坠落的终点是一个非常昏暗的房间，就连光线都是压抑的……德拉科刚站稳，就看见斯内普板着脸朝他的方向走来。他身上的食死徒装束轻而易举地帮助德拉科判断出这不是斯内普本人，而只是记忆中的一段影子。

果然，即使到了德拉科面前，这个斯内普的脚步也没有丝毫停顿，就这样穿过了他，对前方某个人说：“找我来有什么事？”

德拉科转过身，顺着斯内普的目光，吃惊地看到卢修斯和贝拉特里克斯也在这里。

卢修斯说：“我有一个计划，想邀请你参与，我的朋友。”

斯内普停住脚步：“朋友？”

贝拉特里克斯尖刻地说：“这个人没有把你当成朋友，卢修斯。他也没打算在这里结交什么人——他早就叛变了，他根本就不忠诚于主人！”

斯内普的看向那个有点疯癫的女人：“看来你对我有许多误解，莱斯特兰奇夫人。”

“误解？你没有第一时间赶来迎接主人——”

“闭嘴，贝拉特里克斯。”卢修斯皱着眉头阻止了她，“假如你跟我一起来就是为了和西弗勒斯争吵，那么现在就给我立刻离开。”

贝拉特里克斯不满地大叫起来：“卢修斯！”

卢修斯沉着脸说：“西弗勒斯救了德拉科，他当然是我的朋友。”

斯内普平淡地说：“卢修斯，我不介意对她解释。我没能在第一时间赶来，只是因为我需要取得邓布利多的信任。你以为你想到的一切疑问，主人他不曾问过我吗？你以为主人会只听我几句辩解就原谅我吗？”

贝拉特里克斯说：“你蒙骗了主人！”

斯内普轻蔑地笑了一声：“看来你是在质疑主人的能力，莱斯特兰奇夫人。”

……德拉科对他们的争执并没有多少兴趣，他也并不热衷于学习在食死徒面前为自己辩护的技巧。但斯内普单独把这一段记忆取出来肯定是有什么原因的，这肯定不是一次普通的会面……

一个词飘进了他的耳朵：“……解决哈利·波特。”

德拉科收敛思绪，听到贝拉特里克斯大声说：“既然你忠于主人，就去为他解决哈利·波特！”

斯内普问：“这是主人的意思？”

卢修斯慢慢地说：“不，是我的计划。为了德拉科。我的儿子，因为某种原因，不得不受到波特的牵制，这也是他上一次尝试完成任务时失败的原因。主人已经快失去耐心了，我需要尽快让波特在德拉科视线外死去。”

德拉科感到自己的呼吸停顿了。

斯内普继续问：“你们准备怎么做？”

卢修斯说：“布莱克家的双面镜在波特手里，只要邓布利多离开学校，我就有办法把波特叫出来。他肯定希望再见一见他的教父的，是不是？”

“小天狼星·布莱克已经死了，即使用双面镜，你们也没法让波特看到死人。”

“我有办法——”

“卢修斯，你说得够多了！”贝拉特里克斯忿忿地说，“他还没答应帮我们呢！”

卢修斯看向斯内普：“西弗勒斯。”

斯内普说：“只要主人同意，我当然会参与。”

“不，如果告诉主人，他会杀死德拉科。”卢修斯似乎察觉到自己的话语里流露出了过多的忧虑，看了一眼贝拉特里克斯，放缓语气说，“主人也会处罚我们所有人。”

“只是杀了哈利·波特而已。”贝拉特里克斯不耐烦地说，“你不是憎恨波特吗，斯内普？”

“是，我憎恨波特。”斯内普平静地说，“但是我的忠诚高于我的憎恨。抱歉，没有主人的命令我不会擅自行动。”

卢修斯咬牙切齿地说：“主人当然会欢迎一具哈利·波特的尸体！”

……

德拉科猛然抬头，从旋转着的记忆中摆脱出来。他仍然站在安静的办公室里。一个装着魔药材料的金属盒子在他身边轻轻晃动。

“有什么想法？”斯内普的声音出现在他身后。

德拉科回过头，脸色像纸一样苍白：“你是故意让我看到那些的，教授。”

斯内普没有否认，只是对他说：“今晚，邓布利多会离开霍格沃兹。你认为你的父亲会做什么，德拉科？”

德拉科一怔，瞳孔紧缩。


	32. Chapter 32

德拉科回到斯莱特林地窖的时候高尔和克拉布正在公共休息室里到处乱转，布雷斯抱着手臂坐在长沙发上，非常好心地指点他们：“你们可以试试把它变成纸杯蛋糕，然后吃下去。”

“可是斯内普教授说，魔法不可能变出可以吃的食物……”高尔犹豫着要不要采纳这个建议，直到他发现自己正被注视着，“噢，德拉科。”

德拉科疲惫地问：“你们在干什么。”

布雷斯代替他们回答：“高尔想把火钳藏起来。没人知道原因。”

德拉科说：“别管火钳了，跟我过来。”

克拉布和高尔没有任何异议，习惯性地跟着他走进寝室，直到被要求取出魔杖，他们才意识到德拉科刚才下达了一个古怪的命令。

克拉布的表情完全傻住了，高尔结结巴巴地问：“德——德拉科，你今天怎么了？”

德拉科没有解释的力气，只是重复了一遍：“对我施一个石化咒。”

“可，可是……”

“不需要你们多问。”德拉科在椅子上坐下，“现在，石化咒。然后出去，把我的房门反锁上。”

克拉布非常犹豫地举起了魔杖。石化咒是他们相对熟练的几个咒语之一，只是因为非常方便恶作剧。他从来没想过有一天会对德拉科用这个，还是出于对方本人的要求……德拉科和从前不一样了。

高尔似乎想阻止他：“克拉布……”

克拉布说：“统统石化。”

*

德拉科把自己变成一座石像，无声地坐在椅子上。他没有在房间里保留任何光源，沉重的黑暗吞没了他，让他逐渐丧失对时间的认知。也许地面上的世界已经进入夜晚。也许邓布利多已经离开霍格沃茨。斯内普把选择摆在了他面前：他的爸爸，或者波特。不知道为什么，那位间谍先生认定德拉科最终会背叛他的家庭来到邓布利多这边，只因为他爱着波特。

非常可笑。德拉科闭上眼睛，模糊地想：这只是爱情，毫无希望的爱情。应该被最先放弃的东西。

他永远不是史诗中的英雄，永远不能义无反顾地作出抉择。更何况，即使是在晚餐菜品的选择上德拉科都从来没有公然违背过他的父亲，他无法想象要怎样在这种关头站到波特身边去，告诉卢修斯：是的，我在反抗你，爸爸。

他确实应该就这样把自己关在房间里，关回父母的庇护下。卢修斯已经在设法为他处理那个守望誓约带来的问题了，就像小时候的每一次一样，只要回到家里，他的父亲总会一边训斥他一边想办法帮他解决外面的麻烦事。

可是。他已经不是孩子了。他在成年的那一天得到了一个吻。

德拉科感到自己的眼角在灼烧——他以为他会流出冰冷的泪水，然而并不是，那是一种滚烫而刺痛的物质——接着这种刺痛开始在他的血管中翻腾起来，激烈地攻陷了他的心脏，让他的胸腔仿佛正在一寸寸裂开。他的内部暴露了，德拉科急切地翻检自己剧痛着的心脏，希冀能找出守望誓约正在从内部控制他的痕迹。

他失败了，更多的东西试图从他体内涌出，灼热的，混乱的，刺痛的……他的指尖冒出银白色的火焰，一瞬间吞没了他全身。

*

“你们真的打算在这里坐一晚上？”再次来到公共休息室时，布雷斯惊讶地发现高尔和克拉布仍旧面对面坐在沙发上，甚至没在吃东西。

“德拉科让我们阻止他在今晚出去。”

“他变得很奇怪。”

“我同意这个。”布雷斯说，“所以我建议你们不用阻止他，看看他究竟想做什么。”

“但是……”克拉布不确定他能不能和布雷斯讨论有关黑魔王的事，不论如何，邓布利多现在依然是霍格沃茨的校长。

就在这个时候，剧烈的爆破声从地窖深处响起，一瞬间连公共休息室中的照明魔法都受到波及，天花板上的星光消失了，只剩壁炉中的火焰微弱地闪烁着，布雷斯最先反应过来，大吼：“是魔力暴动！去找教授——德拉科他在干什么！”

然而谁都没有回应他，高尔和克拉布直愣愣地盯着通往走廊的铁门：“德拉科？”

确实，从门后走出来的是德拉科……他阴沉着脸，右手紧紧握着魔杖，仍然有一簇簇细小的银白色火焰在他手背上燃烧。他大步向外跑去，穿过斯莱特林公共休息室的时候甚至没有看高尔他们一眼，似乎全世界只剩下他将要奔赴的地方值得他在意。

直到照明恢复正常，高尔才推了克拉布一下：“不是说好，要拦住德拉科的吗？”

“拦——拦得住吗？”

布雷斯敲了敲额头：“疯了啊。”

*

——要立刻找到哈利。

德拉科第一次痛恨起斯莱特林地窖到格兰芬多塔楼之间的遥远距离，痛恨起该死的移动楼梯。现在是晚上九点，学生们刚刚回寝室的时间，卢修斯不至于这么早就动手，太容易被发现异常了，他还有机会阻止该死的波特被骗出去乱跑。应该。

胖夫人的画像前，麦克拉根刚刚报出口令，就被一只手抓住肩膀，重重地推到一边——他被按在走廊上殴打的记忆立刻苏醒了：“马尔福！你又要干什么，麦格教授会关你禁闭的！”

“那就关禁闭。就像有谁在乎一样。”绿色的校服袍角在他面前一晃，进入了刚刚打开的肖像画。

胖夫人惊讶地叫起来：“刚才从我这里进去了一个斯莱特林，是不是？”

确实，一个斯莱特林。德拉科闯进格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，里面所有的学生都抬起头震惊地看着他。不光因为这是一个斯莱特林，更是因为他是德拉科·马尔福，他的父亲是被通缉的食死徒，而他自己——好吧，在这方面格兰芬多们内部尚且抱有争议。

金妮是最先反应过来的，她站起来，走向那个在一片金红色的装饰物中显得格格不入的金发巫师：“你来找哈利吗？他出去了。”

瞬间，德拉科的脸色呈现出可怕的苍白：“什么时候？他去了哪儿？”

金妮对他的反应惊讶万分——她自认只是说了一句非常平常的话：“我不清楚，应该是有什么特别的事，晚餐后他就一个人离开了。你有什么需要帮忙吗？别误会，只是因为哈利……你们似乎……”

“不。”德拉科闭了一下眼睛，决然地转身，像他突兀地闯进这里那样，又突兀地离开了。

糟糕的局面发生了：波特出去了。一个人。

什么事才是特别的事？小天狼星吗？假如真的是那样，哈利确实不会向其他人透露——或许韦斯莱和格兰杰会知道一点，可是情况已经不容许德拉科把时间浪费在一个“或许”上了。德拉科脚步停顿了一下，忽然用左手撑住窗台，翻身跳了出去。

胖夫人的嗓音顿时穿透了墙壁：“那个斯莱特林！从七楼跳下去了！”

——德拉科当然不会干出因为找不到波特就从楼上跳下去摔断自己脖子这样的傻事！

下落的同时，他念出咒语从五楼的窗户里叫来一把练习用扫帚，让它载着自己迅速地到达了礼堂。非常奇怪，他已经有很久没有练习魁地奇了，这把旧扫帚也完全比不上他曾拥有的任何一把，但这一次是他至今为止飞得最好最快的一次。

他直接让自己停在通往厨房的水果油画前，按着那只梨子，在心中恳请梅林给他眷顾。厨房打开了，德拉科近乎绝望地发现这里竟然有这么多的家养小精灵在工作——他不得不叫起来：“克利切，克利切？——多比？随便谁，请……请帮助我。”

非常奏效，多比真的从一群家养小精灵中走了出来，睁大的眼睛里充满了诧异：“我听到‘请’……德拉科主人是在对多比说‘请’吗？”

德拉科说：“是的，我知道你们能在城堡里幻影移形，请带我去找波特，越快越好……我甚至可以，恳求你。”

梅林，假如他爸爸知道他对一只背叛了马尔福庄园的家养小精灵说出这样的话，也许会用手杖敲断他的腿。不过这都无所谓了，他爸爸很快要面对更可怕的冲击。

多比惊叫起来：“你要找哈利·波特？哈利·波特怎么了！”

“他有危险，”德拉科喃喃地说，“我要尽快找到他。”

“哈利·波特有危险！”多比惊慌地叫着，一头扎进厨房深处，等他再次出现的时候，手中紧紧拉着满脸不情愿的克利切，“多比没有被哈利·波特束缚，没法找到他在哪里，但是克利切可以，克利切是哈利·波特的家养小精灵。”

“克利切，”德拉科弯下腰，平视着这个年迈的小精灵，“我……我需要立刻去波特身边。请帮助我。”

“好吧，既然是德拉科少爷的命令……”克利切嘀咕着，伸出一只手抓住了德拉科的手腕，“老克利切一点都不在乎哈利·波特会怎么样，如果他出了事，克利切就能回女主人身边了。”

德拉科说：“假如哈利出了事，整个格里莫广场12号都会沉入历史深处，再也不会被唤醒。他是布莱克家最后的继承人。”

“是的，是的。”克利切沮丧地晃着他的大耳朵，“雷古勒斯少爷承认了他们。克利切都知道。”

“雷古勒斯？”刚发现这个守望誓约的存在时，卢修斯也是愤怒地大喊着“雷古勒斯居然承认了家族叛徒”，现在德拉科又从克利切这里听到了类似的话——他正要发问，幻影移形的不适感打断了他。

*

旋转……挤压……晕眩……

……波特所在的地方肯定非常遥远……

终于踩到地面时，德拉科不得不紧紧按住太阳穴来压制长距离移动带来的不适——他必须立刻恢复状态，假如他的父亲已经用魔杖指着哈利的话。德拉科·马尔福做不到担任史诗中的英雄，不过他至少可以效仿流行戏剧中的桥段。也许接下来他要扑到波特身上，用自己挡着他，然后对卢修斯说：除非你先杀了我，爸爸。

“德拉科？”

德拉科抬起头，非常高兴地看到一个还在呼吸的波特站在他面前，温暖，鲜活，可爱的绿眼睛里流露出惊异。

“德拉科！”哈利终于反应过来了，他用力地拉住德拉科的手，“你为什么会出现在这里！还有克利切——是克利切带你来找我的？”

“我来带你回去。”德拉科急促地说，“我不知道具体发生了什么，但很抱歉，你教父真的已经不在了。可能有人给了你虚假的消息，但这是一个阴谋，一个……针对你的阴谋。我不能让你就这么死去，你知道的，守望誓约。”

哈利奇怪地看着他：“镜子？小天狼星？你在说什么？”

德拉科怔了一下：“你不是因为小天狼星才跑出来的？”

哈利说：“呃，事实上，是我和邓布利多教授说好，今晚要一起来完成一件重要的事。”

德拉科这才发现他们附近还有第三个人：他们的老校长站在一个发着绿光石盆边，正在看着他们微笑。他也刚刚才注意到这是一个非常古怪的地方，像是一个很小的岛屿，比德拉科家里的卧室还要小，地面是光滑的黑色石板，包围着岛屿的是黑色的、宛如深渊一般的湖水。

“这里是？”

哈利还来不及回答，克利切已经悲怆地哀鸣起来：“这个地方，这个地方……天哪。”

这个家养小精灵蹒跚着，像迟暮的老人那样走近那个石盆，伸出枯瘦的手臂抱住了它，伏在上面哭泣起来：“我的雷古勒斯少爷……”


	33. Chapter 33

就表现来看，克利切并不是个可爱的小精灵，甚至，称得上惹人厌烦。他掌握世界上80%的侮辱性语言，永远在咒骂凤凰社的每一个成员，也许忠诚是他唯一值得称道的优点，但他忠诚的对象是更糟糕的布莱克夫人，并且为此把小天狼星出卖给了伏地魔。一个被扭曲的家族塑造出的扭曲的家养小精灵——哈利之前是这样看待他的。（也是这种认知消解了哈利对克利切的憎恨。）

因此，当哈利看到克利切跪倒在那个石盆前、痛苦地流出真诚的泪水时，他惊讶地发现这个家养小精灵并不是完全地缺乏自我。“雷古勒斯少爷”对克利切的意义肯定是特别的，回荡在阴冷湖面上的悲泣和人类没有任何区别，那不是因为失去效忠对象而流出的眼泪，只是因为他失去了一个非常重要的人……

哈利不知道他作为克利切现在的主人该怎么做，他担心自己的安慰会被曲解成命令，好在德拉科已经走到了那个家养小精灵身边，非常认真地问：“雷古勒斯他究竟发生了什么？”

克利切哀切地摇着头：“不能说，雷古勒斯少爷命令克利切不能告诉任何人。”

德拉科抓住克利切的肩膀，急切地问：“你说过的，‘雷古勒斯承认了他们’。这是什么意思？雷古勒斯为什么要承认一个已经被家族除名的人？”

“不！”克利切发出痛苦的哀嚎，“雷古勒斯少爷没有做错！他所做的一切都是为了布莱克家，为了维护他的血统和尊严！犯错的是克利切，克利切没有完成雷古勒斯少爷的命令！”这只可怜的家养小精灵在德拉科手中蜷缩成一团，用力地把额头撞向坚硬的地面：“都怪克利切，都怪克利切……”

“克利切，停止！”哈利大声地命令他，“停下来，不许伤害自己！”

克利切不得不颤抖地遵从了，但还是有浑浊的眼泪不断地从他的眼眶中流淌出来：“雷古勒斯少爷留下的挂坠盒……克利切没能执行命令，甚至弄丢了它……”

哈利失声叫道：“什么？挂坠盒？”

——这太巧合了，哈利今天跟着邓布利多来到这个岩洞，就是为了取得伏地魔的一个魂器：萨拉查·斯莱特林留下的挂坠盒。哈利看向邓布利多，发现这位睿智的老校长脸上也出现了惊讶和凝重的神情，只有德拉科的注意力没有放在挂坠盒上，他继续问：“我爸爸说，雷古勒斯当年很受黑魔王看重，但是有一天，他突然不见了，没人知道他去了哪儿。”

克利切喃喃地说：“他在这里。雷古勒斯少爷就在这里。”

“这里？”德拉科下意识地看向那个石盆。

“这里，就在这里。”但克利切哀伤的目光沉入黑色的湖水里，“雷古勒斯少爷就是在这里被那些手臂拖进湖底的，就在克利切面前……”

邓布利多突然严肃地说：“哈利，请让他把一切都说出来。”

克利切再次挣扎起来：“不！雷古勒斯少爷命令克利切守口如瓶！”

“哈利！”

哈利在德拉科身边半跪下，平视着那个被他紧紧抓在手中的家养小精灵，慢慢地说：“克利切，我命令你把一切都说出来。有关雷古勒斯的消失的一切。”

克利切喉咙里发出巨大的嘶鸣声，像是一只损坏的风箱。他尝试通过折磨自己来违抗这个命令，但他身边的两个年轻巫师尽力按着他的肢体阻止他，让他在最终不得不遵从了。（这一点让哈利心里更加难受。）克利切垂着大脑袋，断断续续地说：“就在这里。雷古勒斯少爷命令克利切带他到这里，接着他……他喝光了那个石盆中的魔药。他在地上痛苦地滚动，可是克利切被命令只能在旁边看着……他让克利切在最后替换掉石盆底部的挂坠盒，命令克利切自己回去，设法把真的那个毁掉……”

邓布利多的声音严厉起来：“替换？用什么替换？”

但克利切完全不理会校长的问题，只顾嘶哑地抽泣着：“克利切没能做到！——雷古勒斯少爷就在克利切面前被那些东西拖进水里，可是克利切连他最后的命令都没能执行！”

哈利看了邓布利多一眼，尽量把语调放得平缓但坚持：“克利切，从头开始。你说的那个挂坠盒，是哪里来的？”

“当然是黑魔王带来的。”克利切理所当然地说，“雷古勒斯少爷找到克利切，说黑魔王想要一个家养小精灵，这是我们的荣耀。克利切就去了……黑魔王把克利切带到了这个地方，就是这里。”他再次蜷缩着身体颤抖起来：“黑魔王……黑魔王逼着克利切喝光了那些魔药，把那个挂坠盒放进盆底，又加满魔药离开了……克利切回去之后，把这件事告诉了雷古勒斯少爷。少爷他，他消失了一段时间，再回来的时候变得非常消沉，非常不安……”

小精灵的表述让哈利想起德拉科最憔悴的那段时间。他不由抬头看了一眼那个斯莱特林，发现对方也正注视着自己。深深地。

克利切继续说：“那天晚上，雷古勒斯少爷把小天狼星的名字重新容纳进了家族……他准备了一个挂坠盒的赝品……他，他禁止克利切对任何人提起……他被拖到了水下！”

哈利呆呆地听着——小天狼星猜测雷古勒斯是因为退缩而被伏地魔或者其他食死徒杀害的——但他不是，他自己选择了赴死。哈利想起和邓布利多一起乘船前往这个小岛时在水底看到的那些死尸（克利切说的把雷古勒斯拖下去的手臂应该就是属于它们），他相信雷古勒斯也看到了，但那个布莱克依然没有退缩。

邓布利多走近那个绿荧荧的石盆，沉重地说：“所以伏地魔的魂器已经不在这里面了？”意料之中，克利切并没有给出回答，老校长思考了一会儿，缓缓地拿起石盆边的水晶杯，舀出满满一杯魔药，像是在自言自语：“我想，我应该慎重一点。是需要喝光它们吗？”

突然地，哈利从后面冲过来，非常不敬地夺走了邓布利多手中的杯子，仰着头把那杯魔药一鼓作气地灌进了自己的喉咙——他的膝盖立刻变得无力，踉跄着向旁边倒去，德拉科铁青着脸大叫：“波特！”

波特被他的手臂接住，身体开始不自然地抽搐。他的瞳孔变得涣散，以一种失去焦距的状态大大地睁开，似乎已经失去对四周的感知，完全地被魔药带来的痛苦支配，但他始终紧紧把那只杯子抓在手中，连邓布利多都无法将它从哈利这里取走。德拉科用力抱着他，和他一起颤抖：“哈利？哈利·波特！”

克利切害怕地说：“哈利主人也喝了那些药剂。他也会被拉进水里……”

“他不会！”德拉科坚决地反驳，凭借着一种无法解释的信心。疼痛从手腕传来，他低下头，发现哈利下意识地抓紧了他，像是海员在风暴中抓紧绳索。

……德拉科不知道他有没有资格成为哈利的一段绳索。压力逼迫他学会了实用型黑魔法、常见治疗魔咒、相对生僻的魔药知识，和一些效果不定的咒语，然而这些全部毫无处用，对他帮助那个正蜷着身体抵御痛苦的格兰芬多毫无用处。

邓布利多脸上的担忧不比他更少。老校长检查哈利的情况，自责地说：“我应该一开始就和哈利说好。那杯药水只能是我的，我拥有比年轻人更多的魔力来承受这些，同时又不剩多少有价值的生命。”

“不。”哈利挣扎地说。他并没有显得比刚才更好，无比虚弱地把额头抵在德拉科肩膀上，暂时地闭上了眼睛。但他说：“不，教授，我才是那个被选中的人……我需要面对这个。”

邓布利多说：“伏地魔为了保护他的魂器，必然设置了万无一失的障碍，很可能就是死亡，哈利。”

“克利切……”

“家养小精灵拥有和巫师不同的魔法。”邓布利多把焦黑的手指搭在哈利手背上，试图让这个男孩交出他紧紧抓着的杯子，“你们都看到我所承受的诅咒了。它已经给了我倒计时，哈利，很抱歉地说，我也许无法支撑自己到明天太阳升起。我生命的最后一点价值应当使用在能让它发挥最大作用的地方。”

哈利直接把那个水晶杯塞进了德拉科的口袋（也许他刚刚被毒药折磨过的神志还有一点恍惚，以至于他觉得这是一个适合藏匿的地方）。他直起身体，低声说：“只是为了取得一个魂器，雷古勒斯就无惧于付出生命。我想要杀死伏地魔。我不能比他差劲。”

德拉科兜着口袋里那个沉甸甸的水晶杯。以及那个沉甸甸的波特。他举起右手，迟疑地问：“我不是要打断两位——但是——我们为什么不去找克利切所说的另一个挂坠盒呢？假如它确实是真的，谁都不用再碰这个石盆一下了。”

邓布利多温和地说：“假如我还有足够的时间的话，我会那样选择。”

“但是我们有。”德拉科脱口而出，接着才注意到其中用词的不妥。他不该把波特和自己放在一起称作“我们”。

但是哈利的眼神逐渐地明亮起来。这个格兰芬多重重地说：“是的，我们有。”

分院帽是对的。他们最终必定要紧密团结。


	34. Chapter 34

麦格教授谨慎地检查窗框：“马尔福先生真的从这里跳下去了？”

“是的！”墙上的胖夫人信誓旦旦地说，“那个斯莱特林的学生来过好几次，我不可能认错！当时他跑到这个位置，我正在犹豫要不要去叫人——因为他刚刚闯进了塔楼——他突然就转身从窗户跳出去了！”

金妮作证：“马尔福是来找哈利的。不知道为什么，当我告诉他哈利不在之后，他的脸色变得很难看，转身就跑了。听见胖夫人叫喊之后我们立刻就从公共休息室里出来，但什么都没看见。”

罗恩说：“我和赫敏回来以后就听到所有人都在讨论马尔福。呃，其实今晚哈利说他有事的时候，我以为是跟马尔福有关……但现在我们既找不到哈利，也找不到马尔福了。赫敏非常担心，才去打扰您。”

“我知道了。”麦格教授凝重地点头，对围在她身边的一群格兰芬多们说，“先回去吧，孩子们。胖夫人，能帮忙把斯内普教授叫来吗？我需要先听一下他的意见。”

一声怪叫从天花板上响起：“不行不行，胖夫人找不到斯内普！谁去找都找不到，斯内普不在霍格沃茨！”

“皮皮鬼？”

“好像有一段时间没看见它了。”

麦格教授看起来非常惊讶：“这不可能，今天晚上斯内普教授不会离开霍格沃茨。”

皮皮鬼嬉笑地说：“他去抓傻宝宝波特和亲亲食死徒啦！傻宝宝和食死徒抱在一起，他们在没有人的走廊上——”

“安静。”一个只枯瘦的、半透明的手突然提起了皮皮鬼。是血人巴罗，皮皮鬼像只软绵绵的皮球被这个阴沉的幽灵抓在手中，紧紧闭上嘴巴不敢再出声了。当然这完全不妨碍它继续对着学生们怪模怪样地扮鬼脸。

假如德拉科在这里，他就会知道，不让皮皮鬼把话说完使事情变得更糟了。那群格兰芬多们一个个瞪圆了眼睛，接着爆发出激烈的议论：“竟然在走廊上——”

“难怪马尔福突然跑过来找哈利！”

“不，不算突然。前段时间我就见过他们一起在湖边。”

“湖边！听起来比走廊还刺激。”

麦格教授不得不重重咳嗽一声，打断了这些越来越不合适的讨论：“罗恩，带所有人回宿舍去，如果哈利回来，让他来找我。”

赫敏忧虑地问：“斯内普教授也不在，是出了什么事吗？”

麦格教授正要回答，突然一声巨大的爆破声从菜园方向传来，让她不得不先把视线投向窗外。这是一个黑暗的夜晚，几颗零散的星星像失修的路灯一样黯淡，让那个在学校上空高高升起的标志格外显眼：巨大的，散发着绿色荧光的骷颅图案，一条邪恶的蛇从它的口腔中游出，像是一条令人作呕的舌头。

*

在得知石盆中的魂器早已被替换后，邓布利多的状态明显地憔悴起来，就像是一直以来支撑着他的东西被抽走了。尽快回霍格沃兹找斯内普也许可以谋求一些转机，然而，鉴于没有第二个波特在外面能让克利切带着他们走捷径，岩洞中的小船依然是唯一的选择。

“我认为，这条船的空间不足够搭乘三名巫师，”德拉科看了一眼仍然在流泪的克利切，“……和一位家养小精灵。”

“和空间没什么关系，伏地魔在这条船上施了魔法，让它一次只能容许一名巫师搭乘。”哈利的声音听起来有些丧气，“但是，在我们四个之中，只有邓布利多教授拥有被这个魔法认定是‘巫师’的资格。所以我们可以挤一挤。”

德拉科挑起眉毛，确实看到那条船在搭载了邓布利多和克利切后，只是轻微地晃了晃，没有丝毫沉没的迹象。邓布利多让家养小精灵坐在自己肩膀上，然后指了指身边的空位向德拉科示意——但是等德拉科屈着腿在老校长身边坐下后，船上已经连容许站立的空间都没有了。

哈利扒着船舷看他：“德拉科……”

德拉科叹了口气，展开自己的手臂，立刻，一个波特就扑到了他身上。简单的调整后，他的大腿完美地变成了属于波特的专座，有限的空间让他们不得不互相紧贴，德拉科把手臂放在哈利腰上，形成了一个类似拥抱的姿势……他甚至能感觉到哈利背部的蝴蝶骨抵在他胸口，随着这个格兰芬多一刻不停的小动作时时磨蹭着他。

德拉科有点难堪地按住他：“别乱动，波特。”

于是哈利静止了，谨慎地问：“呃，需要我往前坐一点吗？”

“如果你介意的话。”

哈利小声说：“我不介意。”

德拉科沉默地抱着这位救世之星，感受着他交托在自己身上的每一分重量。不知道该期盼这趟航程赶紧结束，还是该许愿这艘载着他和哈利的木船能够永远航行下去。

当然，德拉科·马尔福的意志从来改变不了什么——现在甚至连邓布利多的意志都不行了。无论他们怎么尝试，那艘被魔法控制的小船仍旧停在岸边不走，甚至，开始危险地大幅度晃动。

伴随着这种随时可能将他们掀入水中的颠簸，邓布利多忽然露出一个虚弱的笑容：“看起来，不止是伏地魔，连我也低估了年轻人的决心。我想，我们只能多花一点时间，分开坐船了。”

*

最终，他们不得不分三趟离开这个岩洞。

在哈利的坚持下，他是最后一个离开的。当他独自坐在那艘小船上、注视着水面下一张又一张属于阴尸的扭曲面容时，一种奇异的平静占据了他的心灵。

这很反常：大概两个小时之前，他和邓布利多一起前来这个岩洞时，哈利还在因为这些怪异的尸体感到不安，但是现在这种不安似乎消失了，就像被什么人用手帕轻轻擦除了一样……也许是因为他知道了小天狼星的兄弟也在这片海水中安眠，也许是因为德拉科终于来到他身边，也许，只是因为他终于完全接受了他将要面对什么：杀死伏地魔，或者，哈利·波特的死亡。

——只有一个能活下去。

一点光芒在黑漆漆的海岸上闪烁，哈利从船上跳下去，看见德拉科用魔杖点着一团微光，静静地站在礁石上等他。

哈利在走向这个斯莱特林的时候感到一种自私占据了自己的心灵。假如他真的在和伏地魔的对抗中死去，他会希望他的所爱的每个人都能更好地生活下去，不要为他悲伤，不要为他自责……除了德拉科。

哈利知道这个想法不正确，不伟大，甚至不适合说出口，但他真实地希望德拉科·马尔福会为他的死亡痛苦不堪，会成为唯一没法走下去的那个。光是想象哈利都无法接受这个混蛋几十年后平淡地给他的孩子们讲述大难不死的男孩的死亡，就像哈利·波特只是他少年时一段微不足道的插曲。不能忍受那种场面。

“克利切先带邓布利多教授回霍格沃茨了。”德拉科向哈利解释，“希望斯内普教授能有办法帮他……我从没见过校长这么虚弱。”

“你也相信斯内普完全是邓布利多的人？”

“显然。他甚至替你试探我。”

“例如告诉你，我被一个针对我的阴谋骗走了？”

德拉科一言不发地握住哈利的肩膀，在这个格兰芬多能够问出更多问题前，带着他直接幻影移形到了霍格莫德村外的山中。哈利有点惊讶于这个斯莱特林的熟练，但是在看到匆忙赶来的狼人时，他立刻意识到，德拉科肯定经常在这个地方幻影显形。

格雷伯克看起来跟前两次并没有什么不同，像头野兽一样垂着双臂，肮脏的头发和胡子黏在一起，浑浊的眼睛里毫无神采。然而德拉科似乎发现了什么异常，脸色瞬间变得无比苍白，哑着嗓子问：“有谁来过吗？”

格雷伯克回答：“卢修斯先生。以及莱斯特兰奇夫人。最开始他们想要我一起去，但是，最终卢修斯先生认为我守在这里会更好。”

哈利听到自己用无比干涩的声音问：“去哪里？”——不，他不需要回答了，他已经看到，远远的，霍格沃茨城堡的上空，那个邪恶的、代表着杀戮的符号，正在缓缓转动。

德拉科下意识地用力按住左臂，厉声叫道：“格雷伯克，把船放出来……不，太慢了，扫帚……扫帚飞来！”

那把熟悉的光轮2001立刻穿过一重又一重摇动的树影冲向他们，两个少年因为同时想要跳上去而发生了一次小小的碰撞。不过他们很快达成了一致，出色的魁地奇战绩让哈利赢得了这把扫帚的控制权，而德拉科坐在他身后，一边快速清点带在身上的魔药，一边问：“你那件隐身斗篷呢？穿上它！”

哈利拒绝了：“不。”

“波特！”

“我不可能一直躲在隐形衣里活下去！”

“至少你可以先穿着隐形衣去找教授，相信我，你要面对的危险会比其他人大得多。”德拉科艰难地说，“我很抱歉，我爸爸……是冲着你来的。他认为只要杀死你，我就能摆脱那个守望誓约的束缚。”

那么哈利就更不能躲起来了。他不能让食死徒因为找不到他而疯狂伤害他的朋友们。哈利问德拉科：“不能吗？我的死不能让你解脱吗？”

德拉科说：“不能。”

他放纵自己用力地抱住哈利，恶狠狠地说：“假如你死了，那我的灵魂也会被一起带进地狱。我留在世界上的躯壳将不再受到任何限制，它会去杀人，会去烧死麻瓜，会去做你活着的时候所憎恨的一切。”

哈利有点古怪地问：“你真的会因为我死了变得那么疯？”

德拉科愤怒地威胁他：“我承诺，我肯定会！”

哈利自言自语地说：“那就没什么值得我担心的了……”

载着他们的光轮2001突然加速，义无反顾地冲向那个不祥的食死徒标记。


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卢修斯视角

天文塔。

暗绿色骷颅标记在夜空中徐徐转动，卢修斯·马尔福站在正下方，以一种复杂的神情看着这个他亲手放出的符号。

每次他都做出了正确的选择——卢修斯一直是这样认为的。毋庸置疑，正是这些选择让马尔福家族在种种可怕的动荡中只受到了有限的影响，并没有像那些不识时务的家族那样覆灭。然而，现在，这位一向沾沾自喜的老马尔福先生，第一次对自己的某个决定产生了怀疑。

他还记得那天的马尔福庄园陷在阴沉的黑暗中，壁炉中微弱的火光映出纳西莎担忧的脸……他脸上的伤口在剧烈地疼痛，他不能让伏地魔发现那道帮助了波特的咒语是从马尔福的魔杖中发出的……

通向天文塔的窄门被推开了，一个苍老的声音向他询问：“卢修斯，你是怎么进入学校的？”

无法掩藏的惊讶出现在卢修斯脸上：“邓布利多？”

是的，前来天文塔查看的不是麦格也不是弗立维，更不是他认为会出现的哈利·波特，而是应当不在学校的邓布利多。

邓布利多重复了他的问题：“我对霍格沃茨的防御很有自信，你是怎么带着那些食死徒进入学校的？”

卢修斯并没有回答的打算，然而邓布利多那双深邃的眼睛不带感情地注视着他，漩涡般瞬间搅乱了他的大脑……泥土……草叶……无声的爬行……

邓布利多叹着气说：“我曾经认为，我对其他魔法生物已经足够关注，但现在来看，我在这件事上仍旧过于傲慢。非常好的主意，命令地精替你们挖掘通道，所有教授都以为那些小东西只是在捣乱。这是你想出来的，还是德拉科？”

卢修斯举起自己的魔杖：“德拉科不用知道这些。”

他眯起眼睛，不确定究竟哪里出了问题。斯内普欺骗了主人吗？不，邓布利多看上去确实十分孱弱，每个动作都异常地迟缓，就像一个普通的麻瓜老人……他真的中毒了，也许卢修斯得到了一个杀死最伟大的白巫师的机会，这是一个比杀死哈利·波特还有大的功劳，绝对能让黑魔王不再追究他们之前的懈怠的功劳！

面对指向自己的魔杖，邓布利多反而向前走了一步：“你在犹豫，卢修斯。”

“我？犹豫？”

邓布利多说：“让我猜猜。你在担心，假如杀了我，我们这边就没有人能够牵制伏地魔了，你的主人会轻易取得胜利，那么你就再也没有能反悔的机会了。”

卢修斯冷冰冰地说：“我知道你们都把我看成一个反复的小人，毫无忠诚。但是我活着，我的家人也都还活着。我没有像卡卡洛夫那样把自己的尸体特写刊登在《预言家日报》上，也不会像你偏爱的波特夫妇，把唯一的儿子丢给一家麻瓜去虐待。”

邓布利多问：“你真的觉得德拉科现在比哈利更好吗？”

卢修斯说：“当然。我会为德拉科解决他遇到的所有问题，我的儿子可以逃避，可以害怕。而你，邓布利多，你把哈利·波特当成什么在培养？”

——“邓布利多教授当然是把我当成心爱的学生！”

邓布利多惊讶地抬起头：“哈利？”

没错，哈利·波特，那个刚刚被提起的年轻巫师，骑着一把飞天扫帚，突兀地冲进了这场对峙。他从扫帚上跳下来，第一时间冲到邓布利多身边：“教授，他是冲着我来的，不需要您这样……这样操劳。”

卢修斯的神情变得无比狰狞：“好极了，波特！既然你知道，那我——”

“除你武器！”

——这句咒语让所有画面在卢修斯眼中变慢了。

他愣愣地，看到自己的魔杖从手中掉落，对面的波特睁大眼睛，瞳孔中流露出愕然，又像是马上要带上笑意……这种缓慢的画面里，卢修斯注意到了一些他刚才没发现的细节，比如波特的脖子上挂着一枚非常眼熟的戒指，再比如波特的那把飞天扫帚也很眼熟，卢修斯甚至能回忆起几年前他是怎么不耐烦地看着德拉科从放满光轮2001的柜台中挑出这一把的……德拉科。他的儿子。正在焦急地跑向他们，手中的魔杖仍旧保持着发出缴械咒的姿势……

啪嗒。卢修斯的魔杖落在地上，小幅度地滚动着。

画面又变得正常了，德拉科已经跑到波特身边，守着那个绿眼睛格兰芬多做出了一个令卢修斯无比陌生的回护姿势，低声对他说：“我很抱歉……爸爸。”

卢修斯发出咆哮：“德拉科，离开！”

德拉科握着魔杖的手因为过于用力而凸显出了青筋：“不，我……不能让哈利死。”

波特非常小声但是绝对嚣张地说：“我说过你不用出面的，德拉科。你爸爸也不一定能打赢，上次他就被我们揍了。”

德拉科没有让开的意思：“ 我不能眼睁睁看着你一个人冒险。”

卢修斯只能装作没听见，加重语气对德拉科说：“你能。只要你回到你的房间里关上门，那个誓约不会对你有任何影响！”

“不。”德拉科说，“我试过了，我做不到。和守望誓约没有关系，是我不能。”

卢修斯吃惊地看着他，像是没有理解他的意思。

德拉科深深吸了口气，说：“……有时候逃避也非常痛苦，爸爸。”

哈利在这时用力握住了德拉科的手……很不应该的那种握法，他们的手指互相交缠着，紧紧扣在一起，简直像是马上要宣读誓词的新人！

卢修斯看着他的儿子。和他儿子最讨厌的哈利·波特。他又惊又怒地问：“德拉科，你知道你在做什么吗？”

邓布利多指出：“卢修斯，我想你不是完全不知道德拉科在做什么。”

动摇的情绪出现在卢修斯眼中。是的，这就是他所担心的事，这就是他之前认为自己做出了一个错误决定的原因。他不该把哈利·波特交给德拉科去应付，尤其是一个身上绑着守望誓约的哈利·波特……现在，一切都太晚了。

卢修斯闭上眼睛，很长地叹了一口气：“在你为了救波特被送进圣芒戈的时候，你妈妈就说过，这里肯定有什么不对劲。”

“爸爸……”

邓布利多问：“要反悔来我们这边吗，卢修斯？”

“我说过，我不想变成卡卡洛夫那样。”卢修斯冷淡地看了一眼德拉科，“我要回主人身边去，万一某天你被其他食死徒抓来，作为父亲，我会让你死得体面些。”

哈利难以置信地问：“你放弃德拉科了？”

卢修斯讥笑地说：“如果你能松开抓着我儿子的手，这句质问还能有点道理，救世之星。”

邓布利多突然地说：“卢修斯，我可以把我的生命交给你，作为一个在伏地魔面前换取信任的筹码。相对的，一旦你接受了这个筹码，也将被它束缚，再也没有背叛凤凰社的可能。”

“校长——”

“嘘，哈利，德拉科。记住你们答应我的事。”邓布利多竖起一根焦黑的手指，“我早就说过，我的生命本来也所剩无几。”

卢修斯笑了：“这算什么？伟大白巫师的牺牲精神？”

邓布利多平静地说：“不，这是我认为目前能获得最大利益的一个方案。”

“邓布利多教授，我们可以去找斯内普——”

“斯内普不在霍格沃茨，今晚不在，以后也不会在。”卢修斯弯腰去捡他的魔杖，“索命咒可以吗，邓布利多先生？”

“爸爸——！”

——他听到德拉科用撕裂般的嗓音大声地叫他。

他感觉到冷，和刺痛，从心脏的部位向全身扩散……那种缓慢的画面又回来了……很奇怪，是波特伸手扶住了他向前倾倒的身体，而德拉科，他的儿子，死死抓着魔杖，凶狠地丢出一个又一个可怕的咒语……卢修斯非常地想告诉德拉科，别在邓布利多面前用这些黑魔法，这会让他失去信任……但是邓布利多似乎也用了非常危险的咒语，卢修斯看到一道火顺着地面烧过去，包裹住了那个刚刚袭击了他的女人。贝拉特里克斯，那个应该在城堡里抓捕学生的疯女人，即使被那道火焰锁住了身体，也在像个疯子那样冲着他大声吼叫：

“你要背叛主人！”

混乱的声音和咒语中，卢修斯·马尔福低下头，看见一把短刀从他背后直接捅穿了他的心脏。

“爸爸。”德拉科跪在他身边，颤抖地握着魔杖，固执地尝试一个又一个治愈咒语。有些是卢修斯教过他的，有些大概是从别的地方学来的，能感觉到清凉的咒语反复没入灼痛的伤口……看得出德拉科这段时间在功课上很用心。卢修斯尝试伸出手，艰难地拍了拍儿子的手臂。算是一种鼓励。

哈利愤怒地站起来：“她的刀有问题，我去让她说出来要怎么处理！”

“……没用了。”卢修斯也为自己充满濒死意味的虚弱声音吃惊，“现在是你必须接受我的筹码了，邓布利多。我将用我仅剩的生命推迟你的死亡，作为交换……你必须照看德拉科和纳西莎……他们……什么都没有为黑魔王做过……”

一道白光像水流一样顺着卢修斯无力的手臂流向邓布利多，他的头颅垂了下去，金色的头发突然失去了光泽，变得像稻草一样干枯，德拉科颤抖地抱住他：“爸爸……”

贝拉特里克斯在旁边发出狂笑：“他死了！叛徒死了！”

卢修斯·马尔福无声地看着她。疼痛和冷都停止了，他的视野变得虚幻、浅淡。

他在上升，他看到他的儿子无声地恸哭，波特紧紧挨着德拉科一动不动……这两个年轻人的手又握在一起了，还是那种很不正确的握手方式，令他非常不高兴。

他看到霍格沃茨，看到他年轻时候和西茜一起走过的走廊。看到穿着黑袍的食死徒正在跟教师们对抗。

他看到一群摄魂怪在斯内普的带领下无声地包围了学校，麦格冲出来愤怒地抵挡她昔日的同伴，那个混血巨人慌张地跑去向邓布利多报告。

他看到雨水从天空落下，他亲手放出的黑魔标记在他尸体上空缓缓旋转。

——霍格沃茨将不再是安全的堡垒。


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望不会引起误解。。报道内容和正文不是同一个时间线

_****敬告各位巫师与女巫们：鲁弗斯·斯克林杰先生不幸于昨夜意外去世，原法律执行司司长皮尔斯·辛克尼斯将接替他出任魔法部长，一切事务将照常进行。** ** _

_****——《预言家日报》1997年7月1日第一版** ** _

“斯内普，斯内普把摄魂怪带进了学校！”海格笨重的身体撞进了天文塔，“他是个叛徒！他说过今晚会守在学校里的，但他去了伏地——梅林，地上那个是马尔福吗！”

混血巨人吃惊地看着天文塔上的情景：

卢修斯·马尔福毫无生机地倒在地上，大雨一刻不停地冲刷着他，让他胸前的伤口在被带走血色后呈现出死亡的苍白；

德拉科跪在旁边，徒劳地尝试着为他的父亲遮挡雨水……这个年轻人没有哭喊——这是一件有违海格对他的印象的事——但他的表情看起来比哭泣更沉重，那是一种海格在上一次战争中经常见到的、一边承受失去一边准备着失去自己的表情；

贝拉特里克斯是唯一在大笑的人，她狂热地歌颂伏地魔狗屎一样的伟大，大声嘲笑着邓布利多对斯内普错误的信任——海格必须承认他也想知道邓布利多的看法，斯内普，那个本来承诺过守护霍格沃茨的男人，现在正混在摄魂怪里攻击学校——然而邓布利多看起来非常虚弱，就像刚才支撑着他的力量也被这场雨一起冲散了，他用很低的声音说：“保护学生。”

哈利在这时从德拉科身边站了起来，雨水把他的眼镜弄得一塌糊涂，让海格无法看清他的表情：“我去组织DA来帮忙，我们都练习过怎么对付摄魂怪。”

“波特。”德拉科的声音几乎融化在雨里。

“不会有事的，我还是认为我们之前的推论是对的。”哈利肯定地说，“如果可以的话，你能不能带学生们去斯莱特林地窖避难，我想……”

“我想我爸爸应该嘱咐过不要攻击地窖。”德拉科握紧他的魔杖，缓慢地站直身体。离开了他父亲。

“德拉科。”

“我会带他们去的。”德拉科用魔杖对准哈利被大雨糊成一片的眼镜，轻声念出咒语，“防水防湿。”

_****经查证，6月30日夜间霍格沃茨魔法学校内发生的骚乱，是由哈利·波特与他的同党引起。所谓的‘救世之星’完全是一场编造的谎言，有理由相信邓布利多的失踪牵涉巨大的阴谋。现由西弗勒斯·斯内普先生担任霍格沃茨校长。** ** _

_****——《预言家日报》1997年7月2日第一版** ** _

“打算用我发明的咒语对付我吗，波特先生？”

“不，我没打算对付你。我知道我不用对付你。”哈利急促地说，“我知道你就是混血王子，也知道你一直在帮助邓布利多……”

斯内普说：“显然，现在我不是了。回去找个地洞躲起来吧，波特，你应该庆幸黑魔王今晚真正的目标不是霍格沃茨，而是魔法部。”

哈利敏锐地捕捉到了他想透露的信息：“魔法部怎么了？”

斯内普注视着他：“除了卢修斯带走的那几个杂兵，所有食死徒都去了魔法部，你认为会发生什么呢？”

“现在是晚上。”哈利感到喉咙发紧，“魔法部不会有太多人在……”

“很可惜。”斯内普平板地说，“法律执行司司长辛克尼斯报告了一件紧急事务，连同魔法部长斯克林杰在内的所有高级官员都赶了过去。哦，现在辛克尼斯是魔法部长了，表彰他杰出的贡献。”

“他中了夺魂咒？”

斯内普没有回答，转身准备离开：“和你没有关系。”

“邓布利多把接下来的所有事都交给了我。”

斯内普的脚步停住了：“我不同意他。你还是个学生。”

“你们有联系？你知道邓布利多的身体现在是什么情况？”哈利快速地追问，“你们本来是怎么商量今晚的事的？”

“我们没有商量。”

“你们有。”哈利肯定地说，“邓布利多原本是准备让你拿走这个‘筹码’去向伏地魔换取信任的，对吗？”

“我听不懂。”

“邓布利多的生命！他本来想叫你杀了他！”

斯内普把身体转了回来。他脸上的尖刻与嘲讽完全消失了。

哈利问：“现在你没有这个筹码了，伏地魔还会相信你吗？”

斯内普以一种全新的目光注视着哈利，好像是第一次见到这个（事实上在他的魔药课上挣扎了五年的）学生。

“我可以把贝拉特里克斯交给你，她会在伏地魔面前为你说话的。”哈利冷静地提出他的交换条件，“但是你今晚一定要去看看邓布利多，确认一下他的身体到底怎么样了。”

斯内普再次转身：“……黑魔王正在走向疯狂。”

_****基于神秘事务司某项最新研究，魔法部决定成立麻瓜出身登记委员会，以帮助巫师们更好地了解自己的魔力。请诸位有麻瓜血统的巫师于7月5日前携带自己的魔杖，主动前往委员会进行登记，感谢合作。** ** _

_****——《预言家日报》1997年7月3日第二版** ** _

“德拉科，你是在开玩笑吗？让一群格兰芬多进我们的公共休息室！”潘西尖叫着，“你该不会真的为波特从塔楼上跳下去了吧！”

“放松，小姐。”布雷斯看了一眼跟在德拉科身后的学生们，“也不全是格兰芬多，还有拉文克劳。从塔楼上跳下去应该是真的。”

“都不要出去，教授很快会过来。”德拉科像是完全没听到那些关于他的揶揄，严肃地说，“如果不喜欢让泥巴种待在斯莱特林公共休息室，就让他去你的床上，潘西。”

“不可能！我不喜欢泥巴种！”潘西刺耳地否决了这个提议，奇怪地看见德拉科转身向外走去，“你不留在这里吗，德拉科？”

德拉科当然不能留在这里。他必须给自己找点事做，任何事都可以，只要能把他的大脑暂时地占满……他在走廊上和一个傲罗联手狠狠揍了阿米库斯，甚至像个高尚的格兰芬多那样帮助赫敏和罗恩一起救回了几个受伤的赫奇帕奇。

只要不让他停下来。只要不给他时间去想他永远地失去了……

“操，马尔福！那些东西冲你那边去了！”

赫敏站在不断向高处移动的楼梯上焦急地大喊：“用守护神咒，咒语是‘呼神护卫’！”

守护神咒。

德拉科当然知道那个咒语。那个他失败过无数次的咒语。食死徒是没有守护神的——他面对那两只逼近的摄魂怪，第一次看清了它们丑陋的外表——他大概也没什么正面的感情可以让这些怪物吸食……

“马尔福！”

德拉科下意识地举起魔杖。

……快乐的记忆。

和平的霍格沃茨，他提着飞天扫帚，漫不经心地走向魁地奇场地。

度过的每一个圣诞夜。温馨的，沉闷的，有波特的……

卢修斯板着面孔检查他的功课，纳西莎坐在软椅上安静地翻看一本杂志。

“德拉科，去蜂蜜公爵糖果店吗？”

“德拉科！”

波特恶狠狠地瞪着他，下一秒就扑了上来，把滚烫的嘴唇用力地压在了他下巴上……

“呼神护卫。”

瀑布一样的银色光辉从德拉科的魔杖中涌出，变成了一条闪着光的巨大鲸鱼，凭借它几乎能填满整个空间的体型，毫不费力地拍开了所有试图接近这里的摄魂怪。

罗恩吃惊地问：“为什么马尔福的会这么大？”

德拉科怔怔看向自己握着魔杖的手。

——他在痛苦中懂得了什么是真正的快乐。

_****教育令新规！N.E.W.T.考试即将启用新标准。所有英国出生的未成年巫师必须凭借血统证明前往霍格沃茨就读。魔法部将加强对学校安全的保护。** ** _

_****——《预言家日报》1997年7月特刊** ** _

大雨一刻不停地拍打着窗户，像是要把这幢古老的房屋拆碎。哈利推开门的时候，看到德拉科像雕像一样无声地坐在黑暗中，用力地握着手中那枚镶嵌着绿宝石的戒指。

哈利走近他，还没来得及坐下就被紧紧抱住。他感觉到德拉科的呼吸急促地贴在自己耳边，过于用力的手臂让他们两个之间不留一点缝隙，甚至能清晰地感应到对方的心跳。

哈利小声地说：“我知道的，这种时候哭出来会比较好。”

一只手沉默地捂住了哈利的眼睛，给他施加了第二重的黑暗。

接着，一个用力的吻被重重压在哈利嘴唇上，疾烈的，漫长的，就像在阴云中酝酿已久的暴雨终于能够尽情倾泻……哈利模糊地感觉他看到了浪潮，看到了闪电，他在短暂的停顿中说：“我在。我活着，德拉科。”

——雨势和拥吻变得越发滂沱。


	37. Chapter 37

女贞路4号。

电视机的声音和牧羊人派的香气从这幢亮着灯的二层小楼中传出。一个非常正常的傍晚，就像街道上任何一间民居一样正常。

弗农·德思礼也非常正常地坐在沙发上，用他肥胖的手指按着遥控器，试图找到一个不那么无聊的电视频道，他的妻子佩妮一边正常地削着一个苹果，一边和他谈论这个街区的房价又上涨了多少。

但是他们的儿子，达力·德思礼，从二楼的楼梯上走下来，吞吞吐吐地问了一个很不正常的问题：“他这个假期不回来吗？我是说，哈利。”

佩妮被这个问题惊吓到割破了手指，弗农不理解地看了一眼他过分紧张的妻子，皱着眉头说：“谁知道他要不要回来？最好他一直跟他们那类人呆在一起，永远别再回来了。”

达力问：“他们那个学校假期里会关闭吗？如果他不可以呆在学校，还能去哪里？”

弗农和佩妮面面相觑，发现他们回答不出任何一个有关哈利的问题。尽管，哈利·波特已经在霍格沃茨上了六年学，然而在弗农的印象里，那仍旧是一所古怪的“把戏学校”，课程安排都是诸如钻火圈、走钢丝，或者从帽子里变出活蹦乱跳的兔子……他怎么可能知道这种学校会不会准许学生在暑假里留在宿舍呢？

突然，佩妮的眼眶里涌出了泪水，她顾不上自己刚被割伤的手指，扑过去抱住了她的儿子：“天哪，天哪，你是在关心他吗，达达？简直太善良了，我的宝贝！”

达力在他妈妈怀里闷闷地说：“但是……”

大门就在这时被很不礼貌地敲响了。准确地说，像是有一头粗鲁的野猪在外面发疯一样地拍打他们的门板。

弗农把自己从沙发上拔出来，不耐烦地走向门口：“最好外面不是波特小子那种人。他们就不会好好地按门铃——喂，你干什么！”

就在弗农打开门的一瞬间，一个穿着邮递员制服的高大男人粗暴地闯了进来，还有一个矮小的、满脸疲惫的小个子跟在他后面，也穿着邮递员的制服。

“是德思礼先生吗？”那个小个子在得到肯定的答复后，从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸（达力眼尖地看见哈利的半身照片被印在上面），摸了摸鼻子说，“是这样，我们是苏格兰场的高级警官，因为哈利·波特——”

“等等。”弗农抬起胖乎乎的手打断了他，“你们是什么？”

“苏格兰场的高级警官。”小个子重复了一遍。

弗农再次看了看他们身上的邮递员制服，大声咆哮：“这是什么狗屎玩笑！”

小个子举起那张羊皮纸：“我们没在开玩笑，这是哈利·波特的通缉令，上面非常明确地写着——”

那个高个子捅了他一下，压低声音说：“也许是爱尔兰场。”

小个子迷惘地说：“我记错了？”

弗农深深吸了口气，脸和脖子都因为愤怒涨红了：“立刻，给我从我的房子里滚出去！不然我现在就打电话给警察局，也许他们会愿意送你们去爱尔兰照顾山羊的屁股！”

“但是，先生！哈利·波特——”

“够了。”一个男人阻止了他们。

德思礼们这才注意到门外还有第三个人，他身材偏瘦，齐肩的黑发看上去有点油腻，穿着那种怪里怪气的黑色长袍，之前一直安静地站在黑暗的角落里……当他走进灯光时，佩妮忍不住发出了一声惊叫：“是你！莉莉的那个……”

弗农喘着粗气说：“好极了，好极了。又是你们这些怪家伙！这次又要干什么？哈利呢，叫那个小子出来，他必须为这些事好好对我们解释！”

那个黑发男人说：“所以，你不知道波特在哪里？”

弗农瞪着他：“我当然不知道！他跟着你们走了，不是吗？”

佩妮紧紧抱住达力，不让她的儿子发出一点声音。

“自我介绍一下，我是西弗勒斯·斯内普，霍格沃茨的新校长。”黑发男人指了指那两个自称高级警官的邮递员，“他们是魔法部的傲罗，你可以理解成，巫师世界的警察。显然，他们想用正常一点的方式让你们配合，但是失败了。”

弗农的视线再次落在那张羊皮纸上：“他们说，哈利……”

“是的。”斯内普抽出那张羊皮纸，把它展示给德思礼一家，“上个月，波特带着他的组织在霍格沃茨制造了一场骚乱，并且残忍地杀害了一名纯血巫师，目前正在潜逃中。魔法部已经把他标记为‘头号不良分子’，”

达力呆呆地说：“哈利？杀人？不可能的。”

斯内普说：“没有什么不可能。以防波特会逃到这里来，或者伤害你们，魔法部的傲罗从今天起会向你们提供一定保护。”

弗农喃喃地说：“保护我们？就靠两个分不清爱尔兰和苏格兰的邮递员？”

播放着晚间肥皂剧的电视频道突然地跳转了，一条紧急新闻被插播进来……一场不明原因的爆炸在巴斯发生，相关区域已经被封锁，附近的居民正在有序避难……

弗农把他圆溜溜的眼睛转到电视机屏幕上。

一条不正常的新闻。

*

格里莫广场12号。

穆迪把《预言家日报》放在桌子上：“斯内普背叛了我们。他说了谎，在报纸上无耻地诋毁哈利的品格，声称不论哈利做出什么他都不会感到奇怪。”

哈利拿起那张报纸，毫不意外地看见自己的照片被刊登在上面，以及一篇声情并茂的、书写了哈利·波特是怎样残忍地杀害一名纯血巫师并且以此煽动其他学生的：“我们已经从神秘事务司的最新研究中了解到，魔法只能通过遗传获得。那么，没有巫师血统的人是用什么手段窃取魔法的呢？哈利·波特的举动也许可以说明问题：他杀害了一个纯血巫师，并且借此增强自己。有一些麻瓜出身或者亲麻瓜的巫师已经表明了拥护波特的态度，他们的存在将威胁到整个巫师届的安全……”

哈利评价：“如果把‘哈利·波特’这个名字换成‘伏地魔’，这篇文章还算是有一定可读性。”

金斯莱说：“有点脑子的人都知道这是编造的，他们甚至不敢明确地写出那个死掉的纯血巫师是卢修斯·马尔福，因为那样一来相当于告诉读者那天晚上真正发动袭击的是食死徒。现在街上已经基本没有人了，所有人都知道，是那个人回来了，正在着手对付哈利。”

“没错！而他的走狗，斯内普，肯定会第一时间报告他的主人凤凰社还有这么一个秘密据点。我早就说过，那个邪恶的食死徒根本不可能改变，他欺骗了邓布利多！”穆迪沙哑地说，“哈利，你今天必须离开，这里随时有可能被攻破。”

哈利长了张嘴，最后还是克制住了为斯内普辩解的冲动。那天晚上，斯内普并没有给他明确的回答，也没有带走贝拉特里克斯，但是哈利注意到第二天邓布利多的情况稳定了，并且拥有了治疗魔药。老校长在带德拉科离开前告诉哈利：“西弗不愿意让别人知道他好的那一方面。虽然我也觉得这样对他很不公平，但是现在的情况下，这也是对他的一种保护。”

……德拉科。

哈利第一次痛恨起自己的未成年：他的身上有踪丝，只要使用魔法就有可能会被魔法部（现在已经由食死徒把持）监测到。因此，德拉科和邓布利多前去寻找纳西莎的时候，韦斯莱先生受了伤回来的时候，卢平和唐克斯把惊慌的学生们一一送回家中的时候，只有他不得不留在屋子里什么都不做，而金斯莱和穆迪还必须放下其他事前来保护他。

金斯莱提出一个建议：“那个血缘魔法还在生效，如果哈利现在回女贞路，在你17岁生日之前食死徒是没法找到你的。”

穆迪立刻否决了：“他们可以派魔法部的人过去。夺魂咒或者别的什么办法，就像那群魔鬼在上一次战争中做的那样。”

“亚瑟说可以把陋居打造成一个安全屋，但是需要几天来完成。”

“具体需要几天？”穆迪的假眼转动着，“如果在三天内可以完成的话——”

“那我也不会去。”

金斯莱和穆迪一起吃惊地转过头：“哈利？”

哈利深深吸了口气：“我不会去陋居。伏地魔肯定会知道我和韦斯莱一家关系密切，我不能让他们因为我处在风险下。我也不会去其他安全屋，当然也不打算一直留在这里。”

穆迪敲打着桌面：“别说孩子气的话，哈利！没有人会觉得是你带来了风险。”

金斯莱也说：“如果你觉得有心理压力，可以这样想：我们大家保护的是希望，是预言中唯一能杀死伏地魔、终结这些恐怖的希望。”

“我没有在任性。”哈利认真地说，“既然我是要去杀死伏地魔的那个人，就更加不可能始终想着找个地方躲起来。我不需要安全屋……事实上，自从霍格沃茨被食死徒攻陷，对我来说，世界上就再也没有什么安全屋了。”

一颗蟾蜍的眼珠在地板上骨碌碌地滚动。

金斯莱不赞同地说：“太冒险了，哈利。你应该听穆迪的。”

“只需要度过这一个月，不是吗？等到月底，我的生日过了以后，我就可以使用魔法，然后去完成我应该完成的事。”哈利说，“我准备去麻瓜届躲一躲。伏地魔那边的巫师对麻瓜怎么生活几乎是一无所知，我能从人群中辨认他们……如果运气不好被找到的话，也就意味着踪丝的限制失去意义，我会立刻用魔法通知你们。”

穆迪嘶哑地说：“我们不可能让你一个人躲在麻瓜那里！”

一个突兀的声音在楼梯上响起：“我会和波特一起。”

哈利吃惊地站起来，险些弄翻了椅子：“德拉科？”

是的，消失了好几天的德拉科站在楼梯转角的平台上，手中提着一只很大的皮箱。他的精神看起来好了很多，头发整齐地梳理着，一步步走下台阶：“我爸爸之前在伦敦设置了一个落脚点，并且通过贿赂魔法部官员切断了那里踪丝的监测，为了让我可以练习魔咒。他那天晚上去霍格沃茨之前把我妈妈送了过去，邓布利多也同意哈利成年前可以暂时在那里藏身，并且重新布置了那里的防护咒语。”

穆迪猛地举起手杖，对准德拉科：“我不同意！一个斯内普已经够了，邓布利多居然要再相信一个食死徒！”

哈利忍不住看向德拉科身后：“邓布利多呢？”

“教授离开了，说有一件重要的事要抓紧去做。”

金斯莱咳嗽了一声：“虽然我听说了一些传言……但是。小马尔福先生，你最好还是向阿拉斯托证明一下你值得信任。”

“我信任他。”哈利坚定地说，“那天晚上他在我们这一边，所有人都看到了。”

穆迪的目光中充满警告性的审视：“这些不够。他们这些人我太了解了，随时可以倒戈，随时可以背叛，只要他们觉得能满足自己的利益……他必须证明他的忠诚，否则，就算有邓布利多的担保，我也不会允许他加入我们。”

德拉科说：“我没法证明。”

在那位举着拐杖的傲罗即将发怒前，这个斯莱特林放下手中的皮箱，取出一封来自邓布利多的书信交给了他：“但是，有一个誓约能够束缚我。”

一只凤凰的虚影在信封被拆开的瞬间腾起（大概是某种保密措施），穆迪不再说话，一边阅读一边缓慢地放下了他的手杖。他的表情中还是充满了怀疑和不信任，但和他一起读完了这封信笺的金斯莱看起来已经不再持有反对意见：“守望誓约？”

德拉科说：“是的。一个誓约，我对哈利。因此，我必须保证他的生命安全，尽我所有。”

哈利感到一种温暖的、轻盈的、像是整个人都浸泡在热水中一样的愉悦。他听过菲尼亚斯关于守望誓约的全部介绍，知道那只是一个松散的、有无数种方法规避的古老誓言。它做不到强制任何人为哈利付出一切；德拉科说的是属于他自己的誓言。

他自己对哈利·波特的誓言。

哈利坐在德拉科带来的那个大箱子上，用脚尖踩住那枚一直在滚动的蟾蜍眼珠：“我们要用什么方法去伦敦？”


	38. Chapter 38

非常有趣，在麻瓜世界长大的哈利·波特，至今的所有地铁搭乘经历都是跟巫师一起完成的。

他还记得六年前海格庞大的身躯不幸卡在了可怜的检票机之间（11岁的哈利不得不用瘦弱的手臂努力把他推出来），也记得韦斯莱先生曾经在人工售票处一边擦汗一边费力地辨认手中那些麻瓜硬币的金额（最后这笔交易是哈利出面完成的）。相比之下，德拉科的表现要好得多，虽然，这个金发巫师在哈利使用自动售票机的整个过程中都用震撼的目光瞪着他（就好像哈利不是在买地铁票而是在跟火龙搏斗），但他明智地什么都没有说，而是像个普通游客那样拎着那个大箱子，安静地站在一边。

是的，普通。

因为哈利身上的踪丝，即使其他巫师在他身边使用魔法也会让他们的位置被魔法部检测到，最后哈利和德拉科决定用麻瓜的方式进行移动。为了不引起注意，他们换上了最普通的麻瓜服饰，哈利本来还认为德拉科的那身衣服过于正式（而且这种老气的双排扣西装和Y字背带简直是六十年代的流行了！），想把自己的T恤借给他，最后因为尺码不合不得不遗憾地放弃了。一位带着巨大行李箱的外乡人穿得不太合群还是可以理解的。不过哈利还是要求德拉科把头发完全地藏进帽子里……那种淡金色有点显眼。

“我们需要在荷本站转车。”哈利拉着德拉科的衣袖，“你找到正确的站台了吗？我们要坐西行的那趟。”

——德拉科藏起头发的同时，哈利也摘掉了他的眼镜，并且用两张创可贴遮住了他额头的伤疤。但这样一来，哈利就不得不承受他糟糕视力带来的麻烦：他完全看不清几米之外的指示牌，甚至必须紧紧走在德拉科身边以避免走散后难以找到对方。

“也许你在手里拿一根导盲杖会更自然，波特。还能把你的冬青木藏在里面。”德拉科看前方挤在站台上的人群,有点不满地说，“这里的麻瓜也太密集了。”

“现在是晚高峰，”哈利凑过来，在他耳边小声地说，“而且人群能掩护我们，不是吗？”

这个格兰芬多说话的时候有很热的呼吸扑在德拉科皮肤上，让他的心脏无法控制地快速跳动。自从那个雨夜之后，德拉科发现他就变得很难控制自己的渴望，尤其是当哈利就在他身边的时候。也许是那一次魔力暴动在烧掉石化咒的同时也烧掉了他的理智，也许是他对这种情感上的抑制已经超过了极限……假如波特再不退开的话，德拉科能肯定自己会在一群闹哄哄的麻瓜中间拥抱他。

靠站的地铁避免了德拉科沦落到被一群麻瓜围观的境地，但是情况没有变得更好：晚高峰的皮卡迪利线实在是太拥挤了！

为了节省空间，哈利再次坐在了德拉科的那个大箱子上，认真地提醒德拉科注意不要坐过站。更多的麻瓜涌进了车厢，德拉科不得不和箱子上的哈利离得更近。没有了那副眼镜，他能清楚地看到哈利那双宝石一样的绿眼睛……不，世界上不会有这样生动的宝石。德拉科撑开手臂，尽量地隔开向着这个角落推挤的麻瓜，固执地守着属于他的一切。

也是他仅存的。

“我的姐姐住在巴斯，她说那场爆炸是外星人干的，她和她的邻居都看到有奇怪的东西在天上飞。”

一位女性乘客与朋友的闲聊让哈利敏锐地竖起耳朵。

“我听说是丧尸干的！有人在花园里被奇怪的东西袭击了……”

哈利稍微向前倾了一点身体——这样就已经离德拉科的脸足够近了：“是伏地魔。他为什么要袭击麻瓜？”

“因为无聊，因为憎恨，或者只是因为他们觉得做这些事很有趣。”德拉科说，“在食死徒中，像我姨妈那样疯的不止一个。”

哈利不太同意他：“伏地魔在控制了魔法部之后，并没有立刻开始肆无忌惮地杀死反对者，而是选择了营造一切正常的假象。当然，他那些新法令能让每个有脑子的人看出情况不正常。”

“你认为他袭击巴斯有特殊目的？”德拉科皱起眉毛，“会跟魂器有关吗？”

哈利犹豫了一下，那双绿眼睛里充满了沉重的忧虑：“也许他是在找我。因为那个血缘魔法，他们没法准确知道我姨妈家的位置，只能大概地推测出在伦敦地区。”

“你在担心他们？”德拉科有点吃惊，“我听说——我不是去有意打听——他们对你很不好。”

“是的。”哈利同意了，“德思礼一家到现在都是我最讨厌的人，仅次于伏地魔。但是，我也不愿意看到他们因为我发生什么不幸。”

“圣人波特。”德拉科有点僵硬地评价了一句，接着低声说，“听着，波特，无论那个人是不是准备把你的姨妈一家挖出来折磨，你现在什么都不能做。你必须隐藏你自己直到摆脱那些踪丝。”

哈利做了个深呼吸：“……我知道。”

德拉科强调：“也不能跟他们联系。假如食死徒能找到他们，即使你只是寄送过一封普通的麻瓜信件也有危险。”

“普通来说，麻瓜会选择打电话。”哈利戳了戳德拉科西装外套上的双排扣，“德拉科，我想问很久了：你们家关于麻瓜届的知识，都是停留在六十年代吗？”

德拉科理所当然地回答：“《国际巫师保密法》在1965年增补。”

哈利喃喃地说：“天哪，接下来的一个月，我将要接受一位六十年代先生的照顾。希望他不会在外出的时候因为不敢乘坐汽车而回不来。”

德拉科安慰他：“不用担心，作为波特先生的监护人，他会努力的。”

“监护人？！”

“没错，那个守望誓约规定的，记得吗？”

“见鬼的守望誓约，”哈利皱着脸说：“你明明只比我大两个月！”

德拉科假笑着说：“但现在我是个成年巫师。你不是。”

哈利用那双绿眼睛静静地看着他，平平板板地说：“好的，成年巫师。接下来请自己找到正确的换乘路线。”

*

因为德拉科险些迷失在荷本站的地下，他们比预定时间晚了半个多小时到达弗里特街。卢修斯生前为他的家人安排的安全屋位于一幢麻瓜公寓的顶层，从窗口能看到隔着一条街的圣保罗大教堂，距离正在重建的千禧桥也很近。总体来说，和哈利想象的那种秘密地下室不太一样。

对于哈利的这个疑惑，德拉科是这样回答的：“要是我家的房子没有被魔法部没收的话，我可以让你去我们的秘密地下室住一晚试试。就在客厅下面。”

哈利提高声音：“他们不打算把马尔福庄园还给你了？”

德拉科嘲讽地说：“他们通知我，根据《正当没收物资法》，马尔福庄园因为涉及大量黑魔法被查封。但我看，只是因为黑魔王喜欢在我家的餐桌上发表演讲。”他拍了拍那个大箱子：“现在我只剩这些东西了。”

哈利试图安慰他：“没关系，我们还有格里莫广场12号。我在古灵阁也有很多存款。”

德拉科很轻地抱了一下他的肩膀，接受了这个安慰。

接下来他们开始一起收拾行李。因为不能使用魔法，这个过程变得漫长但是富有趣味：他们需要用双手整理出每一件东西，放到适合它的地方去，让这间空荡荡的公寓逐渐地充满生活气息。

哈利的箱子里整齐地摆着他的巫师袍、圣诞毛衣，还有魁地奇训练服。德拉科打开衣柜最里层，让哈利把这些暂时没有用处的衣服收了进去，和德拉科去年留在这里的学院制服挂在一起。看到格兰芬多金红色的领带和斯莱特林的绿色并排挂在同一个衣架上，让哈利获得了一种奇妙的愉悦，即使德拉科皱着眉头批评了哈利的破洞牛仔裤也没能破坏他的这种好心情。

然后是课本。哈利不确定他还有没有回到学校参加N.E.W.T.的机会，不过他还是整齐地把这些书放在了书架上。一个小意外，那本会咬人的妖怪书非常坚决地叼着德拉科的衣袖不肯松口，哈利不得不过去抚摸它的书脊解救那个铁青着脸的斯莱特林。

“我还是认为，邓布利多在聘任教授上有些随意。”德拉科整理他的袖口，眼神有些晦涩，“就像他决定相信我的时候一样随意。说实话，我没想到他会帮我写那封信。”

哈利整理书架的手停住了：“我不觉得邓布利多随意，如果是我，也会有一样的选择。”

德拉科点了点头：“所以你和邓布利多是同一类人。正直的好人。”

哈利终于问了出来：“邓布利多真的没有说他去了哪里吗？”

“没有。”德拉科回答，“不过他教了我怎么用守护神给他发消息，说一旦我们找到任何一个魂器就通知他，他会负责销毁。”

哈利的神色中流露出担忧：“教授的身体……”

德拉科说：“我想，邓布利多选择离开，就是不想让更多人知道他的身体状况。”

房间里一时沉默下来。哈利明白了德拉科的意思……假如那个诅咒还是无法延缓，一个失踪的邓布利多要比一个死亡的邓布利多更有号召力和威慑力。

如果——如果自己能变得更强大、更令人信服——可是谁会轻易地信服一个还没成年的学生即使他被称为救世之星？他甚至不能让穆迪同意德拉科的事，而必须要依赖邓布利多的信。哈利乱七八糟地想着，突然感到手指上传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。

……是小天狼星的那枚双面镜。

哈利一直把它的碎片留在箱子底层，在翻动杂物的时候被划破了手指，而德拉科扮演了一个合格的监护人，第一时间过来处理哈利的伤口。他不能使用魔法，于是就找出了一瓶气味异常刺鼻的魔药，坚持要给哈利灌下去，直到拼命推拒的哈利不小心踢翻了自己的箱子，两枚破旧褪色但是非常眼熟的徽章掉了出来。

哈利立刻尴尬地把它们抓起来：“呃，我这是为了，纪念塞德里克。”

德拉科点了点头，又用那种晦涩的目光看着这两枚几年前他亲手制作的恶劣徽章，静静地说：“他是位勇士，值得纪念。”

哈利把这两枚徽章重新收回自己的箱子里，掩饰性看向德拉科那边：“你的箱子里装了了些什么？”

——整整一排金条灿烂地闯入哈利的视野。

接下来还有很多看上去就属于黑魔法物品的古董，以及一大堆封面有不同程度磨损的书籍……如果这些还算正常的话，接下来哈利看到了两只被缩小的白孔雀，一匹神符马，甚至有一辆崭新的麻瓜汽车！当然，金加隆也有一些，但和最上层的金条比简直少得可怜，并且哈利在某个角落发现了一沓美钞。

德拉科解释：“我爸爸很早之前就准备了这个箱子，为了能在彻底失去黑魔王信任的时候及时逃跑。”

哈利一字一顿地说：“你刚才告诉我，你·只·剩·这·些·了。”

德拉科深深地注视哈利的眼睛：“是的，全部在这里了，我的一切。”

哈利的语言功能在这种注视中失灵了。他怀疑德拉科所说的“一切”中也包括了哈利·波特，可是他居然不敢去确认……他真害怕他在听到肯定答案的时候会不会魔力失控炸掉一个灯管导致他们被伏地魔发现。

他尽量让自己若无其事地继续检阅德拉科的大箱子。一些服装，最上面是一条叠得整整齐齐的深灰色披巾，魔药材料，带有家徽的首饰，一幅画像。

……一幅画像？

哈利在德拉科的默许下，神情凝重地把那幅画像取了出来。

画框中的卢修斯·马尔福立刻睁开了眼睛。几秒钟的沉默后，这位先生失态地发出愤怒的尖叫：“德拉科！为什么会有一个波特在你的卧室里！！！”

哈利冷静地把画像放倒在地毯上：“如果马尔福庄园彻底被没收，你爸爸介意去格里莫广场跟布莱克夫人做邻居吗？我猜他们会合得来的。”


	39. Chapter 39

一切物品都安置好后（卢修斯的画像被德拉科放回了箱子里），哈利开始在他即将度过整个七月的房子里巡查。这是一间总体来说非常麻瓜的单身公寓，除了用魔法改造过的部分，其他设施应该都是管理处统一配置的，例如还没插上电源的洗衣机，吸尘器，和空荡荡的冰箱——

好极了，现在两位年轻巫师正在面对他们第一个生活问题：他们有金条，美钞，黑魔法物品，但是没有牛奶和面包。

作为在这间公寓生活过一段时间的那个人，德拉科提出：“我知道附近有出售麻瓜食物的店铺。”

哈利谨慎地问：“你光顾过吗？”

德拉科理所当然地摇头：“当然没有。以前都是家养小精灵定期送来食物。”

哈利叹了口气：“所以我们也没有洗涤块。”

“那是什么？”

“是你马上要去从麻瓜超市买回来的东西。”哈利嘀咕着，从自己的箱子里翻出纸笔，趴到床上去开始认真地罗列购物清单，“……黄油，培根，还需要盐和胡椒……我记得厨房里有烤箱……德拉科，你认识小麦粉吗？”

那个斯莱特林用一个迷惑但是无比自信的眼神回答了他。

“……还是算了。”哈利划掉了这一项，继续写下去，“也许应该提前准备压缩饼干。洗发水。我觉得打火机会有用？鉴于暂时我们两个都不能用魔法……”

过于柔软的床垫给他的书写造成了一定障碍，但哈利完全没有想到他可以去书桌上进行这项工作。也许是处在麻瓜世界的缘故，他不由自主地捡起了一些在那个碗柜中养成的一些习惯，比如在床上写字，比如默认他需要承担大量家务……然而哈利并没有什么不愉快的感觉——不是说他真的喜欢应付家事——只是现在他的心情和为德思礼家的早餐忙碌时截然不同。很可能是因为，现在他有权把任何他喜欢的东西加在这张清单上然后要求德拉科买回来。

德拉科出去为他们两个猎取食物的这段时间里，哈利尝试寻找一个合适的方式伪装他的魔杖。并不是说哈利对邓布利多有什么不信任，只是他始终有一种隐约预感，他未必能像设想的那样在这个屋子里安稳地待到十七岁。假如明天他就必须带着魔杖出门，那至少得让他的冬青木看上去不像是根魔杖，避免食死徒一眼就认出他是个混在麻瓜中的巫师。哈利记得卢修斯是把魔杖放在手杖里的，不过手杖对他来说实在太怪异了，也许他可以试试雨伞。海格似乎就是把魔杖藏在雨伞里面。

德拉科提着巨大的购物袋开门的时候，第一眼就看见一把撑开的大伞像巨型水母一样在鞋柜旁边浮动，紧接着哈利·波特那颗乱蓬蓬的脑袋就从水母下面伸出来：“德拉科？我以为你找齐那些东西要很久。”

“我找了一个麻瓜帮我。”德拉科的表情有一点不自然，“你在干什么，波特？”

“我想把我的魔杖藏在伞柄里。”哈利举起那把伞，把它被改造过的手柄展示给德拉科看。

德拉科挑起眉毛：“看起来你成功了？”

“没有。”哈利把伞来回晃动两下，“我确实把魔杖放进去了，可是，现在我没法把伞重新合上。”

德拉科说：“我认为，你可以就这么顶着它。施展咒语的场面绝对会非常精彩。”

哈利可怜地看了他一眼。

“……好吧，我会想想办法。”德拉科把购物袋递给哈利，让他检查有没有遗漏，自己则举起了那把大伞，“但是我得说，我对麻瓜的东西很不熟悉。”

哈利惊奇地抬起头：“我以为你会找个别的什么让我藏我的魔杖。你不介意吗？”

“介意什么？”

“麻瓜。”哈利做了一个手势，“我知道现在不是谈这个的时候，我也作好了将来在这方面会跟你有分歧的准备，但我没想到你会变得，呃，变得不那么排斥麻瓜。”

德拉科像是愣住了，那种晦涩的神情再次从他脸上流露。水母一样的大伞在他手中转动。

“不，我不是盘问你。我只是想起你刚才说找了麻瓜帮忙。”哈利不安地挪动了一下，“只是……只是一点好奇心。你不想说也没关系。”

“……会告诉你的。”德拉科很轻地说。

但他的声音太低，以至于哈利不得不把身体靠过来：“什么？”

这个格兰芬多的接近让德拉科全身都绷紧了。哈利·波特。他的整个世界只剩下哈利·波特。属于所有巫师的圣人波特。

德拉科镇定下来，若无其事地从哈利身边退开一点：“我是说，你为什么突然想要这样折腾你的魔杖？”

哈利坦诚地说：“我担心会有意外。”

德拉科点了点头：“现在魔法部已经完全被黑魔王控制了，威胁和夺魂咒，几乎所有官员都倒向了另一边。所谓的麻瓜出身登记也让巫师们不安，虽然，暂时没有任何人被公然残害的消息，但是谁都不知道那个人接下来会怎么做。”

“现在大家享有暂时的安稳只是因为邓布利多还活着。”哈利说，“一位在决斗中战胜了格林德沃的强大巫师，伏地魔还不知道他因为那枚戒指上的诅咒已经非常虚弱。他畏惧他。”

德拉科考虑了一会儿，接着毫无负担地泄露了斯内普的秘密：“有一位先生来看过邓布利多的情况，说那个诅咒确实被遏制了，至少一年内不用太担心。”

——但是邓布利多肯定不会停止寻找其他魂器，而这种寻找随时可能发生意外。哈利忍住了没有说出他的担心，就好像一旦说出来这件事就必然会发生。他一边看着德拉科研究那把麻瓜雨伞的结构，一边用尽可能轻松的语气说：“我想我们需要尽快找到剩下的几个魂器。现在唯一有线索的是斯莱特林的挂坠盒，克利切告诉我，他一直保管着那个真的魂器，但是找不到办法毁掉它，直到小天狼星……死后，蒙顿格斯偷走了它。”

“对不起。”一个细小的零件从德拉科手中迸射在哈利手背上。

哈利在地毯上找到那枚小东西，还给德拉科：“我尝试询问更多信息，但是后来几天金斯莱和穆迪一直轮流保护我，我不能让他们知道魂器的事，所以暂时只知道那上面有个绿宝石镶嵌出的S。”

“斯莱特林学院的常见装饰。也就是说我们不知道那个挂坠盒具体的形象，很可能它已经出现在我们眼前，但是谁都认不出那就是我们要找的。”

哈利没法否认这个可能：“但是蒙顿格斯肯定知道他拿走的是一个什么样的挂坠——”

哈利的眼睛突然睁大了。

“波特？”

“——谁都认不出。”哈利的脸色变得非常糟糕，像是有一块巨石狠狠击中了他胸口。他艰难地说：“有一个挂坠盒。我们清理格里莫广场12号的时候，在客厅的柜子里找到了一个挂坠盒，因为没人能打开，最后就随手丢到了一边。”

德拉科扶住哈利的肩膀：“波特？”

“我甚至摸过它好几下。”哈利用力握着拳，“是的，绿色的S，正好可以握在手里，我完全没有想过它会是——”

“谁都不会想到。”德拉科握着哈利的手，通过抚摸他的手背让这个男孩放松下来，“一个非常好的开始，我们有方向了。我想，你可以告诉你们的人，蒙顿格斯从你这里拿走了这件重要的东西，他们会帮你追回来的。”

哈利纠正他：“你也是我们的人。”

德拉科不置可否：“我猜圣人波特肯定是觉得，假如只是说丢失了小天狼星的遗物，不足够成为一个在目前局面下烦扰其他人的理由，但是魂器的事又不能告诉别人，无论是因为邓布利多的要求，还是因为你不想把更多人牵涉进风险中。”

哈利勉强地笑了一下：“猜得不错。”

“不用这样。”德拉科说，“即使只是小天狼星的遗物，他们也会愿意帮你找的。每个人都会。”

“你也会？”

“我甚至在帮你修理麻瓜雨伞。如果你现在把我爸爸从箱子里拿出来，只要三秒钟他就会气得晕过去。”

哈利忍不住笑了一声——他自己都有点吃惊在这种情势下他还能由衷地微笑，接着他从这个仍旧在和麻瓜雨伞搏斗的斯莱特林身边走开，拎着那个巨大的购物袋走向厨房：“你喜欢三明治里的奶酪多一点还是少一点？”

“多一点。”

大概在晚上十一点的时候，德拉科居然真的修好了那把雨伞，挂着那种久违的马尔福式得意笑容把他的成果放在哈利面前，让救世主先生非常地震惊。突然觉得有德拉科一起寻找魂器是件好事，即使在排除个人感情影响后。

个人感情。

哈利突然意识到现在只有他们两个：他和他的男朋友，两个人，在一间不会受到打扰的公寓里。只有一张床。

哈利发誓他没有想任何不合适的事，但是，罗恩曾经说过的话像是被施了重复咒那样顽固地在他大脑里不断播放：“你们只有一张床……我不信马尔福会那么高尚……”

不得不悲哀地承认，哈利·波特也不是一位高尚的巫师，他的思维不受控制地滑向那些火辣的神秘的令人好奇的事，洗澡时他紧张得差点在淋浴间里摔倒，出来的时候整个人都被水蒸气熏得晕乎乎的。

“波特，如果你再有五分钟不出来，我就会因为担心你被格林迪洛水怪拖进下水道撞开门救你。”

哈利涨红着脸冲到床边，不太好地发现他们只有一条被子。当然，对七月的天气来说这个足够了，但是。只有一条被子。

德拉科去洗漱的时候，哈利用这条被子蒙着头，（过分）规整地躺在床铺的左半边。他以为他会被那些不合适的念头弄得心神不定，然而只躺了五分钟他就感到了困倦。

一些美妙的画面在哈利头脑中闪动：他无比顺利地找到了斯莱特林的挂坠盒，赫奇帕奇的金杯，还有拉文克劳的遗物……那条蛇也死了，伏地魔难以置信地吼叫着，像风化的岩石那样消失了……所有人都高兴地围着哈利庆祝，罗恩，赫敏，邓布利多，还有小天狼星……哈利突然意识到这只是一个梦。他从这个美好的梦中醒来，迷迷糊糊地感觉到德拉科无声地坐在他身边，用很轻的力道握着哈利的右手……哈利又沉进梦里了，这次他梦见了詹姆和莉莉，微笑着，轮流亲吻他的额头……

有什么温暖柔软的东西落在他右手的手背上，像一片羽毛。


	40. Chapter 40

哈利很快适应了和他的男朋友分享同一张床。单纯地分享。

很大可能是因为那个斯莱特林的睡眠时间少得过分，大部分夜晚，哈利入睡时德拉科还在研究那堆复杂冗长的治疗咒语，而等他睁开眼睛，对方又已经坐在餐桌边往牛奶里加麦片了。当然，也有某几天，哈利过早地醒来，就会发现自己被德拉科用力地抱着，清晨浅色的阳光穿过百叶窗的缝隙洒在他们身上，让哈利恍惚地以为他正在一个半透明的梦里。

伦敦的麻瓜公寓不适合猫头鹰造访，因此哈利失去了阅读《预言家日报》的途径（尽管现在这份报纸已经充满了谎言），麻瓜新闻成为了唯一的信息来源，哈利尝试着从那些意外事故的报导中推断食死徒的活动情况。

除此之外，他们的大部分时间都花费在交流信息上。德拉科简单讲述了那个守望誓约的事，以及黑魔王曾经交给马尔福的任务，并且坦陈他对芬里尔·格雷伯克使用了夺魂咒。

“我只能那么做。”德拉科看着哈利，“因为那头狮面龙尾羊的失利，黑魔王惩罚了格雷伯克。那个狼人认为是我爸爸挑唆了黑魔王，从那之后一直试图找出我们的错处。”

哈利有一点吃惊：“你一下就成功了？我一直觉得那个很难。”

德拉科用嘲讽的语气说：“那个咒语没什么难的。难的是克服夺取其他灵魂的感觉……说实话，不太好受。”

哈利思索了一下：“如果是万不得已，我想我也会那么做。”

德拉科假笑了一下：“谢谢圣人波特的安慰。我们都知道你不会，你不是那种能随随便便使用不可饶恕咒的人。”

哈利皱着眉头说：“相信我，我真的会。我曾经试过对贝拉特里克斯用钻心咒。”

“成功了吗？”

“……没有。”

德拉科露出一个“果然如此”的表情：“我说了，你不是那种人。”

哈利回敬他：“别说得像是你不在意那些一样。我们都知道你在布巴吉教授那件事上有多犹豫，我敢说就算没有我，你也下不了手杀死她。”

德拉科静静地说：“很可惜，我会。”

“随你怎么说。”哈利趴在床上，从枕头底下取出他的笔记本，昨晚睡前他在上面凭印象画出了那个丢失的挂坠盒，“谈谈魂器？”

“我确实能感觉到黑魔王越来越不正常。但是完全想不到是因为他分裂了自己的灵魂。”

“伏地魔暂时还不知道我们在寻找他的魂器，并且已经销毁了其中两个。我们最好在他发现之前完成这件事，不然他肯定会把剩下的魂器严密保护起来，那样的话事情就会变得很难。”

“假定纳吉尼和赫奇帕奇的金杯都是魂器，那么还差一个。”德拉科散漫地倚在窗边，“拉文克劳的遗物，我从没听说过有这个东西。你们的万事通小姐也不知道？”

“赫敏查过校史，但是里面没提到这个。”哈利翻了个身，把那本笔记本举到眼前，“不管它是什么，伏地魔都会把它藏在有重要意义的地方。伍氏孤儿院，霍格沃茨，博金-博克，阿尔巴尼亚森林，赌一个吧，马尔福先生。”

“排除孤儿院。我敢说黑魔王一辈子都不想再看到那个地方。”

哈利点了点头：“我猜霍格沃茨。”

“为什么？”

“感觉。”

“但是，邓布利多肯定比我们更早检查过整个学校。”

哈利没法不承认这一点。他的目光犹豫地徘徊在另外两个地点上：“博金-博克不够安全，就算是我也不会把重要的地方藏在那里。阿尔巴尼亚森林……似乎又跟伏地魔追求的庄重感不太符合……”

“你还是想说霍格沃茨？”

哈利摸了一下鼻子，默认了。

德拉科看起来还是很不赞同他：“要说存放东西的话，古灵阁和霍格沃茨一样安全。如果我爸爸没把那个日记本取出来，它现在肯定还是被存放在那里。”

哈利猛地从床上坐起来：“会不会有别人也从黑魔王那里获得了什么，只是不知道那是重要的魂器！”

德拉科摇了摇头：“我没有听说过相关的事。”

哈利的目光瞥向墙角的大箱子：“要不，拿出来，问一问？”

这一天以画像中的卢修斯大发雷霆告终：这位父亲难以忍受他的儿子把睡衣分享给哈利·波特。分享的意思是，德拉科很不像话地穿着定制的丝质睡衣和粗糙的麻瓜牛仔裤，因为配套的睡裤被波特穿走了。至于魂器，一无所获。

晚上，哈利抱着被子躺在属于他的那边，一边抵御着睡意，一边不放弃地思考魂器究竟会不会在霍格沃茨。里德尔曾经回霍格沃茨求职，但是被邓布利多拒绝了……那时候他已经制作了魂器吗？还是他是去盗取学校创始人的遗物的？但德拉科说的也有道理，邓布利多不可能想不到这一点，他们的校长肯定已经仔细地检查过学校了……

床的另一端沉了一下，哈利意识到是德拉科来到了他身边。第一次在清醒的时候等到德拉科，哈利决定闭着眼睛假装自己睡着了，免得德拉科再次投向他的魔咒书（哈利已经断定这家伙是在回避某些事）。

一时间，黑暗中只剩他们两个的呼吸声，像海浪和风一样交织着，视觉的消失让哈利感到他的皮肤格外灵敏起来，似乎每一寸都能感受到来自另一个少年的注视。

那些不合适的想法又回来了。哈利无法控制地想，德拉科在回避的是这个吗？他为什么要回避呢，难道是因为哈利还不是个成年巫师吗？

那种羽毛一样轻柔的感觉再次落在哈利右手的手背上，滚烫的，令人心痒的，像一条细小的鱼那样在哈利手背上轻轻地游动。哈利没法不去追寻那条小鱼的轨迹，在他发烫的皮肤上——

夜晚的风撞上百叶窗。哈利突然发现德拉科在描摹的是什么：他右手手背上的那个疤痕。乌姆里奇那支见鬼的羽毛笔在他手背上刻下的那个疤痕。

“波特。”德拉科的动作停止了，保持着原来的姿势，用很低的声音叫了他一声。

哈利意识到他忘记了伪装自己的呼吸。好吧，被发现醒着也不算什么大事，哈利睁开眼睛，在德拉科要退开前抓住了这个斯莱特林的手腕，用充满倦意的声音说：“不是来睡觉的吗？”

德拉科轻轻挣开他：“波特……”

他的男朋友似乎有什么话要说。哈利不得不晃了晃脑袋，帮助自己清醒过来。  
百叶窗晃动着，哈利看见德拉科像一尊雕像那样坐在月光里，沉默的视线长久地停在哈利手背上。

哈利撑着身体坐起来，试图用轻松的语气打破沉默：“怎么，后悔那时候把我交给乌姆里奇了？”

德拉科再次把温热的手指覆盖在那些疤痕上，用严肃的语气说：“我很后悔。”

哈利愣了一下，隐约预感到他想要说什么。德拉科似乎比任何时候都要认真。  
模糊的月光中，德拉科缓慢地说：“我为很多事后悔。为我的愚蠢，懦弱，恶毒，和刻薄。但我知道我伤害你的不止是这些，我的思想，我的家庭，我对待你朋友的方式……你都不能接受。”

“德拉科。”哈利叫他的名字，“我不认为……不认为你还是那样。我承认我们还会有分歧，尤其在有关麻瓜的事情上，我也没想过能让你把这些彻底改掉——我们都知道这不太可能——但是这也不是什么致命的问题，你看，你现在甚至能在购物的时候求助麻瓜……说实话我没完全没想到。我很高兴。”

德拉科说：“那只是我在假装。我说过会告诉你原因：去年，就在那座桥附近，我遇到了一对年老的麻瓜夫妇，那位夫人把我当成了她早逝的儿子……他们的眼神看起来和我爸爸妈妈没什么区别。他们是麻瓜。他们准备去桥上散步，后来的事你应该在报纸上看到了。”

哈利愣了一下：“那个时候你在场？”

“我看着他们抱在一起沉没。”

“德拉科……”

德拉科调整着呼吸，让话题回到原地：“我在假装。每次和麻瓜打交道的时候，我都会想起那对夫妇，然后我就能假装我面对的也是‘好的’麻瓜，这样能减少一些麻烦。但事实上我根本没把他们当成和巫师平等的人。”

“这不是假装，德拉科。”哈利靠近他，咕哝着说，“我了解你，你做不到假装好人的，倒是可以在找人交朋友的时候把自己表现成一个混蛋。”

“确实混蛋。”德拉科评价过去的自己，“那个混蛋完全没想过他会这样爱你。”

爱。哈利没想到德拉科会突然这样说，他感到一股热气迅速地升上脸颊，心脏像是马上要撞断胸骨冲出来那样用力地跳动着，必须获得一个拥抱才能让它安分下去。

德拉科继续说下去：“其实我也不知道我是从哪一天开始爱你，我意识到的时候再思考这个已经没有意义。我承认我害怕这种感情，我试过摆脱它，扼杀它，但是你已经看到，我完全地失败了。波特，你是赢家，我爱你。”

哈利期待地看着他。现在赢家波特可以获得那个拥抱了吗？

然而，接下去，德拉科反而从哈利身边退开了，那种这段时间偶尔会从他眼中流露的晦涩终于像潮水一样涌出，完全地笼罩了这个斯莱特林。晦涩的气息笼罩住这个斯莱特林，他嘶哑地说：“我知道这几天的生活不属于我，但我仍然妄想着能把它尽可能地延续下去，多一天也好。这种自私让我迟迟不肯坦白我的愧疚和后悔，因为说出来就会失去你。”

哈利雀跃的心跳被冻住了：“你想说什么？”

“我想说……谢谢。”德拉科似乎站得更远了，“我已经没事了，你不用继续勉强自己和我亲密。”

哈利忍不住叫出来：“我？勉强？！”

德拉科挣扎地看着他：“我清楚你是想拯救我，同情，或者是我爱你这件事让你觉得不能无动于衷……我承认，刚刚失去我爸爸的时候，我确实很需要你，不过现在真的没事了。”

“同情。”哈利生硬地重复了一遍，“你认为我对你只是同情？”

德拉科看向哈利手背上那些伤疤：“难道你会爱一个伤害你的混蛋吗？”

哈利愠怒地问：“所以你觉得我为什么吻你？”

德拉科闭上眼睛：“显然，圣人波特想要牺牲他自己来拯救一个濒临崩溃的食死徒。但是这不值得。我不值得。”

哈利直接把他手里的笔记本砸在了这个斯莱特林胸口。

*

公寓中的气氛因为那场谈话变得十分古怪。

他们仍旧在一起分析伏地魔有可能把魂器藏在什么地方，一起吃早餐，一起整理厨房和书柜（不能使用魔法增加了他们的负担），但是不再分享同一张床。  
德拉科默不作声地用衣物在餐桌旁边给自己搭建了一个临时床位，哈利对此感到恼怒和无力。

他不知道该怎么样才能证明他的感情是真的，也有点生气德拉科固执地用那一套歪理来曲解他的真心。他承认，最最开始他确实有一点内疚和同情，但是没有人会因为这么一点同情就去吻一个他根本不爱的人！哈利难以理解事情为什么会变成这样：明明他们都爱对方，明明一切都可以往很好的方向发展，为什么德拉科就是不愿意相信呢？

当然，哈利也试过一些傻瓜的解决方式，比如在晚安时间直接躺进餐桌边的那个马尔福巢穴，只要德拉科来驱赶他，哈利就可以再跟他谈谈他们两个之间的关系。然而，直到哈利抱着枕头睡着，都没有等到德拉科的任何异议，只是在醒来时发现自己又回到了床上，大概是在睡熟后被运回来的。

用餐时间变得越来越沉闷，哈利没滋味地用勺子挖着土豆泥，盯着餐盘边缘的半颗西兰花出神。今天的麻瓜新闻非常和平，几个孩子兴高采烈地讲述着气球庆典。圣保罗大教堂的圣歌从窗外传来，似乎是有一个唱诗班正在练习，同一段乐曲被断断续续地重复着：“世界的光明被黑暗屠戮，直到荣耀之日重新迸发，主从坟墓中再次站起……”

突然，一阵刺痛袭击了哈利的额头，像是有人把烧红的烙铁按在上面，带有灼烧感的疼痛越来越剧烈……哈利已经有很久没有感受到这种疼痛了，手指下意识地攥紧了勺柄，试图通过这样来克制住因为这种不适造成的颤抖，但是德拉科还是发现了，哈利感到他的肩膀被很轻地碰了一下——

西兰花和餐盘从视野中消失了，哈利突然感到他在快速飞行，从高空掠过一座座村庄，准确地向着某个目的地……他感觉到震怒和惊惧……不是属于哈利自己的，他知道这种情绪属于谁……他看到目的地了，那是一个荒芜的花园，穿过枯树是一幢陈旧腐朽的房屋……

“哈利，你怎么了？”

哈利困难地点头，示意自己还好。一个熟悉的声音在他头脑中响起：“汤姆，又见面了。”

是邓布利多！他站在起居室中间，手里拿着一个空相框，转身看向哈利——不，他看的不是哈利，是……

“邓布利多，你竟然杀了她！”

“那又怎么样呢？”

“你输了，你输定了！”

窗外的圣歌和他脑子里的声音混合在一起：“生命中不再有罪责，亦不再害怕死亡……”

伤疤的疼痛更加激烈，哈利恍惚地看见邓布利多脚下卧着一个一动不动的女人……蔓延在地板上的也不是污迹，是暗红色的血……那个空相框掉在地上，邓布利多对着他举起了魔杖……

“哈利！”

额头的疼痛停止了，那一边的声音和图像都不见了，温暖缓慢地重新包裹住哈利的身体，他在停止颤抖的时候意识到德拉科正紧张地抱着他。

哈利低声说：“伏地魔找到了邓布利多。”

教堂的圣歌再次回到开头：“主的躯体埋葬于此——”


	41. Chapter 41

“布莱克老宅的赤胆忠心咒还没失效，可以推论邓布利多没事。”

“但是伏地魔肯定已经发现他现在很虚弱。”哈利按着额头，回忆着他在那阵刺痛中看到的画面：邓布利多眼窝下带着深深的阴影，面无表情地站在一个女人的尸体边，手中拿着一个空相框……

他们在什么地方？那个女人是怎么回事？是伏地魔找到了邓布利多，还是邓布利多让他找到自己？哈利没有任何头绪。一方面，他恼怒那些该死的踪丝让他不得不和凤凰社切断联络，另一方面他又担心邓布利多是不是再次选择了隐瞒——既然他已经接过了寻找魂器的任务，为什么不能再多知道一点呢？

德拉科挪开书柜上层的麻瓜畅销小说，从后面的魔法空间里取出一瓶魔药，强硬地塞到哈利手里：“你的脸色太差了，波特。别再用这种危险的方式接触黑魔王的思维，如果你真的想要知道他在做什么——”

“你就会为我回那边去？”

德拉科静静地说：“把魔药喝了。”

哈利保持着瞪视他的姿势，一口气喝光那瓶气味古怪的魔药，把空瓶子重重搁置在桌面上：“你别想就这么跑掉，马尔福。”

“我不会跑。”

——但你还是在逃避。哈利作了一个深呼吸，知道现在不是讨论私人问题的时间：“我们必须提醒其他人，现在伏地魔很可能已经认为邓布利多不再构成威胁，也就是说他们没必要再维持表面的和平了。很可能下一分钟就有人被公开杀害。”

“我可以去其他区域给卢平发一个守护神消息。”德拉科摘下挂在门边的帽子，“但是你必须承诺无论如何都不能离开这个房子。离你的17岁生日还有一周，你才是处境最危险的那个人。”

哈利没法直接地答应他。虽然，他明白德拉科说得对，贸然行动有可能会更快地把他们暴露给伏地魔，但是假如德拉科在门外受到攻击，哈利根本不认为他可以做到留在房间里不出去。他的手脱离了还在思考中的大脑，抓住了德拉科。

“波特？”

“你……”

要对他说什么？不要走？可是提出需要把警示传递给其他人的是哈利。私念和理智在哈利身体中碰撞，他知道他必须提醒凤凰社，但是又无比地不情愿让德拉科去冒险。他们之间甚至还没把话说清楚。假如这个斯莱特林有学习过摄魂取念，那么他很轻易就能从哈利的双眼中读出，他们的救世之星根本不是什么无私的圣人——不过，很快哈利就不必想这些了，因为室内的气温突然不正常地降低了。

天色变得格外阴沉，细小的冰霜违背自然季节顺着窗缝出现，在玻璃上冻结出诡异的冰纹，风中的气息变得悲伤而绝望，德拉科反射性地把哈利拉到身后，紧张地看向窗外：一个用黑色斗篷遮住全身的瘦高生物正漂浮在那里，枯枝一样的手从它破旧的衣袖中朝着他们伸出，像是要从房间中抓取点什么……

摄魂怪。

哈利屏住呼吸，竭力抵御着不适和寒冷，一边小心地拿起身边那把（藏了魔杖的）长柄伞，一边用力地握住德拉科同样冰冷的手，希望邓布利多留在这间公寓上的保护咒语能隐藏他们。

三秒钟的静止后，窗外那只摄魂怪收回手臂，继续向下滑走了。结冰的窗户恢复了正常，然而那种寒冷没有立刻散去，哈利甚至注意到窗外原本茂盛的树枝在刚才短时间的侵袭中衰败了。

德拉科低声说：“它没有发现。”

哈利握紧了长柄伞：“难道食死徒知道了我们在这里？”

“不可能，除了我们，这间公寓的位置只有邓布利多知道，就连我妈妈都不清楚怎么到达这里。”

哈利把头探出窗外，发现那只摄魂怪又停驻在楼下的另一扇窗前，做出跟刚才一模一样的姿势……住在那个房间里的麻瓜因为突然的寒冷重重关上了窗，摄魂怪晃动着，又选择了一扇新的窗……

“它在找人。”哈利肯定地说，“无论问题出在哪里，现在食死徒已经盯上了这幢公寓。”

德拉科脸色凝重，快速收起他的那个大箱子（这几天哈利把自己的东西也塞在里面），同时把隐形衣扔给哈利：“我还是认为黑魔王不可能知道你在这里，也许那个摄魂怪是来找我的。虽然我爸爸说已经销毁了有关这处房产的一切资料，但说不定有什么遗漏……我和我妈妈，还有贝拉特里克斯，自从那天晚上就没有再露面，即使黑魔标记在召唤我。黑魔王应该已经怀疑我们背叛了，就像逃跑的卡卡洛夫那样。”

“所以？”

“万一我被发现，你可以躲过去。”

“隐形衣做不到帮我抵御恶咒，而一旦我反击，他们就会知道我们还有一个人。”不过哈利还是把那件银色的斗篷披在了肩膀上，“你以为这是你的童话故事吗，一直躲在隐形衣里就能活下去。”

“只有躲在隐形衣里的老三才获得了胜利。”德拉科认真地说，“假如躲藏能让你安然无恙，我希望你不要那么勇敢，波特。”

哈利说：“我宁愿要复活石。”

德拉科从餐桌上拿起一块全麦面包放进哈利手中：“拿着你的复活石。”

哈利忍不住皱了一下脸：“这个真的很难吃。你为什么一定要坚持买这种？”

“这种最贵。”

离开那间被施加了多重保护咒语的公寓后，那种令人不适的阴冷变得更加明显，电梯里一个麻瓜抱怨着气温的变化，称赞德拉科明智地穿了西装外套。哈利披着隐形衣，站在德拉科身后的角落里，右手拿着雨伞魔杖，左手拿着全麦复活石，感到自己充满了勇气。

这位健谈的麻瓜为掩护他们做出了非常大的贡献：一个穿着水电工服装的高大男人站在管理处旁边，用阴枭的目光盯着来往的住户，德拉科通过玻璃反光看到他后，立刻改变了脸色，没有对哈利说一个单词就快步跑了起来，冲过管理处追上刚才在电梯中遇见的那个麻瓜，把手臂勾在他肩膀上，假装他们是一起的。

果然，那个水电工只看了这边一眼，就不再对一个已经被他仔细打量过的麻瓜（以及这个麻瓜迟到的朋友）提起注意，把目光重新集中在出口上，仔细审视着每一个从那里出现的住户。

最后一点侥幸的希望破灭了，现在哈利可以肯定他们的这个藏身处已经暴露。他在人行道上抬起头，看到两只摄魂怪正围着楼房外墙转动，最高层那扇曾经属于他们的窗户紧紧关着，哈利似乎能看到几天前的他和德拉科在窗帘后面笑着交谈……终于还是回不去了。

和那个麻瓜告别后，哈利跟在德拉科身后进入了街角处的玛莎商店，年轻的理货员立刻对德拉科露出一个可爱的笑容：“下午好。今天您的妻子又列了长得过分的采购单吗？”

德拉科僵硬了一下，干巴巴地说：“今天她让我自己选。”

非常好，看来马尔福先生这段时间的购物都是在这家商店完成的。所谓的“寻求了麻瓜的帮助”。哈利意味不明地用手指戳了一下这个斯莱特林的后背。

“刚才那个是多洛霍夫，我在黑魔王那里见过他，不过他对我应该不熟悉。他只跟我爸爸打交道。”货架前，德拉科装作在不同口味的巧克力之间犹豫，低声把他突然跑出来的原因告诉哈利。

“神秘事务司的那天晚上他好像也在。”哈利轻轻推开水果干巧克力，示意他不喜欢这个，“您妻子的购物单有那么长吗，马尔福先生？”

德拉科硬着头皮说：“那只是一种简便的说辞。”

哈利不置可否地点了点头：“简便。”

“好吧，我承认我有一点私心，但是你不用在意……”

哈利打断他：“你身上还有多少现金？”

“麻瓜货币吗？我不太确定准确的数额。”德拉科把钱包打开给他看。

“……我应该早点过问一下你的财务，避免你因为在收银台使用大额纸币引起食死徒注意。”哈利严肃地说，“这个数额足够雇佣一个麻瓜杀手干掉伏地魔了。”

“你是认真的，波特？”

“开玩笑的，麻瓜杀手的费用也许要更高一点。”

德拉科露出难以言喻的神情。

哈利说出他的想法：“我们去国王十字站附近找一家旅馆，当作临时落脚点。”

“你打算继续藏在麻瓜中间？”

“在弄明白情况前，是的。”哈利沉重地说，“我不想再因为我的贸然行动，导致任何人为了救我而牺牲。我已经付出过代价了。”

“波特，我很抱歉——”

“等等，你们不能这样！”那个年轻理货员的声音从入口附近传来，紧接着是货架被推倒的声音……阻碍视线的东西消失了，哈利和德拉科同时看见，打扮成水电工的多洛霍夫和另一个身材魁梧的食死徒正在向着这个方向走来——他们也被看到了。

不，准确地说，被看到的只有德拉科，哈利仍旧被隐形衣隐藏着……多洛霍夫阴枭的说：“我还以为是什么人呢，居然是小马尔福先生。你连卢修斯的尸体都不打算管了？”

他的同伴说：“他背叛了，安东尼。”

德拉科在这两个食死徒靠近的瞬间推开了哈利，快步向反方向跑去——立刻，一道咒语打在德拉科手臂上，切割出一道流着血的伤口，多洛霍夫嘲笑地说：“打得准一点，多尔芬！至少在把他交给主人的时候要看得出原来的样子。”

叫多尔芬的食死徒说：“主人会分辨的。”

但是他们的下一道咒语落空了，一种银白色的光辉出现在德拉科身上，帮助他抵御了一次近乎致命的刀砍咒——多洛霍夫忿忿地叫道：“是邓布利多的防护咒语！”

“邓布利多已经死了！”多尔芬无情地宣告，突然地闪现在德拉科身边，用魔杖对准这个背叛者的胸口，“只会逃跑的小崽子，连拔出魔杖都不敢，主人居然会允许你这种废物加入我们！”

德拉科不得不停在原地：“聚在一起折磨弱小的麻瓜，确实算不上什么勇气。”血从他右臂上的伤口涌出，顺着指尖滴落在地面。

多洛霍夫冷笑着说：“胆小鬼的借口。”

“让胆小鬼多流一点血？”

下一道咒语击中了德拉科的膝盖，迫使他踉跄着弯下腰……但他还是没有反抗，甚至没有举起魔杖。

“卢修斯的儿子该不会是个哑炮吧？”

“那可真是耻辱。小马尔福先生，说一说，贝拉特里克斯去了哪里？”

然而，在多尔芬的下一道恶咒发出前，另一道咒语更快地击中了他魁梧的身体：“昏昏倒地！”

多洛霍夫惊讶地转过头，看到一个椭圆形的棕褐色物体凭空从半空中出现，像一颗游走球那样冲向他的胸口：“这是什么——”

“霹雳爆炸！”一个少年紧跟着那枚椭圆形的东西出现了：圆形眼镜，绿眼睛，黑色的短发——哈利·波特！

多洛霍夫顾不上昏倒在地上的同伴，也顾不上胸前被炸出的伤口了：波特！和一个软弱的叛徒相比，抓到波特是多么大的功劳！

然而，还没来得及发出任何一道攻击咒语，他就感到一根魔杖抵住了自己的后背。德拉科·马尔福的魔杖。

“一忘皆空。”

哈利冲过来，几乎是对着德拉科大吼：“你为什么不反击，他们真的会杀了你！”

德拉科铁青着脸说：“波特，你不该使用魔法！”

哈利用力抓着这个斯莱特林：“这就是你的原因？！你担心在我身边使用魔法，会牵动那些该死的踪丝！”

异常的阴冷再次出现在四周——摄魂怪接近了——多尔芬已经有了苏醒的迹象，德拉科试图把哈利塞回隐形衣下面：“藏起来，他们可能有其他同伙。不，黑魔王可能很快就会发现你在这里，我们要想个办法掩饰痕迹——”

一个波特撞在他胸口：“一味躲藏没有意义。”

啪。

他们在摄魂怪进入玛莎商店的瞬间幻影移形了。


	42. Chapter 42

移动开始的瞬间，一切都在扭曲收缩，就像全世界都在向他们挤压，哈利和德拉科不得不用力抱住对方避免被分开……这种拥抱抵消了幻影移形造成的不适，直到他们两个稳定地在一棵小树边站直身体，还是没有任何一个有松开手臂的意思。

一个久违的拥抱。心跳的距离过于接近。

“我没有幻影显形执照，魔法交通司会给我罚单吗？”不，哈利·波特，你在说些什么没意义的话？

然而德拉科认真地回答了他：“只要你不出事故，魔法交通司不会费心检查这种小违规。但是黑魔王很可能会。”

“恭喜魔法交通司迎来一位没有鼻子的新司长。”

“我们需要在被再次找到前转移。”尽管这样说，但德拉科的手臂仍然牢固地环在哈利身上，完全没有松开这个拥抱的迹象，“这是哪里？”

哈利告诉他：“木兰花新月街，我临时只能清楚地想起这个地点。三年级的时候，我在这里遇到过小天狼星，但我不知道那就是他。我把他当成了一条普通的狗。”

“波特。”德拉科轻轻抚摸他的后背。

“我告诉你这些只是想跟你分享我的经历，不是想让你觉得我悲惨极了然后小心翼翼地安慰我。”哈利的视线越过树丛和篱笆，看向民居和车库间那条黑魆魆的小道，“那时候小天狼星就在那个位置，虽然他的体型比一般狗大很多，但是非常地瘦。他肯定很辛苦才找到我，当时他刚刚从阿兹卡班逃出来。”

德拉科把哈利更紧地拉向自己，和他一起侧过头看向那条小道，仿佛也看见一个体型偏大的影子从那团黑暗中向他们走来——不，不是“仿佛”，真的有一个大个子从那个角落里跳了出来！

德拉科迅速地放开哈利，沉着脸举起魔杖：“谁！”

“哈利！是我！”一个高壮的麻瓜男孩惊慌地举起双手，“刚才我什么都没看见！别让你男朋友对我念咒语！”

很好，达力·德思礼看见他和德拉科像连体动物一样黏糊糊地抱在一起了。

哈利冷静地说：“他只是想给你一个遗忘咒，唯一的效果就是让你不能到处嚷嚷‘怪胎哈利变成了怪胎同性恋’。”

“等等，等等！”达力再次大叫，“等我说完再念咒语——你不能回家，哈利，那些人在家里等着抓你！”

哈利惊讶地睁大了眼睛，有好几秒钟不知道该不该把达力的话理解成他以为的那个意思。德拉科皱着眉头，代替他问出了问题：“那些人？”

“那些和你们一样奇怪的人——不，不是指同性恋！”达力快速补充，“他们也穿奇怪的衣服，用小木棍变戏法——我是说，魔法。他们前段时间就到家里了，给爸爸妈妈看了你的通缉令，说要留在这里保护我们一家。但我知道，那些人只是为了抓住你。”

“通缉令？”

“他们说你杀了人。”达力嘟囔着，“这根本不可能，你救过我。如果——我是说如果，你伤害了谁，那肯定也有特殊原因。”

现在哈利完全地愣住了，简直有冲动过去检查一下这个达力是不是什么人喝了复方汤剂假扮的。还有德拉科，那个家伙居然拿腔拿调地对达力说：“就算全世界都沾染邪恶，哈利·波特也会是最后一个心怀光明的人。很高兴你认为那个所谓的通缉令是捏造的，这说明你尚且保留分辨是非的能力。但是，我仍然要强调，波特不会伤害任何人，他所做的一切都是在……拯救我们。”

哈利的脸颊因为尴尬和羞耻涨得通红：“够了！别继续说了！”

德拉科庄重地宣布：“不行，他们必须知道你在做多伟大的事！”

哈利瞪着德拉科，压着声音说：“达力会以为你是一个话剧演员！”

然而，达力竟然露出了钦佩的表情，结结巴巴地问：“哈利，你，你是在对付那个吗？”他做了一个手势：“上次那种看不见的怪物！他们说它会吃掉人的灵魂，太可怕了！”

“不止那个。”哈利用力扯着德拉科的衣服警告这个斯莱特林别再说什么奇怪的话，“达力，家里的情况怎么样，你们安全吗？”

“我不知道。”达力沮丧地说，“现在有两个邮递员轮流住在你房间里，还有一个头发油乎乎的男人，隔几天就会来看看。他们吃奇怪的食物，整天使用魔法，就为了看我妈妈害怕得尖叫。所以我不喜欢回家。”

“邮递员？”

“他们穿着邮递员的制服，然后坚持说自己是警察。”

德拉科危险地对哈利说：“想想你自己的处境，波特！”

“我知道，现在我回去只会让他们更危险。”哈利犹豫地对达力说，“D哥，如果你们再碰到那个头发很油的男人，可以告诉他，你们一家想出去旅行。他会答应的。”

“但是……”

哈利正想向他解释，伏地魔不可能懂得血缘保护的真正含义，斯内普能做到放德思礼一家离开——然而，他的余光忽然捕捉到有什么东西掠过夜空，在堆积的云层下面，非常像是几个骑着扫帚的巫师——

“D哥，立刻回家！”哈利用力推开达力，但是空中的那些人已经降下来了，足足有八个，全部穿着食死徒的斗篷，用兜帽遮着脸。

哈利举起他的雨伞魔杖：“障碍重重！”

像是有一道透明的屏障暂时阻挡了这些食死徒的动作，与此同时，磅礴的银色光芒从德拉科魔杖中涌出，变成一条巨大的鲸鱼迅速升上天空，隐没在云层中。

“是他们！”一道绿光从领头的食死徒魔杖中射出：障碍咒的效果消失了，哈利敏捷地躲过这次攻击，迅速念了一个放大咒——

悬挂在头顶的路灯猛然变得有五六倍大，脆弱的支架呻吟着断裂了，食死徒的队伍被这场意外分裂，开始从不同方向开始进攻：一个完美的包围圈，他们肯定是这样以为的，但事实上他们也分散了。

“障碍重重！”

“霹雳爆炸！”

“波特！”

咒语的闪光来回飞舞着，哈利及时地躲过一道杀戮咒，后背和德拉科靠在了一起，尽可能地相互保护着……已经有四个食死徒倒下了，哈利不确定是他们谁的战功，但是第二批食死徒再次赶到了，他们没有立刻离开扫帚，而是在半空盘旋着，时不时向哈利发出攻击，一个高大的男人大叫着：“要在主人来之前抓住他们！”

——伏地魔会来。

“神锋无影。”这是哈利第二次在对战中使用这个咒语，最旁边的那个食死徒惨叫着倒了下去，他拿着魔杖的手臂像一个被拆开的玩具部件那样飞了出去，隔了几秒才有血从伤口喷出来……

哈利愣了一下，逼迫自己不再去看那一幕：“昏昏倒地！”

那个食死徒跳开了，一道火焰从他的魔杖中飞出，但是没等它靠近哈利，一个小瓶和这道火在半空中碰撞，砰地炸裂开，某种淡紫色的雾气弥漫开。

“什么……”哈利感到他的视力突然地消失了，同时有一个温热的东西贴在了他嘴唇上——某种苦涩的液体被推进了哈利的喉咙。德拉科。德拉科。

一秒钟，德拉科就从哈利嘴唇上离开了，简单地解释：“致盲药剂，能持续半分钟。”

哈利的视力已经恢复，不用问也知道德拉科喂给他的那种液体是什么。非常好，视力的失去让他们把空中的所有敌人都拉到了地面，德拉科对他喊叫：“你不能回避使用会造成严重伤害的咒语，波特！”

“我知道——”突然地，哈利的伤疤再次开始刺痛。愤怒，强烈的愤怒，惨叫比画面更快传递到哈利头脑中……

“波特！”德拉科撑住哈利的身体，“盔甲护身！”

“不要紧。”哈利按着自己的额头压抑住痛苦，几乎有两幅画面在他面前重叠：攻击他们的食死徒，还有，把额头抵着地面惨叫的伏地魔！

那张开裂的、爬行动物一样的嘴里愤怒地吐出一个名字：“邓布利多！”

哈利的大腿被割伤了，还有脸颊，德拉科手臂上的伤口也开始重新流血——伏地魔再次开始飞行，哈利看到山谷，河流，海洋——

“神锋无影！”

“波特！”

哈利知道伏地魔要去哪里了：他认识这个地方，那个岩洞，伏地魔坐上了那条小船……

“德拉科，想想你爸爸，把波特交给我们！”

月亮完全地被阴云遮盖了，绝望的寒冷从天空笼罩下来，哈利感到他的头颅像是要炸开一样地疼痛。

“呼神护卫！”

跳跃的牡鹿顶开了摄魂怪，哈利看到那个满满的石盆出现在眼前，原封不动——伏地魔的愤怒平息了，他感到满意——更多的食死徒，哈利最清晰的触感是从背上传来的德拉科的体温，他们都还活着，一定要活着——

伏地魔自言自语地说：“邓布利多不可能知道。只是一个巧合。”

“哈利！”

忽然，那条银色的鲸鱼从空中降落，庞大的身躯挤开了所有摄魂怪，把这个混乱的区域变得无比温暖……更多的人跟在鲸鱼身后降落了，不，这次不是敌人，哈利看到卢平，看到唐克斯，看到穆迪，甚至还有罗恩——

他们的战友来了。


	43. Chapter 43

巨响，尖叫，飞舞的奇异光束，哈利还从未在这个他度过了童年的街区看到这样“不正常”的景象……被惊醒的邻居从窗户里小心地观望，哈利无比焦急地盼望他们最好一个都不要从房子里出来……似乎有人给麻瓜警察打电话了，之前在巴斯发生的食死徒袭击也和今晚类似吗？

唐克斯把几乎站不稳的哈利拉到夜骐背上，带着他第一个从混战的人群中起飞。

“等等，”哈利忍受着伤疤的灼痛和快要让他的颅骨崩裂的不适，“其他人——”

“我们先走，”唐克斯按着哈利，“他们会从别的路线跟我们会合。”

“不，不能让他们为我拖延时间，”哈利的视野晃动着，“伏地魔很快就会过来……”

然而夜骐已经起飞了，阴冷的夜风中哈利才意识到他的全身都在疼痛，而不仅仅是额头的那个伤疤……街道和房屋都在缩小，魔咒的闪光让这片街区变得像一个玩具镇……哈利看到穆迪反手击飞了一个瘦高的食死徒，罗恩高高举着魔杖，乔治和弗雷德似乎把这当成了一场赌命的追逐游戏……还有德拉科，那个金发巫师的右臂已经几乎抬不起来了，他在混乱中仰起头，用浅色的眼睛看向哈利——

哈利猛然坐起来：“德拉科！”

“你醒了？”一个女人轻轻地说，“伤口的问题不大，但是流了很多血。已经给你喝过魔药，不过后续还是需要一些专业的治疗咒语……”

哈利的大脑一瞬间变得完全空白——但这丝毫不妨碍他反射性地去取魔杖——贝拉特里克斯坐在他身边，正把一只柔软的手放在他额头上——魔杖！他的魔杖在哪里！

“他还好吗？德拉科还好吗？”纳西莎·马尔福就在这时冲了进来，急切地看向哈利，瘦削的身体不能自控地颤抖着。

哈利警惕地说：“德拉科不可能再跟你们回食死徒那边去，我不会让你们用我威胁他的。”

他的态度让一种迷惑出现在两个女人脸上，接着纳西莎领会到这里面发生了什么误会——她告诉哈利：“噢，这是安多米达，我的另一个姐姐。不过我想，也许告诉你她是唐克斯夫人更加能让你安心。”

“唐克斯夫人？”确实，冷静下来就能很轻松地发现，这位女士的外貌要柔和许多，头发的颜色也更浅。哈利结结巴巴地说：“对、对不起，我以为……”

纳西莎再次打断看他：“德拉科怎么样了？我知道你们一直在一起。”马尔福夫人在哈利印象中留下的那种高傲冷漠完全地不见了，蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着忧虑和不安。就像一位平常的母亲。

哈利突然地感到难以面对她的问题：“我不知道……”

因为来自伏地魔的干扰，哈利对那场混战后半段的记忆支离破碎，他只能感觉到德拉科一直在他身边，他们相互支撑着——可是守望誓约的束缚还在，德拉科会不会已经因为他受了什么严重的伤害？（哈利不得不反复强迫自己把霍格莫德那片鲜红的雪地从脑海中驱逐出去，否则他很可能颤抖得比马尔福夫人更厉害。）

唐克斯夫人轻轻拍了拍纳西莎的肩膀：“西茜，不用担心，一收到德拉科的守护神消息，大家就都赶去了。”

纳西莎立刻抓住了她姐姐的手，几乎是抽泣地说：“可是——你为什么会允许她去呢？你明明也这样担心！”

唐克斯夫人低声说：“但这是朵拉自己的选择。她想成为一个傲罗，她也确实很出色……”

哈利终于弄明白了：“尼法朵拉·唐克斯！”

唐克斯夫人对他点头：“朵拉带你回来之后就又去接应别人了。我们的房子都施加了防护咒语，食死徒不可能接近，你不用担心。”

哈利惊讶地来回看着她和纳西莎……那个晚上他一个人盯着布莱克家族挂毯，几乎把它完全背了下来——确实在纳西莎和贝拉特里克斯之间还有一个被烫掉的名字，小天狼星似乎说过这是他最喜欢的堂姐，因为嫁给了一个麻种巫师被除名——可是他从来没想过那就是唐克斯的妈妈！

突然，沉重的坠落声从屋外传来，像是有一头大象摔在了他们的花园里，唐克斯夫人开门查看的同时，她的女儿正好架着受伤的卢平进来，罗恩跟在后面，对哈利露出一个大大的笑容，但他的脸颊上布满擦伤……还有金斯莱，他生硬地通知所有人：“情况不好。魔法部看起来完全不准备掩饰他们已经被食死徒占领了。”

唐克斯嚷嚷着：“刚才竟然有一队傲罗来逮捕我们。傲罗！”

卢平有点费力地微笑了一下：“德力士中了夺魂咒，朵拉。”

哈利喃喃地说：“伏地魔认为邓布利多已经不能威胁他了。他从现在起肆无忌惮。”

罗恩担忧地问：“哈利，你为什么会知道？你是不是又——”

“我有数。”哈利不太想多谈那个伤疤带来的连接问题，“其他人呢？”

罗恩说：“大家都成功逃走了。”

哈利喉咙里像塞了一团棉花，让他接下来的话听起来含糊不清：“那——我是说——德拉科也没事吗？”他注意到马尔福夫人也和自己一样用紧张的目光盯着罗恩。

“哦，没事，穆迪带着他一起走的。”罗恩奇怪地说，“你为什么突然变得害羞了，哈利，我们早就知道你和马尔福的事，该不会这段时间你们——唔。”

哈利及时地捂住了罗恩的嘴，成功阻止了他的朋友说出任何胡话——他不会忘记罗恩对于他留宿在斯莱特林宿舍的夜晚做出了怎样的猜测——纳西莎·马尔福仍旧在紧张地看着他们。

——又有人在花园里降落了，这次是弗雷德和乔治，他们笑嘻嘻地，正互相用血在对方脸上画出滑稽的鬼脸，就好像那些正流着血的伤口完全不会疼一样。

一个有点肚腩的中年男人板着脸督促他们去唐克斯夫人那里喝止血魔药（哈利从他的表现推断这就是那位麻瓜出身的唐克斯先生，他之前应该一直在花园里），接着是海格，骑着一辆轻型摩托车，完好无损地降落在空地上，激动地抱怨着金斯莱没有及时通知他，导致他没能第一时间赶到。

哈利和每一个久违的朋友拥抱，但是目光始终无法控制地看向一片漆黑的夜空，焦急和恐惧随着时间的流逝在他的胸腔中生长，快要将他的心脏挤碎……

罗恩试图安慰他：“呃，穆迪是最厉害的，马尔福和他一起肯定没事。”

哈利胡乱地点头：“我知道。”

他不敢说出他真正的担心，就像那些可怕的事只要说出来就会变成现实；他看到纳西莎一脸惨白地扶着餐桌，这让他猜测自己的脸色肯定也非常难看——终于，一团银光从空中出现，一把损坏的飞天扫帚掉了下来，接着第二把降落了……哈利就像完全没受过伤那样第一个冲了出去，敏捷地跳过花园的矮篱笆，看到德拉科脸色苍白地把一动不动的穆迪从扫帚上转移到地面。

“白鲜！我需要更多白鲜，或者白鲜香精！”那个斯莱特林沙哑地嘶吼着，大量的血沾染在他的脸上和身上，让他看起来就像刚刚淋过一场血雨——毋庸置疑，只要看到穆迪腹部那道几乎能把他砍成两段的伤口，任何人都能推断出这场血雨的来源。

那只随身的大箱子被丢在一旁，半开着，哈利注意到他们之前储备的魔药已经全部用完了……德拉科颤抖地举着魔杖，一遍遍对着穆迪的伤口念治疗咒语……但是大量的血还是不断地从裂口处冲出来，隐约还能看到内脏在无力地蠕动……

“梅林！”

惊叫和跑动声顿时杂乱地在花园里响起，哈利半跪在地上，握住德拉科的手腕，感到一种茫然和执着被传递过来。

“白鲜。”唐克斯夫人取来了大量的药品，反复地覆盖住那道深深的伤口（因为很快会被血冲开），哈利和罗恩尝试着掰开穆迪的嘴，尽量地把魔药灌进去，而德拉科跪在泥土中，神经质地一遍遍重复着治疗咒语。他的手臂还在流血，然而他好像已经完全注意不到了，只有哈利能稍微分走一点他的注意力，但没有任何人能让他放弃挽救那道致命伤口的尝试。

终于，他们的努力取得了效果。血渐渐地止住了，那道可怕的伤口在咒语的督促下开始愈合……死亡的灰败从穆迪的脸上退去，他那只完好的眼球在眼皮下轻微地颤动着……魔杖从德拉科手中掉落，唐克斯夫人这才注意到他的状况：“梅林，这孩子自己也在流血！”

德拉科像是终于冷静下来了，慢慢地说：“没事，我没事。”他终于完全地把目光投向哈利：“我没事。”

哈利把捞起一把白鲜糊在他手臂的伤口上，感到自己的心跳也在慢慢平复。他艰难地问：“是他来了吗？”

德拉科用手指抹掉眼睑下的血迹，沉默地点了点头。

哈利靠近他，几乎拥抱住这个血淋淋的男人：“……我可以知道发生了什么吗？”

“黑魔王追上了我们，他想杀了我这个叛徒。”德拉科干涩地说，“穆迪——穆迪一直在保护我。”

“但是……”

“是的，黑魔王习惯用索命咒。”德拉科脸部的线条紧绷着，“后来斯内普也出现了，他抢在黑魔王之前对我念了咒语——我知道他对准的是我的手臂，我也有魔药可以应付这个，但是穆迪不清楚，他以为斯内普要杀我，他……他替我挡住了……”

他浅灰色的眼睛茫然地看着哈利：“我一直以为他们保护你是因为那个预言——可是我又有什么价值呢？”

哈利把温热的手指轻轻搭在他手背上：“德拉科。”

“我知道穆迪是怎么看待我的，一个邪恶的食死徒继承人。他应该把我从扫帚上丢下去，而不该拼命救我——”德拉科垂着头，凌乱的额发遮住了他的眼睛，“这才是你们凤凰社真正的奉献与牺牲吗，波特？”

哈利坚决地说：“你跟我们是一起的。”

“我做不到——”

“我身上的伤口一道都没有愈合，只是暂时用魔药控制了流血。”哈利说，“你会为我拿起魔杖的，即使你的右手还在流血。”

德拉科愣了一下，接着那张苍白的脸一点点被愤怒占满了：“波特！你为什么会让自己带着伤乱跑！”

哈利不自在地动了一下：“总比和你妈妈面对面坐在餐桌旁边祈祷好。”

“我妈妈？”德拉科真的拿起魔杖对准哈利腿上的伤口——温暖的光芒伴随着咒语一起没入创口。

哈利看向这个斯莱特林因为这次治疗而重新开始渗血的伤口，嘀咕着说：“奉献和牺牲。你做得到。”

刺耳的尖啸突然从四面八方响起，唐克斯先生面色凝重地跑过来，通知他们：“跟我去地窖躲起来，检查队来了。”


	44. Chapter 44

隶属于麻瓜管理委员会的检查队，有权对任何巫师家庭进行搜查，防止他们藏匿“危害巫师届安全的不良分子”。因为唐克斯先生的麻瓜血统，他们登门过不止一次，对此唐克斯夫人一概以“我丈夫早就离开了”作为回答。尽管，布莱克家族因为这场“不光彩”的婚姻驱逐了这个女儿，但在检查队眼中，她的血统仍然发挥着作用——至少保证了他们没有炸开房子找到这个地窖。

唐克斯先生努力让所有人都挤进安全区：这其实不太容易，因为光是把海格塞进来就占据了一半空间。穆迪还没有清醒，大家让他躺在唯一的软椅上，而其他人不得不像罐头里的沙丁鱼那样挤在一起，哈利被乔治和弗雷德理所当然地往德拉科那边推，险些被摁着坐在他身上——如果那个斯莱特林没有避开的话。

很好，哈利终于想起他们还处在尴尬的冷战中。从摄魂怪出现在公寓外起一直到他们抵达这里，哈利几乎已经忘了这件事，但显然德拉科还记得。

哈利叹了口气，有点提不起精神再考虑这个问题。（耶稣扛着大麦饼和鱼渡过加利利海的时候也会为私人感情烦恼吗？）罗恩用力擦着脸上沾到的污渍，小声问他：“怎么回事，你生日还没到呢，为什么突然和马尔福一起从伦敦跑出来了？”

哈利不禁回头看了一眼德拉科，那个斯莱特林正和他的母亲在离所有人最远的角落里交谈（但实际上也只在海格身后一点点）。巧合，或者是梅林的引领，德拉科也在这时侧过头看向他……视线接触的时候他们都有一点吃惊，加利利海的风暴平息了，哈利感到他流失的精力又一点点回到了身体里。

他告诉罗恩：“食死徒盯上了我们的公寓。我想是因为伏地——”

“别说那个名字！”

地窖中的所有人都停止了交谈，面面相觑，想找出是他们中的谁突然发表了这样的异议，直到那个声音再次说：“不能说那个名字！邓布利多没有教给你们这一点吗？”

——是画像！德拉科不知道什么时候把那副卢修斯的画像从箱子里取出来了，现在正被纳西莎双手抱在怀里！

哈利习惯性地反驳他：“邓布利多说，没有必要害怕一个名字。”

卢修斯瞪起眼睛，似乎酝酿了很多不好听的话——但纳西莎触摸画面的手指让他放弃了。（哈利惊讶于马尔福夫妇之间居然是有感情的而不是出于血统的互相选择。）最终老马尔福只是简单地说：“单纯一个名字当然不至于让人人都害怕，但是黑魔王会在那个名字上下咒语。”

“咒语？”

卢修斯忿忿地说：“当然有咒语！上一次他就是这么干的，那个该死的咒语会告诉黑魔王有谁没对他使用尊称，然后他就会把这些人一个一个找出来折磨到死。”

金斯莱的脸色变得非常糟糕，几乎同时，唐克斯夫人匆忙地打开地窖，对里面的所有人说：“情况不好。今天他们的检查过于仔细，肯定有什么原因让我们家被怀疑了。”

卢修斯高声说：“当然是因为你们这群人毫无顾忌地议论——”

“啊。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，看到纳西莎把她亲爱的丈夫直接塞回了箱子里，关上。

卢平谨慎地问：“真的有那种咒语吗，马尔福夫人？”

纳西莎说：“猜测……最初卡卡洛夫是这样猜测的。但是后来所有人都相信了。我是指拥有那个标记的人。”

海格嘟囔着：“我们可没有那个标记！”

金斯莱和卢平交换着眼神，哈利知道他们在犹豫什么：在这个时刻，要求还在对抗伏地魔的人改变称呼，无疑是对意志的一次打击，这意味着他们必须要顺从伏地魔，必须要和那些投效他的、畏惧他的人一样，小心翼翼地称呼他。假如卢修斯所说的那种咒语并不存在，这一切就太不值了。

但是。

哈利说：“我同意暂时用别的方式称呼那个人。”

卢平提醒他：“哈利，你不能信任——信任卢修斯。”

“我没有信任他，我只是认为确实有这个可能。”哈利说，“我们（这次他没有回头，但是后颈那片敏感的皮肤似乎能准确感觉到德拉科的视线停留在那里）在伦敦的时候，也是毫无理由地引起了食死徒的注意。伏——神秘人。神秘人事先并不知道公寓里的人是我，那两个攻击我们的食死徒直到拦住德拉科才知道我们的身份。肯定有别的途径帮助他们判断那幢公寓有问题。”

德拉科慢吞吞地补充：“我们曾经摆脱过追踪。确实，似乎就在谈论过黑魔王几分钟后，那两位老朋友再次找到了我们。”

短暂的沉默出现在地窖中，卢平似乎还是不太相信卢修斯居然说了一大串能帮助他们的真话。他们决定先转移，听听其他消息再判断：要知道，假如只要说了那个名字就会被注意到，那么今晚被像这样检查的绝对不止唐克斯家。

金斯莱取出一个金属烟盒，示意哈利他们都把手指放上去，乔治和弗雷德一左一右架起穆迪，占据了烟盒的左面，卢平和唐克斯则一起把手放在右面（哈利注意到卢平和唐克斯的手指亲密地交叠着，无名指上都多出了一枚朴素的银戒），哈利站在金斯莱对面，德拉科和罗恩一左一右夹着他，让哈利产生一种奇妙的感觉。

唐克斯夫妇、以及纳西莎，使用的是另一把门钥匙。他们要去的地方大概更加远离战斗、更加安全，因为纳西莎·马尔福犹豫着，向德拉科伸出手：“小龙，和妈妈一起。”

哈利的身体紧张地挺直了。当然，德拉科已经向他证明过自己不再是那个面对危机只会逃走的傻瓜了，可是哈利还是很怀疑，这个斯莱特林会不会为了逃避对哈利的感情选择就这样一走了之。

——他的担心是多余的。德拉科几乎没有思考就摇了摇头，举起右手，对纳西莎解释：“守望誓约。”

哈利简直要为这个完美的借口鼓掌了！

门钥匙启动的瞬间，就像无形的钩子在每个人的肚脐眼上发力，他们在虚空中旋转着，直到一个个跌落在坚硬的地面上。立刻，提着灯的韦斯莱先生跑了过来，一种如释重负的笑容出现在他脸上，但是就在弗雷德和乔治想过去给他们的父亲一个拥抱（或者恶作剧）的时候，他举起魔杖喝止了他们：“先站住，海格可以过去，其他人需要回答问题。”

“问题？”

韦斯莱先生严肃地说：“不久前，除了被赤胆忠心咒隐藏起的地点，所有凤凰社成员的落脚处都被搜查了。我们怀疑有人泄密，每个人都要回答问题，保证自己不是使用复方汤剂假冒的。”

海格嚷嚷着：“没有人泄密！是那个不能提的混蛋在他的名字上下了咒语！”

“咒语？”韦斯莱先生显然没考虑过这个可能性，但他还是坚持原来的监测程序，“你们两个七岁的时候——”

乔治和弗雷德异口同声地回答：“把小罗尼挂在窗户外面一整个下午！”

（罗恩痛苦地捂住了眼睛。）

“邓布利多上一次见面时对我们说了什么？”

“哈利是我们最宝贵的希望。相信他。”

“三年级的圣诞礼物？”

“连帽皮衣！妈妈连着两年给我那个了！”

“罗恩第一次邀请你来陋居的时候我们讨论了什么？”

“呃，电器和麻瓜邮局？”

……

所有人都过关了，只剩一个德拉科站在原地。哈利说：“我能担保他是真的，绝对。”

曾经被挂在窗户外面一整个下午的罗恩抗议：“但是每个人都回答了问题，白鼬也不能例外。”

韦斯莱先生非常为难：“让我想想能问小马尔福先生什么。也许卢平你来更合适，你做过他的老师，对他熟悉一点。”

罗恩插嘴说：“让哈利问。哈利能问出一百个只有真正的马尔福才回答得出的问题！”

（德拉科凶恶地瞪了罗恩一眼。）

哈利没有拒绝这个任务，甚至，立刻响应了它。他走到德拉科面前，想了一会儿，然后不负(罗恩)所望地问：“我留在你寝室的那几个晚上，你睡在什么地方？”

金斯莱失态地弄掉了手里的魔杖：“哈利！”

德拉科慢慢地回答他：“软椅。”

（罗恩失望地垂下了头。）

但是哈利接着问：“上个学期，神秘人给你的任务是什么？”

所有人的目光都汇聚过来。德拉科说：“他要我杀死布巴吉教授，打击邓布利多的声望，帮助他占领霍格沃茨。”

“你为什么失败？”

“哈利·波特。”德拉科注视他，“因为哈利·波特。”

哈利迎向他的注视，呼吸着。夜空的尽头开始出现光芒，头顶的阴云中透出了橘红色的光，草叶窸窣地晃动，风变得温暖又动人，就像是有一大群游动的小鱼围绕着他们两个，把他们的胸腔撞得砰砰作响。

罗恩终于振作起来了：“我也能问个问题吗！马尔福，哈利的吻技到底怎么样？”

小鱼消失了。德拉科·马尔福沉思了片刻，中肯地评价：“就那样吧。”

哈利面无表情地说：“我给你一次修正答案的机会，马尔福。”


	45. Chapter 45

直到天完全亮起，哈利才清楚地看到他们的新落脚点：一幢很大的旧房子，斑驳的外墙看起来经历过许多次修葺，顶楼最左边的房间没有屋顶，能从楼下直接看到已经严重损毁的内部装饰，爬山虎蔓延过去，完全地占领了那个荒废的小房间。

“那是1975年被陨石砸坏的，穆丽尔姨婆坚持说这是好运，到现在都不肯把屋顶修好。”罗恩嘀嘀咕咕地告诉哈利，“她真的脾气很怪，我一点都不想住到她家里来……如果比尔的婚礼没有取消就好了，听说他们已经在丁沃斯郊区准备了一个房子，我宁愿去那里睡沙发。”

“取消？”

“暂时取消，因为情况不太好。我爸爸已经不去上班了，只有珀西还是天天去魔法部报到，家里为这个吵过好几次。不过妈妈对婚礼取消很高兴，她还是不太喜欢芙蓉。”

“我不觉得这样就能分开他们。”哈利进入了这幢老房子，立刻有一种古怪的酸甜气味钻进他的鼻腔，据说是来自穆丽尔姨婆最喜欢的沙拉酱。

（罗恩对此言之凿凿地：“她肯定是在酱汁里加了被捣烂的弗洛伯毛虫！”  
但是刚巧哈利在这一点上很有发言权：“那种虫子的汁闻起来比这个糟糕多了。”）

尽管，德拉科诚实的说明了他在哈利留宿的那些夜晚正直地选择了软椅，金斯莱还是被两个年轻人之间“过分密切”的关系吓到了。因此哈利和罗恩被一起塞进了二楼最西侧的小房间，德拉科则住在三楼，据说就在那个被爬山虎占领的房间对面。（天知道德拉科·马尔福对这种安排该有多满意！）哈利坐在餐桌边，一边看着那个斯莱特林提着他的大箱子，和卢平一起踩着吱吱作响的木质台阶上楼，一边无意识地捏着自己的手指。

不久后，陋居那边的其他人也前来会和了，韦斯莱太太，金妮，查理，手挽着手的比尔和芙蓉，还有赫敏——这个女孩一进门就扑过来给了哈利一个拥抱：“你没事！马尔福的鲸鱼带消息来的时候，大家都担心极了，真怕没能及时赶到！”

罗恩在他们身后用力地咳嗽了一声，于是赫敏放开哈利，也给了他一个拥抱……但是这个拥抱的时间似乎过于久了，最后罗恩不得不拍着赫敏的后背说：“呃，其实一点都不危险。”

赫敏松开他：“你把我当成傻瓜？”

罗恩补救地说：“呃，你是全年级最聪明的女巫。”

压在韦斯莱太太脸上的忧愁似乎被冲淡了一些，她也过来拥抱了哈利，声音有一点哽咽：“你就这样自己去冒险……你还没成年呢，对付那个人是大人的事。不敢相信金斯莱和穆迪就这样允许你去伦敦，我们应该早点把安全屋准备好的。”

哈利从她身上闻到小麦面包的温暖气味，几乎吸引着他一直在这个安宁的地方停留下去。可是假如哈利留在这里，谁能去解决那些该死的魂器呢？

卢平从楼上下来：“莫丽，你们那边怎么样？”

韦斯莱太太说：“检查队来过，但是没找到我们的房子。”

“显然，他们认为亚瑟问题很大，派去你们那边的全是食死徒。”金斯莱说，“否则防护咒语不会生效，假如检查队里只是些中了夺魂咒的魔法部雇员。”

一瞬间，哈利敏锐地察觉到韦斯莱太太似乎立刻有什么话想说……但她隐约地往哈利这里看了一眼，只是点了点头表示同意金斯莱的判断。

韦斯莱先生叹着气说：“伏——神秘人，从昨天开始就让那些明明应该正被关押在阿兹卡班的食死徒大摇大摆地上街了。”

哈利说：“因为他见到了邓布利多。”

“哈利？”

哈利站在餐桌边，感到从昨晚开始一直侵蚀着他的阴冷再次开始翻涌。他几乎没有思考，身体就自动地选择了应该告诉凤凰社的话：“他知道了邓布利多暂时顾不上我们这边，认为可以趁这个机会肆意妄为。”

金斯莱问：“邓布利多怎么了？”

“教授他……有重要的事必须去做。对消灭那个人非常重要的事。”哈利反省自己的语气：他有没有不自然？有没有心虚？但是他决心隐瞒邓布利多的真实状况，决心不告诉其他人，他们的校长早就非常虚弱，而昨天和伏地魔交手后，就连哈利都不清楚他究竟怎么样了。

被迫改变对伏地魔的称呼已经是一个打击了，哈利决心为其他人维持希望。不论如何，格里莫广场12号的赤胆忠心咒还没有破裂，邓布利多肯定也还在为寻找魂器努力着——

哈利问：“有谁见到蒙顿格斯吗？”

“局势变得紧张之后他就躲起来了，找他有事吗？”

“他从小天狼星那里拿走了一个挂坠盒，那个对我很重要。”

卢平思索着：“大脚板有一个很重要的挂坠盒？”

赫敏意识到了，轻声问：“哈利，是不是……？”

哈利小幅度地对她点头，沙拉酱的酸甜气味变得更浓烈了，一位看上去就很不好相处的老妇人噔噔噔地出现在餐厅里，大声地嚷嚷：“你们围在这里干什么，这么快就必须躲在房子里一动不动了吗？”

韦斯莱先生说：“穆丽尔姨妈，我们之前说过的，哈利成年之前——”

“噢，哈利，哈利·波特，”那位老妇人打断了韦斯莱先生，用一种让哈利很不舒服的眼神看向他，“唯一的生面孔，在一群韦斯莱中间……你就是那个救世之星？”

哈利说：“我希望我是。”

“没错，你也只是听说有那么一个预言罢了。”穆丽尔点了点头，继续审视哈利，“让我看看：个头一般，比罗恩那个小崽子还瘦，邓布利多居然说你能打败那个人？要我看，这只是他编造的胡话，为了骗你们心甘情愿地去送死。”

“邓布利多不是那种人。”哈利体会到罗恩对这位老妇人的反感从何而来了，如果可以，他也不想待在这个房子里，宁愿去外面像野生松鼠一样睡在树枝上。

穆丽尔从鼻子里发出嗤笑：“别说得像是你很清楚邓布利多是什么人一样。”

“夫人。”金斯莱无奈地叫了一声。

“怎么，你们还没告诉这个孩子？”穆丽尔提高声音，似乎是在为哈利抱不平，“不，他应该知道邓布利多所谓的‘重要的事’是什么，必须躲开我们所有人才能去做的事是什么。”

“穆丽尔姨妈！”

哈利听见自己的声音问：“是什么？”

唐克斯说：“现在的《预言家日报》已经完全不可信了……”

哈利看到穆丽尔那个刻薄的鹰钩鼻下面，干枯的嘴唇张合着：“邓布利多要赶着去杀死知道他龌龊秘密的巴希达，但很可惜，斯基特已经把他想掩藏的那些事都问出来了。全部刊登在这几天的《预言家日报》上。”

即使是摄魂怪也从未让哈利感受到这种寒冷。他站在沙拉酱酸甜的气息里，站在穿透爬山虎叶片的夏日阳光里，感到全身都被冻结了。一幅画面静止在他脑海里，像是已经深深地烙进了他的眼睛：邓布利多冷漠地站在老旧的地板上，一个女人躺在他脚下，一动不动……

*

“哈利，说真的，你完全不用在乎穆丽尔姨妈说了些什么。”罗恩小心地说。

“我知道。”

“哈利，别再看这些报纸了，它们现在完全是在替伏——神秘人。替神秘人说话。”赫敏尝试转移哈利的注意力，“蒙顿格斯和那个挂坠盒是怎么回事？”

“就像你猜的，那是一个魂器。”

“哈利！”女巫把他手中的《预言家日报》抢走，“够了，我们都知道邓布利多是什么人。就算他年轻时候真的跟格林德沃有过密切来往，也不可能为了掩饰这个去杀死一位无辜的女士！”

罗恩也说：“是的，就算邓布利多想这么做，也不用等到现在，他有的是机会下手。”

“罗纳德！”

“不，我的意思是，邓布利多不会那样做!”

哈利的下颚紧绷着，缓慢地点头，没有提透过伏地魔看到巴希达倒在邓布利多脚下的那一幕。被赫敏抢走的那张报纸上，头版用冷冰冰的印刷体写着张牙舞爪的标题：《罪恶的邓布利多：魔法史学家巴希达·巴沙特惨遭毒手》。

哈利深深吸了口气，最终坚决地说：“我相信邓布利多。”

*

“我相信邓布利多。”德拉科抱着手臂，正对着他父亲的画像。

卢修斯说：“你把他当成一个好人了，德拉科？清醒点，想想在天文塔上，邓布利多曾经提出的条件——他能够冷酷地把自己的生命当成交易的筹码！”

德拉科替他的校长解释：“那不冷酷，也不是交易，那是一种牺牲……”

卢修斯愣了一下，接着震怒地吼叫：“西茜！让我去西茜那里！梅林，我的儿子竟然学会了像格兰芬多那样说话！”

“爸爸。”德拉科不得不调整画框，避免卢修斯的声音大得惊动住在隔壁的卢平，“就算邓布利多真的曾经是个冷酷的政治家也没关系，我只是想知道究竟还有没有类似那个日记本的东西。”

卢修斯慢吞吞地问：“为了哈利·波特？”

德拉科承认了：“是的。为了波特。”

卢修斯嘲讽地勾起嘴角：“如果我告诉你，邓布利多会故意让波特经历危险，你还会继续相信他吗？”

德拉科愣住了。

同样，两天前的《预言家日报》被放在他身边的矮柜上，丽塔·斯基特招摇的微笑下，一封陈旧的书信被刊登在头版上：“盖勒特……我们争取统治是为了更伟大的利益。”


	46. Chapter 46

很快，哈利就发现，那些关于邓布利多的报导给所有人都施加了影响，尽管他们都对此闭口不提。当然，穆丽尔是个例外，这位老妇人热衷于坐在她专用的扶手椅上高声谈论种种围绕在邓布利多身上的流言：死在阿兹卡班的父亲，拒绝和邻居往来的母亲，被关在地下室的哑炮妹妹，而邓布利多对发生在他家庭中的这一切不闻不问……格林德沃对这位“伟大巫师”施加的影响似乎又变得不重要了，在穆丽尔的描述中，邓布利多似乎从小就是一个自私冷漠、看重名利的人。

哈利希望为邓布利多辩解：他知道——他们凤凰社的所有人都知道邓布利多不是那样的人。然而他们也都清楚，报纸上揭露出的那些不全是谎言……邓布利多一直对他们有所保留。没有人想主动谈论为什么，似乎只要他们不说，就能假装一点都没有在心里揣测过邓布利多。

这种环境让哈利感到难受——更让他难受的是他自己也责怪过邓布利多从来没对他说过这些——邓布利多年轻时曾经住在戈德里克山谷！哈利出生的那个戈德里克山谷！他们的房子说不定就在同一条街上，莉莉和詹姆抱着小哈利经过的花丛，很可能就是曾经邓布利多和格林德沃坐在一起谈话的地点。（哈利不认为年轻时候认识一两个黑巫师是什么糟糕的事，但是他也能理解邓布利多不想多谈，魔法史的记载已经证明他们的结果不太好。）因此，哈利的一部分非常想赶紧度过他的17岁生日，离开这个压抑的房子去探寻他想探寻的，然而，他的另一部分又在抗拒着成年，因为那同时也意味着他和德拉科之间的守望誓约失效了。

17岁生日前的最后一个晚上，哈利根本没法平稳地入睡。明天会有一场简单的生日会，韦斯莱太太准备了树莓蛋糕，同时哈利已经跟赫敏和罗恩在这几天里商量好，在这场庆祝结束后就离开这里，去完成邓布利多交给哈利的事，但是德拉科呢？那个人曾经承诺会跟哈利一起去寻找魂器，他改变主意了吗？就算金斯莱（以及刚恢复意识的穆迪）制造了许多人为障碍来防止他们两个接触，他就真的什么都不想跟哈利商量吗？

窗外的爬山虎在晚上看起来像是婴儿摆动的手掌，哈利长久地注视它们，直到那一片黑影在他的臆想中变形，变得瘦长、可怖，就像岩洞中那些沉在水中的阴尸……

哈利没法再让自己在黑暗中躺着了，他站起来，赤着脚从房间里走出去，像梦游一样走到了花园里。他能看到那个被爬山虎占领的废弃房间，墙上歪歪斜斜地挂着一副完全褪色的装饰画，一只白色的小鸟停在上面休憩，它的羽毛在黑夜里似乎能够发光。德拉科就住在这个房间对面。

“……没有答复……”

哈利的耳朵捕捉到了交谈的声音，似乎是在一楼的厨房里，但是那里没有灯光。古怪。他放轻脚步，悄悄地接近了厨房半开着的窗户，交谈的声音更清晰了：“我不知道，那天我们等了他很久，但是……”

是韦斯莱太太。哈利后知后觉地意识到他们处在重重咒语的严密保护下，不可能有食死徒悄无声息地潜入，韦斯莱太太肯定是在说什么私人的话题，他不该这样刺探别人的隐私——但是哈利又想起了韦斯莱太太刚抵达这里时那一瞬间的犹豫，这让他留在原地，没有第一时间走开。

“别担心，莫丽，我会去看看情况。”韦斯莱先生说，“哈利……”

哈利在听到自己名字的时候忍不住靠近一步——然后被一只手坚决地拖了回去。

哈利睁大眼睛，不敢相信他看到了什么：应该在爬山虎后面睡觉的德拉科·马尔福抓着他的胳膊，看上去像是马上就要喷发的火山，头发凌乱，睡衣扣子还扣错了。

“波特！”这个斯莱特林绝望地问，“你为什么，就算住在安全屋里，也要在半夜出来惹麻烦！”

哈利在他的指责中愣了两秒，突然地笑了起来。他像是回到了一年以前，这些事情都还没有发生，德拉科在城堡外面抓到了夜游的哈利，怒气冲冲地把他拖到暖房后面，菜园里的繁殖季地精被他们打扰得暴躁不安。

“波特，别傻笑了！”

但是哈利完全没有收起笑容的意思：“守望誓约强迫你半夜跑出来阻止我，就算在安全屋里？”

德拉科瞪着他，过了整整一分钟才说：“……我听见你下楼了。”

哈利有点吃惊：“马尔福，我从来不知道你有这种，呃，野兽一样的听觉？”

“晚上很安静，楼梯太旧了，这幢房子的隔音不怎么样。”德拉科简单地解释，“而且你的脚步声很好认。”

哈利说：“你应该更早承认你爱我。”

德拉科耸了耸肩膀：“更早让你吓得躲开？”

“你知道我从来没有躲过。”哈利想起圣诞舞会的闹剧，“躲开的是你，我甚至得找多比和克利切帮忙抓你。”

德拉科煞有介事地点头：“因为你怀疑我中了迷情剂，想解决这个麻烦。”

哈利苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发：“呃，我只是一时没法接受。”

“你不用接受。”德拉科说，“霍格沃茨喜欢你的女孩可以塞满一整个魁地奇球场，你打算一个一个回应她们吗？”

“她们跟你不是一回事。”

“大概因为我是个邪恶的食死徒。”德拉科静静看着哈利，“认为自己有责任拯救我，是吗？”

哈利不得不承认有这个因素：“但这不是全部。你对我来说……”

“嘘，波特。”德拉科把手指压在哈利嘴唇了，阻止了这个格兰芬多接下去的话，“足够了。你给我的已经足够了。我不会因为爱你而痛苦，相反地，它把我从非常糟糕的境地拉了出来，所以你不用有任何歉疚——”

“我不信。”哈利直白地说，“我不信爱着一个人又不能和他在一起会不痛苦。我现在正在体会这个，你别想骗我。”

*

“然后呢？”赫敏认真地把树莓装饰在蛋糕上。

哈利沮丧地坐在餐桌前：“然后他监督我回到房间，在门口再次对我道谢，夸我是个善良过头的好人。”

“好人？”

“是的。见鬼的马尔福，他真的认为我吻他是因为我是个好人！我只穿着一件T恤和他睡在一张床上是因为我是个好人！”

赫敏同情地笑了好一会儿，才认真地说：“所以你是真的爱他吗，哈利？”

“我以为我表现得很明显了！”哈利吃惊地抬起头，“看不出来吗？还是有哪里不对？”

“没有不对。”赫敏回忆了一下，“其实在你坚持担心马尔福只是出于同情的时候我就觉得很奇怪，因为单纯的同情心不可能让人坐立不安。后来就连罗恩都看出来了，你知道他只有一茶匙的感情。”

哈利悲伤地说：“好极了，罗恩至少还有一茶匙，马尔福他恐怕只有胶头滴管里的一滴。”

赫敏说：“也许只是最近发生在他身上的事太多了，给他点时间，哈利。”

“希望我能有时间。”

罗恩皱着脸从院子里进来：“只有你们两个在厨房？”

赫敏回答：“是的，韦斯莱太太去储藏室了，说要布置一点装饰。”

“可我刚去储藏室找过……”罗恩苦恼地说，“明明是她让我处理完土豆就叫她的，现在哪里都找不到她。”

（“别担心，莫丽，我会去看看情况。”）

哈利猛然站起来：“韦斯莱先生呢？”

“好像也不在？”罗恩回头看了一眼楼梯的方向，“就连穆丽尔姨婆都安静了，真怪。”

哈利感到喉咙发干，强烈的内疚抓住了他心脏——那件韦斯莱太太在担心的事！他昨天居然把这个忘记了！

“哈利，这不是你的责任，我爸妈本来就没打算告诉你。”罗恩在听完哈利对昨晚的复述后说，“以前他们也会这样，单独去处理一些事情。”

“我还是想知道他们去哪里了。”哈利看向窗外：已经快要日落了，金妮和她的双胞胎哥哥们在一起帮穆丽尔整理花园，夜骐悠闲地走动，但是一直照顾它们的芙蓉和比尔不在。

查理也不在。韦斯莱家只有年纪小的几个孩子留在这里……

哈利转身向三楼冲去。

（“波特，你为什么要在半夜出来惹麻烦？”）

卢平的房门开着，里面没有人，能够猜测金斯莱也不在他的房间里……哈利跑到走廊尽头，冲进那扇紧闭着的房门，把正在整理箱子的德拉科撞得差点摔在地上。

“你是不是知道发生了什么？”哈利焦急抓着这个斯莱特林，“所以你才会说我昨晚是去惹麻烦的！”

“波特，我不可能知道。我不是你们凤凰社的人——”

“那你更没有理由为他们保密了！”哈利抓住德拉科的右手，“你只对我有誓约，你得告诉我真实情况！”

德拉科感到奇异的电流沿着他的手臂一路袭击了心脏。也可能不是电流，是火焰。他无法继续隐瞒：“是珀西·韦斯莱。我也是偶然听到的，那个晚上他没有回家，似乎也一直没有回复他妈妈传给他的讯息……但是今天他带着魔法部的其他人去了陋居。”

罗恩大叫：“不可能，就算跟爸爸吵架，珀西也不会带别人去家里的！他知道现在是什么状况！”

赫敏的表情糟糕极了：“很显然，夺魂咒。就像你们遇见的那些傲罗一样。”

哈利说：“我要去陋居。”


	47. Chapter 47

假如有麻瓜误入圣卡奇波尔村的边缘地带，或许能在山丘背面找到一幢奇异的房屋，它的每一层楼都错位地扭曲着，就像一叠被随意堆放起的纸盒，令人迷惑于它的施工结构。一个不大的花园依偎着它，不知名的植物生长在里面，包括一种会发出笑声的蔬菜——这简直太奇怪了，但花园角落的车库里停着一辆非常普通的二手车。

是的，在麻瓜眼中非常普通的二手车。

麻瓜管理处特别官员，多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇，在看到这辆车的时候姿态夸张地捂住了自己的嘴：“天哪，这是什么可怕的东西！我简直不能想象会在一个纯血巫师的家庭里看到这个！”

一个高瘦的红头发年轻人跟在她身后，沉闷地点头：“是的，不该有这个。”

“但也不是不能原谅。毕竟亚瑟·韦斯莱在禁止滥用麻瓜物品办公室工作过，把一两件收缴来的东西暂时存放在家里也不一定能说明他背叛了巫师。”乌姆里奇靠近那个年轻人，发出少女一样咯咯的笑声，“还有你，珀西，你帮了我这么多。只要你的家人愿意说明头号不良分子的行踪，我就不会把你爸爸私藏麻瓜物品的事报告上去。”

珀西再次用那种姿势点头：“非常感谢。”

“珀西……”他们身后不远处，韦斯莱太太难过地摇头，紧紧抓住了她丈夫的手。

韦斯莱先生低声说：“不是他的错。”

乌姆里奇转向他们，提高声音——她脸上那种少女式的情态还没有完全消失，但这让她的表情看起来更加扭曲：“亚瑟·韦斯莱！我们，出于对珍贵纯血统的保护，一直在给予你坦白的机会——”

“坦白什么，我曾经在花园里种植过南方莴苣吗？”韦斯莱先生难以赞同地摇头，“我说过一百遍了，我不知道哈利·波特在哪里，你也已经检查过，我的孩子们全都和我在一起。除了珀西。”

珀西呆呆地看着他的父亲，沉闷的眼神没有因为这句话产生任何波动。

是的，他们都在这里。查理坐在门口，比尔和芙蓉互相挽着手臂，还有那对双胞胎，始终紧紧跟在他们的父母身后，最受检查队关注的罗恩·韦斯莱——和头号不良分子关系最密切的——也乖巧地站在花园里，他们最小的妹妹金妮和他离得很近，有些时候会轻轻勾住他的小手指晃动。

罗恩惊呆了：“我明明在这里！花园里的那个是谁！”

赫敏压低声音：“显然，有人喝了复方汤剂假装成你。”

他们躲在距离陋居不到一英里的一个山谷内，把乔治和弗雷德制造的魔法蝴蝶连接在望远镜上，小心地窥探韦斯莱家的状况。当乌姆里奇抖动的脸颊出现在视野中时，罗恩无比嫌恶地做了一个呕吐的动作，哈利正想不礼貌地评价这位女士在摆脱马人的阴影后变得更像大癞蛤蟆，忽然感到德拉科很轻地把手掌覆盖在他右手手背上。

——那些伤疤。事实上在哈利看来，这种体罚带来的肉体痛苦还不足够被称为严重伤害，德拉科比哈利本人更介意他曾经帮乌姆里奇做事这一点，像一颗小石子那样轻轻砸在哈利胸口。当然会引起疼痛，但还有一种奇怪的震动。

夕阳完全被地平线吞没了，没有月亮，夜骐在他们身边踱步，两把飞天扫帚叠放在一边……哈利没有把右手从德拉科手掌下抽走：“珀西的确中了夺魂咒。”

“夺魂咒一旦生效，只有施展咒语的人才能解除。”德拉科低声说，“这一点上你帮不上忙，波特。金斯莱他们应该都靠复方汤剂站在那个花园里，我想他们能应付这个检查……你需要记得你答应过，如果看到韦斯莱们没事，就会去安全地带。”

哈利的身体突然僵住了，把连接着魔法蝴蝶的望远镜紧紧按在眼睛上。

“没错，哈利，我爸妈能打发那些恶心的家伙。”罗恩难得地赞同了一个马尔福。虽然他的脸上仍然充满忧虑，不能停止把目光放在望远镜上。他的家。

赫敏看着时间：“现在是十点，离哈利的踪丝消失还有不到两个小时，也许我们可以直接离开。幸亏我提前准备好了行李，嗯，马尔福也带上了你们的箱子。”

哈利仍然一动不动……他死死握着望远镜，指节因为过于用力开始泛白……德拉科在他手背上拍了一下：“波特？”

哈利像是突然从沉思中惊醒了：“我不能完全看清——”

“看清什么？”

“乌姆里奇。”

“她有什么值得仔细看？”

“她本人当然没有，但是，她的项链。”哈利皱着眉头，“就挂在她胸前，被衣服挡住了一大半，只能看到上面的一点装饰。”

德拉科的脸色改变了：“你该不会是说——”

“是的。”哈利说，“我觉得它很像那个挂坠盒。被蒙顿格斯偷走的那个挂坠盒。”

所有人的神情都变得凝重起来。

哈利再次回到沉默中，睁大眼睛尽力地分辨……他只见过那个挂坠盒一次，只能通过简单的印象和克利切的描述回忆起它的外观……但他非常熟悉陋居，那是哈利的第二个家，温暖，充满好的回忆……假如现在哈利出现在乌姆里奇面前，那么不论如何韦斯莱们都必须放弃他们的家了，甚至要面临更大的危险……但那很可能就是斯莱特林的挂坠盒，必须要销毁的魂器……哈利额头的伤疤开始隐隐作痛。

他抓着望远镜的手指在夜风中变得冰凉。

“我再问一次，亚瑟·韦斯莱，你们为什么要隐藏自己的住处？”多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇尖声质问，“尤其在那天晚上，哈利·波特出现在麻瓜住宅区的那个晚上！梅林，他肯定是去谋杀他的姨妈一家的，可怕的杀人犯！”她裹在层层叠叠蕾丝装饰里的肥胖身体做作地颤抖起来。

韦斯莱先生嫌恶地看着她的表演：“我住在一个一半居民是麻瓜的村庄里，使用咒语隐藏自己的住处是《保密法》的要求。”

“你同时也向巫师隐藏了！”乌姆里奇的嗓音又尖又难听。

“我没有，”韦斯莱先生说，“否则你们是怎么进来的？”

“因为珀西·韦斯莱——”乌姆里奇的话停住了。虽然，对不服从的魔法部官员使用夺魂咒是所有人都心照不宣的事，但这还不能公然说出来，至少现在不能。

“珀西怎么了？”韦斯莱先生盯着她，“难道你做了什么强迫我的儿子带你们过来吗？既然没有，那就是我和我的家人都没有刻意隐瞒我们的位置。”

他是对的——但正确更让人无法接受——乌姆里奇激动地大声嚷嚷：“你们被检举了！对，就是珀西，你们的儿子，检举你们把波特藏在家里！”

韦斯莱先生尽力把眼神从毫无反应的珀西脸上移开：“珀西不会说这样的话，因为波特不在这里。你们连阁楼上的食尸鬼都拉起来检查过了，不是吗？”

“你的小儿子——”乌姆里奇高高扬起手臂，指着站在不远处的“罗恩”，这个动作让她外套的领口敞开了，挂在她项链上的那个装饰品就这样滑了出来：一个挂坠盒，金色的，装饰的绿宝石拼成了一个S……

“啪！”

立刻，整个花园陷入了一片完全的漆黑，韦斯莱先生愣了一下，接着反应过来这种熟悉的效果是什么：他儿子商店里出售的秘鲁产隐身烟雾弹！

检查队的巫师们立刻举起魔杖杂乱地喊着“荧光闪烁”，可惜就连一点光亮都没能从他们的魔杖顶端发出，韦斯莱太太本能地转身大喝：“别胡闹了，乔治！弗雷德！”

“弗雷德”尴尬地小声说：“但我是金斯莱，莫丽。”

“噢，对……”

花园里完全地骚乱了，似乎有什么人从半空中跳了下来，被惊动的蔬菜发出咯咯的笑声，导致这一切听起来像是古怪的灾难，完全的黑暗让所有人束手束脚，没人敢用危险的咒语，只能听到乌姆里奇撕心裂肺地大喊：“是谁，谁在拉我的衣服！——又是谁在摸我的脖子！”

韦斯莱先生震撼地说：“麻瓜管理处的人也太……竟然对这种长得像蛤蟆一样的女巫都有兴趣。”

“别这样说，亚瑟。”韦斯莱太太不敢贸然移动，“好巫师要尊重蛤蟆。”

“妈妈，我打算和哈利一起去找魂器。”罗恩的声音在离她很近的地方响起。

韦斯莱太太愣了一下：“哦。你不用叫我妈妈，莱姆斯。”

“我是罗恩！”

“我知道你现在是罗恩——罗恩？！”

黑暗消失了，所有人的魔杖都像氙气灯一样发着刺眼的光芒，反而让重来的光明影响了视觉。韦斯莱太太眯着眼睛，看到罗恩和赫敏乘着夜骐，就悬停在她的头顶，而不远处的另一个“罗恩”已经拔出了魔杖，头发的颜色正在慢慢改变。

“是哈利·波特！”乌姆里奇愤怒地大吼，“你们还说自己没有窝藏哈利·波特！”

没错，一个哈利·波特，和他的金头发同伙一起正在从乌姆里奇身边跑开，手里还拿着他们的战利品：那根从蛤蟆女士脖子上扯下来的项链。乌姆里奇瞪圆了眼睛，简直不敢承认她认出了波特的帮凶是谁——德拉科·马尔福！她最敬业的波特缉拿队队长！是什么让这个优秀的斯莱特林变成了一名帮助波特袭击魔法部官员的恶徒！！！

“哈利！”韦斯莱先生大叫着，“你不该——”

“是的，我不该这样做，”哈利一边抵挡着攻击，一边祈求原谅，“我知道我给你们带来了巨大的麻烦，但是我必须要拿走这个，它太重要了……昏昏倒地！”

“我是说你不该自己来冒险！”韦斯莱先生严厉地说，“现在立刻离开，这里我们来应付。”

“粉身碎骨！”又一道咒语从哈利魔杖中飞出，他固执地说，“我不能自己逃跑。”

“你能。”一只手轻轻地在哈利肩膀上推了一下——真的很轻，但是哈利的身体就像气球那样轻飘飘地飞了出去，直到撞在德拉科背上才恢复了本来的重量。

“芙蓉？”

芙蓉的头发像绸缎一样闪亮，对哈利露出一个迷人的微笑——完全不妨碍那些漂亮的咒语从她的魔杖中飞出去：“有什么可担心的？我也是三强争霸赛的勇士。”

罗恩把飞天扫帚从夜骐上丢下来……哈利被德拉科拉了上去，他看到韦斯莱的花园已经被践踏，乌姆里奇被昏迷咒击中瘫倒在一边，查理拉着珀西往角落撤退，穆迪的魔眼转动着，卢平和唐克斯跑向一个准备去报信的矮个子，韦斯莱先生对他挥了挥手，金斯莱魔杖中喷涌出一大片银光，牢牢地笼罩了那一片区域……

一簇火焰在陋居中亮起，哈利立刻知道是有人使用了破坏性的咒语。他在升高，他的第二个家正在视野中慢慢缩小，直到变成一个看不清的小点。施咒和反击的声音都消失了，哈利耳边只剩下空洞的轰鸣，和他自己无力的心跳。挂坠盒冰冷地硌在他的掌心。

就在这时，德拉科慢吞吞地说：“必须声明，我对那个粉红蛤蟆女士没有任何兴趣，失手扯坏她的衣服只是因为黑暗中看不清。”

世界的声音回来了。哈利听到风，听到云朵的移动，听到赫敏和罗恩在争论要怎么有礼貌地请夜骐改变前进方向，听到德拉科很近的呼吸声。

他眨了眨眼睛：“我没有摸她的脖子，我发誓。”

*

大约四十分钟的飞行后，他们停留在德文郡的某个山丘上，周围生长着高大的树木，确切位置不明，当然附近也没有任何住家，无论是麻瓜还是巫师。

一个暂时的落脚点，在监测未成年巫师魔法波动的踪丝消失前。他们没有过多地谈论不久前的行动会对陋居造成什么后果，尤其是罗恩，这个红发男孩更关心那个从乌姆里奇脖子上抢来的挂坠盒。（但哈利还是从罗恩紧绷的虎口上看出了担忧，这让他对这个朋友更加内疚。）

被缴获的金挂坠盒很快在几个年轻人手中传了一遍，每个人都对它感到不太舒服：它是活的，被握紧的时候能让人感受到轻微的脉动，就像一颗金属制的心脏。这一点帮助哈利肯定了这确实是他们要找的魂器(他没有说他额头上的伤疤在接触这个小东西时会刺痛)，尽管谁都不知道它是怎么从蒙顿格斯那里跑到乌姆里奇手中的。

他们已经找到了一个魂器——在旅途还没真正开始的时候——这是一个极大的鼓舞，虽然，现在就连德拉科都不能确定邓布利多是否会按照约定帮助他们销毁它。《预言家日报》上揭露出的秘密再次证明了流言的影响，哈利能看出不止是他自己想知道真相，因此，当他提出想去戈德里克山谷的时候，立刻被所有人同意了。

“但是我们要怎么去？”罗恩提问，“谁都不清楚戈德里克山谷具体是什么样子，不能幻影移形。”

赫敏说：“买一张地图就行。”

“这太冒险了！”罗恩嚷嚷，“也许卖地图给我们的巫师第一分钟就会通知魔法部，没等我们离开就被数不清的食死徒团团围住。”

赫敏说：“也有麻瓜居住在戈德里克山谷。”

罗恩迷惘地看着她：“对，我知道，那又怎么了？”

德拉科拖着腔调说：“她的意思是戈德里克山谷的位置也会在麻瓜地图上标绘——韦斯莱，我真没想到你的知识会匮乏到这个程度。”

罗恩惊讶地说：“那么，是哈利通过接吻把这些麻瓜知识传递给你的吗，马尔福？”

德拉科像是被掐住喉咙那样忿忿地闭上了嘴。

哈利善良地解围：“所以我们需要一张麻瓜地图，然后开车去戈德里克山谷。”

“车？”

哈利解释：“比夜骐或者飞天扫帚安全。毕竟刚才我们飞走的时候被看见了，空中交通肯定会被监控。”

罗恩点头：“但是哪里有车？”

哈利期待地看向德拉科。

太可怕了，波特的那种眼神，明亮得像是能偷走人的灵魂……德拉科回过神的时候，发现他已经打开了随身的大箱子：“我这里有一辆切诺基。”

——全新的普利司通全地形车胎嚣张地碾过落叶，麻瓜深夜电台播放着吵闹的音乐，罗恩握着方向盘，赫敏在副驾驶上竖着眉毛劝诫他（即使在空无一人的山地里也）应该遵守驾驶规范，而背负着巫师届沉重希望的波特先生，在颠簸的后座上完成了从未成年到成年的过渡（指年龄上）。

德拉科把一个凉凉的小东西放在哈利手心里。

一块手表——非常精美，深色表盘上镶嵌着璀璨的钻石，像是一片被缩小的星空，表带有一点长，但是哈利立刻想起他现在能随意使用魔法了，一个小咒语就让这块手表妥帖地圈在他手腕上。

“为什么给我这个？”哈利问。突然有点担心德拉科是想把之前那枚戒指换回去，就像他换走那条手链一样。

“传统。”德拉科慢吞吞地说，“每个巫师在成年的时候都会收到一块手表。一种传统。”

哈利举起手腕：“所以这是我的生日礼物？”

“生日礼物！”罗恩单手扶着方向盘，掏出一个纸包往后一丢，险些砸到哈利的头——如果德拉科没有大惊小怪地接住它的话。

“你确定这是你准备的，不是赫敏？”哈利从这个纸包里拆出了一本书。接着他的笑容消失了。他和德拉科都看清了那本书的标题：《教你大受女巫欢迎：接吻的七个小技巧》。

德拉科严肃地说：“韦斯莱，不管你之前有什么误解。我和波特只是朋友。”

赫敏转过身，看向哈利：“朋友？”

哈利无可奈何地说：“好吧，朋友。”

罗恩打了个响指：“朋友。那哈利学一点帮他迷倒女巫的技巧和你又有什么关系呢，马尔福？”

萤火虫在车窗外聒噪地飞舞。

“17岁快乐，哈利。”赫敏把一个窥镜从前排递过来，“本来想包起来在生日会上送给你的，现在只能这样。”

哈利喃喃地说：“如果没有车座靠背，我真想拥抱你们。”

罗恩友善地提议：“你可以拥抱马尔福，既然你们也是朋友。”

哈利看向德拉科。那个斯莱特林也正在看他。他们的喉咙在对视中变得干涩，发痒，像是被细小的绒毛挠动着。

德拉科紧张地说：“麻瓜的音乐真难听。”

“我——我还挺喜欢。”哈利僵硬地挺直了身体。

他们没敢真的像朋友那样拥抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个没有用的信息：德拉科表示欣赏不来但是哈利和罗恩都很喜欢的麻瓜音乐是MJ新专《HIStory/Ghost》


	48. Chapter 48

切诺基尴尬地停在路基上，两只麻雀晃晃悠悠地从车头飞过。

罗恩拿出地图确认：“怎么会不对？就是这个路标，一模一样！”

“但是前面根本就没有什么湖！”赫敏生气地说，“我告诉过你，这张地图是几年前绘制的，有些标志可能发生了变化，我们应该更注意地形而不是路标！”

“你也不能确定哪条路才是对的，不是吗。”罗恩嘟囔着，“之前明明是你让我自己决定要不要转弯的，现在又来指责我没有听你的。”

“那是因为你总是抱怨我给你指错了路！”

德拉科坐在后排，感觉到一种真实的荒谬：他居然真的坐在麻瓜汽车里用一种完全麻瓜的方式旅行，前排的两个格兰芬多第三次开始为究竟是谁搞错了路争吵，而另一个格兰芬多，哈利·波特，他们背负着伟大预言的救世主，正抱着魔杖歪歪斜斜地倒在后座上睡觉，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋一晃一晃的，最终像一颗游走球那样砸在了德拉科腿上。

来自哈利的重量让他有一点无所适从……他没想到一切真的会变成这样。曾经的德拉科有多真诚地期盼哈利·波特赶快成年好让他摆脱那个见鬼的守望誓约，后来的他就有多害怕这个誓约终结的那天真正到来。

就像德拉科对疯眼汉说的，他无法证明自己，但守望誓约会束缚他、保证他绝对不会做出不利于哈利的事。这也是凤凰社愿意在这种时刻接纳他的基础。停留在穆丽尔家的那几天，德拉科非常明显地感受到了一些审视和衡量，这提醒了他，他未必会被允许继续和哈利同行。

那几天他像一个失控的侦探，每分每秒都在观察哈利的动向。他发现格兰杰在偷偷收拾行李，发现哈利总是和罗恩凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕——他们肯定在商量要在某个时刻离开这里一起去寻找魂器——德拉科意识到，一旦脱离了伦敦那种只有他们两个人的境地，即使他愿意为回报哈利付出任何东西，也有的是其他人比他更有能力，比他……更有资格。

哈利的17岁生日让他恐慌，守望誓约即将破裂这件事让他恐慌。他的理由，他和哈利之间的薄弱联系，马上就要消失，德拉科·马尔福很快就要回到他本来的地位上：一个曾经的敌人，一个带有黑魔标记的叛变者，也许他很快就会被要求服用吐真剂证明自己，或者就这样被看押到战争结束，即使他拥有邓布利多的担保信。他在哈利看过来的时候狼狈地转开视线。

但是现在他身处英格兰西南的某条乡间小道，一个睡着的波特正把脑袋沉甸甸地搁在他腿上，韦斯莱忿忿地把脑袋扭过来：“哈利——（他在发现哈利睡着之后压低了声音并且把目光转向德拉科）马尔福，你来看看这个：地图上就是这么标的，我怎么可能知道前面有没有湖？”

德拉科吃惊地瞪着他，有两秒钟没有反应过来罗恩是在询问自己。哈利皱着眉头哼了一声。

赫敏的声音更轻了，但是丝毫不影响她表达意见：“罗纳德，就算你问了全世界，现在我们也应该掉头！”

德拉科把手掌轻轻覆盖在哈利耳朵上，试图用这种原始的方法帮他阻隔一点噪音。哈利在他腿上蹭了一下，睡得更沉了。

因为走错了方向，他们错过了原本计划前去补给的小镇，晚上不得不在树林里扎营。感谢卢修斯在德拉科的那个箱子里准备了一顶豪华帐篷，罗恩几乎哀嚎着说：“马尔福，在穆丽尔姨婆家你就该把这个拿出来的，我可以就这样住在花园里！”

“早上她还是会去你门口大声嚷嚷。”哈利耸了耸肩膀，从餐盒里掏出全麦面包递给罗恩。

赫敏说：“我把能想到的防护咒语都用上了，除非有巫师对这个区域起疑，应该不会出问题。”

“我记得我箱子里有一些用来警戒的小东西。”德拉科转身开始寻找，“或者把我爸爸挂在树上也行，如果有巫师接近他可以叫醒我们。”

“不！别！”哈利大叫，“还是我来守夜吧，反正车上我一直在睡。”他左边脸颊上还印着德拉科裤子布料的花纹。

赫敏喃喃地说：“也许我应该重新评估传统纯血的家庭关系。”

罗恩突然挺直身体大叫一声：“噢！”

另外三个人立刻紧张地看着他：“怎么了？”

罗恩抓着被咬过一口的面包，脸色发青：“哈利，你为什么会拥有这样难吃的面包？”

哈利沉默了一下：“……这是全麦复活石。”

罗恩认真地问：“如果把它放在尸体嘴里，连尸体都不得不爬起来吐掉的那种复活吗？”

德拉科尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“其实还有别的食物。不过都是在麻瓜商店买的。”

赫敏用一种奇妙的眼神看着他：“你去麻瓜商店买了这些？”

“他只是拿着我列的采购清单跑去商店，然后对售货员说，‘嗨我朋友想要这些能帮帮我吗’。”哈利把胳膊搭在德拉科肩膀上，“不过我有点记不清细节了，你说的是‘朋友’吗，马尔福？”

德拉科看起来更尴尬了，困难地说：“……我也记不清了。”

罗恩愉快地拆开一包薯片：“我喜欢这个口味。”

*

罗恩在晚餐后宣布：“我发现我们只有两间卧室，而且全是该死的斯莱特林绿。”

德拉科点头：“是的，两间。我的，和我父母的。”

哈利说：“德拉科的床足够大，我们三个可以一起睡，然后让赫敏睡在主卧。”

罗恩惊恐地说：“你在开玩笑吗哈利，你要我跟你们两个一起睡？！！”

哈利说：“就当作在学校宿舍。反正现在大家都是朋友了，不是吗？”

罗恩坚决地说：“假如是你说的那种‘朋友’。你和马尔福是，我和你们不是。”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“你们睡就行，我可以在会客室陪我爸爸。”

哈利的脸色变了变：“还是我来吧，你别真的把卢修斯挂到外面去。”

万幸，画像里的卢修斯永远不会知道他险些被挂在树梢上当作警报器。哈利坐在树枝上眺望星空，想起费伦泽告诉过他那些星辰运行的轨迹也许能预示未来。他的未来会是什么？假如他真的是为杀死伏地魔才出生——

“波特。”德拉科走到树下，仰起脸看他。

哈利说：“我以为你会一直躲着我。”

德拉科靠在树干上：“你……好像一直不太高兴。”

“我真高兴你发现我在不高兴了。”

“波特。”

“那个时候你闻到了什么？”哈利问，“那个装着迷情剂的坩埚被揭开盖子的时候，你究竟闻到了什么？”

“……什么都没闻到。”

哈利的心被强烈的沮丧和失望吞没了。但是德拉科接着说：“只是觉得你身上的气味变得更明显了。我当时没认真想过这是为什么。”

像是有人在他后颈上轻轻抚摸，哈利感到一种奇异的电流在身体里流窜：“后来呢？”

德拉科坦陈地说：“圣诞节的时候。其实我一直都……不能想象会有这种事，当然我也想象过将来我会有妻子，会爱她，照顾她，而不是……千方百计地折磨他。我知道你不会相信我爱你，因为我自己都不太相信——”

哈利打断他：“我相信。”

“爱不是这样的，我们之间无论怎么看都不够像爱……”德拉科的声音停住了，“等等，波特，你刚才说什么？”

哈利在他头顶晃了一下树枝，一片树叶掉下来：“我认为我说得足够清楚了。我也不知道你想不通的究竟是什么。不过我认为，我比你更明白爱是什么，也更有资格判断这到底是不是爱。”

“可是——”

“我没有让其他人知道邓布利多的情况很可能不太好。”哈利突然改变了话题，“你的守护神还是没法联系上邓布利多，对吗？”

“是的。”德拉科的表情严肃下来，“我和邓布利多分开的时候，他告诉了我三个方法能通知他我们找到了魂器，但直到现在，没有一个能得到响应。”

哈利轻轻地说：“戈德里克山谷的事对他来说肯定也是一个意外。很可能之后我们都只能靠自己。”

德拉科看着哈利被星光投映在地上的影子：“我们需要自己毁掉魂器？”

“甚至需要做更多。”哈利的声音很低，“我其实非常害怕。邓布利多告诉过我，不是所有预言都会应验的，也许我已经作出了错误的选择，也许我无法杀死那个人，这趟旅途的终点会是死亡——马尔福？！”

哈利坐着的那根树枝被一道咒语击中，干脆地断裂了，引力作用让他像一颗苹果那样掉了下去，被一个沉着脸的马尔福接住了。

这个马尔福一言不发，紧紧抱着他，过于用力以至于手臂都在不自觉地颤抖。于是哈利小声说：“也许你不会有几次吻我的机会了。”

他赢了。德拉科按着他的后脑勺，用力地给了他一个漫长的亲吻。


	49. Chapter 49

非常安稳的一夜，没有警报，没有突发事件，甚至没有大一点的野生动物前来打扰。但是第二天，四位年轻巫师在清晨碰面时，还是惊讶地发现他们都严重受到睡眠不足的困扰。

当然，哈利可以解释！他是负责守夜的那个，德拉科会出来跟他一起也很正常，以他们目前的关系交换一些拥抱和亲吻更加是非常非常正常的事，然而，当罗恩的视线落在他们两个凌乱的衣服和头发上时，哈利立刻意识到他亲爱的朋友可能会作出多么不正确的猜想！

但是德拉科抢先开口：“韦斯莱。我注意到，我的床看起来完全没被使用过，难道昨晚你抱着床脚睡在地毯上吗？”

罗恩的神色立刻闪烁起来：“呃，我和敏花了大量时间重新研究地图。你知道，我们不想继续浪费时间在迷路上。”

“原来是这样。”德拉科点了点头，“我和波特一整夜都在讨论黑魔王可能会把魂器藏在哪里。”

罗恩干巴巴地说：“原来是这样。”

哈利拿起魔杖，默默地对自己的衣服念了一个清理一新。

也许罗恩和赫敏确实也研究了地图，接下来他们没有出现大方向的失误，但很快进入麻瓜城镇变得风险过大：他们的通缉令出现在麻瓜报纸上了。

哈利被描述成一个残暴的问题少年，“从三岁起就以虐待小猫为乐”，罗恩是他的帮凶，赫敏是他的女友，德拉科则是被他绑架的无辜同学。

“无辜同学！”罗恩大声嚷嚷，“这是什么狗屎关系介绍，神秘人没有听说过马尔福为哈利从塔楼上跳下去的事吗！”

哈利竖起耳朵：“有这种事？”

“你们为什么要在意这种废纸？”德拉科僵硬地说，“就算是最愚蠢的麻瓜也不可能把波特和那些描述联系在一起，只要看到他本人。”

他的意见无效，哈利和罗恩又凑到一起嘀嘀咕咕了。赫敏问：“你真的不在意吗，马尔福？”

“在意什么？”

“报纸上说我是哈利的女友。”

“当然不。”但他的表情看上去多少有些沉郁。

赫敏点了点头：“其实这也不算太糟，假如遇到警察，你可以和哈利当众接吻来证明他不是通缉令上描述的那个人。”

“警察！”罗恩突然挺直了身体。

哈利严肃地说：“警察。”

一辆警车闪着灯追上了他们，一个胖警察从摇下的车窗里对他们喊道：“开的是谁的车，小孩？有驾照吗？”

——当然没有！

赫敏当机立断对他丢了一个混淆咒，罗恩猛地踩下油门，他们的车像疯狂的野猪一样冲进了路边的树林里。哈利看向自己被德拉科紧紧按住的肩膀，好奇地问他：“你真的觉得在警察面前接吻能逃脱盘查吗，马尔福？”

马尔福拒绝回答。

为了避免麻烦，接下来他们一直在树林或者小路上行进，除非必要，也不再进入麻瓜居住区。感谢哈利曾经的清单，他们在食物上不至于太欠缺，只是到后来再也没有谁会挑剔那种全麦面包了。最大的困扰是，现在他们唯一的消息来源只剩下车载麻瓜电台，几乎每天都能听到事故在各个地方发生。那种食死徒造成的事故。

不能和其他人接触（哪怕是麻瓜）让消息闭塞带来的压力越来越沉重，不知道从什么时候起再也没有人使用电台播放音乐，新闻结束后车内就是一片沙沙的电流声，就连哈利都开始质疑他是不是应该先去寻找其他魂器（无论它们在哪儿）、而不是前往戈德里克山谷浪费时间：每时每刻都可能有人因为伏地魔死去。

罗恩也变得越来越沉默，虽然他在白天还是表现得和以前一样可靠，但到了晚上他会长久地拿着自己的魔杖，让银色的守护神在脚边打转。他很想联系他的家人，却因为担心暴露哈利的行踪不得不放弃——哈利敏锐地感觉到了这一点，他必须非常努力才能克制住对罗恩说“就冒一次险管他会不会暴露”的冲动——赫敏会在这种时候静静坐在罗恩身边，拥抱他；也许那个睡眠不足的夜晚他们也是这样度过的。

“波特。”德拉科突然皱着眉头说，“这个信封是不是在发烫？”

确切地说，是那封邓布利多给德拉科的担保信封口处的火漆在发烫。哈利谨慎地用指腹碰了一下上面的裂纹，感到一种温暖顺着手指流遍全身。

“看那里！”赫敏惊叫一声，所有人都看到不远处的树林里有一道金红色的凤凰虚影高高跃上树顶，在半空徘徊了几圈才渐渐消失。

“邓布利多。”哈利毫不犹豫地打开车门冲了出去，冬青木魔杖在他手上转动。他跳过沟壑，踩过泥泞，从一簇簇新生长的草叶上掠过，急切地奔赴凤凰出现的那个方向。

邓布利多没有抛弃他们，他仍然在给哈利指引——

一顶破损的土耳其帽突兀地进入哈利的视线。

哈利睁大眼睛，在不远处发现了一个俯卧着的老人。

*

12号下午开始，雨势就变得越来越大，尤其在黄昏之后，唐-麦金农山地的路况简直差得惊人——不过对于在埃尔弗顿村外经营汽车旅馆的老威尔来说，这种糟糕的天气总是会为他带来客人。

他的小旅馆是由一家炸鱼店改建的，只在二楼有三个房间，现在已经全有了住客：平时也经常光顾的货车司机奥利维，卡莱特尔镇的神父先生，以及一对带着孩子的年轻夫妇。然而，就在老威尔准备关上大门度过这个雨夜时，又有引擎声出现在门外的小路上。

那是一辆沾满泥水的切诺基，它狂野的外观一度让老威尔担心车上的会不会是那种同样拥有狂野肌肉的壮年男子（对于一位在乡下经营汽车旅馆的老人来说这不是很受欢迎的客人），不过，事实上从后座跳下来的是一个稚气的、绝对不会超过二十岁的年轻人。

他穿着一件深色的运动衫，裤腿因为涉水的缘故卷到了膝盖上面（这让他看起来显得年纪更小），黑色的头发乱得像是刚被至少五只雏鸟当作温暖的窝，不过很快就被暴雨浇成一绺一绺蔫蔫地贴在脸颊上。他走向旅馆大门时，整个身体都在因为猛烈的风雨左右摇晃，老威尔简直要担心这个年轻人会像一把不结实的雨伞那样被吹走。

没有那种意外。又有另一个年轻人从那辆切诺基上下来了，带着一把大伞，怒气冲冲地追上了这个黑头发，嚷了一句什么，接着用伞把他们两个都罩住了。

这两个年轻的旅人在那把大伞里互相拉扯着，推搡着，就连声势浩大的暴雨都没能完全遮盖他们的声音：“波特，你湿得就像一匹连续践踏过十个水塘的猫狸子！”

“只是淋一点雨，需要这样小题大做吗马尔福。”

“谁能肯定这是不是正常的雨！”

“总不可能是神秘人躲在云层里哭吧。悼念他的鼻子？”

“……”

他们很快来到老威尔门口，停止争执。那个黑头发的年轻人礼貌地问：“很抱歉这么晚打扰，您是要歇业了吗？”

老威尔为难地说：“是的，我这里的房间已经全满了，你们有几个人？”他注意到那辆切诺基的车灯闪了闪，显然上面还有其他人。

黑头发说：“四个——不，五个。我们只需要一些食物，能补充营养的那种。”

在他的示意下，那个给他撑伞的年轻人（老威尔注意到他有一头非常醒目的金发，而且看上去不是染的）打开钱包取出两张50镑的纸币：“如果不够的话——”

“很足够。”老威尔抽走一张纸币，“在埃尔弗顿村很久没见过这种大面额了。”

黑头发振奋起来：“这里是埃尔弗顿村？我记得地图上离戈德里克山谷非常近！”

50磅纸币先生提醒他：“但是还需要翻过一座山，如果那张该死的地图没错的话。而且我们还有一个病人。”

老威尔惊讶地看向大雨中的汽车：“病人？”

黑头发不赞同地叫了一声：“德拉科。”

但那个叫德拉科的年轻人已经告诉威尔说：“是的，我们车上有一个病人，也是他需要食物和休息。”

老威尔犹豫了几秒。还是把大门完全打开了：“戈德里克山谷的话，无论如何今晚你们也不可能赶到，而且天气太差了……山路非常危险，就在我这里等雨停再出发吧。确实已经没有多余的房间了，不过你们可以使用餐厅的沙发，总比硬邦邦的车座好一些。”

黑头发看上去还是非常犹豫，但他的同伴已经转身去找车上的其他人了。老威尔对这个湿淋淋的年轻人友善地笑了笑，打开门厅的灯：“他叫德拉科，你呢？”

黑头发叹了口气，摘下沾满雨水的眼镜擦了擦：“哈利，我是哈利。”

他的眼睛是绿色的，在这种雨天看上去无比清澈。


	50. Chapter 50

“让他躺在这里。”

餐厅的沙发卡座被拼成了一张临时床铺，罗恩把他们在树林里发现的那个受伤巫师背进来，小心地放下。那是一个身材不高的老人，穿着一件袖口磨损的巫师袍，头发和那顶土耳其帽一样被咒语削掉了一块，但是非常幸运地没受什么不可逆转的黑魔法伤害，德拉科在车上已经为他处理过外伤（哈利认为卢修斯智慧的巅峰就是在发现情况不妙后首先要求德拉科学习治疗咒语），现在这个伤员的脸色已经恢复了正常，至少看上去不像一具尸体了。

旅馆老板正在厨房为他们准备蔬菜汤，趁着这个机会赫敏熟练地开始给这幢小楼施加防护咒语，哈利拧着眉毛认真地端详他们救回来的这位老人，终于有一个名字跳进了他的脑袋：“埃非亚斯·多吉！”

正在从箱子里挑选魔药的德拉科疑惑地抬起头：“什么？”

“他是埃非亚斯·多吉，凤凰社的人，”哈利肯定地说，“我想起来了，前两年我见过他一次，难怪那顶帽子看上去这么眼熟。”

“也就是说，几乎能肯定打伤他的是食死徒了。”甚至，这位伤者可能见过邓布利多。

哈利沉默了一小会儿，直到德拉科把正确的魔药灌进多吉的喉咙，他才低声说：“我们不该进来的，附近说不定还有食死徒。”

“附近当然大概率会有食死徒，并且正在搜索这位多吉先生——很抱歉这句话会让你不适——但是他们有用英雄遗体来取乐的习惯，我在庄园的时候见过几次，”德拉科说，“所以我们在这里才会更安全，之前那种营地一旦遇到搜索，太容易暴露了。”

哈利不赞同地说：“这里的麻瓜会有危险。”

“就算我们不在，难道食死徒就会高尚地避开麻瓜房屋吗？给他们带来危险的是黑魔王，不是你。”

哈利闭上眼睛，靠在墙上：“你说得没错。但事实依旧是，我身边的人被不断卷进危险中，有人为我受伤，有人为我死去。只是因为神秘人想对付我。”

德拉科的声音突然变得很近，就在他耳垂旁边的那种近，以至于哈利怀疑他用了幻影移形：“那我们假设，你在1981年就被杀死了，现在世界会是什么样子？韦斯莱肯定已经灭绝了，我如果幸运一点还有机会跪在黑魔王面前发抖，至于聪明的格兰杰，大概会和麻瓜混在一起被当成动物送进马戏团表演算术。”

“未必有这么糟。还有那么多人在抵抗，那么多人在坚持。”

“确实。所以圣人波特也不必以为所有的事都是他自己的责任。”

哈利睁开眼睛，在非常近的距离看到了德拉科的脸，英俊的，嘴角紧绷着，灰色的瞳孔比平时更深一点，像烟雾。他喃喃地说：“你安慰人的方式有点特别，德拉科。”

德拉科轻轻揽住哈利的肩膀：“我猜你需要。”

哈利确实需要，一个拥抱，或者更多，但是罗恩在这个时候也把手放在了他肩膀上。

“哈利。”罗恩严肃地说，“我也不想在这个时候打扰，但是我一定要告诉你，我们在出发之前就知道，和你一起出来寻找魂器意味着什么。我确实很担心陋居，尤其是珀西……但我绝对没有想要你为这些事负责！我们是朋友——我不是说你和马尔福那种见鬼的朋友！——但就算我不是你的朋友，我也想打败神秘人，想要……想要妈妈再也不提心吊胆地整晚睡不着觉。”

哈利愣住了：“我……”

“敏说你这几天看上去压力很大。”罗恩咕哝着，试图让气氛轻松起来，“别这样，哈利。其实你们那个全麦复活石吃习惯了感觉还不错。”

德拉科强调：“那是整家面包店里最贵的。”

罗恩勉强地说：“哦。”

就在这时，那张临时床铺咯吱一响，躺在上面的埃非亚斯·多吉动了一下，艰难地睁开他的小眼睛，又因为灯光的刺激重新闭上。

“他醒过来了？”赫敏把蔬菜汤从厨房端来，放在旁边的桌子上。

“多吉先生？”

“让我看看……肋骨已经愈合了。”

多吉终于完全睁开了眼睛：“我应该是被击中了，我的帽子掉了——天哪，你是哈利·波特！”

“是的，”哈利把他的帽子递给他，“您的飞天扫帚断成了三截，我们把它留在后备箱里了。”

多吉下意识地抓过他的帽子，紧张地说：“哈利，你需要赶快离开这里，那些人疯了一样地想抓到你！”

哈利问：“是指戈德里克山谷被监视了吗？”

多吉吭哧吭哧地说：“不光这里，所有巫师都在被监视，我是在去给卢平送食物的路上被攻击的，三个年轻力壮的食死徒，围攻一个老人——”

“卢平，还有其他人，他们，”罗恩结结巴巴地问，“他们——还好吗？”

多吉看了看他：“噢，你是韦斯莱家的小儿子。当然，他们都躲起来了，就在卢平和唐克斯的家里，过得比那些被监视的巫师自在多了。”

“卢平和唐克斯？”哈利想起上次注意到他们两个手上的戒指。

“你不知道？”罗恩有点惊讶，“他们结婚了，七月里的事，一个简单的仪式——也许是事情太多了，卢平忘了说。”

“确实，在穆丽尔姨婆家的那几天非常匆忙。”哈利一边说一边飞快地思考：卢平和他的爸爸是朋友，卢平和唐克斯结婚了，唐克斯的妈妈和德拉科的妈妈是亲姐妹——巫师世界会不会过于复杂了！

多吉已经注意到他的伤口被治疗过，并且自发地喝下了桌子上的魔药和蔬菜汤。他眯着眼睛，想把那顶有点滑稽的帽子重新戴上，这时一本硬邦邦的书从里面掉出来砸在了他头上。

“这是什么！”

“您的书。”赫敏回答，“它和您的帽子和扫帚掉在一起，我们就收起来了。”

“我的书？！”多吉微微张着嘴，翻了翻那本书，“不，这不是我的书，有谁会带着一本空白的书对付食死徒呢？”

是的，一本空白的书，封面和书页都是空白的，只有扉页上画着一个奇怪的符号。赫敏发誓这本书不是她的（几乎要搬出她的随身图书馆来证明），罗恩试着念了几个咒语，但是没有任何字迹在那些书页上显现，德拉科看起来更关心多吉的恢复情况（大概这是第一个完全由他负责治愈的伤员），哈利则盯着那个符号，唯一的线索，犹豫地说：“我想这是邓布利多的书。”

邓布利多。发烫的火漆。凤凰的虚影。

多吉说：“不，我确实没见过阿不思。”

“但这是他的签名。”哈利把手指放在那个符号上，慢慢地说，“报纸……报纸上刊登了邓布利多和格林德沃的通信，我看过很多遍，教授签名的时候就是把他名字里的A写成这样。”

多吉的脸色变得有点不自然：“斯基特那个女人完全是在胡说八道，她记恨我不肯接受她的采访——”

罗恩嚷嚷：“我就知道那些都是假的，就算邓布利多真的有个哑炮妹妹，他也不会冷酷地把她关在地下室！”

德拉科说：“但是那封通信是真的。”

“通信。”多吉说，“也许吧，通信。那段时间我在国外旅行……阿不思本来是打算和我结伴的，但是他的母亲坎德拉突然过世了。阿利安娜——她当然不是被家人囚禁——那个小女孩一直身体不好，需要照顾，阿不思就留在了家里。”

“她真的是哑炮吗？”

多吉肯定地说：“不是，我亲眼见过她用魔法移动茶壶。但是坎德拉不同意她这样做，大概是因为过度使用魔法会让她的病情更严重，可怜的女孩，在她妈妈去世后不到一年就也离开了，阿不思非常伤心，简直像是变了一个人……”

哈利耐心地倾听，但是始终没有等到格林德沃的名字出现在多吉的叙述里。

“我不太清楚。”多吉看起来很想回避这个问题，“阿不思也没提过，他只是在那段时间的一封信里说过，他新认识了一个有趣的朋友，他们正在研究死亡圣器。但谁能相信那个盖勒特·格林德沃会相信这种东西呢？”

“死亡圣器？”赫敏皱着眉头说，“听上去危险极了。”

罗恩首先噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后是多吉，德拉科，就连哈利都冲着她发笑。

赫敏恼怒地问：“你们在笑什么？”

罗恩说：“死亡圣器，哈哈哈，是一个巫师的童话故事。不危险，讲给五岁以前的小巫师听的，真的不危险，哈哈哈哈。”

五岁以前适用。哈利·波特立刻不笑了，谴责地看向站在他身边的金发男巫。

于是德拉科·马尔福也不笑了。

“是的，是的，三兄弟和死亡圣器的故事。麻瓜出身的巫师也许不太了解，但这只是一个童话故事——”多吉看向那本空白书的扉页，“说起来，这个也很像死亡圣器的符号，《诗翁彼豆故事集》，就是收录了《三兄弟的故事》的那本书，就在标题上印了这个。你们看，这一竖代表老魔杖，这个圆是复活石，外面这个三角是隐形衣。”他肯定地点了点头：“就是这样，一个每个小巫师都能接触到的符号，很平常。”

——不，这不平常。哈利盯着那个符号，内心更加肯定这本书是邓布利多的，也许就是那只凤凰把它带到多吉身边的，就为了让哈利能找到它……但是邓布利多为什么不能直接交给他们呢？

屋外雷声大作，一道刺眼的闪电击打在窗户上，几乎同时，头顶的电灯熄灭了，整个汽车旅馆陷入黑暗。

“荧光闪烁！”

“别，罗恩，用手电筒。”

“可能是电闸被击中了，我去告诉老板。”

“修复咒有用吗？”

……

黑暗中，哈利感到某个柔软的东西蹭了蹭他的耳垂，然后是德拉科低低的声音：“波特，那天晚上是你自己要求听儿童故事的。”

哈利捂着发烫的耳朵，忿忿地说：“记住你只比我大两个月，前监护人先生。”

又一道闪电亮起，一位陌生的麻瓜男士出现在他们身后的楼梯上，有点不知所措地说：“呃，你们继续？”


	51. Chapter 51

老威尔旅馆的二楼，卡普林一家占用了唯一的四人间。现在他们带着的那个小男孩已经蜷缩在床上睡着了，咬着嘴唇，双手紧紧抓着被角。

卡普林太太在确认他睡熟后，才压低声音责备她的丈夫：“本来我们能更早出发的，都是因为你叔叔非要拉着伊恩说话。我不明白，就连警察都说不方便透露，他指望从一个四岁的孩子嘴里问出些什么？”

“我一直在阻止他。但是你也看到他有多固执。”卡普林先生小声嘀咕，“要我说，回去以后还是别告诉邻居伊恩是从巴斯来的，他们在这方面的好奇心不会比我的老叔父差。”

“当然。”卡普林太太同意了，接着一种忧虑出现在她棕色的眼睛里，“谁能想到会发生那么古怪的事呢，但愿警察能早点找到妮娜——”

窗外的雷声打断了她，床上的小男孩立刻睁开了眼睛。但他一言不发，甚至没有任何动作，只是不声不响地盯着窗户，恐惧而僵硬。

“伊恩，没事的，伊恩。”卡普林太太立刻小心地抱住了他，“只是在下雨。这个季节经常会下雨。”

刺眼的闪电就在这时亮起——伴随着今晚最可怕的一次雷声——室内的灯泡不稳定地闪烁两下，随即就彻底熄灭，任由令人窒息的黑暗占领整个房间。

“停电了。”卡普林先生借着打火机的火光查看了灯泡，“我去找旅馆老板想想办法。这里真的太旧了。”

卡普林太太把一动不动的小伊恩抱在怀里，轻轻对她的丈夫点头，于是卡普林先生离开了房间。

走廊上的灯也灭了，可能是电闸出了问题……经过的房间里传来其他客人的鼾声，还有祝祷声……对，今晚的客人里有一位神父。卡普林先生摸索着找到楼梯，隐约听到有什么人在楼下交谈，大概是旅馆又来了新的客人——这没什么奇怪的，毕竟是这种天气——然而，在下一次闪电亮起时，卡普林先生震惊地发现有两个年轻人就在离他只有四五级台阶的地方，鼻尖对着鼻尖，看上去立刻就会像爱情电影里的男女主角那样表演一场至少持续三十秒的激吻。

不，不是男女主角，这绝对是两个男孩！卡普林先生当然不是第一次遇见这种事，他在男校的时候就认识一些过于亲密的同学，只花了三秒他就利用“暴雨”、“乡村旅馆”、“黑暗中的青春期少年”这些要素构建了一个年轻同性情侣深夜私奔的煽情故事——不，这样揣测两个陌生人太冒犯了，卡普林先生尴尬地说：“呃，你们继续？”

那两个年轻人立刻像一对受惊的小鸟那样分开了，不过隐约还是能看见他们互相拉着手。那个浅色头发的男孩不自然地咳嗽了一声，而他的男朋友不好意思地说：“对不起……呃，您是楼上的住户？”

“是的，突然停电了，真糟糕。”

——“戴维！”

卡普林先生的整个身体停滞了。他感到自己经历了无比漫长的一秒钟，才迟缓地分辨出这一声凄厉的、变调的尖叫来自他的妻子，并且正在恐惧地呼唤他的名字。他的心脏猛烈跳动，督促他转身向楼上跑去，那两个年轻人也跟上来了，似乎除了他们还有别人，但卡普林先生没有太注意，直到一道光束打在他脚下为他照亮道路，他才匆忙地道谢。

冲进房间的一瞬间卡普林先生就感到寒冷——他注意到窗户被打开了，外面的风雨不断侵袭进来，已经弄湿了窗帘——卡普林太太缩在床脚，怀里紧紧抱着伊恩，在发抖，看到他们的时候终于涌出了眼泪，抽泣着说：“窗外……有什么东西在窗外。”

卡普林先生立即想起他去医院接伊恩的时候，隔壁病房里有一个男人始终在胡言乱语，坚持说在爆炸前有魔鬼敲响了他的窗户。三楼的窗户。

“出什么事了吗？”不止那几个年轻人（进屋之后卡普林先生才注意到他们一共有四个人，还有一个戴着古怪帽子的白头发老头应该也是一起的，或许是什么学校活动——卡普林先生为他之前那些关于私奔的想象感到羞愧），住在隔壁的神父也过来了，还有那个打着哈欠的货车司机（卡普林先生记得他叫奥利维），最后才是旅馆老板，他举着一把蜡烛，看上去正要来给住户分发。

光亮的到来让卡普林太太镇定了一点，她沙哑地说：“我感到有风，非常冷，就想去看看是不是窗户没有关严。”

她的肩膀颤抖了一下，被她抱着的伊恩默默抓住了她的手。“我拉开窗帘，就看到那个人，”更多的泪水从她眼眶中涌出，“我不知道那究竟是不是人，他非常高大，脸上和身上都是毛发，看上去就像一头直立的野兽，正在试图打开窗户……”

老威尔首先说：“附近从没见过大型野兽出没。即使真的有，这里是二楼，它们也不可能够到窗户。”

卡普林太太说：“不，那不是野兽，他只是看上去像野兽——”

货车司机奥利维带着鼻音说：“可能你只是做梦了，我刚才也梦见有红皮肤的怪物在房间里走动。”

头发花白的神父先生认真地说：“不可能，我一直在向主请求庇护。”

奥利维咕哝着：“我说了只是梦。”

“她没有睡着。”卡普林先生搂住他的妻子，“停电的时候我们还在交谈……我出去想问老板要一点照明的东西，只离开了不到五分钟……”

“那就是您的妻子真的看到了什么。”那个差点在卡普林先生面前表演热吻的黑头发年轻人向窗户走去，他的男朋友似乎想拉住他，但最后还是跟着他一起去了窗边。

深蓝色的窗帘在雨水拍打下抖动着，窗外似乎比房间里还要黑暗。那个年轻人从口袋里掏出一根小棍子，接着把身体探出了窗外。

“波特，”他的男朋友说，“10秒钟，假如超时我立刻会把你拖进来。”

波特嘀咕了一句什么，但被窗外的风雨吞没了，和他们一起的那个女孩安慰地坐在卡普林太太身边，伊恩睁大眼睛，一直注视着她的口袋，卡普林先生过了一会儿才注意到她也带着一根类似的小木棍。

波特被从窗外拖回来了，脸色凝重，把掌心的东西展示给所有人看：“我想这位夫人没有看错，确实有什么东西造访过这扇窗户。”

一撮灰黑色的粗硬毛发躺在他手中，卡普林太太立刻吸着气说：“是那个东西留下的，我能确定，他身上的毛发就是这个颜色。”

“难道真的有野兽？”老威尔迟疑地说，“但是这么大的雨……”

黑头发的波特皱着眉头，再次开口：“无论如何，它都确实威胁到了这位夫人。我认为今天晚上大家应该待在一起，一旦发生什么意外可以互相照应。”

不，他们需要单独和伊恩说话——卡普林先生正想找个理由拒绝，那个戴帽子的老头就响应了这个提议：“确实，大家在一起最好，像我这种老人，还生着病，非常需要年轻人的帮助。”

奥利维立刻答应了：“当然。还不至于要老人和小孩去和野兽搏斗。”

卡普林先生顿时意识到，这里的壮年男性只有他和奥利维。那几个年轻人也许精力充沛，但他们毕竟只是一群未成年的学生，假如真的有那种可怕的野兽闯入，难道要让几个孩子去阻挡吗？

老威尔说：“可以一起去楼下的餐厅，有足够的空间。”

那个女孩首先扶着卡普林太太一起站起来，卡普林先生接过伊恩，发现这个孩子始终用前所未有的古怪眼神盯着这些年轻人；然后是奥利维，打着哈欠的货车司机跟在老威尔后面痛快地下楼了，神父先生和那个戴帽子的老头说着些什么，三个年轻的男孩走在最后，似乎又回窗口查看了什么。

“……你也这么想吗，德拉科？”

“我认为是，格雷伯克带着他那一群都投靠了黑魔王。”

“今晚根本就没有月亮。”

好吧，年轻人之间的谈话，卡普林先生完全听不明白他们在说些什么。伊恩在离开房间的时候松懈下来，轻轻把小脑袋靠在他肩膀上，卡普林先生为他终于赢得这个孩子的信任感到快乐和满足。

楼下的沙发卡座又被拉开了，神父先生重新开始祝祷，那个红头发的男孩跑到女孩身边，抱着她的肩膀贴在她耳边小声说话。又是一对情侣。卡普林先生侧过头，看到之前那两个年轻人就在旁边的卡座上，肩膀紧紧挨在一起，就连一张纸片都无法插进他们中间。

但是一个四岁的小男孩可以。

卡普林先生眼睁睁看着小伊恩滑下自己的膝盖，踉跄了一下，接着毫不犹豫地走向波特和他的男朋友，一言不发地盯着他手里的小木棍。

波特的男朋友皱着眉头说：“这不是玩具。”

但波特把伊恩抱到了腿上：“你一直在看它？”

伊恩小小地张开嘴（卡普林先生没想到他会愿意和陌生人交流），用细细的声音说：“是一样的。”

“什么？”

“那些外星人也拿着一样的棍子。”伊恩小声说，“然后有火喷出来，然后我家就碎掉了。”

波特的脸色一下子变得非常难看：“外星人？”

“妈妈说那是外星人。”小男孩静静地说，“妈妈被外星人带走了。”

“伊恩！”卡普林先生不得不来打断这场谈话了。他把伊恩抱起来，安抚性地拍着他的后背，对那个年轻人说：“非常抱歉。伊恩，伊恩刚经历了一些……不幸的事，有时候会说些奇怪的话。”

波特说：“不，我不觉得奇怪，我相信他说的是真的。”

——砰。

沉闷的碰撞声在前门响起，就像有一头巨大的野生动物狠狠撞上了门板。一瞬间所有人都在心里描摹起卡普林太太述说的那个形象：高大，长满毛发，就像一头直立行走的野兽……

“不止一头！”奥利维从小窗往外看了一眼，失态地叫起来，“这究竟是什么动物，狼？不，狼可不会用两条后腿走路！！！”

又一声撞击，不祥的裂缝出现在大门上，卡普林先生的双腿变得僵硬。他知道他应该冲上去，拿起旅馆老板准备的铁铲把这些该死的不管是什么动物打出去，然而提起勇气比他以为的还要困难，他几乎在听到撞击声的同时就想象出了野兽会怎样撕咬他的身体，想象出那种场面会有多惨烈。

“德拉科，照顾他们。”波特就在这时毫不犹豫地向大门跑去，拿着那根看上去毫不起眼的小木棍，“障碍重重！”

同一时刻，旅馆的大门在猛烈的撞击下碎裂，两头接近三米的野兽对着屋里的人露出獠牙，然而令人惊讶的是，它们庞大的身体像是被一堵无形的墙挡住了，只能在门口那一小片区域里愤怒地挣扎……波特再次举起他的木棍：“昏昏倒地！”

“是不完全变化形态的狼人！”那个女孩也举起她的木棍，“肯定有食死徒在指挥他们——哈利你小心被咬伤！”

“又是狼人！马尔福，你准备了魔药对吗，上次给我用的那种？”

“是，但上次格雷伯克没有变身！如果韦斯莱你这次不幸让自己成为一头红毛狼人，我是不会为你熬制狼毒药剂的——波特，你要干什么？！”

“火弩箭飞来！”一把扫帚（卡普林先生怎么看都觉得那是一把扫帚！）从大雨滂沱的屋外飞进来，波特立刻跳了上去（一把扫帚载着一个人漂浮在空中！），转头对他的男朋友说，“我去把那个指挥他们的家伙找出来，你们解决这里。”

“他们正在找你，波特！”

“我说过，总不可能一直躲下去。”

“有其他办法，你先回来——操，波特！操！”

“别叫了，马尔福，不如干点实在的——”红头发男孩撇着嘴举起木棍，“统统石化！”

卡普林先生呆呆地站在原地，看到几头可怕的、凶恶的野兽没多久就被这几个年轻人放倒在地上，一动不动……没有撕咬，没有搏斗，只有一个又一个发音古怪的单词……还有那种小木棍，就像是、就像是有魔力一样——

那个戴着帽子的老头也拿出了一根小木棍，摇着头说：“现在的年轻人确实越来越不在意《保密法》——可惜魔法部现在已经顾不上这一点点小事了，唉。”

他对卡普林先生露出一个微笑：“一忘皆空。”

闪电在夜空中闪烁。


	52. Chapter 52

哈利骑着火弩箭不断升高，就像是抓着雪亮的闪电一路向天空尽头攀登。雨滴打在皮肤上带来轻微的刺痛，视野里只有那间汽车旅馆是明亮的。

他在黑暗和冷雨中逡巡，终于在某个角落捕捉到一丝奇异的光线。有人在那里使用魔咒——哈利轻而易举地找到了他：“除你武器！”

那个穿着食死徒长袍的塌鼻子男人愣了一下，接着难以置信地大叫起来：“哈利·波特！哈利·波特居然在这里！”

哈利用魔杖对准他：“昏昏倒地。”

随着这个食死徒的身体砸在地上，哈利感到有什么沉重的东西同时也从他的肩膀上掉了下去。从他的表现看，这个食死徒不知道哈利·波特在这里，所以那些狼人并不是为了抓到哈利才去袭击汽车旅馆——也许，哈利是个成功的保护者，而不是把危险带进大门的那个人。

接下去的事情由埃非亚斯·多吉处理，他修改了汽车旅馆里那些人的记忆，把被撞坏的大门恢复原样，并且带走了被制服的食死徒和狼人们。

“你得改改用缴械咒的习惯，哈利，”多吉眯着眼睛说，“我敢说他是因为这个才认出你的。”

“缴械咒很实用。”哈利嘀咕着，给他们停留了一夜的汽车旅馆悄悄加上几道防护咒语，“我能带走那本书吗，多吉先生？”

“当然。我说过那不是我的。”

雨停后，加满汽油的切诺基再次载着他们开上山路。离戈德里克山谷只有大半天车程了，尽管对那里没有任何记忆，哈利心中仍然滋长出一种期盼。

——他正在回家的路上。

不论后来发生了什么，哈利在那个村子里都曾经有过一个可爱的家，他的奶瓶也许会和莉莉的坩埚放在一起，詹姆把一只扑腾着的金色飞贼挂在他的婴儿床上方，还有小天狼星，他的教父，说不定会懒洋洋地趴在花园里，装作一只普通的狗吓唬他的小教子……

“我们不能用原来的样子进入戈德里克山谷，神秘人肯定安排了他的手下监视那里。”赫敏把四个小瓶子放在腿上，“好消息是我们有复方汤剂，昨晚我也从汽车旅馆里的那些麻瓜身上取走了几根头发，坏消息是因为狼人的袭击，我分不清这些头发具体属于谁了。”

罗恩完成了一个漂亮的过弯，从赫敏手里随意抓走一个瓶子，一口气把里面的魔药喝了下去：“我相信我的运气。”

立刻，他的头发变长了，身材开始缩小，胸前的衣服像被塞进两个游走球那样鼓起……赫敏惊恐地大叫：“你先把车停下来！罗纳德！！！”

一个猛烈的急刹车后，驾驶座上的罗恩难以置信地掰过后视镜，心灰意冷地从里面照出了卡普林太太的脸。

德拉科假笑着说：“运气非常好，韦斯莱。”

罗恩挂着难以言喻的神情，扭动了一下（他现在拥有的）纤细腰肢，接着低头看向他胸前那一对软绵绵的游走球。

赫敏啪地拍在他手背上：“不要乱摸。”

罗恩难受地说：“我只是想调整一下！它们重得我都要直不起脖子！”

赫敏皱着眉头问：“需要怎么调整？我可以帮你。”

“往上托一点，谢谢。”

接着哈利也喝下了他选择的那一杯，变成了那个头发花白的神父，赫敏的复方汤剂则属于货车司机奥利维（这让她也不太好意思再为罗恩调整游走球的问题了），最后是德拉科，他的身高在三个格兰芬多的注视下疾速缩小——他震惊地问：“你为什么要拿那个小孩的头发，格兰杰！”

赫敏抱歉地说：“我是从那位夫人肩膀上拿的。”

罗恩大笑起来：“马尔福，还是你的运气更好！”

德拉科成功地让阴惨惨的神色出现在伊恩小朋友稚嫩的脸上。

换衣服的过程中，赫敏一边给罗恩系内衣搭扣，一边劝解他：“对马尔福友善一点，罗恩，你现在是一位母亲。”

罗恩的脸色难看极了：“我不要给马尔福当妈妈！”

哈利忽然说：“不，他们不是那个孩子的父母。”

“什么？”

“我是说昨晚的那个孩子，我听见了他对我说的话。”哈利按住自己额头上的疤痕，“我猜他应该是经历了食死徒的袭击，并且失去了自己的母亲。他一直在看我们的魔杖，他都记得。”

赫敏停顿了一下，轻轻地说：“大家都在经历不幸。”

*

戈德里克山谷和陋居所在的圣卡奇波尔村一样，长久以来一直混居着麻瓜和巫师。据说，它因霍格沃茨的创始人戈德里克·格兰芬多出生在这里而命名，而接下来有更多在魔法史上留下过姓名的人和这个村庄产生过联系：巫师金匠鲍曼·赖特在这里打造了第一个金色飞贼；邓布利多一家曾经迁居到这里，他也是在这里结实了格林德沃；还有哈利·波特——尽管他本人并不喜欢这种联系——但他因为在这里击败过伏地魔而获得过声望。因为在这里失去了家人而获得声望。

这个村子不算很大，高街几乎一眼就能望到头。店铺里挂着夏季折扣的信息，但是没什么客人，一只小花猫慢条斯理地经过还未营业的酒吧大门，气氛非常宁静，几乎感受不到伏地魔的恐怖威胁。

这就是他的家，他应该成长的地方。哈利不能控制地加快脚步，踩着街道上残留的积水，经过小广场中央的战争纪念碑，看到一间小教堂坐落在街道的尽头。一位老妇人正从那里离开，看到哈利的时候稍微有点惊讶，接着过来和他打了个招呼：“下午好，安德森神父，我以为您回卡莱特尔镇上去了。”

哈利愣了一下，很快说：“昨晚的雨太大了，我没能走成。”

“确实，”老妇人点头，“今年的天气一直很古怪。”

德拉科在离他大概五十米左右的地方拧着眉毛说：“不能让波特一个人！任何人都有可能是食死徒伪装的！”

罗恩用女性甜美的声音说：“但是你这个腿长没法跟上哈利，马尔福。”

德拉科看起来认真极了：“我可以幻影移形。”

“那我想，哈利每走五步你就需要使用一次幻影移形。”

赫敏叹着气说：“让哈利单独待一会儿吧，万一有意外，马尔福可以幻影移形。”

哈利确实……陷入了他自己的世界。原本只是为了维持“安德森神父”这个身份，他不得不走向教堂后面的墓地（总比进入教堂遇见更多认识他的人好），然而就在墓园中的风温柔地吹拂上他的脸颊时，哈利忽然意识到，他的父母很可能……就在这里。

他依次阅读每一块墓碑上的名字，脚步和呼吸都放得很轻，他读到一些熟悉的姓氏，猜测他们是居住在这里的巫师……他能感觉到罗恩他们也跟着一起进入了墓园，但他没法停下来等他们……古旧的、已经被苔藓侵蚀的墓碑……伊格诺图斯……四周越来越荒芜了，有些墓碑上几乎记载着一个家族的消亡……哈利的脚步停住，一座白色大理石坟墓出现在他眼前。

他感到自己的眼睛无比酸涩，泪水模糊了他的视野，然而那两个并排的名字仍旧无比清晰：詹姆·波特，莉莉·波特。

他小心地，用指腹触碰那些文字，似乎正在触碰这块墓碑下他父母冰冷的遗骸。摄魂怪赠予他的那一点点记忆苏醒了，哈利感觉到滚烫的泪水顺着脸颊淌下去……他的手指停在墓碑的铭文上，轻轻读出了那一行字：“最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡。”

他茫然地盯着“死亡”那个词，模糊地领悟着这句话想传达的意思……詹姆和莉莉认为他们拥有的东西足够超越死亡吗？爱？还是勇气？但他们确实已经死了，只留下哈利一个人，甚至只能以一位陌生神父的样子来拜访他们的坟墓……一只属于孩子的手突然拉住了他的衣袖。

围绕着他的孤独消散了，哈利低下头，看到使用着伊恩外表的德拉科喘着气说：“格兰杰——格兰杰认为你想一个人，但我——我认为，我应该过来跟你妈妈道个歉。”

“道歉？”

德拉科向那块墓碑行礼：“为我曾经对两位的牺牲肆意指摘、妄加评论。”

哈利能感受到他的认真——假如站在这里的是身高接近六英尺的德拉科·马尔福的话——但现在他用小孩的外表搭配上一本正经的神情，只能说……充满喜剧效果。

哈利忍不住摸了摸他的头顶，喃喃地说：“其实我还想听你对我爸妈说一说你有多爱我，但你现在这个样子……呃，说实话有点好笑……”

德拉科愣了一下：“波特，你是什么意思？”

哈利皱着脸说：“字面意思，刚才你装腔作势地行礼时候我就差点笑出来。”

德拉科说：“我是指，你愿意让我告诉你父母……我爱你。”

哈利露出迷惑的表情：“你当然需要告诉他们。有什么问题吗？”

“……我是食死徒。”

“曾经是。”

雨后的泥土里散发出植物的芬芳，教堂的方向传来一阵孩童的嬉笑，渡鸦拍着翅膀飞向天空。

德拉科慢慢地问：“……波特神父，主愿意赦免我吗？”

哈利再次把手掌放在他头顶：“这个人一度迷失，但最终回归正途。”

一段沉默后，德拉科轻声说：“他曾眼盲，但此刻已重新看见光明。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing Grace♪ how sweet the sound♪  
> That saved a wretch ♪ like me♪  
> I once was lost♪ but now am found♪  
> Was blind but now♪ I see♪


	53. Chapter 53

从墓园另一边离开，是一条安静的小路，树叶在头顶沙沙地作响，哈利反复张望这一带的街景，忽然说：“我认识这里。”

德拉科看向同一个方向，皱起了眉头。他不认为一个一岁的婴儿能对居住地的街道有什么深刻的印象，但哈利确实有过一个机会看到这里，就在最近……

罗恩和赫敏手挽着手从远处跑来：“哈利，我们找到你家的房子了，它一直被原样保留下来，作为纪念。”

“就在那边，右转再顺着这条路一直走。”

——右转就是他的家。哈利深深吸了口气，果断地摇头：“不，我们走这里。我记得这个红色邮箱，那天神秘人就是从这条路一直往前，然后会有一间旧屋子，就是所谓邓布利多杀害了巴希达的地方。”

德拉科突然拉住他的衣袖，小声说：“等等，先把街角那两个人解决了。”

确实，有两个高瘦的男人正在街角交谈，看起来就是当地的居民，然而赫敏也发现了问题：“刚刚我们在街那边也见过他们。”

罗恩迟疑地说：“呃，可他们对有人接近哈利家没有任何反应，不是吗？”

“也许是因为我们喝了复方汤剂，他们不能判断，还在观察。”

德拉科说：“没必要讨论，他们是食死徒，我认识他们的长相。”

“好极了。”哈利让藏在衣袖里的魔杖滑到掌心，向街角走去。安德森神父，一位已经在戈德里克山谷停留过好几天的人，非常成功地降低了那两个食死徒的戒心，甚至当哈利举起魔杖的时候，他们还在盯着赫敏和罗恩看——

“昏昏倒地。”

解决掉监视者的哈利重新回到他的道路上。石板路，半损毁的篱笆，荒芜的花园，接着他们都看到了那间被枯树包围着的旧房子，和《预言家日报》在指控邓布利多犯下谋杀罪行时刊登的一模一样。

门锁已经被破坏了，推门进去的时候，一股难闻的气味立刻袭击了每个人的鼻腔。除了木料腐坏散发出的陈朽气味外，还有一种令人作呕的腥味夹杂在空气里，或许是血，但又不那么像血。

屋子里家具很少，昏暗的起居室里积着厚厚的灰尘，一个过期罐头放在餐桌上，看起来远不止一个月没有人居住。哈利在五斗橱上发现了几个令他眼熟的相框，就是那天邓布利多拿在手里的那种。（哈利清楚地回忆起一个这样的相框掉在地上，旁边就是巴希达·巴沙特俯卧着的尸体。）

他拿起一个相框仔细端详，在边缘清楚地发现了曾经装入照片的痕迹。显然，有什么人提前取走了这里面的照片，也许是斯基特记者，她声称自己采访过巴希达，然后在报纸上发布了一张邓布利多和格林德沃年轻时的合影……哈利反复回忆着照片上的两个少年，以及那封令人吃惊的通信：那段过去的真相究竟是什么，以至于邓布利多宁可承担暴露后被猜疑的风险、也不愿主动说明？他在那个时候造访巴希达，又是为了什么呢？

“哈利，过来看看这个。”

哈利走过去，看到窗框的裂缝里卡着一些细小的鳞片，不仔细看很容易当成霉斑。

“是蛇的鳞片。”赫敏肯定地说，“靠近腹部的那种，我这里有对照的书籍。我猜是神秘人的那条大蛇留下的，他经常把它带在身边。”

罗恩说：“我记得这条蛇也是一个魂器？”

“邓布利多是这样认为的。”哈利检查了一下蛇留下的活动痕迹，不过在离开窗台后只有零星的一点，似乎它真的只是跟着伏地魔来这里散个步……然而哈利总觉得不该是这样。显然，伏地魔知道邓布利多在这里，他就不怕纳吉尼在他们的斗争中被杀死吗？

德拉科突然叫了一声：“见鬼！”

哈利转过身，看见德拉科匆忙地往二楼跑去，与此同时他的身体正在不断拔高，小孩的衣服很快就被撑得紧绷、开裂，他的背影消失在楼梯口的时候哈利清晰地看到那个斯莱特林裸露的后背。

“复方汤剂的时限终于到了？”罗恩满怀希望地看了看他自己的游走球，然后悲伤地发现它们没有任何消退的迹象。

但是赫敏的肌肉也开始消失了，头发也逐渐变回原来的长度，而哈利那边的问题更急迫一点：他的视力开始变回去了！

“马尔福，我的眼镜！”哈利一边叫着一边跑上二楼，一大片灰尘被他的脚步带起，木地板发出吱吱的声响。

德拉科已经穿上了长裤，正在皱着眉头系衬衫扣子，哈利不得不自己去他身边的那个书包里摸索自己的眼镜：“就没有什么魔法能治疗近视吗。”

德拉科说：“有。”

“竟然有！”

“但是效果不确定。”德拉科想了一下，“也许你能获得正常视力，但更有可能会变成望远镜或者变瞎。当然这种魔咒可以多次使用，只需要间隔一年——据说老弗林特花了三十年就过上了不再需要眼镜的生活，我相信你的运气会比他好，波特。”

哈利迅速说：“我对我的眼镜很满意，谢谢。”

他的视野又变得清晰了，二楼的褪色墙纸跳进他的视线。那件神父袍对他来说有一点偏大，不过还不至于影响行动，哈利就也没打算换掉，就这么在二楼探索起来。

那个房间……当时邓布利多所在的那个房间就在起居室上方，应该是这间房子的主卧，整齐的床铺上同样积着一层灰尘，地板上有一块暗褐色的污渍，那个空相框还掉在不远处的椅子下面。

就是这里。哈利捡起那个相框，试着找到邓布利多当时所在的位置，模仿出相同的姿势：背对着窗户，看着手里的空相框……他当时是在做什么呢？查看是谁杀死了巴希达吗？可是哈利的潜意识总是纠在正他，不，邓布利多当时的样子看起来更像是在等待某个人——然后伏地魔就赶到了，邓布利多转身看他，那个空相框掉落在地上。

哐当。

哈利回过神，发现他手里的相框也掉到了那把椅子附近。德拉科半跪在地上，检查起那滩干涸的血迹，有点迟疑地说：“波特，我总觉得……”

“什么？”

“总觉得这些血迹给我的感觉很不好。”德拉科停了一下，但还是说了出来，“我手臂上的标记对它有反应。有一点疼，但我不清楚这代表什么。”

黑魔标记的异常。伏地魔痛苦地用额头抵住地面，愤怒地叫出邓布利多的名字。他顾不上来哈利这边，而是选择了去检查他的挂坠盒是否完好（虽然早在多年前雷古勒斯已经换走了那个真正的魂器）。窗框上的蛇鳞。

（邓布利多告诉哈利：“我想我知道第六个魂器是什么。”）

“是纳吉尼。”一种快要炸开的惊骇占满了哈利的大脑，然而他说出的话却出奇地镇定，“邓布利多确实在这里杀死了什么，但不是任何一个无辜的巫师，而是纳吉尼，神秘人的魂器。”

德拉科正在触摸那滩血迹的手指颤动了一下：“你是说……”

“是的。我猜真正的巴沙特女士在斯基特造访后就已经遇害了，神秘人让纳吉尼假装成她，或许是为了对付我？但邓布利多提前一步赶到这里杀死了它。”哈利走到椅子边，重新捡起了那个相框，“纳吉尼的死让神秘人非常生气，但他不确定这是巧合、还是邓布利多真的知道了魂器的秘密，所以他才必须去检查藏在岩洞里的挂坠盒是否还在。很幸运，那天我们没动那个石盆，所以神秘人放心了。”

赫敏和罗恩也到楼上来了，恢复了他们原来的外貌。赫敏的脸非常红，已经换掉了那件过于宽大的上衣，但罗恩身上还是紧紧绷着那条女式连衣裙。

德拉科挑起眉毛，意味深长地说：“爱好很特别，韦斯莱。”

罗恩瞄了一眼哈利：“你也不差。神父长袍？”

赫敏不高兴地问：“我们需要这样关心服装问题吗？”

德拉科说：“在你们思考服装问题的时候，我和波特神父已经得出结论，那天邓布利多在这里杀死的实际上是纳吉尼。黑魔王让那条蛇伪装成了巴希达。”

赫敏愣了一下：“等等，之前说过，那是一个魂器。”

“是的，邓布利多替我们解决了一个魂器。”

哈利喃喃地说：“并且给我们留了信息。”

他仍旧站在椅子旁边，手中拿着那个相框——它已经不再是个空相框了，一张照片出现在原本空空荡荡的位置上，能看到有一个金发少年正在里面漫不经心地笑着。毫不费力地，哈利就认出了他是谁：出现在邓布利多丑闻中的那个格林德沃。当然也出现在了属于邓布利多的那一部分魔法史记载里。

“这一定是邓布利多留给我们的。”哈利有点不知所措地和照片里的年轻格林德沃对视，“神秘人进来时他就拿着这个相框，不过当时这张照片已经不见了……邓布利多肯定是在用这种方式绕开食死徒给我们留下信息。”

德拉科显然也看过很多遍那些报纸，一种复杂的神情出现在他脸上：“呃，邓布利多把给我们的信息留在格林德沃的照片上？”

罗恩大叫：“这是格林德沃？！为什么这里会有他的照片？”

赫敏说：“格林德沃是巴希达的侄孙——来自《预言家日报》。当然你也可以选择不信。”

“呃，我不喜欢看那些。”

哈利已经从相框里抽出了那张照片，年轻的格林德沃勾了勾嘴角，邓布利多的字迹浮现在照片背面：

“给哈利。我以霍格沃茨校长的身份，将格兰芬多的宝剑赠予我宝贵的学生。阿不思·邓布利多。”

“格兰芬多的宝剑？”罗恩重新打量起四周，“难道邓布利多把它藏在了这里？”

赫敏不这么认为：“如果真的那样，神秘人会比我们更先发现它。”

“那邓布利多在这里说把它送给我们有什么意义？”

哈利的手指悬停在那个签名上。阿不思。邓布利多又把字母A写成和死亡圣器符号类似的样子了，以前在学校的时候他从来不用这种方式签名。

突然，德拉科按住挂在他手肘上的书包，皱着眉头说：“……它好像在动。”

“什么？”

“挂坠盒。明明已经存放在黑魔法物品专用的铁盒里了，但刚才似乎感觉到它在跳动。”

一种奇异的感觉顺着哈利的背脊升上头顶，所有的家具都像悄悄长出了眼睛，正在无声地窥视他们。天色正在变暗，枯树的枝杈在风中晃动，哈利把那张相片装回相框收好：“我们走吧，该找的答案已经找到了。”

他的表情在下楼的过程中越来越严肃，不安的预感在心中毫无理由地滋长，促使他的脚步变得越来越快，就像有什么人正在警告他必须立刻离开这间房子。

就在哈利推开大门的一瞬间，整栋房屋所有的玻璃窗嘭地一声炸成碎片，花园里的杂草被白霜覆盖，哈利抬起头，看见那个人正站在半空中看着他。

没有扫帚，没有任何飞行工具，伏地魔就这样站在半空中看着他。


	54. Chapter 54

_**“那个拥有消灭黑魔王力量的人即将出现……出生在一个曾经三次违抗他的家庭……出生在第七个月消逝之际……”** _

哈利额头的伤疤剧烈地疼痛起来，比任何一次都要猛烈，就像滚烫的铁水正在从那个伤口灌入，他的头骨简直要因此炸裂。他看到伏地魔猩红的、爬行动物一样的眼睛里装满了恶意的喜悦，那只惨白的手中握着的魔杖正指向他：

“阿瓦达索命。”

——他不能逃走——他的朋友，他的恋人，都在他身后——死亡——戈德里克山谷，将成为他出生与死亡的地方——白霜与绿光——他最后一次举起自己的魔杖——

不，这种感觉更像是他的魔杖自己动了起来。一年级的哈利在对角巷第一次握住他的冬青木魔杖时，就感受过这种微妙的联系，而现在这种感觉更为强烈，就像他的血管在这根木制品中延伸了，它成为了他的一部分……绚丽的金色火焰从哈利的魔杖顶端爆发，就像凤凰张开了双翼——奇迹出现了，从伏地魔魔杖中射出的那道代表着死亡的绿光竟然被这种奇异的金色火焰阻挡住了——

“哈利·波特，你干了什么！”伏地魔发出刺耳的怒吼。激痛在哈利的伤疤上炸开。

_**“……黑魔王将标记他为平等，但是他拥有黑魔王所不了解的力量……”** _

“波特！”

哈利的视野开始混乱，一会儿是黑漆漆的石板路，一会儿是正举着魔杖对抗死咒的自己……强烈的恐惧侵占了他的大脑，他看到自己站在原地一动不动，坚定地握着那根持续发出金色光芒的魔杖……不，那不是他的恐惧，是伏地魔的恐惧……罗恩对着伏地魔发出一道道咒语，德拉科脸色苍白，紧紧地抱住了他——

哈利感觉到这个拥抱了，温暖的，富有生命力的，他听到赫敏在大叫：“离开这里！”

罗恩的嘶吼已经变调了：“带走哈利，马尔福！带走哈利，不管今天我们谁死在这里，都不能是哈利！”

——不——哈利喉咙里涌上一股腥甜，隐约听到一种很轻的断裂声——金色的火焰在半空中像烟花一样炸开，几乎同时哈利感觉到幻影移形造成的那种挤压感——他努力伸出手，凭着印象紧紧抓住了罗恩——

伏地魔咬牙切齿地说：“自作聪明的老鼠！”

_**“……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为当一个人存活时另一个必将死去……”** _

“哈利，哈利怎么样？”

“他在流血！他哪里受伤了！”

“见鬼，为什么还是在这个地方？！”

他们都在，赫敏和罗恩。德拉科的心跳也在他身边。哈利吃力地睁开一点眼睛，模糊地看到一座尖尖的战争纪念碑，下午在小广场上见过的那一座……

“神秘人肯定在这里下了幻影移形的限制！”赫敏的声音，“我们没法离开戈德里克山谷的范围！”

“门钥匙，试试门钥匙！”

“波特，能听见吗，波特？”

他的伤疤燃烧起来了，他从上空俯视着整个戈德里克山谷……伏地魔在寻找他们……他发现了，正像翻滚着的烟雾那样赶往这里……教堂外遇见过的那位麻瓜老妇人吃惊地抬头看着他，她不知道这有多危险……哈利用舌头抵住上颚，感到口腔里充满浓重的血腥味。

不，伏地魔没有杀死她，非常奇怪。德拉科拉起哈利的手，让他和他们一起触摸到一个墨水瓶。

什么都没有发生。

“门钥匙也不能起效。”

“去车子那边，神秘人总不可能让麻瓜制造的发动机也失灵！”

……不，伏地魔已经在他们头顶……哈利抬起头，似乎看到死亡的阴影和乌云一样降落。他想要抬起手臂，然而几分钟前几乎和他融为一体的冬青木魔杖却重得像铅块一样，毫无反应。

他的全身都在疼痛，似乎有一万把小刀正在切割他，黑暗一阵阵侵袭着他，他快要失去意识了——他不能——

“德拉科。”伏地魔停在空中，嘶嘶地说，“杀了波特。”

哈利听到德拉科毫无迟疑地说：“不。”

伏地魔威胁地说：“这是你最后一个能让自己舒适地死去的机会，德拉科。”

德拉科的声音有一点颤抖：“拿出你的魔杖吧，主人。”

伏地魔被激怒了——比哈利以为的还要愤怒——他们身边的石块开始颤动、爆炸——

罗恩惊呼：“梅林，那座纪念碑变成了雕像？！”

赫敏愣了一下，紧接着大叫：“再试一次门钥匙！”

哈利感到他的手指再次被按在一个凉凉的小东西上，立刻像是有个小钩子在他肚脐眼后面一钩——

前所未有的疼痛在哈利的伤疤上炸开，伏地魔的脸因为愤怒扭曲了……但朦胧中哈利只看到了那座雕像：在爆炸和碎石中矗立着，一个头发乱糟糟的戴眼镜的男人搂着他善良可爱的妻子，一个婴儿被他们抱在怀中，欢笑着……

他终于安心地让自己的意识滑向黑暗，仿佛投入母亲的怀抱。

_**“……那个拥有消灭黑魔王力量的人将在七月消逝时出生……”** _


	55. Chapter 55

英格兰某片静谧的树林中，流动的空气出现了一瞬间的停顿，接着仿佛空间被撕出一个裂口，四个年轻人凭空掉了出来，重重摔在堆积的落叶上。

“这是哪里？刚才发生了什么，门钥匙为什么突然可以用了？”

“不知道，只是在那座雕像出现时，我突然觉得它是来帮助我们的。”

“肯定是之前那两个食死徒出了问题，神秘人才会赶来。早知道就该给他们一个阿瓦达而不是昏昏倒地！”

“别傻了，哈利不可能对他们用索命咒，即使那是敌人！”

“哈利——哈利怎么样了？”

“他不好，他一直在失血。”德拉科咬着牙说，白色的闪光反复出现在他的魔杖顶端，“我找不到伤口，但是——就像他的每个毛孔都在往外渗血。”

罗恩焦急地问：“你那个装魔药的箱子呢，操，不会还在车上吧！”

赫敏提醒他：“挂在你胳膊上的那个书包就是。可是帐篷和飞天扫帚都留在后备箱里了。”

“对，魔药。”德拉科恍惚地说，像是刚刚才想起来除了魔咒他还有其他办法可以尝试……龙尾蜥的骨髓和止血魔药似乎生效了，哈利的心跳重新在他手掌下明显地搏动，就像一只脆弱的、不断挣扎着的小动物。

然而这个闭着眼睛的年轻人并不脆弱，甚至，他刚刚对抗了最可怕的黑巫师，毫无退却。——德拉科空白的大脑终于恢复了思考能力。他几乎难以相信自己刚才做了什么：他对一个盛怒的黑魔王说了“不”！

真正的恐惧直到这时才出现在他心底，提醒着他那一刻距离死亡有多么接近。然而，除此之外，还有更多的、更好的东西浮了上来，明亮地跳跃着……德拉科低下头，用力抱住躺在他腿上的哈利，感到前所未有的安定。

“怎么样了？”

“好一点。”德拉科擦掉哈利脸上的血迹，终于发现罗恩的左腿也不自然地弯折着，关节处像被按在地上碾过一样血肉模糊，“……韦斯莱，你是想永远失去一条腿吗？”

罗恩吃惊地低下头，比德拉科更晚才发现自己受了伤：“呃，可能是最后的爆炸弄的？毕竟这种裙子没有任何保护作用。”

是的，罗恩还穿着那条对他来说有点好笑的女式连衣裙，不过已经在战斗中损坏了，沾着泥土和血，但是德拉科竟然没有借着这个绝佳机会嘲讽他，只是把一个小瓶子丢给过去：“白鲜香精。不会用就去找你的女朋友，她肯定知道怎么处理你。”

罗恩把那条血糊糊的腿伸在他面前：“我认为你在处理你男朋友的同时，还是能抽出一点时间接上我的骨头。”

天已经完全黑了，赫敏在照明咒的帮助下查看了周围从：“现在我们在之前魁地奇世界杯场馆附近的那片森林里。我在制作门钥匙的时候把它设置成了一个落脚点，既然魔法部会决定让大批巫师在这里传送，肯定是因为它足够隐。”

德拉科说：“……我记得这里。”黑魔标记第一次在他生命中彰显存在的地方。

罗恩把手臂搭在赫敏肩膀上：“哈利怎么还是不动，我以为止住血他就会好起来。”

“我不能判断他具体受到了什么伤害。”德拉科把手掌覆盖在哈利滚烫的额头上，感觉到那个伤疤隐约像活了一样在跳动——那个挂坠盒也在铁盒中跳动，赫敏把它取了出来，发现透过它的装饰玻璃能看到内部变成了一种血红色，就像伏地魔的眼睛那样，令人觉得很不舒服。

“哈利这样，会不会是因为那个金色的魔法？”罗恩迟疑地说，“也许是施展那个魔法的后遗症，虽然我从来没听说过有魔法可以挡住索命咒……”

“我们听说过，罗恩。”赫敏垂下视线，注视哈利昏迷着的脸庞，“哈利一岁的时候，他的妈妈使用了一个魔法，从索命咒的攻击下保护了他。”

这也是德拉科的担心。索命咒绝不是什么能轻松抵挡的小玩笑，当年莉莉付出了她的生命，那么哈利现在正在付出什么？他抚摸哈利的脸颊，感觉到这个格兰芬多的呼吸轻轻扑在他掌心……温热的，很快被夜风吹散的……

接下来他们又进行了一次短距离的移动，赫敏找到了水源，一个使用树木和衣物（当然还有变形咒）作为原始材料的临时帐篷被搭建起来，德拉科小心地把哈利放在垫着衣物的临时床铺上，银白色的月亮慈爱地照耀他们的救世主，让这个年轻的男孩看上去孤独而纯粹。

……直到天亮都没再出现任何意外，只是哈利仍然在昏睡，丝毫没有清醒的迹象。

阳光最灿烂的那一个小时，德拉科把哈利抱到水边，认真地帮他清洗残留在皮肤上的血块。那件教士长袍已经浸满了血，德拉科犹豫了一下，还是伸手解开了哈利的纽扣。

深色的衣物落在草地上，这比德拉科想得要容易得多——指用不包含杂念的目光注视波特的身体——那个格兰芬多毫无遮掩地靠在他怀里，锁骨附近有许多细长的伤口，腿上也留着大片淤青。宛如受难的痕迹。

德拉科再次把手掌放在哈利胸口，一种疼痛突然袭击了他的心脏。和被迫接受守望誓约的那个时候不同，现在的这种痛要更清晰、更剧烈，但依然有隐约的连结感在这种痛苦中出现了……是他和哈利之间的连结，让他愿意不计后果地与活下来的男孩分担一切连结，就好像他也通过这种连结分享了哈利的无限勇气……

在汽车旅馆购买的土豆和香肠让他们在这个临时营地中坚持了一周。赫敏、罗恩和德拉科轮流担任守卫，而空闲的两个人，也最多只有一个能闭上眼睛补充睡眠，另一个则会去照看哈利。

哈利一直都没有醒来。

德拉科始终在尝试各种治疗咒语和魔药搭配，但目前为止得到的最大进展也只有哈利在某次治疗中抓住了他的手腕。他在休息的时候也会抱着哈利，非常用力地抱着，就算罗恩就在旁边看他们也无所谓；他已经很习惯把哈利身体的重量放在自己手臂上，那种血液流通不畅的麻痹会让他感到安心。有许多次，德拉科在睡眠中常常会听到哈利叫着他的名字从他手中抢走了什么，但只要他惊喜地睁开眼就会发现那只是一个梦。他无比地思念那双绿色的眼睛。

他们也会讨论那天在戈德里克山谷发生的事：罗恩坚信是詹姆和莉莉帮助他们突破了伏地魔的限制，赫敏则认为是邓布利多的布置。

“哈利的爸爸妈妈就在那片墓园里，他们无论如何都不可能控制纪念碑。”赫敏轻轻地说，“而邓布利多刚去过戈德里克山谷。”

罗恩嘀咕着说：“爱的魔法，我还是觉得是爱的魔法。你也说过是雕像帮助了我们？”

“那只是一种感觉而已。遇到难以解释的事，我们不能这样含糊过去。”赫敏严肃地说，“假如爱的魔法可以解决一切，那么现在马尔福给哈利一个吻就能让他醒过来。”

罗恩皱着眉头思考了两秒钟，转过头说：“马尔福，试一试。”

“别开玩笑。”德拉科当然拒绝了！

但是罗恩坚持：“万一呢？”

甚至赫敏也看向了这边。

德拉科在他们的督促下不得不缓慢地俯下身体……他反复对自己说这只是为了应付那两个固执的格兰芬多，哈利的嘴唇上残留着魔药的苦味……他突然感到干渴。德拉科·马尔福在哈利·波特的朋友们面前公然亲吻他，不可思议。

没有任何奇迹发生。但是赫敏忽然红着脸转过身，小声地说：“梅林，他们真的很——梅林。”

罗恩捏了一下她发烫的耳朵：“我们去外面？”

“罗纳德！”

罗恩无辜地说：“我的意思是去外面准备晚餐。”

赫敏瞪着他说：“我当然也是这么想的。”

食物告罄后，他们继续进行转移。赫敏承担了乔装后前往麻瓜村镇购买食物的任务，但在接连两次遇到所谓的搜捕队（应该是伏地魔在戈德里克山谷的失败后组建的）后他们不得不开始尝试自己狩猎。营地也曾经差点被发现，他们开始把重要的东西贴身存放，魔杖，重要药剂，格林德沃那张写着邓布利多留言的照片，还有目前他们找到的唯一一个魂器……

进入九月的时候，气氛终于变得彻底沉重起来。虽然，哈利的心跳和呼吸都非常稳定，也会有一些动作（例如皱着眉头挣扎或者死死抓着德拉科不放），却始终没有像其他人期盼地那样醒过来。再也没人有心思开玩笑了，罗恩甚至看到德拉科像个疯子一样把拳头砸在地上，碎石嵌入他的皮肤让他流出鲜血。

“马尔福，冷静一点。”

“我很冷静。”德拉科转动手腕，给了自己一个愈合咒，“我认为，现在波特需要专业治疗师的意见。”

赫敏思考起来：“去圣芒戈附近抓一个？风险太大了，我们需要制定一个详细的计划。”

罗恩提议：“我家有个亲戚是治疗师，我们可以抓他。只要他还会继续去上班。”

“还有一个办法。”德拉科说，“格里莫广场12号的画像中有一位曾经是治疗师，我们可以请求他的帮助。”

罗恩睁大了眼睛：“那是我们第一个排除的落脚点！”

“假如。”德拉科慢慢地说，“假如你们也愿意相信斯内普教授。相信他没有背叛凤凰社，相信他也和我们一样正在完成邓布利多交代的事，那格里莫广场12号就会是安全的。”

赫敏和罗恩同时看向对方。昏迷中的哈利皱着眉头，小小地哼了一声，德拉科立刻安抚地握住了他垂在一旁的右手。

一群椋鸟从黄昏的天空中飞过。


	56. Chapter 56

哈利走在黑暗的石板路上，听到属于万圣节的欢笑和歌声。

他藏在袖子里的手握着一根不熟悉的魔杖，但也不是那么陌生……他的心中充满了令人作呕的自大和支配感，他知道这些情绪来自谁……那个不能说出名字的人……

风是潮湿的、阴冷的，吹在皮肤上引起一阵黏腻的不适感，哈利在一幢房屋前停下，完好的，温馨的，橘黄色的灯光从窗户中照亮了他面前的小路。

不——哈利知道这是哪里了——他拒绝再前进，可这没有用，他已经跨过了树篱——那一家人正在客厅里快乐地度过这个节日，毫无防备地，穿着蓝色睡衣的小男孩被他的爸爸用一个小魔法逗得咯咯直笑，妈妈走进来说了些什么，接着抱走了他们的儿子。那个孩子依恋地趴在母亲肩膀上，挥舞稚嫩的小手，和他的爸爸说晚安。晚安。于是爸爸也把魔杖随手放下了，伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠……

哈利的泪腺在疼痛。他推开大门，那根陌生的魔杖被举起来了。  
  
爸爸冲过来，想要挡住他：“莉莉，带着哈利走！是他！快走！跑！我来挡住他！”

自满和得意的情绪在这种挣扎求生的无能者面前越发高涨。“阿瓦达索命。”

绿色的光。爸爸倒了下去。哈利从他的身体上跨过去，感到额头在剧烈地疼痛……这是他自己的疼痛……

妈妈挡在摇篮前，那双绿色的眼睛真的和他一模一样：“别杀哈利，别杀哈利，求你别杀哈利！”

“滚开，你这个蠢女人，滚到一边去，立刻！”

“别杀哈利，求你不要！杀我，杀我好了……”

“我最后一次警告——”

……他的神志模糊了，像是有谁正在对他说话：“哈利，醒过来，哈利。”

他站在一个充满白色雾气的世界里，一切感觉似乎都被抽离了。他漂浮着，看到高高的空中有一盏灯，发出明亮的光。

要去摘下来吗？又有另一个人对他说话了：“波特，如果你做不到自己把这瓶魔药咽下去的话——”

他的喉咙突然被强硬地打开了，苦涩的味道在口腔中弥漫开，但还有某个又湿又热的东西勾住他的舌头轻轻蹭了蹭，温柔地……

哈利脚下的地面塌陷了，他重新坠入那个湿冷的万圣夜，南瓜灯在每一扇窗户里闪烁，可是在他的摇篮旁闪烁的是魔咒的绿光——可他没有成功，他碎裂了，那个小男孩一无所知地站在摇篮里——为什么？为什么他没有和他的爸爸妈妈一样死去！！！

他看到黑沉沉的森林，看到爬满蛆虫的遗骨，看到邓布利多冷淡的表情，看到那座该死的纪念碑突然变换成那一家人的形象，看到金色的火焰从冬青木魔杖中喷射出来，像一只斗志昂扬的凤凰那样扑向他——

咔擦。

他的魔杖断裂了。

不，不是他的，是那个人的，那根杀死了詹姆和莉莉的，引起了极端恐怖的——

哈利突然明白了当时那个人为什么没有残忍地杀害看见他的那个麻瓜妇人，明白了他为什么不敢再次对他使用索命咒、而是命令德拉科来杀他。（那个人竟然以为德拉科还会听从他吗？！）

——恐惧的情绪放大了，把之前的自大和骄傲压了下去——那个人在恐惧。他也不明白是什么让他再次失败了，只是一个看不出有任何特殊力量的巫师男孩，竟然接连两次让他遭遇了难以想象的失败……难道那个预言真的会实现吗……不，不可能，他们太弱小了，那些胆敢反抗的人都是那么弱小……

哈利看到许多穿着食死徒长袍的人跪在地上，看到他们被他用钻心咒折磨……他命令他们去抓出“哈利·波特和叛徒”，一个瘦高的巫师报告他的主人，一支针对反抗者的搜捕队已经建立了……

哈利突然意识到这是正在发生的事。他正在通过和那个人的联系看到邪恶阵营中正在发生的事。

那他自己呢？根据食死徒的报告，能判断出距离戈德里克山谷的那次遭遇战已经过了有一段时间了，哈利·波特自己怎么样了？

他用力地感知自己，终于发现他的意识是割裂的、不连续的，就像一部时断时续的收音机。有时他能清晰地“看到”食死徒的活动，有时只能在一片混沌中挣扎……他偶尔能听到罗恩和赫敏在叫他的名字，还有德拉科……他试图往他们那一边挣扎，紧接着他的额头就开始剧痛，伏地魔在愤怒地咆哮——

“废物！”

奥利凡德，是失踪的奥利凡德先生，灰败的脸上带着血迹，正在含糊地为他自己辩解。

是的，伏地魔的魔杖损坏了，他肯定想要做一根新的。但看起来又不像。奥利凡德更像是在经受一场拷问，更像被逼着吐露什么秘密……

哈利感到他的皮肤正在被触摸。一只干燥的、稳定的手放在了他腰上——哈利忽然意识到，假如他这么久一直昏迷着，他一定有一些私人的问题不得不交由另一个人帮助他解决（显然这个人只会是德拉科）——太羞耻了，哈利缩成一团，仿佛看到自己的灵魂热得冒烟——想要醒过来，立刻，马上。

“格里戈维奇？”伏地魔用冷酷的声音问。

一个女人惊慌地回答（用德语）：“他不在了，他搬走了！”

——伏地魔去了国外——在这个时刻——格里戈维奇，哈利肯定听过这个名字，他会想起来的，他一定要想起来……

那种白色的雾气再次出现了，顺着他的脚踝慢慢吞没了他的身体，最高处那盏明亮的灯晃动着，似乎正在为他引路……

“阿尔。”

哈利猛然停住脚步，发现自己不知不觉正在追逐那盏灯。他一丝不挂地站在白雾中，正如他降生时一样赤裸，那个陌生又苍老的声音再次响起：“我知道你来了。没关系……你不用见我，你是赢家。”

阿尔回答他了：“我来还给你一件东西。”

哈利的神经被抓紧了。这是邓布利多的声音。把“阿不思”开头的那个A画成死亡圣器符号的邓布利多。

另一个人说：“它早就是你的了，在你战胜我的那一刻，它就是你的了。”

……空相框从邓布利多手中掉在地上，哈利把它捡了起来……照片出现了，一个金发少年在相框中漫不经心地笑着……丽塔·斯基特用恶意的笔触在《预言家日报》上写道：笔者挖掘到邓布利多的一些肮脏往事……说不定根本就没有什么传奇决斗，格林德沃只是从魔杖顶端开玩笑一样地变出一块白手帕，就认输了……

一股巨大的魔力毫无预兆地涌进哈利的身体，有什么东西滴在他脸上——他自己的脸，沉睡着的——白雾再次消散了，阿尔说：“好吧，我会把它带进坟墓。”——哈利看到伏地魔袭击了一间又一间屋子，索命咒，他杀了他盘问过的每一个人，最后一个就是他要寻找的“格里戈维奇”，那个老人在最后一刻还在徒劳地争辩：“我不知道！那个小偷把它偷走了！”——他全身都在疼痛，德拉科对他说：“波特，坚持住，波特……”

斯内普从阴影里走出来了：“主人。”

伏地魔嘶嘶地说：“那些学生——我说了把那几个学生都抓来！”

斯内普说：“韦斯莱家的小崽子没有一个回到学校。至于隆巴顿，我让他去禁林里陪怪物做游戏了。”

“那个女孩。”伏地魔说，“洛夫古德家的那个女孩……谢诺菲留斯真的以为我不知道他在胡说些什么吗？”

斯内普突然抬起头，僭越地直视伏地魔的眼睛：“他说波特还活着。”

——他发现我了吗？哈利尽量地收敛起自己的意识。他不能被伏地魔察觉到，他需要忍耐——

黑暗又吞没了他的意识，有人抱着他，令他舒适的魔力舒缓地流过他的身体……

哈利回到了戈德里克山谷的墓园，野花开放了，在阳光下轻轻摇摆着，他踩着石子路行走，几只麻雀跟在他身后，叽叽喳喳的。

……哈利也在向着一座阴沉的黑色堡垒滑行……最高的塔楼，最高的监狱……关押在那里的犯人蜷缩在薄毯下面，瘦得像是只剩下一副骨架……

哈利有充足的时间阅读每一块墓碑上的铭文，他又看到了那块被青苔侵蚀的墓碑，就像已经在这个墓区存在了几百年。哈利认真辨认上面的文字，忽然发现了一个磨损严重的死亡圣器符号——上次他们经过的时候有注意到这个吗？

……

薄毯下的骨架坐起来了，双眼深陷：“你终于来了。只可惜，你的造访毫无意义。”

“它在哪儿？”

“没有任何一件魔法物品能为它的主人带来永远的胜利。”

“它在哪儿！”

……

哈利在一块花岗岩墓碑前停下。

坎德拉·邓布利多。珍宝在何处，心也在何处。

这是邓布利多为他的母亲选择的墓志铭吗？他们一家在这个小村中是否也有过一些美好的时光？哈利的目光往下，在那位夫人的生卒日期下面刻着她女儿阿利安娜的名字，和……阿不思。

——我会把它带进坟墓。

瘦削的囚犯露出一个轻蔑的笑容：“尽管杀死我。但我的死不会为你带来胜利……有很多东西你不明白，你不可能成为赢家。”

一道绿光照亮了这间囚室。伏地魔说：“我得到它了。”

那个骷髅般的老人被咒语击中，身体毫无生气地落在了硬板床上……伏地魔大笑起来，抚摸着手中的新魔杖……几乎同时，哈利感到有什么东西破裂了，魔力正在向他涌来——他的额头开始尖锐地疼痛，那些白雾出现了，很快又变成银灰色的漩涡……

哈利的呼吸变得困难——等等，他感觉到了自己的呼吸……

紧接着，更多的知觉恢复了，抽痛的额头，冰冷的手指，心跳，眼泪，哈利艰难地睁开眼睛，在刺眼的灯光中看到德拉科呆呆地看着他，过了快有一分钟这个斯莱特林才像疯子那样扑过来，用力抱住了哈利还不能自由行动的身体。

——第一次见到下巴上有胡茬的马尔福。哈利想。


	57. Chapter 57

哈利在德拉科重重的拥抱下感觉到了久违的真实感。

他不再是一团漂浮的意识，不再是无可归依的灵魂，他的手能触摸到毛毯柔软的纹理，他的眼睛能看到床幔上悬挂着的银色装饰，他的口中能发出属于他自己的声音：“……我回来了。”

“你去了哪里？”德拉科用力地抓着他的肩膀，嘶哑地问，“你想一个人去哪里？”

哈利被他弄得有点疼——但这种时候，一点轻微的疼痛是好的，它帮助哈利更快地苏醒，更快地完全掌控自己的知觉——他感觉到他身处温暖的室内，旧式座钟发出轻微的机械声，魔药不好闻的气味令人讨厌地围绕着他……哈利把脑袋靠在德拉科身上，庆幸地发现他的男朋友还没有被魔药熏透，闻起来还是那种让他喜欢的云杉林的气味。

“去了一场特殊的小旅行。”尽管哈利的喉咙在说出长一点的句子时疼得像是有锥子插在里面，他还是尽量把之前那场无止境的迷失描述得轻松一点，“总之我还活着。我想念你。”

但是德拉科并没有被安抚住。那个斯莱特林咬牙切齿地说：“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你是个混蛋。”

哈利的喉结滚动了一下：“凭什么——唔。”

他被按回了枕头上，德拉科干的。那个人银灰色的瞳孔不知不觉变得过分幽暗，像是无光的漩涡……哈利被卷进去了，一个比之前还要热切的拥抱……德拉科决绝地吻他，仿佛哈利清醒过来这件事仍然是一个马上就会破灭的梦境。座钟的表盘上，时针与分针短暂地重合了一瞬，接着又毅然分离匆匆奔赴下一次相遇，晃动的床幔上那些银色装饰互相碰撞，叮咚。

哈利被压在床上，第一次被用这种方式亲吻。他唇齿间被填进了一团火，熊熊燃烧着，肺部的氧气很快被消耗殆尽。他想抱住德拉科，但还没恢复力气的手臂刚抬起来就被抓着手腕按回原处。紧接着他的手腕被略显粗暴地抚摸，然后是小臂，肩膀，脸颊；他的衣领被拉开了，德拉科紧紧抱着他，混乱的亲吻变成了一场风暴，压抑了整整一个世纪终于在末日爆发的风暴……哈利的唇角和脖颈都被咬出了伤口，还有锁骨上方一点的位置，最开始的那团火转移了，哈利的身体开始进行另一种意义的苏醒，不合时宜又理所当然。

哈利开始痛恨自己恢复得不够快，缺乏力气的身体不足够表达他的需要，他头晕目眩，分不出是因为突然的激情还是因为伤病，他在下一个长吻中窒息，有点艰难地说：“德拉科，我想……”

德拉科突然握住了他半硬起来的性器。

没有任何魔法能创造出可以与这一刻的甘美所匹敌的魔法，哈利像被捏住后颈皮的动物那样屏住了呼吸。德拉科的手开始动作，不温柔，干燥的手掌在哈利那片敏感的区域造成了一连串刺激的疼痛……大难不死的男孩倒在被单里，展开身体，德拉科一边在他双腿间揉捏一边追上来吻他，于是哈利的呼吸变得像加错了辅助剂的魔药那样不稳定，他抓着德拉科的衣服，感到自从清醒以来积攒的所有力量在这一刻都涌向了阴茎，他彻底硬了，顶着德拉科的手掌，在对方紧握着他转动的时候捂着眼睛射了出来。

这和床垫、枕头、或者任何一种年轻男孩能自己获取的快乐都不一样，哈利已经被燃烧的火焰吞没了。德拉科再次把全身的重量都压在他身上，哈利清晰地感觉到他的男朋友胸口的衣服里有什么坚硬的物体硌着他……但什么都比不上此刻抵在他腿根上的那支东西硬。哈利的手被抓住，被往下拉，很快被按在另一根勃起的阴茎上，像是第二个火源。

房间里已经没有更多氧气能支持他们燃烧了，哈利感到自己的思维在变慢，整个世界都在变慢……不能呼吸。德拉科胸前那个坚硬的东西似乎在跳动，像一颗活的小心脏。他额头的伤疤产生一阵刺痛。（那个瘦高的食死徒紧张地说：“非常抱歉，主人。我明天一早就把它送去古灵阁。”）他想稍微推开德拉科一点，但是被压回了原处。更多的抚摸。座钟的指针再次相遇了。舒适的魔力流入哈利的身体，让他的呼吸和视力慢慢恢复了正常。

德拉科不知道什么时候从他身上起来了，脸色苍白，手中紧紧握着魔杖，再次对哈利用了一个治疗咒语，接着一言不发地快步离开了。

哈利有点茫然地躺在乱七八糟的床上，只穿着一件被扯坏了扣子的睡衣，腿间黏糊糊的，身上残留着不雅观的咬痕。

他扯过毛毯盖住自己，这才通过墙纸上熟悉的银绿色花纹认出这个房间的坐标：格里莫广场12号。窗外的树枝上悬挂着脆弱的黄叶，显然夏天已经结束很久。现在是什么时候了？九月？还是十月？

哈利坐起来，发现他自己的魔杖就放在床头。冬青木，凤凰尾羽的芯，十一英寸，在击退了伏地魔之后完好无损。

除此之外，房间里还有魔法阵的痕迹，一块被消耗过的水晶就放在床头，和几瓶颜色不一的魔药整齐地排成一队，哈利用手指碰了它一下，有点心虚地猜测自己的昏迷给他的朋友们造成了大麻烦。

这时，房门动了一下，德拉科回来了。短短的几分钟里，这个斯莱特林换了一件衬衣，重新梳过头发，并且把下巴刮得干干净净，唯一能为刚才的事作证的只有他的裤裆，仍然紧绷着，被顶起很大一块。

“对不起。”他习惯性地想在哈利床边坐下，中途却停止了动作，“刚才我——我没控制住。”

哈利似乎又看到火焰在燃烧了：“也……也没什么。”

“也许你会觉得这是我的借口。”德拉科从口袋里把那个斯莱特林的挂坠盒拿了出来，神情复杂地看着它，“我们也是过了一段时间才发现，它能影响人的情绪，佩戴它的人会变得消极，暴躁，充满负面情绪，韦斯莱和格兰杰因为它差点分手……后来我们决定轮流佩戴，因为不确定什么时候会突然需要转移。刚才是我戴着它。”

哈利把挂坠盒接在手中，喃喃地说：“所以神秘人制造了一件能让人性欲高涨的魂器。他真奇怪。”

“不是性欲！”德拉科狼狈地说，“是——只是——”

哈利眨着眼睛坐在床上：“那就纠正我。”

“什么？”

“我是说，”哈利盯着自己的膝盖，“如果你觉得刚才你表现得很糟……那就纠正它。我还是很希望有谁迎接我醒来。”

他的肩膀被一只犹豫的手碰了一下。

哈利问：“如果我一直不醒，你会怎么做？”

——他被用力地抱住了。确实温柔了一点，但仍旧和之前一样用力。

德拉科轻轻地说：“你一定会醒。”

哈利问他：“你的负面情绪是什么？”

树叶在窗外沙沙作响。

“……是害怕。”德拉科闭上眼睛，“我害怕极了你会就这么一直睡下去。我不能去想这个。太短暂了……我恨我曾经让你那么不快乐。”

哈利诚实地说：“其实刚才我挺快乐的，只是后来伤疤有点疼。”

“伤疤？！”德拉科的表情严肃起来，“你应该更早告诉我……哈利·波特，你知道吗，有几次你连心跳都停止了，贝尔维娜甚至让我们放弃。”

“贝尔维娜？”

“这里画像中的一位夫人。”德拉科作了个手势，“我知道她曾经是治疗师。当时我们已经没有其他办法，只能冒险带你回这里让她看看，总比真的去圣芒戈绑架一位在职治疗师好。”

“绑架？罗恩的主意？”

“不，格兰杰提议的。韦斯莱附和了她。”德拉科皱着眉头说，“可怕的格兰芬多！”

“可怕的格兰芬多即使要当绑架犯也不会放弃。”哈利点了点头，“那么，讨厌的斯莱特林呢？”

房门突然被砰地推开：“马尔福！”

罗恩出现在门口，先看了看坐在床沿的德拉科，又看了看裹在毛毯里的哈利，最后把目光锁定在哈利脖子上，缓慢地张大了嘴巴。

“梅林。”他机械地说，退出房间，关上了门。

过了几秒钟，赫敏的声音也出现在门外：“罗恩，你站在这里干什么，马尔福呢？”

罗恩干巴巴地说：“哈利醒了。”

“就算哈利醒了——哈利醒了！！！”房门把手古怪地抖动着，“为什么不让我开门，罗纳德！”

罗恩焦急地大喊：“马尔福，快给哈利穿上衣服！她一定会进去的！”

赫敏高声道：“阿拉霍洞开！”

同一时刻，德拉科慢吞吞地说：“讨厌的斯莱特林会一直尝试，直到你醒来，或者他死去。”

床幔上的银色装饰叮叮当当作响。


	58. Chapter 58

“马尔福！我不是不能理解你们，”赫敏发出谴责，“但是无论如何你也该让我们知道哈利醒了，哪怕发个守护神消息！”

罗恩勾住她的肩膀在她脸颊上蹭了一下：“放轻松，敏，放轻松。不用这么严肃，只是晚几分钟的事，要是马尔福一点都不激动才值得我们担心。”

赫敏瞪着哈利脖子上的痕迹：“几分钟？如果刚才我没有把门打开，他们真的能在几分钟内结束？”

哈利不自在地挪动了一下身体。尴尬极了。刚才他可能真的几分钟就结束了，但这很正常！每个年轻男孩都是这样的，罗恩不可能比他表现得更好……没错，赫敏不了解这方面！

德拉科僵硬地解释：“我们只是在进行一些常规检查。”

赫敏指出：“如果常规检查会在你病人的脖子上留下牙印，马尔福，你明天就会被吊销执照。”

罗恩大笑：“他不在乎。他愿意为这种小错误失业。”

“确实是检查！”德拉科停顿了一下，最终在两个格兰芬多的审视下狼狈地说，“好吧我承认在这之前是有一点……你们知道，那个挂坠盒总是让人控制不住情绪……但我们绝对不可能在这种情况下……”

哈利咳嗽了一声，提醒他们这里还坐着一个波特，刚刚苏醒，尴尬地裹着毯子，对现状几乎一无所知。

赫敏走到尴尬的波特先生面前，俯视他，突然地拥抱了他。

“你醒了，真好。”棕色头发的女巫轻轻地说，“否则我们真的得去圣芒戈绑架治疗师了。”

哈利说：“对不起。”

德拉科挑起眉毛：“格兰杰，教会他正常人不会为‘在保护别人的时候受了伤’这种事道歉。”

罗恩纠正他：“不，你应该说：‘别抱着我的男朋友了，格兰杰。’”

德拉科假笑了一下：“你可以直接告诉你的女朋友，如果她再不转身抱你，那她的小罗尼又要不自信地大哭了。”

“意外，那是意外！都怪那个挂坠盒！”

（赫敏真的转身抱了罗恩一下。）

哈利有点惊讶地察觉到了某种气氛上的改变：德拉科开始真正地像一个同伴那样加入他们。一个好的迹象。

“我在为不得不让你们担心道歉。”哈利咕哝着说，“我睡了多久？”

“五十六天。”德拉科回答他，“已经能看出小宝宝的轮廓了。”

“……假如我胃里真的有一个胎儿的话。”哈利看了一眼窗外，“所以确实已经十月份了。”

“男孩们，”赫敏拍了拍手，“别再讨论繁衍的问题了，我和罗恩刚才来敲门，是因为菲尼亚斯突然出现在画框里，建议我们尽快转移到其他地方。”

德拉科问：“他有说原因吗？”

赫敏摇头：“我们猜是斯内普让他来报信的，就像之前告诉我们去蜘蛛尾巷取魔药一样。”

哈利的表情变得严肃起来：“菲尼亚斯还在画像里吗？”说这句话的同时他立刻就想从床上起来——然而他失败了，踩到地板的那一刻哈利才发现自己的身体状况要比之前以为的更糟，他的双腿甚至不能顺利地支撑起他自己。

“波特！”德拉科迅速托住哈利的小腹避免了他栽倒，“你在床上躺了太久，需要一定时间来恢复。还有魔咒伤害的影响——”

哈利说：“我有事要问菲尼亚斯，非常重要。”

“他说完就离开了。”赫敏示意罗恩，“去把画像拿上来。那副画大部分时间都是空的，菲尼亚斯长期停留在霍格沃茨。他也不愿意透露有关斯内普的事。”

哈利已经喝光了德拉科塞给他的整整三瓶魔药，在第四瓶出现的时候可怜地皱起了眉头（但还是喝光了）：“可以理解斯内普的谨慎，现在神秘人简直是个可怜的疯子，我看到他毫无理由地折磨他的手下，任何小事都会引发他的怀疑。”

“你看到？”

“呃……我在昏迷期间接触了神秘人的思维。跟以前的情况类似，但是我做不到脱离那边回来，直到今天。”

赫敏认真地说：“哈利，你必须切断这个。神秘人会利用它。”

“我明白。我已经付出过代价。”哈利点了点头，“但现在我不能控制……而且这一次也不算太坏，我觉得我知道了一些很重要的事。”

德拉科恼火地说：“波特，再重要的事也不会超过你的生命！”

哈利含糊地回答：“我知道。”

罗恩把菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克留在格里莫广场12号的肖像画拿上来了，那位前任校长居然又出现在画框里：“哈利·波特真的醒了吗？如果你欺骗一副画像——”

哈利直接地说：“菲尼亚斯，是邓布利多让你通知我们离开的吗？”

菲尼亚斯愣了一下，接着长长叹了口气：“唉，他说你会猜到的。你果然猜到了。”

罗恩惊喜地问：“教授回来了？”

然而没有人和他一起欢笑，甚至，赫敏用力掐住了他的胳膊，脸色变得非常难看。

哈利沉默着，知道他的猜测是真的。那片奇怪的白雾中传来的对话都是真的。不是梦境，不是幻觉，是他只要醒来就必须面对的现实。

德拉科碰了一下他的手背：“波特。”

哈利艰难地问：“邓布利多教授是什么时候……从他的画像中苏醒的？”

“今天下午。”菲尼亚斯犹豫了一下，还是选择对他说，“孩子，邓布利多已经往前走了，他不会再苏醒。我们只是画像。”

哈利轻声说：“谢谢。”

菲尼亚斯似乎对安慰青少年束手无措，他开始在画像中一步一步后退：“当然，这幢房子也不是那么不安全……但你们最好还是尽快离开。现在至少有二十个从邓布利多那里知悉这里位置的人自动变成了保密人——我不是说他们中有人会泄密，但是赤胆忠心咒的效力被削弱了，发生意外的可能性显然会增加。”

罗恩手中的肖像画最终只剩下一片空白的背景。就像现在房间里空白的气氛。

德拉科低声说：“有没有可能，只是邓布利多的一个安排……”

赫敏突然想起了什么，开始在她的随身图书馆中翻找：“那本书，那本空白的书……”

她很快把它取了出来，和之前一样的带有折痕的封面，那张格林德沃的照片被夹在里面，扉页上画着死亡圣器的符号——她呆呆地盯着那个符号下面正在浮现的字迹，泪水充盈了眼眶。

“这本书中包含无比邪恶的黑魔法，如果可以，我不情愿让我的任何一个学生阅读它。但显然，这些文字的出现就说明我的生命已经不允许我自己完成所有事，我不得不将更沉重的责任交给你们……希望这些知识能帮助你们，而不是伤害你们。”

——是邓布利多的笔迹。

赫敏小心地翻到第二页，看到那些书页已经不再空白……邓布利多说得没错，这上面记载了令人头皮发麻的各种邪恶魔法，包括，对魂器的详细介绍。也许汤姆·里德尔步入疯狂的起点就是这本书。

她飞快地找到了自己想要的内容：“销毁魂器的方法……‘瞬间破坏它直到连魔咒都不可修复’……所以之前我们都失败了，因为那个挂坠盒还有能力自我修复……‘用破坏力极强的东西’……我之前想的是对的，蛇怪的牙齿肯定有效，哈利就曾经用它毁掉过神秘人的日记本……”

罗恩的声音从没像这样沙哑难听：“教授可能只是在什么地方休息，如果真的是那样，他刚才就可以通过菲尼亚斯告诉我们，而不是让我们解谜。他不想我们太依赖他，所以才设计了这本书……就像以前那样，一个考验，是不是？”

不。只是因为邓布利多安排这本书的时候，既不清楚他自己的生命会在什么时候终结，也无法预知到哈利他们这个时候会回到格里莫广场。哈利闭上眼睛，仿佛又看到格林德沃瘦弱的身体像断线的木偶那样毫无生机地掉落在木板床上，看到那块墓碑上阿不思的名字缓慢地出现在阿利安娜旁边，就像一个终于回归家庭的旅人。（“我会把它带进坟墓。”）戈德里克山谷的墓园中游荡着永不停歇的风。

他睁开眼睛：“神秘人的魔杖坏了。”

“什么？”

“神秘人的魔杖坏了。”哈利重复了一遍，知道他必须做些什么让大家振奋起来。邓布利多已经走下去了，他也必须继续走下去，无论面前的道路究竟通向哪里……

非常有效，房间里的气氛立刻从压抑悲伤转变成了凝重，同时隐隐包含着某种斗志。每个人都看着哈利，就连德拉科都把背脊挺得笔直。

“那天在戈德里克山谷，他的魔杖输给了我的，他不明白为什么，于是他害怕了，不敢再亲自对我使用咒语，让我们找到了逃走的机会。”哈利继续说，“那次失败后，神秘人发誓要更换一根更强大的、不会输的魔杖，并且因此拷问了奥利凡德，接着杀害了格里戈维奇。”

“格里戈维奇？我好像在哪里听过。”

“德国最出名的魔杖制作人，克鲁姆的魔杖就是他做的。”

“等等，”德拉科提出疑问，“既然黑魔王需要一根强大的新魔杖，为什么会杀死格里戈维奇？根据我的了解，比起奥利凡德，那位先生更在意魔杖材料对咒语力量的提升。”

哈利说：“因为神秘人想要的是一根强大的魔杖，而不是一根新魔杖。”

“什么意思？”

“神秘人想要一根童话魔杖。”哈利看向赫敏手中的书，“看到那个死亡圣器的符号了吗，邓布利多一直在给我们提示：神秘人想要的是童话故事里那根永远不会失败的老魔杖。”

赫敏把那本书翻回扉页：“可是你们都说这只是一个童话故事！”

“当然是童话故事！”罗恩说，“如果老魔杖真的存在，那肯定也会有能让死者归来的复活石和永不失效的隐形——”他的表情凝固了，手指在颤抖：“天哪，永不失效的隐形衣。”

德拉科像是想起了什么：“波特，你那件隐形衣用了多久了？”

“从我爸爸年轻时候就——操，永不失效的隐形衣！”

赫敏盯着羊皮纸上那个符号，尽量不去看邓布利多写在下面的遗言：“也许不是童话里的东西变成了现实，而是有人根据现实里存在的魔法物品撰写了童话……多吉先生也说过邓布利多年轻时研究过死亡圣器……”

德拉科皱起眉头：“一个传说：几世纪以来一直有一根奇异的魔杖在黑巫师中流传，有人叫它命运杖，也有人叫它死亡棒，它拥有被诅咒的强大力量，每一任主人都会惨死。”

罗恩还是有点不能相信：“你的意思是那根魔杖就是故事里的老魔杖？”

哈利说：“如果我没猜错的话，邓布利多就是老魔杖现在的主人。他能肯定神秘人会去寻找它，是因为那根魔杖确实拥有特殊的力量。”

“特殊的力量……”

“非常特殊，而且我们都曾经见过这种力量。”哈利感到他似乎忽略了什么，而且是一件重要的事，“折断巫师的魔杖并且禁止他再次购买是一种严重的惩罚，罗恩曾经断掉的魔杖也被宣布不可能修复……海格自己的魔杖在五十年前就被魔法部折断了，但我们都见过他用他的雨伞施法——雨伞能够用来施法吗？”

“邓布利多修好了它——用老魔杖！”

“是的，邓布利多拥有老魔杖。”哈利缓慢地把他在漫长的漂浮中所知悉的一切都告诉了他的朋友们，包括伏地魔是怎样根据魔杖制作人口中的消息一路杀戮，直到在格林德沃的囚室中获得了他想要的东西。

赫敏迟疑地说：“但刚才我们推测出，邓布利多才是老魔杖的主人。”

“所以神秘人获得的那根是假的。”哈利再次提起了格林德沃与阿尔的对话，“丽塔·斯基特竟然能有一件事没说错，那就是邓布利多和格林德沃之间确实有大众所不了解的情谊，以至于格林德沃愿意帮邓布利多用一根假的老魔杖欺骗神秘人。而就在格林德沃被神秘人杀死的差不多时间，邓布利多也去世了，真正的老魔杖就被安放在他的坟墓中：戈德里克山谷的墓园里。”

德拉科思索着：“你认为邓布利多反复留下这些符号，是希望我们去找死亡圣器吗，波特？”

“肯定是，死亡圣器的主人能逃脱死神——从现实角度考虑，它们肯定拥有强大的力量，能帮助哈利战胜神秘人！”

“所以我们应该回戈德里克山谷取走老魔杖？”

哈利再次产生了有什么被他忽略的感觉——但是所有推论都没有问题，可能只是他潜意识里并不想回到戈德里克山谷，并不想真正看到邓布利多的坟墓……

然而所有人都同意返回戈德里克山谷。罗恩和赫敏已经开始整理东西，德拉科把那位画像中的治疗师请来，继续检查哈利的身体。那四瓶魔药起了效果，现在哈利能四处走动了，令他高兴的是他使用魔咒的威力并没有受到影响（他差点用一个烈火熊熊烧掉德拉科的外套！），画像中的贝尔维娜夫人冷冰冰地夸奖他“幸亏有一个还算强大的灵魂”。

哈利取出他的隐形衣，但还是无法把它当作一件传说中的伟大魔法物品。他对它太熟悉了，它对哈利来说永远都是一件来自父亲的礼物、冒险（或者说违反校规）的出色助手，如果一定要让哈利在这件隐形衣上面寄托些什么，那就是他得到这件礼物的第一晚，穿着它找到了厄里斯魔镜，第一次看到了他的爸爸妈妈……

哈利招了招手：“德拉科。”

德拉科没法不过来：“怎么了？”

他和哈利一起打开了小天狼星的房间。

这间位于顶楼的屋子一直被封存着，德拉科不知道凤凰社的人是出于什么原因没有使用它，不过对他来说，小天狼星逐渐变成了一个特殊的人，虽然，那位对家族不屑一顾的先生绝对不会喜欢一个马尔福，但德拉科作为守望誓约的履行人始终觉得他有责任向小天狼星汇报哈利·波特今天过得怎么样。以至于他在哈利昏迷不醒的时候完全不敢进入这里。

小天狼星的房间和他本人一样，与他的斯莱特林家族格格不入。到处都是格兰芬多的装饰，墙上甚至还贴着衣着性感的麻瓜女孩招贴画（当然德拉科认为那几一点点只能遮住隐私部位的布料不能算衣服！），麻瓜摩托车的图片是最多的，还有一张旧照片，巫师的——四个格兰芬多挽着手站在一起，戴眼镜的那个一看就是哈利的父亲，还有小天狼星本人和年轻的卢平，以及，彼得。

德拉科惊讶地看着照片上的彼得露出羞涩而兴奋的笑容，无比欢欣的，和穿着食死徒长袍的虫尾巴截然不同。这个出卖了朋友的男巫，这只躲藏了十几年的老鼠，会在某个时刻怀念拍下这张照片的那段时光吗？

哈利长时间地注视这张照片，像是从里面看出了更多的东西。这个男孩伸出手，想要把这张保留了他父亲少年时期的照片从墙上取下来——就在他的手指碰到照片边缘时，墙纸上的花纹突然游动起来，组成了一把锁，咔擦一声弹出了墙面。

德拉科第一时间举起了魔杖——不过哈利认为这大概是小天狼星的某个恶作剧。他按着那把锁，非常轻松地打开了它，接着一个沉重的东西从墙壁里掉出来了，被一件巫师袍层层包裹着；还有一个非常新的信封，新得简直像是前不久刚刚被放进来的。

显然，小天狼星做不到放置这样一个信封。德拉科第一次强硬地命令哈利：“把它给我！你别想自己打开它，里面很可能装着一个恶咒！”

哈利居然真的把信封给他了：“你打算帮我拆？如果里面真的有恶咒呢？”

德拉科怒气冲冲地撕开封口：“那就有！”

——半张照片露了出来。

德拉科第一眼看到的是一个骑在扫帚上的小婴儿，绿眼睛，黑头发，咯咯地笑着：是还不满一岁的幼崽波特！这张照片上应该还有波特的爸爸妈妈，可是它的一大半都被撕去了……照片下面是一封信，也只剩一半，看起来是波特的妈妈写的，最后是一张字条，德拉科非常轻易地认出了斯内普的字迹：“我取走了一些东西。作为补偿，一个我认为你们非常需要的消息：主人赐予特拉弗斯一件珍贵的奖赏。”

他旁边的哈利已经把那件裹在巫师袍里的东西取出来了。

“梅林。”哈利难以置信地看着他手里的东西，“这是……格兰芬多的宝剑。”


	59. Chapter 59

“格兰芬多的宝剑！”赫敏激动地说，“我明白邓布利多为什么说要把它送给我们了，他是想告诉我们能用它摧毁魂器！记得吗，格兰芬多的宝剑是妖精打造的，它的剑刃永远不会沾染灰尘，只会吸收能强化它的物质：它吸收了蛇怪的毒液！”

“意思是，我们能摆脱这个该死挂坠盒了？”德拉科把他暂时放进口袋的金挂坠盒也取了出来，和那把镶嵌着红宝石的银色宝剑并排放在一起。格兰芬多和斯莱特林的遗物，一件光辉闪烁、变得更加强大，另一件却已经被邪恶的黑魔法污染……

罗恩说：“让我们来试一试。”

他毫不犹豫地抽出宝剑砍了下去——哐当——银色的剑刃和金色的挂坠盒互相接触，几颗火星迸了出来，但是什么特殊的事都没发生，甚至，连一点痕迹都没有留下。无论是在剑刃上，还是在挂坠盒的表面。

赫敏皱起眉头：“不可能，格兰芬多的宝剑绝对能毁掉魂器。”

德拉科谨慎地问：“你们确定这真的是格兰芬多的宝剑吗？”

“我能确定。”哈利说，“我曾经用它砍过一条蛇怪。我能感觉到……它就是那把剑。”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“可以考虑把古灵阁的鉴定师当作一个就业选择，波特。”

——古灵阁——哈利似乎又抓到了一个念头——肯定不是坐在一群妖精中间拿着水晶放大镜研究刚被送来的宝石项链到底是不是真品。

赫敏说：“给我点时间，让我再认真读一读那本书。也许摧毁魂器需要什么特殊的条件，我们还是按照原计划去戈德里克山谷找老魔杖，同时研究一下要怎么使用格兰芬多的宝剑。”

哈利说：“不。”

德拉科露出吃惊的表情：“波特？”

“现在我们有第二个选项了。”哈利展示出斯内普留下的字条，“我们获得了一个关于魂器的线索。”

罗恩问：“哈利，你能确定这个‘奖赏’是指魂器吗？”

“我认为是。神秘人会把魂器交给他的手下保管，这有先例——当然，他不可能告诉对方这是一件对他来说和性命一样重要的东西，最多只会说这是一件强大的魔法物品。”

德拉科·先例的儿子·马尔福煞有介事地点头：“确实强大。没有任何魔法物品能比那个本子在垫桌脚这件事上做得更好了。”

“用神秘人的灵魂碎片垫桌脚，奢侈的马尔福。”

“你不能苛求任何一个五岁的小巫师会使用修复咒，波特。”

赫敏提出：“能问问你爸爸吗，马尔福？”

——当然。卢修斯·马尔福先生在任何时间都有空闲接待他的儿子（和纯血叛徒和泥巴种和最可怕的哈利·波特）。

墙上的天鹅绒帷幔被拉开，一副画像——暂住在格里莫广场12号的画像——露了出来。画像里的卢修斯似乎刚刚被吵醒，不满地哼哼着：“德拉科，如果你又要对我倾诉你有多担心哈利·波特的话——”

哈利咳嗽了一声。

卢修斯立刻端正了仪态：“噢，哈利·波特。真高兴看到你还活着。”

哈利温和地说：“感谢马尔福家族提供的珍贵魔药材料收藏，我现在感觉非常好。”

德拉科·家族收藏柜叛徒·马尔福不得不通过简单介绍现状来回避他父亲的怒火：特拉弗斯很可能被黑魔王命令保管某件魂器。

“特拉弗斯是个疯子！”卢修斯脸色难看地对他儿子大叫，“他和你姨妈一样在阿兹卡班呆了十几年，完全疯了。别接近他，德拉科，他肯定恨你！”

哈利终于捕捉到了——那件他一直觉得自己在忽略的事——某一小片模糊的记忆在他大脑中变得清晰，确切地说，是一段他从伏地魔那里获得的记忆。它太细小，太缺乏前因后果，看起来就和每次伏地魔向他的手下无端发难没什么区别，但哈利现在意识到，它非常重要。

他问卢修斯：“特拉弗斯是一个体型瘦高的男人吗？灰色头发，鼻子很尖。”

“是，你见过他？”

哈利握紧了拳头，立刻转身去看挂钟——晚上十一点：“古灵阁明天早上几点营业？”

“九点。怎么了？”

哈利快速地说：“别问我是怎么知道的：总之特拉弗斯明天一早会把一件重要的东西送去古灵阁存放。在这之前神秘人为他没有好好保管它非常愤怒。你们认为这是什么？”

“魂器。”

“绝对的，魂器。”

“你准备去古灵阁门口抢劫？”赫敏也看了一下时间，“非常难，首先我们不知道他获得的那个魂器具体是什么，如果是赫奇帕奇的金杯还算好认，可万一是拉文克劳的遗物，我们甚至不知道是一件什么东西。”

罗恩说：“那就等他自己拿出来，我敢说他会像捧着自己的蛋那样捧着他主人的赏赐。”

“古灵阁的安全措施堪称完美，”德拉科认真地说，“一旦特拉弗斯把蛋放进金库，要弄出来几乎不可能。”

罗恩嘀咕：“我记得海格就从金库里弄走过魔法石。肯定有办法。”

“抓一只妖精逼他给我们带路？”

“别开这种玩笑，马尔福。”赫敏严肃地说，“长期以来巫师对妖精的态度都非常有问题。”

哈利突然说：“我们为什么不能在他的蛋被锁进金库之前就把它抢走？我敢说特拉弗斯现在呆的地方肯定不如古灵阁安全。”

“但他现在在哪里？”

哈利尽量回忆：“看起来像是个豪华的房间，不过没看到什么摆设……窗户外面好像是树林，唔，窗帘的流苏上有银色的装饰，好像是水仙花——”

墙上的卢修斯大叫起来：“杂种！那是我家！！！”

*

“德拉科，你爸爸只有这一副画像吗？他有没有，呃，在庄园里也留一幅备用？”

“在藏书室里还有一幅，和我妈妈的挂在一起。怎么了？”

“德拉科，你说马尔福的祖先们会愿意为你临时充当一下侦察站吗？你爸爸可以两边跑跑，把消息告诉我们。”

“哈利·波特！我就挂在这里，我听见了！”

“诱饵炸弹。便携式沼泽。隐身烟雾弹。”

“把焰火也带上，万一走散的话可以作为信号。”

“波特，你为什么会冲在最前面，你的身体状况根本不允许你像这样冒险！”

“是你说的，这瓶魔药能让我坚持至少两个小时。”

“我说的是只能在迫不得已的时候喝，因为两个小时过后你会连一步都走不动！”

“反正你已经把它给我了，马尔福。”

“我当然不可能拒绝你！”

“你们一定要在潜入的时候吵架吗？我还以为马尔福你真的变稳重了！”

“谢谢。我不是在潜入，我是在回自己家。”

“见鬼，这片树林为什么会这么大！我们就不能在更近的地方幻影显形吗！”

“你爸爸确定神秘人现在不在庄园里？”

“爸爸？”

“不在！你曾祖父说，自从那些脏兮兮的狼人把花园变成营地以后，黑魔王就不经常住在马尔福庄园了。——那群全身是毛的野兽，他们把我最喜欢的孔雀都吃光了！”

“我带了两只出来，爸爸。”

“特拉弗斯还在东翼的主卧？”

“还在我的床上躺着，我和西茜的床！恶心的混账！一个蛋都别给他留下！”

“……我们不是真的想要他的蛋……”

“我知道，我当然知道。你们想要那个金杯，上面有赫奇帕奇的蠢獾，被保护在一个水晶箱子里，就放在他的床头柜上。这些蠢货竟然真的愿意把黑魔王给的东西放在身边……我敢说他就是因为想要抱着这东西睡觉才迟迟不肯把它送去古灵阁的。疯了。”

“听着，记住我给你们的地图，假如发生意外，有三个地点设置了只有马尔福才知道的安全屋。”

“等等，德拉科，你家还有地牢？”

“是地下室。我相信布莱克家的餐厅下面肯定也有，怎么了？”

“所以奥利凡德很可能也被关在这里！”

“失踪的奥利凡德？”

“是，我看到神秘人在一个地牢中拷问他，逼他说出有关老魔杖的事。”

“一个好机会！刚才克罗诺斯夫人告诉我，那家伙睡着了！”

“我们分散行动。我和德拉科去抢金杯，罗恩，你和赫敏去地牢把关在里面的人救走。”

“不行，哈利，你的身体——”

“两小时，绝对够。德拉科也不会让我出问题的。”

“别用这种眼神看我，波特！”

“你不会让我出问题的，对吗？”

“……对。”

*

黑暗的马尔福庄园中，一幅幅画像无声地睁开了眼睛，观察着每一扇门、每一个房间。墙壁上的挂毯晃动着，银色的水仙花装饰像冰冷的星星那样在寂静的深夜发出微光。

特拉弗斯一无所知地躺在床上，平稳地做着美梦……他梦见伏地魔彻底胜利，梦见黑魔标记悬挂在每一幢房屋上空，就像一面又一面招摇的旗帜。他梦见那些反抗的人，肮脏的人，一个个哭着跪倒在地上，为曾经对黑魔王不敬疯狂地忏悔。但也有不服从的，例如该死的哈利·波特，特拉弗斯梦见那个被预言的男孩被高高悬挂起来，他们把一道又一道残忍的魔咒射向他，在对方痛苦的哀嚎中哈哈大笑……

熟睡的特拉弗斯愉悦地发出笑声，精致的金杯在水晶盒中静静站在床头，旁边的墙面上悬挂着一幅巨大的风景画。荒凉的枯木林中，一位老妇人的身影变得越来越清晰……她满头银发，浅色的眼珠漠然地注视着他。

他在梦中翻了一个身。


	60. Chapter 60

自从哈利踩上马尔福庄园主宅的地毯，一种微妙的不适感就贴着他的皮肤紧紧缠绕住他。

这里……太熟悉了。在刚刚结束的漫长漂浮中，哈利无数次地通过伏地魔的眼睛看到这里，或者说，“他”曾经站在这里。散发着淡淡血腥味的餐桌上完成过不止一次处刑，墙面上的污渍来自一个中年食死徒喷溅出的血渍……“他”热衷于欣赏仆从们战战兢兢地跪在“他”脚下，这是一种非常好的调整心情的方式，“他”能享受到力量带来的支配权，享受到“他”的伟大和独一无二；即使在巫师中“他”也是最特别的，被眷顾的，理应不朽的——

“……波特？”

哈利回过神，仍然躲在隐形衣下面，和德拉科紧密地贴在一起。他突然意识到自己刚才竟然主动地引入了伏地魔的思维，那种感觉……就好像他也是一个充满不正当欲望的魔头。他不能控制地躲开德拉科担忧的目光，他不敢说那一瞬间他不可思议地认为自己作为被选中的人也应该拥有特权，能命令德拉科追随他不得背离的特权，和禁止这个斯莱特林在将来任何情况下改为爱上别人（以及继续购买全麦面包）的特权。

他额头的疤痕似乎有一点热，不过没有感到疼。哈利紧紧闭了一下眼睛，再睁开：“我没事，继续走吧。”

“你看起来一点都不像没事。我终于知道你为什么几乎每个学期都会把自己折腾进校医院了。”

“没有‘每个学期’！”

旁边的装饰画里一位长相刻薄的老先生（哈利猜测这是德拉科的祖父或者曾祖父）忽然拖着腔调出声：“德拉科，照顾好你带回来的小朋友，外面那些狼人似乎闻到什么了。”

德拉科紧张地问：“黑魔王允许他们进房子里来？”

“当然不允许。”老先生硬邦邦地说，“但也没设置什么狼人禁止咒。只要那群家伙想，随时都可以冲进来。”

“神秘人看不起狼人——”哈利喃喃地说，“不，他看不起所有巫师，至于狼人和家养小精灵，在他眼里或许和家具没什么区别。”

德拉科嘲讽地说：“真高兴他看不起马尔福，完全没有花费一点点魔力在改动我们的家族防御上。”

哈利说：“他会为他的轻视付出代价。”

两个年轻人加快了脚步。不知道罗恩和赫敏那边怎么样了，但卢修斯（很不情愿地）承诺过也会让其他画像提醒他们。在二楼一个食死徒意外发现了他们——哈利在击晕他之后才发现这就是那个在玛莎商店里打伤了德拉科的多尔芬，于是忿忿地给这家伙的手臂也补了一道魔咒；目睹了这一切的德拉科犹豫片刻，给了昏迷的多尔芬今年第二个遗忘咒。

三楼被伏地魔使用过，进入走廊后就不断有画像提醒他们前面有什么陷阱或者有什么黑魔法残留。面目全非的庄园布置让卢修斯变得异常安静，有时候哈利不太能判断他是去了另一幅画还是只是单纯地在发呆。在老马尔福眼里，伏地魔毁了他精心布置的家居然是一件比肆意杀害巫师还要严重的罪行——哈利感到荒谬的同时又有一种奇特的感慨：他很高兴在德拉科还不敢杀人的阶段就挽回了这个男孩。

经过一只被钉在墙上的人手时哈利感到恶心……这是“他”钉在这里警告不够勤快的手下的。伏地魔已经因为多次灵魂切割变得丧失理智，很可能现在他就在虐杀麻瓜取乐——这个念头出现的瞬间，哈利感到额头的伤疤一热，眼前的走廊消失了，变成了一座被摧毁的村庄，“他”踩在废墟上哈哈大笑，满意地摇晃手里的魔杖……不，他不能这样，他必须切断这个……身边的人抱住他，似乎在他额头上用力亲了一下：“哈利·波特？”

哈利回到马尔福庄园三楼的走廊上，回到德拉科的怀抱里。他因为这次主动连结伏地魔的体验感到浑身发冷。那个伤疤的连结更加活跃了——是因为他在昏迷期间经常造访伏地魔的思维吗？这种感觉太糟了，赫敏说得对，这个问题绝对需要尽快解决……也许可以问问德拉科大脑封闭术方面的经验，毕竟哈利也教过他怎么用守护神咒了。

一扇奢华的门出现在前方，根据那个值几千金加隆的把手哈利立刻判断出这就是他们要去的房间。作为装饰镶嵌的宝石在浓重的黑暗中发出微弱的荧光，照出一只倒挂在门口的巨大蝙蝠。它看上去不属于任何自然品种，有着锋利的脚趾和獠牙，卢修斯不满地说：“那是特拉弗斯弄来的，当看门狗用。”

哈利认真打量了几眼那只蝙蝠，压低声音问德拉科：“这个特拉弗斯是不是对斯内普有什么意见？”

德拉科说：“食死徒不会把斯内普叫做蝙蝠。”

“意思是你也觉得斯内普像蝙蝠？”

“作为一个斯莱特林，拒绝在格兰芬多面前诋毁我们的院长。”

哈利吸了口气，知道是时候喝下他装在口袋里的应急魔药了。德拉科握了一下哈利的手，非常用力地。

突然，刺耳的尖啸猛烈地在整座庄园中响起，简直像有一万只水妖正在天花板上齐声尖叫！警报，绝对是某种警报，德拉科脸色苍白地问：“我们碰到什么了吗！”——所有烛台在同一时间自动点燃，黑夜中的大宅瞬间灯火通明，倒挂在前方的巨大蝙蝠猛然展开翅膀——哈利举起魔杖：“神锋无影！”

卢修斯的画像焦急地大喊：“是韦斯莱！韦斯莱和那群狼人在地下室打起来了！”

不。没有时间去想罗恩和赫敏遇到了什么。房间里的特拉弗斯已经被惊醒了，他在极短的时间内就进入战斗状态冲出房间，正好看到被他安排作守卫的蝙蝠被硬生生下割下一支翅膀，惨叫着坠落。

“西弗勒斯？”他惊讶地认出了这道咒语——哈利从隐形衣里跳了出来：“除你武器！”

“哈利·波特？！”特拉弗斯手臂一麻，不受控制地松开了自己的魔杖，“你是从哪里学会西弗勒斯的咒语的？”他的表情突然变成了狂喜：哈利·波特在这里！他能抓到这最让主人心烦的麻烦人物！也许他还能向主人报告斯内普是个叛徒，他马上就要成为主人面前最受重用的仆从！！！

虽然他的魔杖被击飞了，但这没关系，他为了保护主人的奖赏安置了不止一道魔咒在房间周围，一个十七岁的青少年学生绝对无法逃脱——然而，就在特拉弗斯将要激发第一道魔咒时，他听到一个冷冰冰的声音在身后响起：“魂魄出窍。”

特拉弗斯的笑容在还未理解发生了什么时就已经凝固。他的一部分灵魂像水流那样被另一根魔杖取走了，山楂木，独角兽毛做的芯……这个灰色头发的食死徒在原地呆呆地站了一会儿，接着像木偶一样顺从地捡起自己的魔杖，走回房间，把刚刚亲手施加在那个水晶盒子上的保护咒语解除了。

德拉科脱下隐形衣，神情复杂地对哈利说：“没想到你真的会让我对他用夺魂咒。”

“你对这个咒语掌握得很好，不是吗？”哈利走向床头柜，“如果这里只有我一个人，那我肯定会自己对他施咒，现在的情况没有比使用它更快更有效的了。”

“我想我需要重新评估格兰芬多精神？”

哈利已经把水晶盒打开了，赫奇帕奇的金杯完整地展现在他视线里，不大，有两个精致的耳柄，在丝绒衬垫上等待它的命运。过分顺利。现在只需要拿起它，然后立刻去找赫敏和罗恩……

然而就在哈利捏住左边耳柄的时候，他的手指突然刺痛了一下，接着就是他的伤疤，灼烧般的剧痛直接从那里撕裂了他……村庄的废墟中一只挂着项圈的小狗冲着一只不可能再次抚摸它的手大声吠叫，绿光闪过，它在那只手旁边永远地倒下了……灼烧感开始从额头向全身蔓延，哈利知道他必须抵抗这个，他需要立刻拿起金杯离开这里——他拿不起来！

“波特！”德拉科似乎过来帮忙了，可这没有用，哈利不仅无法拿起金杯，他甚至不能把自己的手从那个小小的耳柄上挪开。水晶盒中的小金杯就像和整个庄园融为了一体，还有哈利，哈利也被它们抓住了，就像被强行分开的磁石刚一重新靠近就立刻紧紧结合在一起——

一股庞大的恶意从他疼痛的伤疤冲向哈利，简直像有一根金属管子插进了他的大脑——整个世界在哈利面前颠倒——然后就是强烈的窒息和坠落感，就像他是一只被从高空推落的茶杯——他粉碎了吗？他消亡了吗？不，他站在被食死徒践踏过的村庄废墟中，面前就是那只小狗还残留着体温的尸体——

斯内普站在不远处，叫了他一声：“主人？”

他习惯性地去摸自己的额头……没有疤痕，皮肤是湿冷的、像爬行类一样的……他突然慌乱起来，他为什么会在这里，他不该在这里！

——“波特，你还好吗？”

不！不好！别跟我说话，别靠近我！

……他又开始旋转，他颠倒回去了，他看到他的手还牢牢停留在金杯上，他看到德拉科灰色的眼睛充满感情地注视着他……他听到伏地魔在怒吼：“哈利·波特！”

哈利喘着气，发现自己全身都是冷汗，那根金属管正在把无数令他反胃的东西运输进他的大脑，他想阻止，可是他找不到阀门，他对德拉科大喊：“离开这里！去找罗恩他们，离开庄园！”

“你呢？”

“我来想办法对付这个杯子。”金属管似乎变得更粗了，哈利拼命地控制它；可是他的防线似乎早已被渗透，他几乎能看到，死死黏在他手指上的小金杯中有什么在呼唤着金属管另一端的东西……

“别管那个杯子了！波特！”

“我没法放开它……”哈利的头在嗡嗡作响，让他感觉自己的声音都像是在从很远的地方传来，“离开吧，德拉科。神秘人马上就要来了，只要他和斯内普说完话……”

……他已经来了，幻影显形在庄园门口……他极度愤怒，又极度喜悦，为哈利·波特居然胆敢盗窃他的金杯愤怒，为这次一定能杀死哈利·波特喜悦……

德拉科死死抓着哈利的手臂：“我们一起走，我带你幻影移形……”

金杯中溢出古怪的黑色雾气，慢慢缠绕住哈利的身体，哈利知道自己被更牢固地固定在这个地方了……他去掰德拉科抓着他的手：“你必须离开！你需要告诉别人这里发生了什么！”

“你可以自己告诉他们！”

“马尔福！”哈利失态地大吼，“我们没有时间了！伏地魔看见了我们在做什么！就像我之前看见他一样！”

失去光泽的月亮被阴云的漩涡吞没。

德拉科的声音忽然变得颤抖了。他绝望又悲伤地说：“……那就让他看。”

接着，这个斯莱特林捧住哈利的脸，不顾一切地亲吻了他。这个吻最开始只是像一片燃烧的羽毛那样压在哈利嘴唇上，但很快就变成了熔岩，热切地攻占了哈利的口腔。深沉的、甜蜜的吻，死亡站在他们身后，奔宁山脉崩塌了，北英格兰在沉没，可是热吻中的年轻人们不在乎。

哈利的大脑在震荡……伏地魔更加愤怒……德拉科用力地和他纠缠，非常好的那种纠缠……伏地魔毫无征兆地尖叫起来，万分痛苦：“不可能！我的挂坠盒——”……哈利放任自己和德拉科一起沉溺在亲吻中，就像他们正在死神面前演出永恒……死亡是永恒的……爱也是永恒的……

也许德拉科的吻里也带有治疗魔法，哈利竟然感到伤疤的疼痛减轻了。那根金属管还在，但变得越来越细——不是错觉，他真的有了力量抵抗金属管另一端的东西——

金杯中响起一声凄厉的惨叫，那些缠住哈利的黑雾瞬间缩回了杯子里——不，不能让它逃脱！

“哈利！马尔福！”同一时刻，罗恩从门口冲了进来，满身是血，手里拿着一把闪亮的宝剑——格兰芬多的宝剑！

“罗恩，金杯！”

不需要更多词语去解释，罗恩直接扬起宝剑砍向那只小金杯——银色的剑刃高高扬起，然后像一道闪电那样落在了赫奇帕奇金杯上，轻而易举地把它劈成了碎片，再也无法修复。

“走！”哈利匆忙地揽起金杯的碎片，德拉科则揽起了他。

扭曲，挤压，他们终于离开了马尔福庄园，又出现在魁地奇世界杯附近的那片树林里。

他们成功了！

斯莱特林的挂坠盒被丢在地上，已经打开了，两扇小窗都是残破的，显然里面那个邪恶的东西已经不在。于是哈利把赫奇帕奇金杯的残片也和它扔在了一起，两个魂器，他们做到了，现在只剩下最后一件需要寻找！

哈利眼神闪亮地看向德拉科。德拉科也在看着他。哈利仍然能感觉到伏地魔——那个人正在为晚到一步没能抓到哈利大怒——但这些都不能再影响哈利了，他的心中充满快乐，充满爱；他用手臂勾住德拉科的脖颈，轻轻在这个斯莱特林的嘴唇上啄了一下，知道自己已经学会怎么把伏地魔关在大脑之外。

伏地魔发现他地牢里的囚犯全被救走了……

更早达到的赫敏冲向罗恩，激动地搂住他的脖子，罗恩立刻就把格兰芬多宝剑丢开了。他抱起赫敏，旋转着亲吻她，他们身上都是狼人腥臭的血，但不妨碍，什么都不是妨碍。

伏地魔面对空空荡荡的水晶盒勃然大怒……德拉科突然挡住哈利的嘴唇，板着脸把卢修斯的画像转到背面，然后才重新抱住哈利，在这个格兰芬多的大笑中恶狠狠地吻住他。

伏地魔掐住特拉弗斯的脖子，一边狂暴地惩罚任何他能看见的下属，一边惊惧地担心魂器的秘密是否已经败露……刚被救出来的奥利凡德先生靠在树干上嘀咕着什么，卢娜居然也在，拍着手欢笑。

哈利和德拉科紧紧抱在一起，交换吻，交换心跳。他顾不上伏地魔在干什么了，他也不再感兴趣，金属管完全消失了，哈利一个用力，把德拉科扑在地上，眼神明亮地坐在他腿上：“马尔福，你居然一点都不怕跟哈利·波特一起死掉！”

德拉科抓着他的腰把他掀到地上：“自己一个人活下去更可怕！马尔福不是那么勇敢的人！”

哈利仰面躺在地上，感到身体里的力量正在流失——那剂魔药的副作用，他知道的，他一点都不怕——他嘟囔着说：“我起不来了，马尔福。”

德拉科拽着他的手臂把他拉起来，抱住，皱着眉头说：“我爸爸会疯的，我爱上了哈利·波特。”

哈利挂在他身上：“我也没想到我会爱上见鬼的德拉科·马尔福。”

德拉科赞同地点头：“他有什么值得爱的呢？”

哈利说：“他做了一件很少有人能做到的事。他忏悔了。”他想了想，又认真地补充：“而且他吻技不错。”

他们又开始接吻了，像是只有从对方那里才能获得空气。赫敏和罗恩都已经冷静下来，开始收起地上的魂器碎片，他们两个还在接吻。卢娜托着腮坐在地上，奥利凡德已经靠着树干睡着了。

他们还在接吻。


	61. Chapter 61

荒凉的海岸，悬崖，岩洞，小岛，散发着腥味的水面下成群的影影绰绰的人形物体……特拉弗斯抽搐着摔倒在潮湿的地面上，不受控制的眼泪和鼻涕混合在一起，让他痛苦的表情也显得浑浊而肮脏。

他在发抖，在求饶：“给我机会……再给我一次机会……我一定能把哈利·波特抓回来……”

他的头发被揪住，一股力量强迫他张开了嘴……那种液体又被灌进来了，他大声嚎哭着，含糊不清地恳请他的主人饶恕他——不久前，他还自满地认为，主人在马尔福庄园大发雷霆的时候没有过多地折磨他、证明他的忠诚确实打动了他的主人——现在他明白他错了，彻底地错了……

伏地魔紧紧抓住特拉弗斯，强行把下一碗魔药倒进了他的喉咙。可怜的食死徒在挣扎，他现在不觉得这是荣耀了，尽管他从未和他伟大的黑魔王距离这样接近过……痛苦吞没了他，让他没能发现伏地魔的手也非常不稳定，简直像在发抖。

——但伏地魔绝不会不忍谋杀一个办事不利的手下。

假如哈利看到这一幕，他就能断言，伏地魔是在害怕，比任何时候都要害怕。即使在这个魔头曾经遭受死亡、或者被邓布利多击败时，他都没有这样害怕，因为那时的他知道他还有机会，他还有能让他重新壮大的绝密，可现在事情不一样了。

特拉弗斯喉咙里发出咻咻的怪声，整个人像融化了一样瘫软在地面上。他不再哀求，也不再保有思维能力，只会像被剪掉头部的昆虫那样蠕动着，似乎在艰难地寻觅着什么。

伏地魔没有关心他的结局。黑魔王猩红的眼睛正死死盯着那个石盆，里面的魔药已经被清空了，安放在石盆底部的挂坠盒露了出来，金色的，有两扇小窗，看起来和当年他放进这里的时候一模一样。

伏地魔急切地把它抓起来，检查它——然而这个挂坠盒轻易地自动弹开，一张折叠着的羊皮纸掉了出来。

他的手开始真正地发抖。他把那张纸条捡起来，缓慢地打开，在幽幽的荧光中看清了写在上面的文字： 

致黑魔王：  
在你读到这之前我早就死了  
但我要让你知道，是我发现了你的秘密。  
我偷走了真正的魂器，并打算尽快销毁它。  
我甘愿一死，是希望你在遇到对手时，  
你将终有一死。  
R.A.B.

他的眼睛收缩成一道竖线——这不可能！他以为是邓布利多，至少该是那个被预言的哈利·波特！R.A.B.是谁？他曾经见过这样一个人吗？这样一个连一点稀薄印象都没能给他留下的人，一个绝对远远比不上他的人，凭什么能戳破他的隐秘！！！

伏地魔反复阅读这短短的几句话，试图推翻它们，然而上面的每一个单词都无情地昭告着魂器的秘密早已被人知晓……等等，他终于找到一个破绽了，那就是这张纸条无比陈旧，而斯莱特林的挂坠盒是刚刚被毁掉的。

然而这个发现让伏地魔感觉更糟，因为这意味着事情在更早之前就已经脱离了他的控制，而他竟然一点都不知道！他第一次在这个岩洞中感受到阴冷，令人不适的阴冷，这个他亲手选定与布置的地方此时让他闻到一种坟墓特有的腐朽气味……

不，这里不会成为坟墓。伟大的伏地魔不需要坟墓这种东西！他没有输，他还有其他魂器，就在——

伏地魔停下脚步，忽然露出一个冷笑。

他绝不会让哈利·波特轻易再从他这里窥探到任何有关魂器的信息。

*

“当时我觉得我完了，那个该死的挂坠盒要害死我了，可是下一秒钟，我的手就握住了一件武器——格兰芬多的宝剑！”罗恩眉飞色舞地说，“我不知道它是怎么来的，但我立刻就知道我该怎么使用它，一下就把那个挂坠盒劈开了。至于那些狼人，根本不值一提！”

赫敏叹着气说：“就算拿着格兰芬多的宝剑，你也不该直接冲向那些狼人！幸亏没有真的出事，我记得我以前对你说明过被狼人咬伤的后果！”

“我会长出毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴。噢，还有狼毒药剂。”罗恩思考了一下，“那也没什么不好的，只是每个月都要有麻烦的几天而已。”

哈利趴在德拉科背上，控制不住地笑了几声。魔药的副作用让他暂时只能用这种方式移动，虽然哈利还是第一次被人背着走，不过这种感觉不讨厌。很新鲜。

几分钟前，哈利召唤了克利切，请他带着卢娜和奥利凡德先生去找卢平或者穆迪。这个年迈的小精灵一出现就用古怪的眼神盯着哈利和德拉科，尤其是哈利脖子上那个早些时候被弄上去的牙印（见鬼的马尔福居然没有把哈利的这点小伤治好！），直到哈利郑重地把那个挂坠盒的碎片还给他，克利切浑浊的眼睛才一点一点睁大了。

“雷古勒斯少爷！”他激动地流出眼泪，“哈利少爷完成了您的嘱托！他真的把那个可怕的东西毁掉了！”

哈利必须说他不是很适应克利切对他变得尊敬……他试图转移话题，例如询问克利切能不能带他们几个进霍格沃茨城堡。很不幸，学校里的情况和之前完全不同了，家养小精灵全部被限制在厨房里，斯内普很少出现，魔法部派来的卡罗兄妹几乎掌控了整个校园。

“你们完全猜不到现在的黑魔法防御课是什么样。其他教授不敢公然违抗他，以免魔法部有机会介入……布巴吉教授带着几个麻瓜出身的学生逃走了，其中就有迪安。她不信他们在学校能安全地待下去。”卢娜说。这个姑娘是一周前在霍格莫德村被食死徒抓走的，据说她当时是想去买一种特殊的安塔格诺德染料（就连赫敏都不知道这是什么）。

当时哈利只是简单地问了学校里的情况，直到队伍里又只剩下他们四个、并且不得不决定下一步计划的时候，他才提出：“我们需要回霍格沃茨。”

“霍格沃茨？我们接下来不是该找个地方去戈德里克山谷吗，”罗恩吓跑了一只蹲在树枝上的松鼠，“去找老魔杖。”

哈利犹豫了一下，说：“神秘人已经知道我们在摧毁魂器了，他肯定会严密地保护起最后一个。假如他去把那个魂器拿到自己身边的话，我们就能知道它是什么了。”

德拉科停下脚步，把背上的哈利往上托了托：“你是想在黑魔王从原本的藏匿点转移魂器的时候抢走它，波特？”

哈利大胆地承认了。

“不行，这太冒险了。”赫敏反对，“我们应该先去找死亡圣器，然后才能直接对付神秘人。邓布利多给我们线索了。”

“邓布利多真正的嘱咐是‘找出魂器并且毁掉它们’。”哈利沉重地说，“假如还有机会，我们当然可以先去找齐死亡圣器，但是现在不行了。我隐约能感觉到，下一次和神秘人遇见，就是一切终结的时候……我们只能放弃圣器，专心寻找魂器。”

罗恩问：“可是最后一个魂器真的在学校里吗？”

哈利盯着德拉科的金头发：“不会有其他可能。霍格沃茨对神秘人来说必定是个意义重大的地方，所以在他抛弃了汤姆·里德尔的名字、发展出许多食死徒之后，居然还做出了按照章程向邓布利多申请教职这样的事。他并不是真正地想教书，也不指望邓布利多会同意他的申请。他那一次低下头颅，只是为了回学校藏匿魂器。”

赫敏指出：“但是邓布利多肯定已经在学校搜查了无数遍了。”

但它肯定在。不管是直觉还是逻辑推理都指向那个地点，伏地魔要求斯内普不论发生什么都必须守住学校也是一个证明——就在哈利试图找出更多理由让自己变得可信时，他的斯莱特林男朋友慢吞吞地开口了：“我认为，邓布利多也不一定完全没有疏漏。例如斯莱特林留下的密室，最后也是波特找到的。”

哈利吃惊地抱紧了德拉科的脖子，偏过头，凑到他耳朵旁边小声说：“……你在伦敦的时候不是这个立场。”他还记得他第一次提出有个魂器会被藏在学校时是怎样被德拉科否决的。

“注意你的手臂，你快弄地我不能呼吸了。”德拉科不得不托住哈利的大腿帮助他背上的这个格兰芬多调整重心，“现在不止我们两个人，我当然得跟你站在一样的立场。”

“哪怕你并不同意我？”

“我当然同意你。”德拉科惊奇地问，“我有什么必要坚持不同意你？”

罗恩在旁边嘟囔了一句：“看看吧，这就是马尔福的立场：他们根本没有自己的立场。”

……但要进入学校仍然是一件困难的事，尽管他们四个名义上都是霍格沃茨的学生。

即使家养小精灵能把他们带到厨房，在打破厨房和礼堂之间的隔离魔法时也必然会引起注意，赫敏坚持不能让任何一只小精灵代替他们被惩罚，即使他自愿。而按照卢娜的描述，霍格莫德村也被严密地控制起来了，哈利不确定那些暗道是不是还完好，当时德拉科把布巴吉教授（实际上是哈利·波特）从学校里运走的那条道路倒是值得考虑，但是只有城堡的船屋中才有船只，没有任何人能偷偷划一艘船出来接应他们。（德拉科沮丧地说：“除非我们从黑湖里游过去。”哈利坐在旁边若有所思。）

除此之外，他们还需要考虑怎样在学校里隐藏自己：谁也不知道要花多久才能找到拉文克劳的遗物，也许是当天晚上，也许需要好几个月。复方汤剂是一个考虑，但他们身边不剩多少了，这种魔药的熬制需要不短的时间……更何况，哈利自己还有问题：他的身体还没有完全恢复。

接下来的几周，他们又恢复了那种住在树林里、经常更换落脚点的生活。和之前不同的是，现在他们有一个清醒的哈利·波特……德拉科能够清楚地感受到有没有波特之间的区别：不管是饥饿，疲惫，还是该死的搜捕队突袭，没有一件事能给他们带来绝望。有些他负责守夜的晚上，哈利会裹着毯子跑出来睡在他腿上，德拉科常常会盯着他，默默地想：如果“希望”这种东西能有形象，那他肯定长着一头乱蓬蓬的黑头发。

希望先生很快变成了麻烦先生。不知道他和赫敏是从哪里搞出所谓的傲罗培训手册的，总之哈利在某次喝完鱼汤后，认真地通知大家：“今天开始，我们一起练习一些咒语，以及隐藏和伪装的技巧。”

波特是个非常不好的教师。他的眼睛过于清澈，嘴唇又过于可爱，德拉科实在做不到在他指导那些咒语的时候完全不走神。难以相信最后这个斯莱特林不得不重新捡起他的大脑封闭术……把感情压下去，压到连黑魔王都无法窥探的地方，这样他才能好好地练习那些咒语。

万圣节前夜，哈利终于完全恢复健康，和他们一起冒险进入霍格莫德村周边。1997年的这个夜晚没有节日，也没有装饰，只有穿着黑色长袍的食死徒们像真正的幽灵一样在到处游荡。哈利无法不让自己想起另一个万圣夜，那个有歌声、南瓜灯、绿光和冰冷死亡的万圣夜……他沉默着，直到嘴里被塞进一个甜甜的东西，才从对詹姆和莉莉的怀念中回过神。

德拉科站在他身边，双手插在大衣口袋里，似乎正在毫不在意地眺望远方。一块巧克力正在哈利口腔里融化。

哈利抱怨地说：“太甜了。”

德拉科吻住了他的嘴唇。这个斯莱特林嘴里有一块薄荷糖，又涩又凉。


	62. Chapter 62

自从邓布利多失踪、斯内普带着魔法部任命（以及一群摄魂怪）接任校长，整个霍格沃茨就被沉郁的阴影笼罩。六月底的那个晚上发生的事被列为禁语，还有逃亡在外的哈利·波特，学生们被禁止谈论他——除非像阿米库斯·卡罗和阿莱克托·卡罗那样宣称他是个丧心病狂的杀人犯。

这种气氛下，黑湖似乎也比任何时候都要阴冷。现在是晚上七点，天已经黑透了，两只巡守的摄魂怪刚刚从湖面上飘走，寒风的呼啸回荡着，仿佛有无数鬼魂聚集在一起怪诞地嚎叫，让人怀疑这片黑魆魆的湖面是否连通深渊。

德拉科瞪着湖水：“我们竟然真的要就这样游过去！”

“如果还有其他方法的话，我也不想这样。”哈利咕哝着，对自己的眼镜用了一个防水咒，“霍格莫德村的每一块地砖都被食死徒监控了，我们根本没法接近暗道入口。”

德拉科说：“我们可以再等等，斯内普也许会有办法帮我们弄出一点小漏洞。他现在是校长，身兼黑魔王的得力助手。”

“你知道的，我试过联络他了，没有结果。”哈利开始脱衣服了——他们需要尽快到达对岸，过多的衣物显然会造成阻碍，“不能再等下去了，如果湖水变得更冷或者结冰，我们连这条路都会失去。”

德拉科习惯性地给这个格兰芬多加上保暖咒：“我必须提醒你，就算避开摄魂怪，湖里还有——”

“人鱼和巨乌贼。我和它们打过交道。”哈利连长裤都脱了——老实说，有这个必要吗？只穿一条平角裤？

“那些生物并不友善，斯莱特林的很多学生都被从窗户里恐吓过——操，韦斯莱！！！”

德拉科难以相信正直的格兰芬多也会在背后把人推到水里！他忿忿地从湖水里站起来，身上的大衣已经湿透了，像铅块一样沉重地挂在肩膀上。

罗恩笑嘻嘻地说：“我们三个都在黑湖里泡过。你也应该经历一下，马尔福。”

好吧，他想起来了，是三强争霸赛时候的事。年纪最小的勇士哈利·波特。德拉科叹着气脱下铅块大衣，然后是尖领毛衣……但是衬衫不行。长裤更加不行！

哈利把几根灰绿色的像老鼠尾巴一样的东西塞到他手里，示意他吃下去：“腮囊草。之前我就是用的这个，效果不错。”

“哪里来的？”

“你的箱子里，我翻了好久才找到。”

“我的——好吧，真高兴我有这个。”

格兰芬多们已经准备好了，罗恩摆出一个潇洒的姿势跃入水中，赫敏一边责备他动静有点大，一边反复触摸自己耳朵后面新长出来的鳃：“感觉有点怪。”

罗恩热烈地抱住她：“不奇怪，漂亮极了，像湖里的仙灵一样。”

德拉科皱起眉头：“韦斯莱，这就是你的立场吗？你竟然能夸奖这种像怪物一样的鳃漂亮！”

罗恩怒视他：“你懂什么，马尔福！”

哈利摸着自己的鳃，戳了戳德拉科的后背：“真的有这么难看？”

德拉科抱着手臂，斩钉截铁地说：“难看极了。完全不知道四年级的时候那些女孩在为你欢呼什么！”

哈利表情古怪。

他们四个在摄魂怪们下一次游荡到这个地点前潜入湖底，开始向城堡游去。黑沉沉的水底，一个个白色光团从他们的魔杖中涌出，像深海水母一样漂浮着，为年轻人们指引出正确的方向。水草和淤泥被扰动，发光的鱼群从他们身边好奇地经过……他们似乎也变成鱼了，用鳃呼吸，在水中生存……小鱼只需要追随洋流，从不担心明天是会被捕杀还是会河海枯竭……

当然也有一部分小鱼会有特别的想法。游在最后的德拉科大叫一声：“操！我的衬衫！”

哈利回过头，好笑地发现这个斯莱特林被活泼的鱼群袭击了。那些精力旺盛的小家伙正齐心协力咬着德拉科的左边衣袖，已经快要把他的半件衬衫抢走，德拉科一边狼狈地驱逐它们（在水中驱逐鱼真的非常困难），一边用眼神向哈利求助：梅林知道这么小的鱼聚在一起会有这么大的力气！

于是哈利拨开水流，转身回到德拉科身边——帮助那群蠢鱼一起把德拉科的衬衫扯了下来。

德拉科眼睁睁看着一大群淡红色的小鱼簇拥着它们的战利品游走，从喉咙里挤出一个名字：“哈利·波特！”

哈利对着他笑：“游泳就是不该穿衬衫！”

德拉科愤怒地瞪着他，但没法控制住自己不被他吸引。波特在黑暗的湖水中就像一个光源……不，应该是那些魔法光团的投映……波特的镜片是透明的，蹼是透明的，他的皮肤看上去也像是要变得透明……德拉科没法生气了，他盯着哈利的手臂，喉结，绿色的眼睛，然后是耳朵后面的鳃，哈利发笑的时候它会像透明的蝴蝶翅膀那样扇动。

可惜哈利不笑了。他游得更近，把手放在德拉科背脊上，闷闷地说：“……居然留了这么大的疤。”

德拉科反应了一下，才意识到他说的是那头狮面龙尾羊留给他的十字形纪念品：“魔法生物造成的伤口，很难恢复到不留痕迹。”

哈利看起来还想说点什么，但德拉科一点都不愿意把时间浪费在回忆一头动物上。他捉住哈利的腰，就像捉住一条光滑的鱼；他幻想哈利·波特就是黑湖中的一条鱼，而德拉科·马尔福在11岁那年刚进入霍格沃茨的时候就在地窖的窗边看到了他。

这条鱼是古怪的，特殊的，拥有宝石一样的绿眼睛和水草一样乱糟糟的头发。卢修斯警告过德拉科不要搭理黑湖中的任何生物，但哈利是不一样的，他愿意让他打碎窗户，愿意让冰冷的湖水就这样灌满整个斯莱特林地窖——

现在德拉科也是鱼了，手指间有蹼，耳朵后面有鳃。他继续把哈利拉向自己，接着无比热切、又无比自然地亲吻他……为什么不呢？现在他们都是鱼了，靠耳朵后面的鳃呼吸，他们的嘴唇除了互相亲吻，还能有什么别的用处？

怪鱼波特在湿漉漉的吻里默默地想：现在他不在乎那个鳃啦？

巨乌贼缓慢地从他们头顶经过。

*

阿格斯·费尔奇提着油灯在走廊里进行每天晚上的巡视，洛丽丝夫人跟在他脚边，时不时会停在某个角落磨蹭一会儿。

他当然不会在这种时候催促她……他也非常罕见地，对掌管秩序、抓出违反校规的学生暂时失去了热情。很可能是因为，无论是新校长西弗勒斯·斯内普，还是魔法部指派的阿莱克托·卡罗和阿米库斯·卡罗，都对真正地管理学生缺乏兴趣，他们过问夜间巡视情况的唯一目的是要求费尔奇在发现哈利·波特踪迹时立刻报告。

哈利·波特。

费尔奇看到那个男孩的第一眼就断言他不是正在违反校规就是在准备违反校规。一个麻烦人物，和他的爸爸一样，当然很多人都管他们叫英雄，但对学校管理员来说就是非常麻烦……

他也不认为哈利还会回到学校。这跟自己走进监狱有什么区别？斯内普已经带着摄魂怪完全掌控这里了，还有卡罗兄妹，别以为没人知道他们在对不服从的学生使用钻心咒，可是有谁能阻止？整个英国巫师届已经沦陷了，霍格沃茨当然也是，没有乐园，世界上从来就没有什么乐园。

洛丽丝夫人刺耳地叫了一声，似乎看见了什么。费尔奇往窗外瞥了一眼，看到几个黑影在湖边闪了一下，不知道消失在哪里了。好吧，摄魂怪。猫咪都不喜欢这个。

费尔奇把洛丽丝夫人抱起来，继续今天的巡查。五楼那一大排空教室让他提不起什么查看的兴趣，然而就在他快走到楼梯时，洛丽丝夫人突然害怕地缩进他衣服里，接着响亮的脚步声出现了，阿米库斯·卡罗阴沉着脸，公然带着两只摄魂怪往楼上跑去，像是在追赶着什么，他的妹妹阿莱克托则停下脚步，狰狞地质问费尔奇：“他们去哪里了！”

费尔奇忍耐着不适，沙哑地问：“谁？”

阿莱克托说：“刚才有人在楼梯上，可能就是哈利·波特！”

“这里没有哈利·波特。你确定你看清楚了？”

阿莱克托的表情证明她并没有真的看清。她语气不善地说：“但愿不是你那只该死的猫在搞鬼——你为什么还在这里？你应该检查到拉文克劳了！”

“我正要去。”费尔奇安抚着洛丽丝夫人，“我还是要说，哈利·波特不会去拉文克劳公共休息室，他是个格兰芬多！在斯莱特林抓到他还更有可能，毕竟他和德拉科·马尔福——”

“你们大半夜把我叫起来，只是为了议论波特和小马尔福先生之间的不正当关系？”斯内普脸色难看地出现了，他看向阿莱克托，“当然，让我空跑一趟没什么，可是如果你贸然惊扰主人的话……”

“我不会！”阿莱克托大声说，“我们设置的监测魔法确实有反应，只是没有看到任何人在附近。”

斯内普慢慢地点头：“我告诉过你们，允许摄魂怪进入城堡不是个好主意。”

*

“他们居然让摄魂怪进入城堡！”哈利贴在门上，直到确认外面的摄魂怪和阿米库斯都已经离开，才低声叫了起来。

“食死徒一向觉得摄魂怪是他们的好帮手。”德拉科举起魔杖，“荧光闪烁。”

“但愿赫敏和罗恩没事，幸亏之前把隐形衣给他们了。”

刚才在楼梯上，他们不知道怎么触发了一个监测魔咒，卡罗兄妹像是就住在天花板上那样跳了下来……幸亏隐形衣和幻身咒足够应付那关键的几秒钟，但他们四个还是被迫分散了，摄魂怪似乎能感觉到什么，一直带着阿米库斯追在哈利和德拉科后面，直到他们反复默念“需要一个绝对隐秘的地方”然后撞进了有求必应屋。

现在，借着德拉科魔杖顶端发出的光亮，他们看清了这个有求必应屋提供的“隐秘的地方”：这是一个像教堂中殿那样宽敞高大的空间，无数杂物被一堆又一堆地塞在这里，哈利需要抬起头才能勉强看到这些杂物堆的顶端，它们几乎像小楼一样高……一座有一座这样的“小楼”静静矗立在这个房间里，哈利和德拉科行走在中间，就像行走在一座奇异的城市里……他们能断言这里甚至有几百年前的破家具，还有一些装着失败魔药（已经干涸）的坩埚，生锈的剑，行动方式诡异的飞碟和帽子，当然还有禁书，堆积如山的禁书。

“我看出来了，这些东西的主人是想找一个能销毁它们的方式。”德拉科举着魔杖，皱着眉头在杂物堆中查看，“我大概能想到他们是怎么说的：‘一个永远不会被别人发现的地方！’”

“结果发现至少有几千个人发现过这里。”哈利嘀咕着，经过几把看起来还算完好的飞天的扫帚，停在一个黑色和金色相间的破柜子前，“当然，也有可能他们中的大部分人并不是很清楚这是哪里，只是在被管理员追着收缴违禁品的时候急需一个地方把罪证藏匿起来，然后这个房间就为他们打开了。”

德拉科有点惊讶地看着那个柜子：“它看起来有点眼熟，我似乎在博金-博克那里见过一个和它很像的消失柜。”

哈利羞愧地说：“……它确实是个消失柜，乔治和弗雷德曾经把你的魁地奇队长塞在里面。”

“好吧，现在我知道那时候蒙太为什么会卡在五楼的厕所里了。”德拉科敲敲柜门，“如果早知道它在这里的话，我们就可以用它悄悄进入学校，而不用在黑湖里游泳。”

“它是损坏的。”哈利在附近选了一个箱子坐上去，把原本放在箱盖上的一顶旧发套和一个生锈的冠冕推到了一边，“如果没记错的话，它坏掉可能也跟我有那么一点关系。只有一点点。”

“伟大的哈利·波特。”德拉科漫不经心地打开柜子，“也许我们可以试试修理它，如果有一条路能去校外的话——这是什么？”

那个斯莱特林灰色的眼睛睁大了，整个人像是被冻结了一样站在原地——哈利急忙跳下箱子跑过去，担心他看到了博格特或者别的什么——都不是，存放在这个坏掉的消失柜里的是一面镜子，一面华丽的金边镜子，一行哈利已熟知的铭文镌刻在它顶端：

厄里斯 斯特拉 厄赫鲁 阿伊特乌比 卡弗鲁 阿伊特昂 沃赫斯


	63. Chapter 63

“我展现的，不是你的面容，而是你，内心的渴望。”德拉科缓慢地读出那行铭文真正的含义。

“是。邓布利多告诉我，它会照出每个人最迫切、最强烈的渴望。”哈利注视镜面，看到自己站在一个可爱的小花园里……是他自己家的花园，戈德里克山谷的那个……他们正在举行一场聚会，草坪上放着甜点和漂亮的茶壶，一大丛纯白的温德米尔玫瑰正在安宁地绽放。

所有人都在。是的，所有人。凤凰社的成员们坐在一起欢笑，还有一大帮人在远处玩魁地奇；赫敏在看书，罗恩举着克鲁克山试图打扰她；德拉科嘴角挂着惹人讨厌的笑容搂住哈利的肩膀，后面的穆迪立刻投来锐利的视线，似乎随时准备再把不忠诚的马尔福变成一只白鼬。

哈利认真地看着，没有在镜子里找到詹姆和莉莉，也没有小天狼星，没有邓布利多。那些人已经不在了，即使是在厄里斯魔镜赐予的幻想中哈利也清楚地接受了死亡的意义，现在这面镜子为他呈现的是真实的渴望，是他此刻全心全意想要实现的、消灭伏地魔后的世界……

哈利转开视线，轻轻拍了一下德拉科的肩膀：“不管你看到了什么，都不要沉溺。”

他猜测德拉科会看到卢修斯还活着，会看到一些永远不可能实现但又无比美妙的情景……哈利经历过这个，他知道这会有多么强大的吸引力，他有点担心德拉科会被魔镜编造出的幻象所迷惑，从此开始认为现实的一切都不够圆满……然而德拉科告诉他：“我看到了一个金色飞贼。”

一个金色飞贼。

金色飞贼。

“金色飞贼？！”哈利睁大了眼睛。他从来都不知道马尔福是一个这样敬业的找球手！“呃，这——我没想到你居然这么介意在比赛中输给我，介意到连在这种时候都——”

德拉科不得不解释：“这是我在练习大脑封闭术的时候使用的路标。一个静止在暴风雨中的金色飞贼。假如黑魔王或者别的什么人在探查我的记忆时看到它不会觉得奇怪，但是我自己就会被提醒：你想隐藏的东西将要被触及，你必须清醒过来立刻折返。”

“为什么要选择这样一个路标，马尔福？”

德拉科仍然注视着镜面，慢吞吞地说：“我没有进行‘选择’。它是自己出现在我大脑里的，我立刻就认为非常合适。我从未考虑过为什么会是它。”

一种突然的悸动产生在哈利心中。他不确定这个金色飞贼是不是跟哈利·波特有关。他认为是。他感到脸颊发热。

德拉科把手伸向厄里斯魔镜，说出了答案：“也许确实是因为该死的哈利·波特在暴风雨中抓住了金色飞贼。是哈利·波特让我折返。”

他轻轻做了一个抓握的动作——就像真的要去抓住镜子里的金色飞贼那样——下一刻，他手中真的出现了一个金色飞贼！！！

德拉科脸上瞬间写满了惊愕，那个金色飞贼还在他手掌中活泼地拍打着翅膀；他不知所措地看着这个小东西，又看向哈利，发现他们的救世之星也愣住了。

“我……我不知道怎么回事，它一下子就从镜子里跑出来了！”

“可能，可能是有谁把它藏在镜子里的？以前邓布利多就用厄里斯魔镜藏过魔法石。”

“邓布利多在这里藏了一枚金色飞贼？为什么？”

“也可能是别人。我的意思是镜子里确实可以藏东西……”

“等等，确实有可能是邓布利多。”德拉科的表情突然认真起来，“金色飞贼本身就可以用来藏一些小东西，并且，因为它有肉体记忆，能够识别出第一个抓到它的人——也就是说只有特定的人才能打开它。”

“你认为，邓布利多把某个东西藏在飞贼里，试图通过这种方式交给我们？”哈利思考着，“确实有这个可能，他知道我们最后肯定会来霍格沃茨搜索魂器……”

这个格兰芬多一边说一边抓住德拉科的手腕，凑近，俯身把嘴唇贴在他手中的那个金色飞贼上。

“波特！”德拉科几乎要拿不稳手里的金色飞贼了！

它没有打开。哈利失望地直起身体：“我只是想到我曾经用嘴捕获过一个飞贼。但看起来它不记得我的嘴唇了。”

德拉科盯着哈利（的嘴唇），自言自语一样地说：“也许我们想多了，它在这里只是一个巧合。”然而他还是把这个金色飞贼稳妥地装进了口袋：“或者我们也可以询问邓布利多留在校长室的画像。”

“前提是我们需要抵达校长室。”

接下来，他们讨论了如何隐秘地在学校里行动：楼梯上的咒语已经证明哈利最擅长的夜游变得风险很大，但鉴于阿莱克托的监测咒语并不能分辨是谁触发了它(甚至摄魂怪都有可能引发警报)，那么白天在有学生活动的时候它肯定不能起作用。

他们需要帮手，或者说，掩护者。德拉科提出哈利曾经组建的那个“地下社团”会帮他们，但哈利不想把D.A.成员牵扯进来……他已经看出学校里的形势比卢娜说的还要严峻，他不能让任何人为他承担更多的风险。

德拉科无法说服哈利让自己的朋友去冒险，作为一个邪恶的斯莱特林他也无法提供更可靠的求助对象（除非他对潘西用夺魂咒），于是这件事只能暂时被搁置，哈利取出活点地图，开始搜索罗恩和赫敏去了哪里。

非常奇怪，他们认真看过每一个房间、每一个名字，但无论哪里都没有罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰。但这不是什么坏消息，意味着他们肯定没有被抓到，并且正躲藏在什么秘密地点。就像哈利和德拉科一样。

一丝光线从高窗里照进这个昏暗的房间，这座由不同时代的陈旧杂物堆成的怪异城市慢慢变得轮廓清晰。波特和马尔福，这座隐秘城市中仅有的两个巫师，两个人类，并肩坐在一个斑驳的箱子上，目睹漂浮的灰尘在清晨的阳光中上下飞舞。

“天亮了。”

“是的，天亮了。”

他们站起来，推开门。离开了有求必应屋的庇护。


	64. Chapter 64

“柠檬雪宝。”

“蟑螂堆。”

“酸果汁软糖。”

“等等，波特，现在的口令应该是斯内普设置的。”

“说得对。弗洛伯毛虫？”

“鳗鱼眼珠。”

“青蛙脑浆。”

“格兰芬多扣十分？”

“德拉科·马尔福！”

“别生气，我只是试试。”

“等等，有人来了。”活点地图尽责地提醒他们有三个人正在进入八楼的走廊，哈利拉着德拉科使用幻身咒隐藏在立柱后面，惊讶地发现显示在地图上的名字是纳威·隆巴顿，西莫·斐尼甘，以及迈克尔·科纳。

德拉科低声说：“是你的朋友。”

哈利立刻知道这个斯莱特林又要说些什么：他应该寻求帮助。然而这是正确的选择吗？把他正在寻找魂器这件事告诉他的朋友们，这件重大的事，这件危险的事……

“纳威，你不该那样直接顶撞阿莱克托，那个女人一开始就是在找茬，她就是存心想找个人折磨。”是迈克尔的声音。

“需要有人和他们对抗。”纳威说，“大家都被上次钻心咒的事吓坏了，很多人都开始动摇……不能这样下去，我们需要给大家一点希望。”

西莫补充：“就像哈利之前做的那样。我们也是邓布利多的士兵。”

“没错。反正卡罗兄妹不敢真的把我怎么样，他们比我自己还在意纯血统。”

现在哈利能看到他们了：纳威脸上有一道长长的伤痕，正在汩汩地流着血，西莫扶着他，眼角也带着青肿，迈克尔走在旁边，有一点不稳，似乎膝盖受了什么伤。

这些伤口，这些留在他朋友们身上的伤口，一瞬间让哈利愤怒地握紧了拳头。是有意义的，只要他能击败伏地魔，只要他能让迫使人们不得欢笑的阴霾消散，他所承受的一切痛苦和牺牲都是有意义的。

德拉科再次贴在他耳边说：“看，他们愿意和你一起抗争。现在你确实需要帮助。你不该总想着自己解决所有事……你可以说出来。包括你这段时间一直在悄悄尝试接触黑魔王的思维试图获取魂器信息但是没有收获。”

“你知道了？”

德拉科的语气竟然有一点得意：“我当然知道。每次都知道。”

“……所以那时候你是真的亲我额头了！”

“也许吧。想帮你分担一些。我，和你的那些朋友们，在这一点上可能差不多。”

像是有什么从哈利眼睛前面被撕开了——他到底为什么一定要把纳威他们视作被保护者、而不是他的战友呢？他试过被一无所知地保护在后方，他觉得那种感觉不好，那他为什么会认为他的朋友们更愿意这样呢？尤其是这个时候，他清晰地听到迈克尔说：“确实应该感谢哈利，如果不是他，我们很难在这种高度紧张的气氛里轻松地撑下去。”

哈利几乎立刻就想从立柱后面出去了，他甚至认为自己之前的躲藏是对这些朋友的轻视——然而迈克尔在这时转变了语气：“还是再说说那些吧，西莫。”

于是西莫说：“周一。深夜。哈利穿着隐形衣去地窖，被马尔福抓住了。马尔福说：‘跟我上床，我就不扣格兰芬多的分数。’于是他们在有求必应屋干了一整晚。周二。深夜。哈利穿着隐形衣去图书馆，又被马尔福抓住了。马尔福问：‘扣分还是有求必应屋？’哈利选了有求必应屋。热辣的一夜。周三。深夜。哈利穿着隐形衣去禁林，没想到再次被马尔福抓住了。于是哈利叹了口气说：‘去有求必应屋吧。’周四。还是深夜。哈利还是穿着隐形衣去禁林，还是被马尔福抓住了。这次哈利刚要说话，马尔福就铁青着脸说：‘求你了，波特！你能隔几天再出来吗！’”

纳威和迈克尔顿时肆意地大笑起来，西莫绷了一下嘴角，紧接着也加入了他们，八楼的走廊简直变成了充满欢笑的游乐场，一千只摄魂怪都不能吸光这里的快乐。只有哈利脸色僵硬。现在他大概知道“哈利帮我们在紧张气氛中撑下去”的具体含义了。难以相信他身处伏地魔恐怖威胁下的朋友们，他忠诚勇敢的朋友们，居然靠编造他和德拉科的黄色笑话来放松精神！

德拉科看上去也不太高兴。金发巫师认真地对哈利说：“没有必要隔几天，波特。”

*

西莫尴尬地脸红了：“对不起，哈利，我真的真的不知道你回学校了。”

纳威又变得结结巴巴：“呃，我、我们也，也没有，没有经常这样……”

迈克尔作证：“是真的，像今天这种机会很少，卡罗兄妹不允许学生们聚在一起。”

哈利平静地点了点头：“所以你们只要有机会就会聚在一起谈论这些。”

三位邓布利多的勇敢士兵不说话了。互相看着。用余光瞄向站在一边的德拉科。

德拉科在他们的视线中不自在地把重心从左腿换到了右腿。

哈利说：“……还是说说我要找的东西吧。它非常重要，是消灭神秘人的关键。”

“是什么？”纳威直起身体。

哈利说了实话：“我只知道它属于拉文克劳，上面多半会有鹰的标志但也可能没有。”

迈克尔为难地说：“拉文克劳公共休息室里几乎所有东西都有学院标志。”

“它肯定是一件珍贵的，或者说有特殊意义的东西。”哈利盯着活点地图，看到卡罗兄妹都在黑魔法防御教室里，和几个学生在一起……也许有人正在被惩罚，纳威刚刚说过这个……哈利阻止自己继续想下去，魂器，他现在的任务是找到魂器。“我们想去拉文克劳公共休息室，也许能发现什么。”

“‘我们’是指你和——”

“和德拉科。”哈利在说出德拉科名字的瞬间就察觉到某种不妥——他是对的，迈克尔直接怪笑出来了！纳威和西莫要好一点，他们的表情告诉哈利，他们确实有在努力忍耐，努力装作完全没有想和迈克尔表现得一样。

梅林！他们是找不到更有趣的话题了吗！哈利拒绝去想除了“哈利·波特和隐形衣”还有多少同一系列的虚构故事正在流传！

更换拉文克劳校服以及伪装外貌的过程中，哈利抱怨地说：“我从不知道西莫是这么富有想象力的人。丽塔·斯基特甚至比不上他的小指甲盖。”

德拉科给他调整头发的颜色：“我其实很惊讶……你的朋友们会接受这个。”

“弄成棕色吧，普通一点。”哈利确认了一下他额头的疤被安全地遮住了，“我宁可他们坚持不接受然后质问我到底为什么会突然开始约会一个混蛋也不想听他们谈论‘马尔福和波特在有求必应屋里’。”

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“我以为你习惯了，备受瞩目的救世主先生。”

哈利煞有介事地点头：“不要嫉妒，马尔福。我出自传的时候会专门给你写一个章节的。”

“好。”

“不问问我会写什么？也许会有很多关于你的坏话。”

“好。”

*

迈克尔带领装扮成拉文克劳学生的哈利和德拉科离开了有求必应屋，在回答过门环的问题后帮他们打开了拉文克劳公共休息室的大门。（是的，进入拉文克劳公共休息室必须正确回答问题而不是只需要口令，哈利很庆幸他们找到迈克尔带路。）

呈现在眼前的是一间空灵的圆形大屋，彩窗上垂着蓝色和青铜色的丝绸，天花板的穹顶绘着一片星空，像是真正的宇宙在他们头顶转动。深蓝色的地毯上也有星星，还有一尊白色的大理石像站在门对面的壁龛里。

“那就是我们的创始人，罗伊纳·拉文克劳。”迈克尔说，“很抱歉，我从没听说过学院里保存着什么‘拉文克劳的遗物’，学生间也没有什么特别的传说。”

哈利抬起头，凝视着那个大理石雕刻出的女人。她是美丽的，疏远的，头上戴着一个精致的圆环（当然也是大理石雕刻的），一行细小的文字刻在上面，哈利爬上雕像的底座，读出了那行字：过人的聪明才智是人类最大的财富。

——“哈利！”德拉科突然发出示警。

与此同时，公共休息室的大门被用力敲响，门环轻柔的提问声被阿莱克托尖利的嗓音盖过：“开门！谁碰了雕像，立刻开门！”

“她怎么知道我碰了雕像？”哈利看向活点地图，发现除了阿莱克托正在门外，还有三个学生，是克拉布，高尔，以及一个不认识的学生。

“让她把门打开！”阿莱克托尖利地命令。

哈利听到门外传来一声惨叫，接着一个女孩用颤抖的声音回答了门环的问题……德拉科的身体变得僵硬，伪装让哈利无法看到他真正的表情，但肯定很糟糕……他们都猜到了，阿莱克托挟持了一个拉文克劳的女生帮他们开门，而克拉布和高尔显然是她的帮手……

德拉科的声音像是闷在胸膛里：“是我的错。他们一直都是……听从我。”

哈利只来得及拉住他的手，公共休息室的门就完全敞开了，阿莱克托气势汹汹地走进来，一个一年级的女生被高大的克拉布和高尔夹在中间，脸上带着眼泪，但只有书包被咒语割坏了。

“为什么不肯开门？”阿莱克托不满的眼神在三个（她眼中的）拉文克劳上瞥了一眼，接着投向任何能够藏人的角落，“只有你们在？”

迈克尔回答：“是的，只有我们。”

阿莱克托显然对他有点印象，咄咄逼人地说：“和隆巴顿混在一起的家伙，你为什么要碰雕像？假如被我发现还有什么别的人藏在这里——”

哈利说：“和科纳没有关系，是我的巧克力蛙跳上去了。”他摸了一下口袋，居然真的掏出来一只还在不停跳动的巧克力蛙。

阿莱克托看向他：“你叫什么名字？几年级的？”

哈利说：“威廉·奥尔德里奇……五年级。”

阿莱克托皱起眉头，似乎在回忆拉文克劳的五年级究竟有没有这个人。哈利悄悄握紧了袖子里的魔杖，并且注意到德拉科也这样做了。假如她要检查学生名单——

“你确定只是为了巧克力蛙，不是有某个人请你帮忙看看雕像吗？”看起来阿莱克托已经相信了哈利的身份。她把句子的重音牢固地放在“某些人”上。

“当然是巧克力蛙。有谁会要看雕像？”哈利的心脏猛烈地跳动了两下，他意识到自己肯定无意中接近了答案：难道是那个圆环？很有可能，假如它存在实物，必定是一件精美的饰品。就像斯莱特林的挂坠盒一样精美。

阿莱克托的目光中仍然充满审视：“昨天晚上你离开过宿舍吗？哪些人跟你一个房间？”

“当然没有离开。和我一个房间的是——”哈利的魔杖已经滑到手心了。

“怎么回事？”一道刻薄的声音从门口传来。

哈利抬起头，第一次非常高兴在他被盘问的时候见到斯内普。这位新校长穿着宽大的蝙蝠一样的长袍，头发更长了，看起来甚至比他升职之前还要憔悴。

斯内普走进拉文克劳公共休息室，重复了一遍：“怎么回事？强行闯过拉文克劳的门环，弗立维直接来找我了。”

“西弗勒斯，你要知道——”

“秩序。”斯内普打断她，“霍格沃茨还不能失去秩序，卡罗教授。”

阿莱克托说：“当然，秩序。我正在查问违反秩序的学生！”

德拉科突然抬起头看向斯内普：“没有禁止接近罗伊纳女士雕像的规定。”他们的视线有一瞬间的接触——他在这一瞬间展示了自己脑海中的金色飞贼。他的路标。

阿莱克托尖叫：“禁止！现在就禁止！”

哈利说：“但是十分钟前我爬上雕像抓巧克力蛙的时候还没有这条禁令！”

阿莱克托的声音更刺耳了：“奥尔德里奇，你竟敢顶撞教授！”

“奥尔德里奇？”斯内普古怪地看了看哈利，又看向德拉科，“还有是——”

德拉科说：“梅森……梅森·马吉拉。”

“马吉拉。”斯内普点了点头，“顶撞卡罗教授，需要惩罚。去禁林吧，你和奥尔德里奇一起，三天，替那个混血巨人干活。”

接着，他毫不迟疑地转身离开了。就像他确实只是一个被弗立维叫来处理问题的、不耐烦的挂名校长。

——就像他确实只需要为伏地魔尽责。


	65. Chapter 65

海格疑惑地打量着三个被费尔奇送来的学生：“因为顶撞教授要在我这里劳动，迈克尔·科纳和……”

哈利硬着头皮说：“威廉·奥尔德里奇。”他用手肘捅了一下矗在旁边的德拉科。

德拉科慢吞吞地说：“梅森·马吉拉。”

“噢，马吉拉。”海格皱着眉头说，“不知道为什么我看你总是很不顺眼，幸亏你是个拉文克劳。如果你是斯莱特林的话，我肯定会让你真的去禁林里捡卜鸟的粪球。”

迈克尔在旁边噗嗤笑了一声。

哈利感到紧张，生怕海格认出了德拉科——他并不担心海格会出卖他们，但是，也许，有可能，从他这个高大的朋友嘴里套出一点什么信息并不困难。好在海格在告诉他们可以使用沙发和窗户下面的硬板床之后就离开了，可能是去看望格洛普，他同母异父的弟弟。

迈克尔第一个在沙发上坐下，笑嘻嘻地说：“床是你们的了。”

哈利拿出魔杖对准他：“谢谢，接下来我和德拉科会去那张床上说一些迈克尔·科纳不能听的事情，希望这位沙发上的朋友不至于太寂寞。闭耳塞听。”

立刻，迈克尔的耳朵像是被浸入了某种胶质……他看见马尔福走向哈利，说了一句什么，然后他们两个真的就这样坐到了那张床上，肩膀靠着肩膀，腿压着腿……可惜迈克尔无论多么集中精神，都只能听见一种难以分辨的嗡嗡声……马尔福转过头，对他假笑了一下，迈克尔郁闷地躺在沙发上不动了。

“雕像头上的那个圆环，没有比它更符合的了。”哈利对德拉科说出了他的推断，“肯定是神秘人命令卡罗兄妹监视拉文克劳公共休息室的，他知道我会去那里找线索，他也知道那里确实有线索：就是那座雕像。”

“但是，”德拉科示意性地看了一眼沙发上的迈克尔，“就连拉文克劳的学生都不能提供关于那件饰品的更多信息。没人知道有这件东西。”

“弗立维教授应该会知道。”哈利摸了摸自己额头的疤，“但是我们只能明天去找他……现在卡罗兄妹还不确定我们真的进入了学校，我们需要尽可能地不暴露。神秘人还不知道那枚戒指更早之前就被邓布利多销毁了，他认为我们会优先去抢夺那个，所以现在他调派了大量食死徒去守住冈特老宅。这对我们来说是好事。”

德拉科靠在枕头上：“总会有好事。”

晚上他们躺在一起，禁林在窗外呜咽。没有月光。海格提供的这种木板床实在太窄了，哈利和德拉科必须紧紧贴在一起才能不掉下去；他们的手臂很快在对方身上找到了恰当的位置，腿也缠到了一起……

哈利突然发现自己正穿着隐形衣走在一条长长的走廊里，是霍格沃茨的某条走廊，应该？这里的装饰明明非常熟悉，但给他的感觉却很陌生，似乎始终有一层雾蒙蒙的东西附着在所有物品的表面。

他的脚步越来越快，巨大的回音在空旷的走廊里回荡。他几乎在奔跑了，灯光在晃动……一扇门突然出现在旁边的墙壁上，比哈利意识到这是有求必应屋更快，一条手臂从门里伸出来，狠狠把哈利拽了进去。

是德拉科。淡金色的头发梳理得一丝不苟，浅色的瞳孔像是流动的水银。哈利突然知道他们是来约会的，格兰芬多和斯莱特林，似乎白天他们还在所有人面前打过架，但现在他们是来约会的。

哈利被推在墙上，感到一连串吻落在他脖子上。像是要烧起来了，整个身体都在燃烧……当然了，他们这个年纪的男孩在深夜跑出来约会，难道真的会去天文塔上观测星空吗？哈利用力扯开德拉科的衬衫，让自己能直接地感受这个斯莱特林胸口的温度，德拉科也把手伸进了哈利的裤子。火焰变成了电流，哈利觉得他的每一个毛孔都在尖叫，他快要——

“你们在干什么？”一个阴郁的声音打断了他们。

哈利和德拉科都吓了一跳，紧张地分开，但手还是紧紧握在一起。他看到男学生会主席汤姆·里德尔脸色不善地站在门口，握着魔杖，一瞬间眼睛里像是有红光流过。

哈利应该觉得奇怪的……事实上他心里也确实非常奇怪……但是学生会主席帮助教授管理纪律是再正常不过的事了。里德尔对着他们咆哮：“我难以想象有这样的事！决赛前的深夜，格兰芬多的明星找球手，和斯莱特林的魁地奇队长，背着所有人躲在这里做爱！尤其是你，马尔福，你真的有把学院荣誉放在心上吗！！！”

哈利猛然睁开眼睛。木板床。小窗。禁林。

德拉科在一片黑暗中抱着他，抚摸他，带着笑意问：“梦见什么了，波特？”

哈利这才注意到自己正把一条腿拼命往德拉科双腿之间挤，整个人也像毛毯一样贴在他男朋友身上。他们都尴尬地硬了，这种距离下没人可以隐藏……但好像又没人觉得尴尬，这似乎是一件理所当然的事。德拉科的手掌停在他臀部，用力揉了一下。

哈利郁闷地说：“我梦见我们两个偷偷约会的时候被神秘人撞破了。他还指责我们不在乎学院荣誉。”

德拉科被震撼了：“谁？谁指责我们？！”

“神秘人。或者说五十年前的男学生会主席汤姆·里德尔。好像是梦里的第二天会有魁地奇比赛。”哈利把脸埋在德拉科肩膀上，“我都不知道他有这么在乎斯莱特林能不能拿学院杯——等等。”

哈利突然把脑袋抬了起来。

“怎么了？”

“神秘人当年也曾经是霍格沃茨的学生。”

“没错？”

“有很大可能——不，绝对，他绝对是在学校里获得那件东西的线索的。他肯定是从某个途径得知了拉文克劳的遗物是什么，而且知道了怎么得到它！”哈利飞快地思考，“会是某个教授告诉他的吗？但是邓布利多应该能打听到这个……找到了某些秘密记录？就像他发现了斯莱特林的密室一样？”

德拉科说：“当时黑魔王已经决定分裂灵魂制造魂器了。他是偶然得到拉文克劳的遗物之后才开始寻找金杯和挂坠盒，还是从一开始就想要收集这些东西来存放他的灵魂碎片？”

“我倾向于后者。”哈利又想起那个梦。就像他们真的是五十年前在霍格沃茨读书的学生，而里德尔是男学生会主席。表面上英俊风趣，拥有一大群崇拜者，但是晚上会神色阴郁地在城堡里游荡（并且抓出了偷偷约会的年轻情侣）——

“桃金娘。”哈利用力抱了一下德拉科，“桃金娘也许会知道！”

*

“我什么都不知道。”桃金娘在洗手盆里咕噜噜地冒着泡泡。

哈利耐心地说：“也许你只是没有注意到……里德尔做过的任何异常的事我们都想知道，比如是在寻找什么，或者在找人反复打听什么。”

“也可能是某段时间和什么人来往特别密切。”德拉科靠在一边，对着镜子拨弄他变回淡金色的头发。迈克尔信誓旦旦地保证他能在不暴露哈利的前提下向海格解释，于是今天一早他们在伪装完全失效前冲进了桃金娘的盥洗室。有一点冒险……费尔奇差点和他们在走廊上撞上。好在波特有活点地图。但是在学校里冒险的感觉没有那么差，甚至，让德拉科有一点愉快。他和哈利一起在学校里冒险。

桃金娘溅出一片水花，听起来像是又要开始哭泣了：“我不知道……他是那样英俊，他喜欢任何人，除了我……”

德拉科冷淡地说：“他谋杀了你。”

桃金娘酝酿的眼泪被打断了。她悻悻地说：“好吧，他谋杀了我。可是我当时不知道。”

哈利请求她：“再想想，桃金娘，这件事对我们真的很重要。”

桃金娘愁眉苦脸地说：“如果我知道的话！可是那个人不喜欢我……不止是我，他完全不喜欢幽灵，只有格雷女士能跟他聊上一阵。”

“格雷女士？”

“噢，她是拉文克劳的幽灵。”

哈利睁大了眼睛——就是这个了——拉文克劳遗物的下落，学校里没有人知道的事——然而幽灵会知道！

他从未这样真挚地感谢桃金娘的帮助，明确的道路终于出现在他眼前：“能告诉我格雷女士在哪里吗？”

*

德拉科站在走廊里，左边是被绑成一团一动不动的皮皮鬼，右边是格兰芬多的幽灵尼古拉斯爵士。他手中拿着活点地图，时刻注意着有没有其他人正在接近，而他身后的教室里，哈利正在跟那位美丽的拉文克劳幽灵谈话。

尼古拉斯爵士拍拍他的肩膀：“没什么好担心的，年轻人，格雷女士赶你出来只是因为不太喜欢斯莱特林。”

德拉科说：“大家都不喜欢斯莱特林。”

尼古拉斯爵士竟然点头了（差点让他的头从脖子上掉下来）：“确实，刚听说你和哈利的事的时候所有人都觉得这是一个大玩笑。”

德拉科捕捉了另外的重点：“‘所有人’？‘所有人’是指，霍格沃茨究竟有多少人知道？”

他们明明在离开学校之后才真的有了一点发展！哈利的朋友们知道也就算了，为什么就连幽灵都能理所当然地和他谈论这个！

尼古拉斯爵士疑惑地说：“‘所有人’当然是指‘所有人’。所有学生，所有教授，所有幽灵。马人也知道，不过他们可能是靠占卜发现的。”

他清了清嗓子，用较为尖利的声音说：“一天晚上，哈利穿上隐形衣——”

德拉科狼狈地阻止他：“够了，别说这个了！”

尼古拉斯爵士忽然靠近他：“我们确实议论过这个，血人巴罗坚持认为你们不会有好结果。”

幽灵身上非常冷，被附加了死亡意义的那种冰冷。

德拉科专注地看着手中的活点地图，甚至没有抬头：“但是我已经得到最好的结果了。我爱哈利，他也愿意爱我。”

“马尔福！”哈利忽然从教室里冲出来了，在微笑，眼神明亮得像是星星，“是冠冕！罗伊纳·拉文克劳留下了一个冠冕，就是雕像头上的那个圆环——我对格雷女士承诺不告诉别人具体的情况，但我可以告诉你，那个冠冕最后被拉文克劳的后人遗落在阿尔巴尼亚的某片树林，而神秘人曾经在那里藏身——马尔福？”

德拉科抓着活点地图，把哈利重新推进了空教室里：“克拉布和高尔过来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夹带GGAD笑话：
> 
> 因为德思礼一家坚决拒绝收养哈利，邓布利多不得不让海格把这个婴儿悄悄送去纽蒙迦德，避免被食死徒残党发现。麦格教授非常担心格林德沃会残害这个婴儿，但令人震惊地，格林德沃什么都没问就接过了小哈利，并且立刻开始用心照料他。
> 
> 十年后，猫头鹰给哈利送去了入学通知书。格林德沃沉重地叫来哈利：“我必须要对你说出真相了，我的孩子！你的母亲并没有去世，他就在霍格沃茨，名叫阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多 。”


	66. Chapter 66

十年中最冷的一个冬天……阴云从中午开始就在天空堆积，凛冽的风携裹着细小的冰碴穿行在树木和建筑之间，不到下午三点，天色就暗得惊人，成片的黑云在整个英格兰上空翻滚，就像一个巨大的漩涡正在吸收所有的光。

……腐坏松动的地板被一条野狗踩破了，追着它进入这间旧屋的食死徒惊恐地站在原地……他看见一个金色的盒子静静地躺在地板下面，已经被打开了，里面是空的……

半透明的幽灵穿过墙体，麦格教授放下羽毛笔，看见一头银白色的牝鹿站在她的窗口。霍格沃茨城堡被沉重乌云投下的阴影彻底笼罩。

斯内普站起来，环视了一遍寂静的校长办公室，接着推开门径自离去。邓布利多的肖像始终静静地看着他。

马人在禁林中慢慢集群，特里劳妮教授的水晶球在转动：“……白昼被黑夜蚕食……”

空旷的走廊上，一支又一支蜡烛接连亮起，急促的脚步引起一阵阵回声——“快点，我们得立刻去卡罗教授的办公室，”克拉布用一种陌生的低沉语调催促他的同伴，“他有要紧的事找我们！”

高尔嘟嘟囔囔地说：“他的要紧事就是惩罚那些被关禁闭的格兰芬多。”

克拉布的声音提高了一点：“你该不会不愿意？”

“不。怎么可能。”高尔说，“我只是更愿意躺在床上吃甜甜圈。”

墙壁的另一边，哈利坐在门后的台阶上，仰着头，正在投入一个安静的吻，右手无意识地把德拉科后背的衣服抓得发皱。他们本来应该谈论那个冠冕的下落、谈论伏地魔会把它藏匿在霍格沃茨的哪个角落，但是对一个吻的需求战胜了那些现实的、严峻的、紧迫的问题……只是半分钟，克拉布和高尔从外面走廊上经过的时间，德拉科的手指插进哈利的头发，用力按着他的后脑勺……在这半分钟里他们更需要这样一个亲吻。非常重要的，伏地魔永远不会理解的半分钟。

窗外的天空已经完全被阴云占据，那头银色的牝鹿忽然从窗口跃进来，温和地注视着他们。

*

“它是想引导我们来这里。”哈利站在西塔楼的储物间门口，握住木门的铜制把手。

“波特，谨慎一点，”德拉科追在他后面，“我想不起有谁的守护神是一头牝鹿。确实它从表面看和你的守护神似乎有些联系，但假如这是一个陷阱——”

“我觉得它很熟悉，很亲切。不止是因为它也是一头鹿。”哈利已经推开了门，灰尘的气味立刻钻入鼻腔。

这是一个不那么“魔法”的储物间，那只银鹿似乎在进入这里之后就消失了，昏暗的光线下只能看到一排排置物架，许多来自各个年代的麻瓜物品摆放在上面，例如电报机和手摇式电话。哈利扫开灰尘，观察这个瑟缩在霍格沃茨角落的麻瓜博物馆，猜测它会不会是麻瓜研究学的教具存放处。

“波特。”德拉科站在角落，影子被光线拉得很长很长，“这也许是斯内普安排的。”

“斯内普？”哈利走过去，看到了一个刻着如尼文的石盆被放在烤面包机后面，旁边还有一个很小的瓶子，里面装着某种银色的物质。

德拉科用手指按住那个小瓶子：“我曾经在斯内普的办公室见过这个冥想盆，当时他用差不多的方式告诉了我一些事。”

“也很像邓布利多的作风。”哈利几乎没有考虑就把那些银色物质倒入了石盆。他似乎又回到了上个学期的校长办公室，当时他也是这样，通过一个又一个装载着不同记忆的小瓶窥知许多邓布利多需要他了解的事……银白色的记忆在石盆中逸散、旋转，哈利让自己沉了下去，经过漫长的坠落直到重新站在地板上。

他睁开眼睛，发现德拉科是对的：斯内普站在黑金相间的消失柜前——不是他们在有求必应屋里看到的那一个，这个消失柜上没有裂痕——但厄里斯魔镜确实已经被放在了里面，斯内普正在直勾勾地盯着镜子看。也许他看到了很快乐的东西，因为他的嘴角始终是上扬的；也许他看到的东西悲伤至极，因为有一颗眼泪慢慢顺着他的脸颊流了下来。

西弗勒斯·斯内普正在为他镜中的渴望哭泣。德拉科也降落在哈利身边，轻轻碰了一下他的肩膀。

这时斯内普从口袋中掏出一个金色飞贼（年轻人们都认出了它，就是德拉科口袋里的那一个），一个简短的咒语后，那只金色飞贼像掉进牛奶的棉花糖那样慢慢融化在镜面里……斯内普关上了柜门，像是自言自语一样地说：“但愿这东西会出现在不可能被找到的地方……不知道邓布利多为什么要把那枚戒指放在里面。”

——那枚戒指——听到这个表述的同时大脑立刻为哈利勾勒出一枚特定的戒指，他曾经在邓布利多那里见过的戒指——那枚被马沃罗·冈特挥舞着的、据说拥有佩弗利尔纹章的戒指——不，那块石头上的不是任何家族的纹章，也不是毫无意义的划痕——

哈利叫出了声：“是死亡圣器的符号！”

“什么？”

“邓布利多从冈特老宅找回来的戒指，神秘人的魂器之一。戒指上镶嵌着一块石头，那块石头上有死亡圣器的符号。”

德拉科吃惊地按住装在口袋里的金色飞贼：“你的意思是，复活石在这里面？”

“我想是的。”哈利回答，同时有点意外地发现四周的场景变成了校长办公室。

他们已经进入下一段记忆。这里的斯内普坐在校长座椅上，皱着眉头在思考什么，他身后的墙壁上挂着邓布利多的画像。那个肖像戴着半月形的眼镜，目光犀利，之前的憔悴和虚弱都完全消失了，像是颜料治好了那位老人的全部伤病。即使知道这是记忆，知道那只是邓布利多留下的肖像，哈利仍然忍不住走向它。他有太多的问题想问了，尤其是有关死亡圣器：邓布利多为什么之前从未提到、却又这样慎重地留给他们线索？又为什么说不希望他们拿到藏着复活石的金色飞贼？

可惜他的声音无法被记忆中的人（或者画像）听到。德拉科握住了他的手。

邓布利多的肖像说：“看来那对食死徒兄妹已经不肯听从你的调遣了。”

斯内普脸上没有任何惊讶：“黑魔王变得越来越多疑，他大概给了卡罗兄妹不同的指令。”

“西弗勒斯，你可以选择不理会黑魔王的召唤。他很快就会发现你没有按照他的命令把所有学生都看管起来，也会发现米勒娃已经提前做出了应对。你没有必要继续隐瞒你真正的立场……哈利会相信你。”

“我最不需要的就是一个波特的信任。”斯内普冷着脸说，“现在黑魔王刚刚得知那个被严加看守的盒子实际上是空的，等他确定了那枚戒指的丢失，他的下一个目的地就是霍格沃茨……我必须去迎接他，没有其他选择。从那一天起我就不再有任何选择。”

“我很抱歉。”邓布利多叹了口气，眼中流露出复杂的情感，“终于到了这个时候。告诉哈利吧，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普看着桌面上不停摆动的银壶：“你变得软弱了，邓布利多。”

邓布利多说：“任何人在死后都会变得软弱。”

……告诉哈利什么？

灯光忽然消失了，校长办公室像是真的被浸入了黑夜……不，确实是黑夜，哈利看到窗外一片漆黑，斯内普不再坐在校长的座椅上了，邓布利多站在他身边……这是另一段记忆了，哈利听到邓布利多慢慢地说：“我需要你在最后告诉哈利，在伏地魔试图杀死他的那天夜里，当莉莉用自己的生命挡在他们之间时，那个杀戮咒反弹到伏地魔身上，伏地魔灵魂的一个碎片被炸飞了，附着在坍塌的房子里惟一活着的灵魂上。伏地魔的一部分活在哈利体内，使哈利有了与蛇对话的能力，并可以连接伏地魔的思想，这一直令他百思不得其解。只要那个没被伏地魔发现的灵魂碎片还依附在哈利身上，受到哈利的保护，伏地魔就不可能死。”

“那么那男孩……那男孩必须死去？”

“而且必须由伏地魔亲自动手，西弗勒斯。那是非常重要的。”

哈利奇怪地看着邓布利多和斯内普，听着他们的交谈。他能理解他听到的每一个字：是的，原来是因为这样。所以他才能接触到伏地魔的思维，也能从纳吉尼的视角看到一些事……他甚至对其他魂器也有一些特别的反应，这都是因为他自己也是一个魂器。

他被指望在最后赴死。他应该这样做，只有这样才能带给伏地魔真正的终结。他会这样做。为了他内心的渴望，为了那个盛开着温德米尔玫瑰的花园里欢笑着的朋友们，他愿意这样做。

但他仍然感到自己的心脏在难过地跳动着，斯内普和邓布利多的声音似乎变得越来越远，那只银色的牝鹿从斯内普的魔杖中跃出，很快又像雾气一样消散在高高的天花板下面……

“哈利！”

哈利的手腕在疼痛，他花了几秒钟才发现是德拉科正在过分用力地抓着他。德拉科。哈利终于意识到他一直在避免想有关德拉科的事，看起来他的金头发男朋友快要因为被忽视而发疯了——“哈利，别信这个，”德拉科脸上的肌肉扭曲着，让他看起来像是在发怒，又像是马上要哭出来，“这绝对是一个陷阱……对，陷阱，肯定是什么人伪造了这个……别相信它，不要，哈利。”

他们被旋转的记忆漩涡推着上升，哈利低声说：“我们知道这是真的。”

德拉科用一种前所未有的凶狠瞪着他，就像下一刻要拔出魔杖发起决斗，或者把一个沸腾的坩埚直接扣在哈利·波特头上。哈利心想这个金头发的家伙在四年级就该把一锅沸腾的迷情剂扣在哈利·波特头上。也许他们的关系会变得更糟，但也有可能他们可以更早相爱，可以有……更多的时间。

他们重新回到储物间的地板上，寒风仍然在窗外呼啸。德拉科的眼睛亮起来，紧紧握着那个金色飞贼，像是在沙漠中找到了水源：“死亡圣器！战胜死亡，没错，邓布利多肯定是想告诉你拥有死亡圣器就能活下来，他不可能真的安排你去送死！听着，波特，现在我们立刻去戈德里克山谷——”

“时间不够了。”哈利说，“神秘人很快就会来霍格沃茨，我们需要比他更快找到拉文克劳的冠冕。”

他拉住德拉科的领口，靠过去在他英俊的男朋友嘴唇上亲了一下，轻声重复：“时间不够了。”

“但是没人知道那个冠冕在哪里，甚至有可能还在阿尔巴尼亚某个该死的森林里！”德拉科完全没有被这种简单的亲昵安抚住，怒气冲冲地陈述他的主张，“去找死亡圣器更实际！”

于是哈利注视德拉科浅色的眼睛。他想起巨大的银色鲸鱼升向夜空，想起暴雨中的汽车旅馆，想起冰冷的黑湖中巨乌贼从他们头顶游过。他也想起有求必应屋里那座杂物堆出的古怪城市，月光从高高的窗户里投下来，他和德拉科一起坐在旧板条箱上，一顶旧发套被推到一边，上面压着一顶生锈的冠冕——

哈利说：“不。我想我知道拉文克劳的冠冕在什么地方。”


	67. Chapter 67

哈利是黑魔王的魂器之一。需要被销毁的之一。

德拉科仍然不能相信他所听到的——然而哈利却像是非常平静地接受了。

他们年轻的救世之星否决了一切关于死亡圣器的提议，像一头无畏的鹿那样在霍格沃茨城堡中奔跑：“宝剑——格兰芬多的宝剑在罗恩那里。见鬼，他和赫敏究竟去了哪里……不过我们有别的办法可以毁掉那个冠冕，记得吗，斯莱特林的密室，蛇怪的尸体被留在里面了，我们能再借用一下它的毒牙。”

“然后呢，先用它刺穿你的冠冕，然后再刺穿你自己？”不，他不该用这样尖刻的语气！他真正想说的是更温和，也更软弱的话……

哈利像在开玩笑一样地回答他：“不行，毒牙对我不适用。你也听见了，凶手必须由那个人扮演。”

德拉科多希望这真的只是一个玩笑！他控制着手腕的颤抖，不死心地抓紧那个金色飞贼，还没放弃把复活石从里面挖出来的念头：“斯内普留下的那段记忆是半年前的，也许邓布利多在之后找到了新的可能，你不是一定要……那样做。”

哈利说：“但斯内普把它展示给我是在今天。”

“斯内普不了解邓布利多的全部计划！”

“他现在是霍格沃茨的校长。邓布利多的画像就在校长室里。”

“你真的知道你在坚持什么吗，波特！”德拉科难以相信这个格兰芬多真的准备接受那种毫无道理的安排。接受死亡。

死亡！德拉科当然不至于以为杀死伏地魔像童话书里那样只需要勇士高举宝剑大喊“消灭邪恶”再翻过一页就是所有人幸福快乐地生活下去，甚至他曾经认为死亡是唯一能终结他在守望誓约和黑魔王之间的困境的终极武器。在他的预想中死神将以各种悲伤或恐怖的姿态降临，带走他，或者带走他身边的人，他已经为这些预想哭过，消沉过，并且最终决定接受这种结局，可即使是这样，“死亡”也应该是一个迫不得已的、无法反抗的、最后的最后的选项——而不该毫无挣扎地主动走向它！

但是哈利告诉他：“我知道。但我不能逃跑。……只能是我，必须是我。我们会胜利。”

德拉科瞪着哈利：“你管这个叫胜利！你竟然觉得那样算胜利！”

哈利打了个喷嚏：“当然算胜利。想想魁地奇吧，马尔福，你有机会抓到金色飞贼了。”

德拉科大叫：“谁在乎魁地奇！”

“那就学院杯。”

“去他的学院杯！”德拉科气急败坏地说，“就算梅林要惩罚我是个糟糕的人，也不该用这种方法！”

哈利嘀咕了一句：“你可以当做是我想惩罚你。”

德拉科的背脊弯折下去，像一头受到打击的动物。他看着哈利。

哈利说：“接受它，马尔福。”

接下来他们拉住对方的手，一言不发地跑向城堡上层。经过通往厨房的画像，经过礼堂。经过二楼的窗户，他们曾经在这里怒气冲冲地往对方头上丢过咒语，经过校医院，曾经有一个夜晚德拉科穿着睡衣从这里跑出来。他们经过楼梯边的肖像画，经过一年级时约定决斗的奖品陈列室，经过站立着坚硬盔甲的走廊，经过斯拉格霍恩去年举办的那场圣诞舞会，哈利在这个位置碰响过一个装饰铃铛。有几个学生似乎发现了他们，但没有任何一个人发出询问，就像是黑暗在扩散的同时也有某种默契在人群中无声地传播。

——最后一个答案在有求必应屋。

哈利凭借记忆找到那个锈迹斑斑的旧冠冕的同时，德拉科捏住他的后颈，把这个格兰芬多丢在箱盖上，用膝盖抵住他的身体，绝望而用力地用嘴唇压住那道闪电一样的疤痕。做不到。无法接受。他发现哈利的胸腔也在颤抖，在起伏不定。他们年轻的救世主并不像他自己表现的那样对生命毫无眷恋，德拉科在意识到这一点的时候感到心脏被尖锐的疼痛劈开。

他没法再对哈利的决心说出任何指摘了，他小心地捧着黑发男孩的脸颊，问他：“那我呢？我能为你做什么？”

哈利说：“爱我。”

时间仿佛在下一秒钟里停滞了，他们只用一个呼吸就亲吻了无数次。呼吸和拥抱都乱成一团，高耸着的旧物城市把一道道阴影投在他们背脊上……当然这不妨碍亲吻，即使一声尖叫震动了堆积的尘埃，他们也还是在亲吻。

两个卡罗出现在入口的方向，震撼地睁大了他们绿豆一样的眼睛，就像目睹一群巨乌贼穿着花边短裙训练有素地跳古典芭蕾。

直到两个年轻人抽出魔杖他们才回过神，阿莱克托愤怒地大叫：“我就知道斯内普欺骗了主人！你们连这种时候都……他怎么可能没有抓到过你们在一起鬼混！”

哈利耳朵发烫，羞愧地对她丢了一个神锋无影。

*  
阿米库斯·卡罗感到越发焦躁。

大概在一个小时前，黑魔王亲自联络了他和他的妹妹，交给他们一项重要的任务：守住八楼的秘密房间，一旦波特出现就使用黑魔标记通知他。

一个简单的任务——甚至不需要他们抓住波特。但是阿莱克托认为他们能够做到更多：哈利·波特只是一个还没从霍格沃茨毕业的学生，现在邓布利多和凤凰社都没法给他提供任何保护了，为什么他们不能抓住波特献给主人呢？

事情比他们想得还顺利：波特果然出现了，身边只跟着小马尔福，甚至没有他那两个格兰芬多朋友。毋庸置疑的胜利就在眼前！两个卡罗接着幻身咒的掩护毫不犹豫地跟在波特后面进入了那个古怪的房间……然后看见波特和小马尔福抱在一起亲吻。

他们疯了吗——还是说老马尔福确实是被他儿子气死的——见鬼的波特为什么会这种威力惊人的黑魔法咒语！！！

明明已经召唤过黑魔王了，可是迟迟没有回应，左手已经没有知觉了，肩胛处的伤口在持续流血……不，不能让波特逃走！主人会杀了他们的，不能让波特逃走！

阿莱克托在这时念起咒语，立刻有咆哮着的火舌从她魔杖中喷出，在空气中焦灼地翻滚，直到集结成一条巨大的蛇，直直朝波特和小马尔福扑去。阿米库斯停下攻击，为他妹妹的智慧发出大笑：没错，这是黑魔法召唤出的厉火，哈利·波特绝对没有办法熄灭它！

堆积如山的杂物在火焰造成的高热下发出不祥的噼啪声，两个年轻人的衣袖已经被烤焦了，只差一点那条火蛇就能咬住他们的后背。波特还在挣扎：尝试一些显然无用的小咒语，但小马尔福看起来已经放弃了，他在那条火蛇完全吞没他们两个人之前就丢下了魔杖——而波特竟然像一枚游走球那样被弹向了门口！

没能反应过来发生了什么。阿莱克托发愣的一瞬间，一种刺耳的惨叫从那条火蛇中心传来，接着它就从正中炸开了，四溅的火花立刻引燃了原本就岌岌可危的杂物堆，一声巨响之后，四周顿时变成了一片火海。

——她魔杖中发出的火焰失控了。

*

哈利坐在地上，盯住面前关闭的门扉。

他先是努力分析德拉科对他使用了什么：应该是某种小道具，很可能是从乔治和弗雷德手上购买的——之前有谁在对付乌姆里奇的时候使用过这个吗？记不清了。

接着他又想起那顶旧冠冕，他刚找到它没多久呢，就被马尔福抢走了。马尔福就这么喜欢抢他的东西吗？不过这次哈利是不会生气的，反正那顶冠冕被厉火一烧就会坏掉了。马尔福知道卡罗用的是厉火咒吗？

然后他才开始不高兴。他难以相信马尔福就这么逃跑了——从哈利一个人赴死的路上跑掉了。哈利还以为能看到这个金头发哭的：德拉科·马尔福为哈利·波特将要死去而哭泣！格兰芬多的伟大胜利！

哈利从冷冰冰的地砖上站起来，摸到自己的衣袖还带着火焰的余温。他有点看不清，于是摘下眼镜擦了擦上面沾到的浮灰……还是看不清。他意识到他还需要擦一擦自己的眼睛。

他的脸上有点湿，不过走到楼梯上的时候已经完全干了。这时他听到伏地魔的声音在耳边响起来：“尽管作出你们无用的抵抗吧！但你们迟早会明白，这些小把戏根本不能阻止伏地魔大人进入霍格沃茨！”

哈利吃惊地抬起头，紧接着意识到这不是精神连接带来的声音，而是伏地魔确实在对整个霍格沃茨喊话。黑魔王的声音非常高亢，充满冷酷的怒意，以及一种很难察觉的紧张……当然了，他肯定发现自己联系不上卡罗兄妹了，而城堡里的巫师们已经组织起了抵抗（哈利从窗口看到是麦格教授在带领他们），事情一直在超出掌控……哈利用了一个召唤咒，一张羊皮纸裹着羽毛笔从某间空教室里飞向他手中。

伏地魔的声音还在继续：“在你们的鲜血涂抹地面之前，仁慈的伏地魔愿意再给出一个小时宽限：只要你们交出哈利·波特。”

“哈利·波特，现在我直接对你说话。你听任你的朋友为你赴死，而不是挺身出来面对我。我将在禁林里等候一个小时。如果一小时后你没有来找我，没有主动投降，那么战斗还将继续。这次，我将亲自上阵，哈利·波特，我将找到你，我将惩罚每一个试图窝藏你的男人、女人和孩子，一个也不放过。”

哈利咕哝了一句：“我正在发愁要去哪里找你呢。”

不过他还有一件事需要告知凤凰社；他在羊皮纸上写下“我是最后一个魂器&在我死后伏地魔就会被真正杀死”，并且顺手把这张纸片叠成了一只纸鹤。

他用了一个复制咒，于是在他继续走向城堡出口的时候，一大群白色的纸鹤扑棱棱地跟随在他身后……克拉布和高尔站在走廊的转弯处，还有潘西，看到他出现的时候立刻跳了出来。

哈利不意外他们没和其他人一起守卫霍格沃茨。他平稳地说：“我要去禁林了。你们要妨碍我吗？”

潘西问：“为什么只有你一个人？！德拉科在哪里！”

高尔拉住她的手臂。

“卡、卡罗……”

“是卡罗兄妹让你们守在这里的？”哈利大概猜到了，“不用理会之前的命令了，逃走或者干点别的，随你们高兴。卡罗们已经死了。”

克拉布说：“是真的吧，德拉科……真的投靠你了？”

哈利回答：“我们格兰芬多会把‘投靠’换成‘爱’。他爱我。”

潘西捂住脸，从指缝里发出一声呜咽。

哈利继续向前走。这是最后一段旅程了。白色的纸鹤们从他身后散开，哈利摸到一个圆圆的东西在他口袋里……是那只金色飞贼，德拉科抢走冠冕的时候顺便把它塞给哈利了。复活石。那个斯莱特林到最后都坚持哈利应该尝试一下收集死亡圣器，真糟糕。

可惜现在哈利完全没有打开它的兴致。他只想去禁林，他要让伏地魔带来的恐怖彻底终结，要让巫师们再也不必面对冰冷的死亡和失去。他希望罗恩和赫敏能够安全，芙蓉和比尔的婚礼不能再推迟了！卢平刚刚有了妻子，是崭新的生活应该开始的时候……他想起戈德里克山谷那间温暖的客厅，詹姆抱着他玩闹，莉莉微笑着推门进来……他也想起厄里斯魔镜前邓布利多调皮地告诉他“我看到我拿着一双羊毛袜”，想起德拉科站在脚凳上等着被丈量尺寸……小天狼星对他说：“我是你的教父……要是我恢复了名誉，要是你想要一个不同的家……”

他不停地往前走，走下去。不再回头。伏地魔站在这条路的终点，冷酷地举起魔杖：“阿瓦达索命！”

他倒在地上。


	68. Chapter 68

哈利俯卧在地上，一时有些拿不准他该不该保持思考。他很确定自己被伏地魔的死咒击中了，他现在是一具尸体：尸体当然不应该思考！可是他确实还拥有思考的能力……意思是他还在担心伏地魔留在他身体里的那一小片灵魂是不是这样轻易就能被杀死。

他迟疑地睁开眼睛（这肯定也违反了尸体守则！），发现自己已经不在禁林里了，四周弥漫着熟悉的白色雾气，和他在昏迷的那段时间里接触过的差不多，但似乎要更浓重一点……他大概领悟到这是什么地方了。

哈利放下心来，不再担心尸体的行为规范，直接坐了起来。他注意到自己如新生婴儿般赤裸，一切疼痛和伤痕都消失不见，就连视力都恢复了本初……他听到有一种细小的、令人不舒服的拍打声从很近的地方传来，像是有某种生物在垂死挣扎。

还有其他东西跟他处在同一空间的认知让哈利想要一件衣服——于是他有了衣服——他能知道这些白雾后面究竟有什么吗？比如一列火车，像霍格沃茨特快把他送进魔法世界那样，也载着他们这些死去的人前往他们该去的地方……白雾真的散开了，于是他看到了国王十字车站的站台，明亮的光线穿过半透明的弧形穹顶照进来，光斑像散开的羽毛一样在地砖上跳动，熟悉的钟表盘高高悬挂在远处，但是指针像是被冻结了那样始终在原地跳动。

哈利裹上长袍，赤着脚轻飘飘地行走——他在一张长椅下面找到了那个发出响动的东西：一团羸弱的、红褐色的、像是被剥了皮的婴儿那样的东西，它呜咽着，挣扎着，像是在求救，但那种可怜的表情在它脸上反而呈现出一种古怪的邪异……

“你帮不了它。”一个温和的声音在哈利身后响起。

哈利转过身，看到邓布利多正在对他微笑。和哈利一样，这位教授身上也不再有伤痛、疲惫与阴影，他的双手都是洁白的，正给了哈利一个温暖的拥抱。

“教授？”哈利有点吃惊，“我还以为您已经去了下一站。”

“下一站？”邓布利多失笑，“我喜欢这个描述，非常好……死亡只是旅程中的一个站点……你比我想的更出色，哈利。”

哈利习惯性地摸了摸自己的额头，惊讶地发现那个一直陪伴着他的伤疤也不见了：“所以我确实是死了？我们成功了？”

“我们当然成功了。”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他，“但我认为，你还活着。”

“活着？！”哈利睁圆了眼睛，“但是——我很确定——我让他杀死我，没有任何抵抗……难道是因为死亡圣器？可是我明明没有去找它们！”

邓布利多的笑容变得更温柔：“我知道。这就是我说你比我认为的更出色的地方……比我，比任何人，都要出色。”

“我不是……”

“你是。”邓布利多说，“我有许多事必须向你道歉，我的孩子。我让你不得不走上一条残酷的道路，不得不牺牲——‘真的有必要让哈利这样吗？’我曾经一再地询问自己——当我把死亡圣器的信息留给你，并不是想帮助你逃开，而是为你设计了最后一个试炼。”

“但是，哈利！我从未怀疑过你会在这个试炼中失败。还记得那天晚上我们离开那个岩洞的时候，那艘船不能再载着我们一起返回吗？那时我就知道，你已经有了坦然接受死亡的决心。你的意志、你的勇气，都远远超过我，因此附着在那艘船上的魔法不敢再轻视你，将你视为了一位强大的巫师。”邓布利多的表情变得苦涩，“所以我知道你决不会选错……死亡圣器！愚蠢者的诱饵，绝望者的梦！懦弱的人才会指望依靠它们……可是当他逃避死亡的时候就已经丧失了支配死亡的资格，只有不畏惧死亡的人才能成为死亡的主人。”

哈利脱口而出：“不，德拉科没有逃。他——用他的方式，陪我走了下去。”痛苦在他胸腔里再次诞生了，他开始确信邓布利多说的：他还没有死。现在是他需要去做那个把马尔福的故事讲给别人听的人，顺便解释他为什么不想结婚。

邓布利多对哈利的反应有些意外：“抱歉。但我责备的是我自己。”

他露出苦涩的笑容，似乎被浸泡在回忆里：“现在所有人都知道啦，我曾经和格林德沃亲密无间。我确实一度沉浸在和他一起描绘的计划里，而这个计划的核心就是死亡圣器。那时我无比沉溺，强行让自己忽略许多问题，直到阿利安娜——直到阿利安娜因为我的错误失去了生命。我终于能正视我们的野心有多残酷，也明白死亡圣器并不是想象中那样美好……我早就接受了我的错误，但我还是忍不住去尝试……我竟然真的指望复活石能把阿利安娜带回来，弥补一切……你也看到我付出的代价了。”

他向哈利抬起自己那只曾经变得焦黑的手。

哈利感到一种窥探长辈隐秘的局促。他试图让话题跳转：“既然死亡圣器没有用，那我怎么能还活着？”

那个怪异的婴儿仍然在椅子下发抖。邓布利多说：“答案已经在你的脑子里了。”

哈利也往椅子下看了一眼：“我让他杀死了我……”

“很抱歉让你必须经历这个。”

“为了消灭他留在我身上的那一部分灵魂……”

邓布利多对他点头。

哈利按着自己的额头：“我们成功了，所以它消失了？”

“是的，他把它给毁了。你的灵魂完整了，完全属于你自己了，哈利。”  
  
“但我确实被索命咒击中了。”

“回想一下，想想他因为无知、贪婪和残酷所做的事情。”

哈利想起那个预言。想起那些永远离开他的人，想起水果糖浆馅饼甜美的香气和温暖的灯光。答案顺畅地从他嘴里滑了出来：“他在塑造身体的时候用了我的血。”

“没错。”邓布利多说，“他太害怕死亡了，以至于把胜利拱手让给了我们。因为他的这个举动，莉莉的血缘魔法同时存在于你们两个人的身体里，只要他不死，你就也不会死。”

“我以为……以为这是说我必须和他一起死？”哈利皱着脸，“但其实是，他因为这个魔法的存在无法杀死我，所以只消灭了那时候留在我身上的灵魂？”

邓布利多点了点头，但没再继续说话。

椅子下面的呜咽声更清晰了。钟表盘的指针发出枯燥的响声。哈利在这种沉默中意识到看不见的火车已经驶入站台，他可以去下一站，或者返回。

他会返回。

*

知觉重新回归哈利的身体。禁林中泥土和腐烂树叶的气味就在他鼻子下面，寒风似乎变得更加阴冷。他的姿势和之前倒下的时候一模一样，被咒语击中的地方持续传来痛楚。

也许他在那片白雾上消耗的时间在现实中只有一秒——但接着他意识到食死徒的阵营非常混乱，杂乱的脚步声和低语声中夹杂着几声“主人”，然后是伏地魔的声音：“没事。你，去看看他是不是死了。”

哈利紧张起来——他感觉到自己的魔杖被他压在身体下面——最糟的情况下，他需要用最快的速度拿起魔杖和伏地魔（以及那一群食死徒）搏斗。但他还是尽量放慢呼吸，维持着之前的姿势，一动不动……他想给自己营造一个更好的攻击时机。

有人走近了。

哈利身体紧绷。反击，或者继续伪装。

他听到斯内普平平板板的声音：“钻心剜骨。”

——他的身体几乎同时被弹到了半空，接着又重重落下——哈利明白斯内普是在用这样的方式向伏地魔证明所谓的救世之星已经是一具尸体，于是尽力让自己的肢体呈现出软弱无力的姿态——但奇怪的是，他在这场应该非常难熬的折磨中，竟然没有感到什么严重的疼痛，唯一需要注意的只是保持自己看起来像一件被抛上抛下的羊毛大衣。

斯内普念错了咒语吗？不，那样的话伏地魔肯定会发现。难道还有什么特殊的力量在保护他免受伤害吗？

哈利再一次摔在地上后，伏地魔发出命令：“把他的魔杖拿过来，西弗勒斯。”

于是斯内普半蹲下来，从哈利的手肘下面抽走了魔杖，转身交给了伏地魔：“主人。”

“很好。”断裂声响起，在哈利手指上引发一阵尖锐的刺痛——他意识到他的冬青木魔杖被折断了。从他11岁起就一直陪伴着他的魔杖，在戈德里克山谷保护了他的魔杖，选择了他魔杖……

伏地魔把断成两截的魔杖轻蔑地丢回哈利身上，终于发出胜利的大笑：再也没有什么能够威胁到伟大的黑魔王！邓布利多不能，魔法部不能，哈利·波特当然也不能！

今天，所有反对者将被碾成肉泥，魔法界的每一个角落都会成为他的领土！

*

霍格沃茨城堡前。

学生们零零散散地出现，逐渐在这里聚集，不少人身上都带着伤痕，沉默不语。斯拉格霍恩教授试图驱散他们、要求这些年轻人回后方避难，但是没有人听从他，所有人都站在原地，像是一片树林，和黑魆魆的禁林无声地对峙着。

食死徒早已包围了这里，除此之外还有投靠了他们的巨人、狼人，以及令人作呕的摄魂怪。这个晚上没有月光，星星也熄灭了，黑暗向牢笼一样紧紧锁住了霍格沃茨。

突然，所有人都听到一阵可怕的狂笑——伏地魔出现在禁林上空，漂浮着，很久没有这样全心地享受过支配脚下这些巫师的快感。他的外貌似乎变得更恐怖，更加缺乏人类的特制，但他对这一点感到满意。

他对那些聚集在一起的反抗者说：“哈利·波特死了。他逃跑时被杀死了，在你们为了他舍弃生命的时候，他却只顾自己逃命。我们把他的尸体带给你们，以证明你们的英雄确实死了。”

又有几个人从禁林中走出来，全部穿着食死徒长袍，唯一的例外是西弗勒斯·斯内普，但没有人看他。全部人都紧紧盯着走在最旁边的狼人。并不是因为他的身材最高大，而是因为他手中抓着一个一动不动的人，一个，他们都知道的人。

伏地魔示意格雷伯克向反抗者们展示尸体，于是所有人都看清了那个年轻人的样子：左边脸颊沾满泥土，眼镜歪歪斜斜地搭在鼻梁上，袖口插着断成两截的魔杖。一直堆积在霍格沃茨城堡上空的阴云终于重重压了下来，有人发出一声很低的啜泣，风冷得令人无法呼吸。

伏地魔露出满意的表情：“看见了吗？哈利·波特死了！你们这些被蒙蔽的人，现在明白了吧？他根本什么都不是，只是一个依赖别人为他牺牲的小男孩！”

“你在说谎！”

纳威·隆巴顿，弗兰克和爱丽丝的孩子，凤凰社的后代，D.A.的战士，紧握着他的魔杖冲了出来：“你才是一个只想着逃命的——”

“钻心剜骨！”

纳威的身体摔在地上，伏地魔嘶嘶地说：“我知道你，隆巴顿。非常勇敢，很适合成为一名出色的食死徒。”

“除非地狱结冰！”纳威说。接着霍格沃茨那边响起了许许多多回应他的声音。

伏地魔拔高声音，冰冷地说：“看来有人想知道反抗我的真正下场。阿瓦达——”

“除你武器！”

一瞬间，所有人都看到伏地魔那张怪异的蛇脸上清晰地露出无法掩饰的惊慌与恐惧：几秒钟前还不可一世的黑魔王惊慌地转身，在看到之前被他判断为尸体的哈利·波特握着魔杖挣脱格雷伯克钳制的时候，他竟然真的像纳威说的那样往后躲了一步！

然而，只有一缕无力的光芒在哈利魔杖上闪了一下。没有魔咒，也没有攻击。什么都没有发生。

伏地魔愣了一下，狂妄又重新回到他身上了：“哈利·波特，你以为你那根断成两截的魔杖还能派上什么用处吗？”

哈利用力捏住魔杖的断口，冷冷地看着伏地魔——格雷伯克抓着他的力度在那一刻似乎放松了——他记得罗恩之前那根旧魔杖粘起来也勉强能用，但那根没有坏得这样彻底——

一个熟悉的、哈利以为再也不可能听到的声音在他头顶大叫：“波特！”

哈利来不及思考。哈利下意识地举起手。

接住了一根魔杖。

十英寸，山楂木。内芯是独角兽的毛。

哈利对伏地魔点了一下头：“你说得对。我这就换一根。”


	69. Chapter 69

他的咒语书上清晰地写明：施展守护神咒需要快乐的记忆。

现在他已经明白，无所事事不是快乐，欺凌新生不是快乐，能用以炫耀的宴会和昂贵玩具也不是快乐。但他曾经认为的痛苦也不再是痛苦，他无意识地握紧手掌，似乎还能感觉到守望誓约带来的那种刺痛——哈利已经成年了，誓约的束缚已经结束了，但他还是感觉到了那种刺痛。

他像是又回到了霍格莫德的雪地，他看到波特怒气冲冲地按着蒙顿格斯，那头狮面龙尾羊正向着那边扑过去。

他的心跳得厉害，像是要挣脱他、要撞开他的胸骨逃出去。人没法不跟随自己的心脏，他不得不扑向哈利，扑向可以预见的后果。

但这不是痛苦。他在最后一秒对哈利说：“我爱你。”

被投入火焰中的旧冠冕瞬间褪去锈迹，和拉文克劳雕像上的那个一样精美、熠熠发亮，然而立刻它就发出凄厉的嘶鸣，粘稠的黑色物质从里面不断地渗出，携裹着它的火蛇疯狂地舞动，像一个失控的气球那样猛然炸裂——

烈火确实能清洗一切。

没有逃跑的余地了，他站在余地，似乎听到卡罗兄妹正在某个角落惨叫。燃烧着的杂物不断从高处坠落，但有别的东西站了起来，高大的，慈爱的……

他感到火焰拂过肩膀，奇异地并没有带来灼烧的疼痛，而是一种非常宜人的温度，就像有人把一块柔软的披巾搭在了他身上。他认出了这块披巾……深灰色的……令他动摇的……不，已经不需要再动摇了。

他有誓言，推翻过往，回归正确的道路；他被赦免，被赋予爱和信仰，他已得救，因此有勇气站在哈利身边注视死亡……沉重的污垢从他身上褪去，他被包围在宁静的火焰里，感到自己的灵魂变得越来越轻、越来越明亮……

他似乎看到了他的父亲。握着手杖的男人站在火光之外，表情呈现出独属于亡者的奇异扭曲，缓慢地问他：“你完全信仰波特了，是吗？”

一种酸涩涨满了他的眼眶。他小声说：“是的，父亲。”

卢修斯很慢很慢地叹了一口气：“你走吧。”

旋转的火焰中，鬼魂对他说：“你既与他一同埋葬，也就在此与他一同复活。”*

他闭上眼睛，让自己的一切浸入温暖的火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colossians2:12，neta了一点点宗教元素，希望没有冒犯


	70. Chapter 70

明亮的火光冲破霍格沃茨城堡顶层的外墙，一开始学生们还以为是食死徒从其他位置发起了攻击——梅林仍在眷顾他的孩子们，率先从被炸开的缺口处飞向他们的是骑着扫帚的罗恩，再然后是他有名的双胞胎哥哥——米勒娃·麦格完全无法抵御她的教师本能，脱口而出：“是你们哪一个干的，韦斯莱？竟然在学校里点火！”

罗恩辩解：“不关我的事！是马尔福！我们从猪头酒吧过来的时候火就已经在烧了，梅林知道马尔福干了什么！”

乔治为他作证：“没错，那两个卡罗被烤得全身通红、哀嚎不断呢！”

“卡罗？”麦格教授皱起眉毛，“西弗勒斯确实说他们留在城堡里了，但我一直没找到他们。”

“那两个家伙已经被看管住了。”穆迪嘶哑地说，“真的是西弗勒斯告诉你伏地魔准备占领霍格沃茨？”

——凤凰社的成员们也到达了。他们进入人群后才解除幻身咒，守在城堡入口的食死徒明显被突然间增加的对手们吓到了，有几个处在队伍边缘的甚至露出想要逃跑的姿态……不，哈利再次站起来的时候他们就在害怕了，他们也许比凤凰社成员们更在意那个预言：伏地魔和哈利·波特之间只有一个能胜利。

城堡外围响起巨大的轰鸣声，似乎有一大群人在尖着嗓子大叫，更多的光出现了，是马人，携带着弓箭和火把，把嚎叫着的狼人冲得七零八落。巨人们也开始晃晃悠悠地乱转，食死徒的队伍因为这些变故混乱起来，有好几分钟没能作出有效攻击……这时城堡里的家养小精灵冲出来了，像一支军队那样从左侧快速而有力地切入了战场，赫敏跑在他们之间，头发乱糟糟地散在脸颊上，衣服上全身污泥，狼狈地像是在整个伦敦的下水道里打过滚。但罗恩却一下子振奋起来，一边叫着她的名字一边冲向她（途中击飞了两个想要阻拦他的食死徒），珀西不得不大声提醒他：“罗纳德！这不合适！！！”

罗恩不觉得这样不合适。哈利也不。

在死而复生的男孩接住那根从天而降的魔杖的同时，伏地魔露出了滑稽的、像是在帕笛芙夫人茶馆满载蕾丝装饰品的小桌子下面看到一对粗野狼人正在顶着蝴蝶结跳交谊舞那样的震惊表情——《预言家日报》应该安排一个记者在这里拍下这个——那头闯入战场的夜骐在上方舒展双翼，德拉科趴在它背上，脸上手上都带着烧伤的痕迹，正凶狠地瞪着哈利：“我以为你会更沉得住气一点！”

哈利小幅度地挥动了一下手臂，感到德拉科给他的这根魔杖和他自己的一样顺手：“我不可能眼看纳威因为我受伤——等等，所以你实际上早就在这里了，马尔福！”

“呃……”也许是错觉，连那头夜骐的翅膀都心虚地停滞了一下。

哈利立刻明白了格雷伯克为什么会那么恰到好处地松手、以及狼人没有向黑魔王报告哈利·波特还有呼吸的真正原因——他之前还以为是格雷伯克被过量夺魂咒弄坏了脑子而伏地魔在征用这个徘徊在禁林的狼人时完全没有在意他的健康状况——结果还是马尔福在背后搞鬼！

伏地魔看起来也想到了这一点。他的瞳孔缩成一道竖线，用恐怖的、压抑着怒意的语气说：“西弗勒斯，杀了他。”

斯内普脸上没有任何表情，稳定地举起魔杖，接着攻击了其他试图靠近这边的食死徒。

那头夜骐趁这个间隙载着德拉科升高了——伏地魔几乎在吼叫：“西弗勒斯，你在干什么！”

“做我早就该做的。”斯内普又用一道魔咒逼退了格雷伯克（虽然哈利怀疑那个家伙只是想找德拉科而不是参加战斗）。

伏地魔嘶嘶地问：“为什么？”

斯内普说：“你杀死了她。”

“她——？”伏地魔竭力在记忆中挖掘，分辨，终于回想起来有关他这个得力手下的一点往事，“你指的是——难道你仍然对她——”

“是的。”斯内普似乎往哈利这里看了一眼，“始终。”

伏地魔的愤怒和魔力一起涌动：“你欺骗了你的主人——”魔杖在他手中转动，像一条阴冷的蛇昂起了头。显然，黑魔王想要先处决叛徒……这很容易，也花不了多少时间，而且斯内普看起来丝毫没有抵抗的意思，那个男人就这么站在原地，垂着头，身上还穿着食死徒长袍——

“盔甲护身。”

伏地魔被一道无形的屏障拦住了。难以相信霍格沃茨有人能用出这样强大的防御咒语，它坚不可摧，完全地把这一片区域从城堡前的混战中分隔了出来，就连伟大的黑魔王都无法突破……

哈利·波特举着魔杖，在他身后说：“你的对手是我，里德尔。”

*

“西弗勒斯，你之前竟然什么都没向我们透露！”穆迪的那只眼球转得快要溅出火花，“信任！你们斯莱特林是不懂什么叫信任吗！”

斯内普往巨人那边丢了个魔咒：“是的，不懂。”

赫敏急促地说：“我没事！从通道出去以后我遇到了马人，我们一起解决了厨房的限制，让家养小精灵获得了自由。”

“但我的心脏一直被紧紧绑着。”罗恩咕哝着，“我真怕你会被抓住、被折磨……幸亏阿不福思帮了忙，我们才能这么快赶到——梅林，你知道吗，他也是个邓布利多！他是邓布利多的兄弟！”

“你是说猪头酒吧的老板？”

“对！他叫阿不福思·邓布利多！”

夜骐偏着翅膀砸在人群中间，德拉科从它背上滚了下来。他现在手中没有魔杖，不得不跑到人群中尝试用他携带的药剂帮一些忙，麦格教授抽空问他：“罗纳德说是你炸了学校的外墙，马尔福先生。”

“是卡罗兄妹！”德拉科说，“他们放出了厉火，火焰吞噬了——总之火焰失控了。”

麦格吃了一惊：“厉火！可你看起来……”

“事实上我也以为自己会被烧死。”德拉科看了一眼自己的掌心，“当时整个有求必应屋都被火焰填满了，我什么都感觉不到，只记得在火焰里看见了一些东西——然后墙上突然出现了一扇门，卢平教授带着大家从门里冲出来，控制了火势。”

“看到了什么？”

德拉科想了想：“应该是哈利。”

哈利。四周安静下来，只有魔咒、以及各种攻击发出的响声在继续。

德拉科对所有人说：“我看到哈利赢得了最终的胜利。”

*

哈利和伏地魔互相用魔杖指着对方，以一种紧绷的姿态对峙。

伏地魔苍白的脸上露出嘲弄的笑容：“以为你能胜利？多么可笑！要知道现在没有人能帮你再弄些小伎俩了，无论是斯内普，还是邓布利多。”

“是的。”哈利欣然点头，“所有的魂器都已经被销毁，现在这里只剩下你和我。只有一个能生存下去，我们中间的一个人将要永远离开。”

在听到“魂器”时，伏地魔的表情不自然地阴沉了一瞬间：“不过是邓布利多手中的牵线木偶……靠偶然侥幸躲过了那么几次……或者躲在别人身后，让他们替你死去……”

哈利平静地说：“我不认为那些是偶然。今天也不会有任何人受到伤害，因为我早就下定了决心。”

“决心？”

“死去的决心。”

伏地魔讥讽地盯着他：“那你为什么没有死呢？”

哈利轻轻地说：“因为还有很多人在爱我。”

“哦，又是邓布利多所谓的秘密武器。”伏地魔挥动了一下手中的魔杖，但仍然指着哈利，“可惜他已经死了，‘爱’又帮到了他什么呢？”

哈利瞄了瞄他的魔杖，用怜悯的眼神看着他：“试试忏悔吧，里德尔，这是你最后的机会了。死亡并不是那么可怕的东西。”

“死亡？”伏地魔傲慢地说，“你真的以为你能杀死我吗，哈利·波特？我会的咒语比邓布利多还要多，除非你有更强大的武器——非常可惜，最强大的魔杖已经在我手中了，你还有什么胜算？”

“武器的话，我认为还是我手里这根更厉害一点。”哈利想了想，“要知道，你手中的那根魔杖来自恐吓和杀戮，而我的这根，来自于爱。”

伏地魔阴沉地问：“你就这么得意能让马尔福一家背叛我吗，哈利·波特？”

哈利拥有诚实的美德：“确实有点。”

伏地魔的表情扭曲了：“够了——现在就让我们来试试老魔杖的威力——”

哈利说：“但你手里的那根不是老魔杖。”

“骗子！”

“它确实不是。”哈利说，“它是邓布利多在最后的那段日子里用老魔杖制造出来的，接着他就把真正的老魔杖带进了坟墓。”

“你说谎！”伏地魔的声音尖利起来，“格林德沃才是老魔杖的上一个主人！”

哈利说：“我以为大家都知道邓布利多战胜了格林德沃。”

“我从格林德沃那里得到了它！”伏地魔（看起来过分疯狂地）大笑起来，“难道你要说格林德沃会和邓布利多串通好来欺骗我吗！”

哈利说：“呃，确实是这样。没错。”

伏地魔的瞳孔缩成一道竖线，震惊地盯着哈利。

哈利对对手指，简单模拟了一个亲吻的示意：“爱。邓布利多的秘密武器。格林德沃在最后帮助了邓布利多。”

“不可能——！”

伏地魔发出一声可怕的尖啸，刺耳到令人怀疑他的肺部已经被撕裂——从昨天傍晚就开始在城堡上空堆积的阴云被惊动了，像深海漩涡那样激烈地翻滚起来——伏地魔高高举起手里的魔杖，蛇一样的猩红眼睛死死盯着哈利——哈利也举起了德拉科的魔杖——

“阿瓦达索命！”

“除你武器！”

——所有的视线都汇聚在他们身上。霍格沃茨的师生，凤凰社的战士，摔倒在地上的还没反应过来的食死徒，马人，幽灵，栖息在塔楼的猫头鹰，枯枝上的渡鸦，家养小精灵和倒挂在窗檐的蝙蝠，所有人都在这一刻看向哈利和伏地魔。

一声巨响炸在每个人耳边，金色的火焰像盛开的花瓣一样从哈利和伏地魔中间迸射出来——他们的咒语在那个位置相撞，有什么东西被击飞了，旋转着升上天空——霍格沃茨上空那片沉重的阴云转动着，像是压在所有人头顶的巨石被突然凿出了裂口，一道微弱的晨光照了下来，落在哈利静止的睫毛上……他的眼镜是脏污的，被损坏的，但他的眼睛像火焰一样明亮……那件被击飞的东西掉在了枯叶上。是那根魔杖。那根伏地魔最为仰赖的魔杖。

伏地魔的身体踉跄着后退，像被抽掉提线的木偶那样倒在了地上。他的蛇脸上凝固着人性化的恐惧，张开一道裂缝的眼睛中一片空洞……他死了，被他自己的咒语反弹回去杀死了，和任何一具平凡的尸体一样躺在泥土上，一动不动。

汤姆·里德尔死了。

——哈利怔怔地站在原地，大概在十几秒之后才听到周围充满了掌声和欢呼。

他开始感到手臂疼痛，还有一些他暂时也没法准确判断的伤口……右脚很冷，他的鞋子是什么时候不见的？在禁林里吗？清新的风包围了他，更多的光从云层裂开的缝隙中落了下来，有人在大声地唱歌，还有人在吹口哨，一点凉凉的东西落在哈利的鼻尖上，他愣了一下才意识到这是一片雪花。

一个人走向这边，步伐踩着一种慢悠悠的、叫人生气的节奏，但他覆盖在哈利背上的掌心非常温暖。

哈利向着这个人转过一点身体，立刻被用力抱住了……他第一次看到德拉科·马尔福浅灰色的眼睛里盛满毫无阴翳的闪光。霍格沃茨城堡上方的天空缓缓亮起，洁白的雪降落下来，越下越大，一点点覆盖住残留在地上的战斗痕迹，像是在轻轻抚平这个刚刚经历过恶战的角落。

哈利抓住德拉科的手臂，慢慢地闭上眼睛。他们在飘舞的雪花中交换了一个漫长的吻。

漫长到他们嘴唇融化、交缠着的手臂像是长到了一起。

这不是适合未成年的小巫师们围观的画面，有人转头看向汤姆·里德尔倒在地上的尸体。已经完全被大雪覆盖了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结，下周开始摸点番外（）
> 
> 这篇写之前没有完整大纲，节奏有点乱，大家将就一下！
> 
> * 单纯想试试让德拉科糟糕的六年级变得更糟一点  
> * 但哈利带来的压力是好的压力  
> * 结局部分一些对话引用了原作。省略了很多信息，就，也还是，将就一下（）


End file.
